Despite All
by HungerJackson
Summary: Percy Jackson is son of one of the richest families around. Annabeth is a girl who isn't rich at all. Despite all (his parents' disapproval, social class, everyone's rejection), Percy will fight for the love of his life. Who needs money when there's love?
1. Chapter I

**A/N: **This is just to say that this story is placed in a normal world; no demigod problems. So I hope you like it and tell me what you think! Inpired in TV program or I don't know how it's said in english :/.

* * *

**Chapter 1 ****—** The Dance Club

* * *

"I don't know how I let you bring me here."

The smell of the dance club is strange. It's a mix between smoke, alcohol, sweat and a little bit of perfume. People just don't stop getting in. Every time a single person gets out the building, other five enter ―and eventually the one who got out comes back. Spotlights enlighten the dark room, filling it with different colors ―mostly red. I've never been in a place like this; the chaos that my mother could have done if I had asked her for permission to come here.

"What is it, Percy? Are you nervous because this people aren't of your social class?" My friend, Grover, says.

"You _perfectly know_ that I don't care if people is rich like me or not. The problem is my parents. You know how ridiculous they are saying that I should make friends of my 'social class.'"

"But they will not know you're here. We didn't say it to anyone. Besides, aren't we here because you turned eighteen? Now _you_ decide what you want to do; not them."

"Well, you're right, but this isn't the concept of celebration I'm used to."

"So…you want to be right now drinkin' coffee _or_ tea with your parents like every year instead of having the opportunity to have fun and maybe get some _beautiful _girl here?"

I think of it; he has a point. My parents' celebrations, not exaggerating, are a _total _disgust. Dinner with the family, talking about whatever subject my parents think, receiving a gift, and drinking coffee at the end of everything. Not the type of celebration someone can call "fun".

"If I stay here it's because you've a point. I would rather be here than with my family." I say. "So…now what?"

"Here, try this." Grover reaches to a man holding a silver tray and grabs a little can of beer; bubbling and foaming on the surface. "Now that you're older you've to get used to drink a little bit. Don't expect to see grape juice in the meetings after today."

I don't hesitate and do as he says. He knows more about this after all; he's two years older than me. It slightly makes my throat ache as it passes, and it leaves a strange taste in my mouth. Bitter; not the taste I like.

"Bleh, how can you like _this_?"

"I know it tastes bad the first gulp," He says. "But you'll get used to this. Here, have more."

This time it isn't me who decides to drink. Grover reaches to my hand and forces me to have another gulp of beer, but this time it doesn't taste as bad as the first gulp. Maybe the bitterness in my mouth doesn't let me taste the bitterness of the new liquid.

"If I end up as a drunk, you'll pay for this. When I'm sober, obviously."

He laughs a little and then reaches for another can from another man. Grover still isn't drunk, but he shouts and lifts the can to the air, like wanting to reach the sky. _I don't know him,_ I think. _If they ask, I come alone_.

"For you _birthday_, _man_. Officially a young-adult now."

Without pausing to take a breath, Grover starts drinking the entire can. He's so used to it that he doesn't feel the slight dizziness I'm feeling.

"C'mon, let's find some girls and _start the party_."

We walk as I continue drinking the rest of the beer. The dizziness is staring to get more and more intense, but I'm not planning to stop and remain being the little kid that can't do grown-up things.

Grover starts heading to table with only two girls sitting, talking and doing anything else.

"Hey, girls, want to dance?" Grover says.

God, how can he manage to talk to them when he's shy out of here? Maybe here, in a place where no one knows him, he changes of personality.

The girls exchange looks, and they finally say, "Sure, why not?" at the same time. The brunette girl grabs Grover's hand and starts pulling him to the dance floor, while he drinks another entire can of beer that he just got.

"I'm Rachel." The other girl ―the red-headed― says. "So…want to dance or you want to stay there, standing and staring at nowhere?"

"I'm Percy. It's difficult, both activities sound fun."

After I give little chuckle, she does the same and grabs me by the hand. As we walk to the dance floor, like Grover, I reach for another can of beer. It sure is making me feel dizzy, but the flavor isn't so bad after all.

There's a scandal in the dance floor as Grover shouts again and drinks his third can of beer. It's obvious that he really is starting to get drunk. He chose the worst day to get drunk, because my driver license is back in the house. I should learn not to forget important things everywhere.

And also, who knows if I will get out of here sober.

I don't know how the rest of the people see me, but I feel like I'm dancing like a hurt animal. _In my life_ I've danced ―at least not like this. That's not a thing that my mother or father would let me do, because _us,_ rich people, just don't have fun like normal people. While people here have fun drinking and dancing, my parents have fun telling jokes about the work. Gosh, they really like to live their lives in an extreme way.

When the second can of beer is totally empty, I don't know if the red-headed girl has a twin or I'm just a little bit messed up. She stops dancing when there's a ringtone coming from inside her purse. It's her cellphone.

"Hello?" She answers the phone. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible." She hangs the phone and then turns to me. "I need to go, but you're cute. You should call me one of these days. Maybe we can get to know each other a little bit better."

"Maybe, maybe," I say.

And I find myself laughing like an idiot. The problem is that I don't find the funny part of anything. She hands me a little paper with her number and turns on her heels in a _very _seductive way.

"See? I told you things were going to be fun." Grover appears from nowhere and places his arm around my shoulder. "If that girl becomes your girlfriend, man, you're so lucky."

Again, I find myself laughing of I don't know what, but this time accompanied by Grover's laughter.

"I ― think ― I'm ― feeling ― a ― little ― bad." I say between chuckles. "I'll just go out for a little of air."

How do drunken people manage to walk? It's a mystery to me. I find myself wobbling around, almost crashing with tables and other persons. But still ―unconsciously, maybe, because I really don't want more― I grab another can of beer and start drinking with only one gulp like Grover has done. _Percy; stop_, I think, but it looks like it isn't me who's controlling my actions.

I collide next to the wall, laughing again out of nowhere. The entrance is near, but I can't move. Everything is so strange. I can see a man with four arms. He looks funny with his four eyes and four legs.

My hand grabs the metallic pommel of the door and I start pulling myself to my feet, but I can't move and end up laughing with my face leaned to the door.

"Excuse me,"

I laugh again and start turning my head to the person who said it. My―

Oh, god. All of my senses come back as I notice how pretty the girl I'm staring at is. She has blonde hair that falls in little waves down her elbows, and her gray eyes are _very _distracting. She's so distracting that I stop laughing, and now I'm again the owner of my actions.

"I-I'm sorry," I say.

She smiles as I walk backwards, letting her pass to the dance club accompanied by other two girls. And the way she's dressed. God, she looks _really _beautiful. A silk black dress, shoes with no heel at all, and she has a hat on her head. She's just…stunning.

A part inside me starts saying, "What are you waiting for? You _should _go and talk to that goddess", but I'm not sure. Maybe it was just a very stunning first impression, but who says I will see her again?

_If you talk to her you can get to see her again_, I think.

Sure, why not?

When I get to the dance floor again ―where the blonde girl headed with her friends― I don't see them anywhere.

"Man, did you see those beautiful girls?" Grover again appears from nowhere, and he points to the group of girls I'm looking for. They looked very serious back in the entrance, but now they're dancing the three together and almost shouting between all their laughter.

I turn slowly to face Grover, who does the same but with a "Is there something on my face?" grimace. "Understand this; I saw the blonde first."

And then I start walking in the girls' direction. They stop dancing as I get near ―except the blonde girl, who is so distracted dancing and laughing that she doesn't see me.

"Hey," I say. And now the blonde girl stops dancing. "Want to dance?"

She glances suspiciously to her friends. "_Sure_."

The moment she says "Sure", the music stops. No, it doesn't stop. Someone changes the track. And now, it's a slow, romantic song.

I arch my eyebrow at the girl and do what everyone else. I place my hands on her waist and pull her near to me. But before I can start moving sideways, she pushes me apart.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doing?" She says. "Maybe everyone else dances like this, but you're not placing any hand on me."

"But I―"

"No, no, no. You think because you dress _fancy_ and are _handsome_ you can do what you want?"

"But―"

"Well, let me tell you that no, you can't do what you want."

"I―"

"All the men are she same. They say they want to dance and they end up wanting to place hands on you."

I see her start walking to the nearest table and grab a beer. When she comes back, she places the can above my head and starts emptying it on me. _I ― just ― wanted ― to ― dance_.

Everyone around me gasps ―except the blonde girl and her friends, who laugh like I was laughing with the effect of the beer. They continue laughing, until the blonde girl says, "C'mon, let's go", and she heads to the entrance accompanied by her friends.

For a moment, I remain there, paralyzed. But I start feeling angry. What did I do? I just did what everyone else was doing. She has a problem with dancing? Then why did she come? Anger starts rising, until I notice my hands turned into fists.

When I get to the blonde girl, I turn her on her heels by the force. "Hey, who do you think you are? I just wanted to dance!" I shout and point at her with my index finger, almost wanting to stick it on her eye.

"Don't you try shouting me or your face will meet my fist, little man. And don't point me with your dirty fingers; I'm not a dog you can scowl at." She shouts too and pushes my hand away.

"I didn't say—"

"I _really_ don't care what you said. But I will say this _only one time_. Don't — mess ― up — with — _me_." And then she leaves the dance club without saying any other word.

Is it normal to feel attracted to someone that hates you now and you don't know? I don't know but…the way she fought back, her rudeness. God, _she_ is different.

Grover's laughter can be heard from behind me. "Was the shower good? Man, the blonde _sure_ is someone."

"Don't talk me about her,"

"If we see her again, remind me to ask her for her number."

"Shut up and let's get out of here."

"Angry because you didn't get that beautiful girl?"

"If you don't _shut up_ your face will meet my fist. Now, give me the keys while I'm sober."

"Man, but everything is just start―"

I don't think it twice. He's so drunk that he faints with a not so hard punch on the face.

Well, I warned him.


	2. Chapter II

**A/N:** Well, here's my update for today. I usually update daily. If some day I don't update the next day is because of homework, or because I'm busy. Or just because of writers' block. So I hope you like it and tell me what you think. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 2 ****—** The New Servant

* * *

I wake up to a headache.

Everything spins around me. There isn't a single thing that I don't see double. Double door, double window, double nightstand, double wardrobe. Everything is doubled. Boy, I should have stopped drinking last night when I could. Maybe I'm like this because it's the first time I've drunk, so I'm not used to this. And who knows if I'll ever drink again.

I swing my legs off the bed and start walking to my desk. Everything moves more intense while walking. I feel myself wobbling again like last night, crashing with everything and hitting my pinky finger of my right foot with the corner of the desk. God, it looks like that finger was created for hitting and causing an intense pain to everyone.

There's a little piece of paper resting on the wooden desk. It says "Rachel" and has a number written beneath. Who's Rachel? The name seems familiar, but everything is so confusing that I can't get to remember. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel…

All my memory can recall is drinking my first beer and not remembering anything after, until…until that blonde girl appeared, when I kind of got back to my senses. The girl who showered me with beer and everyone noticed when it happened. Now, with all of my senses back, I feel ashamed for everything. Being showered with beer, trying to discuss with the blonde girl, making the girl shout and get everyone's attention. I feel sorry about _doing_ everything. But being sorry doesn't make me forget my love-hate ―mostly hate― for that girl.

Who did she think she was?

_Forget about her,_ I think_. You'll never see her again._

But if I do, she'll some way pay me for that beer shower.

My arm stretches out to the cellphone lying on the desk, next to the computer. Maybe I can remember who Rachel is if I call the number.

Someone answers the phone after the second beep, but doesn't say anything. Maybe the strange number scared her.

"Hello?"

"W-who's this?" A feminine voice says.

"'Uh, I'm Percy. Somehow I got this number and I don't remember anything."

"Oh, I'm Rachel. Remember? I'm from last night, in the dance club. Red hair, a few freckles. We danced together and then I gave you my number before leaving."

The memory comes back to me. It's true. I danced with Rachel after my second beer was over, then she left. I started laughing and then headed to the exit for a little of air. That's when the blonde girl thing happened. I remember now.

"I remember now," I say. "I'm sorry for calling this early. I just wanted to know."

"Okay. I've to hang. A shower's waiting for me. Maybe we can go out some other day. Bye!"

And the conversation ends.

I place my cellphone back on the desk. Shower. I should shower too. My hair and neck feel all sticky from the beer shower last night.

The hallway out my room is empty. By this time, mom and dad already should be up. And my brother should be up too. And also the servants and butler that my parents hired time ago, before I was born.

The door in front my room is my personal bathroom. It's a big room with marble floors, walls and a crystalline shower; a bathroom made only for me. After undressing, I open the cold water and place myself beneath the freezing water. It makes me shiver, but I've heard it that the cold water helps when someone is drunk.

I place a towel around my waist after my shower is over. God, cold is the thing I most hate. Showering with cold water wasn't a good idea.

Back in my room, I dress in sweatpants, a T-shirt and a hoodie. Usually I don't like to do exercise in Thursdays, but I need to find something to distract myself so that the headache disappears. And maybe that'll also help to stop wobbling everywhere I go.

Downstairs, in the living room, the butler, Micah, is standing on the door. He's a blond man who doesn't seem to get old. I feel pity for him and for every servant in this house. While they can be living their lives, they instead have to be working here with the miserable salary that my father gives them.

There are different types of selfishness. First there are the selfish people; then, the very selfish ones; next comes the extreme selfish ones. At the end there's mom and dad with their usual phrase, "Don't do anything. It's the servants' work. We pay them for their work, not for their laziness."

I wonder if mom and dad already have a place in hell made especially for them. I don't like thinking like that, but I'm only being realistic based on how they are.

"Oh, here you are."

It's my father's voice I hear. Behind me, dad is walking to me, dressed in his usual formal suit; there isn't a single normal garment in his wardrobe. Being fancy is his normality.

"I need to ask you a favor, son." He says.

"What is dad?"

"The new servant and her mother, the new cook, are waiting in the study. Can you show them their rooms and the house? I've a very important meeting and I should be leaving."

"More servants, dad? Isn't it enough with the other two you have? And I'm not counting Micah."

"Son, we'll soon be more powerful. I'm working to make the firm an international firm. And we've to be treated as the powerful kings we'll be."

How can he talk like that? I thought he couldn't be more selfish than what he was. Boy was I wrong.

There's no point at discussing with him.

"Alright, I'll take care of showing them the house and their rooms."

"Thank you, son. I must be going."

"They're waiting in the study you said?"

He doesn't answer. Dad just walks hurried to door. Micah opens the door and accompanies dad, because he's dad's personal driver. God, how can't he feel bad for being like this? I'll never be like him.

I walk to the study deep inside the living room. That's where most of the important conversations are told. Things about work, life, and hiring new unnecessary personal.

Inside the study, just like last night, I feel that all of my senses come back. The cook is a blonde woman that looks old from all the work maybe; she could be pretty if she weren't all beaten-down. And the servant, the cook's daughter, is a familiar person to me. Blonde hair that reaches beneath her elbows, gray eyes. She's the girl from last night, the one that showered me with beer. She's the girl I thought I would never see again.

It looks like she recognizes me too, because her expression changes to a nervous one. Maybe her mother didn't know that she was in a dance club last night. And I want to laugh. What if I tell her mom as revenge?

"You?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm the new cook." The mother answers. "And this is my daughter, Annabeth."

"So…Annabeth's your name?"

"Mom, I'll come back in a minute." Annabeth says. "I think we need to talk."

She walks to me and starts pushing me out the room.

"Do you know him?" The cook asks, but we're out the room now.

"So…you're the new servant?" I say. "_Annabeth._"

"Listen to me, little man. Don't tell my mother where I was last night, or I'll―"

"That's kind of rude of you. I should tell her so that she can know the type of daughter she has."

"I'm not falling in your trap. I know that your kind of people also shouldn't be there. What would you parents say if I tell them where you were last night?"

God, she has a point. Still, I'll make her pay for the beer shower. I promised that and I'll keep with it.

"Alright, I'll don't say anything." I say.

"You're easier to control than what I thought." She says.

Now, she will pay. No one controls me. No one.

"Will you at least let me pay you for changing my life tonight?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tonight, after you_ showered me_ with the beer, I learned something that changed my life."

"And what is it?"

"Come with me and let me pay you, then I'll tell you."

She doesn't hesitate. I pull her by the hand to the opposite path of the study, which leads to the kitchen. My hand reaches for a glass cup.

"Are you thirsty?" I ask.

"Me? No."

Inside the fridge there's a jar with cold water. I fill the cup and place the jar back inside.

Just like last night, like she did, I place the glass cup above her and empty it over her. Her mouth opens as the cold water falls over her ―or maybe it was the icicle that fell inside her shirt.

"_This_ is my revenge, 'little girl.'"

"What the ― I'll kill ― Oh god, this is freezing." She says.

And I laugh. Who would have thought that my revenge was this near?

Annabeth's breathing hardens and her face turns red. Maybe it was a bad idea…

All of a sudden, her angry grimace changes. She stares at me with no emotion at all, and then starts making circles with her finger on the table.

"You know," She says. "After I showered you with that beer I felt very sorry."

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yes, but I couldn't go back." And she steps closer to me.

God, this is distracting.

"And why not?" I also give a step and lean closer to her.

Again, as fast as last time, her angry grimace changes. The red tone of her face comes back. And my vision turns blurry after I feel a _powerful_ hit on my left eye.

She doesn't remove her fist off my face. Maybe she's making sure that it hurt. She doesn't have to worry. It aches like hell.

"I didn't go back because I didn't have to be sorry. People as _wretch_ as you deserve what I did _and_ even more." She says.

"I told you! I just wanted to dance." I say.

"But now you gave me a real reason to hate you. And if that's all; excuse me _patron_, my mother is waiting."

I press my hand to my eye. God, the hurt just don't stop.

"Come back here." I shout. Now, I want to kill her.

When I get to her, I turn her on her heels and start shaking her. "You can't do this to me. You're the servant now. _I_ am your owner."

And now, I want to kill myself. I release Annabeth and now I can't hear anything, because I start getting lost in my thoughts. Did I really say that? Am I turning into my father? No, no, no, no. I'm not like him.

"I'm so―"

But the girl is gone.

What am I turning to?


	3. Chapter III

**A/N:** Well here's my update for Sunday. I hope you like it and thanks for what I've received (reviews, followers, favorites). Thanks again!

* * *

**Chapter 3 — I'm Really Sorry**

* * *

Who would have thought that the things would change a lot in the house only in a few hours?

I couldn't do exercise at all. After I showed Annabeth and her mother their rooms, I started feeling guilty for the things I shouted to Annabeth. After that, she started ignoring me. But now, she isn't rude at all. She lowers her view to the floor and continues whatever thing she's doing. And when I try to talk to her, she places her hand on my mouth and says, "You already said a lot, patron. You're right. I'm the servant; I shouldn't be messing around with you."

Every time I tried to run to the gym, I saw myself in front of me shaking Annabeth and shouting at her. At least three times when I tried to do weightlifting, the weights fell on me. Really, what am I turning to? I don't want to end up like my father and mother. Not caring of anything and being as selfish as possible.

My hate for Annabeth is lower now. And maybe she's the one who hates me more. Just in the moment when she started looking even prettier. I don't like to see people dressed in uniforms of servants, but she looks…god. She's even more stunning than before. A navy blue skirt and shirt, an apron and a navy blue hat. Not the kind of clothes that someone could fall in love with, but she's really pretty.

And I mean it, not like Grover. This afternoon, familiars and friends started arriving here for the usual dinner that my family makes for my birthday. And when Grover saw Annabeth, he said, "Man, does that beautiful girl work in your house? You have to get her number for me."

Somehow anger started rising inside me. And I ended up threating Grover so that he wouldn't mess up with Annabeth. It was something like: "If you get near to Ann ― that girl, you'll never get to see daylight again."

He asked me why I was acting so strange. I didn't find how to explain what happened this morning and how I felt guilty. Now I feel the necessity to protect her. And I also didn't find how to explain that maybe I'll end up liking her…

God, my mother will kill me if she gets to know. She can barely be near a servant without walking in tip-toes as if they were some kind of strange thing. What will she say if she gets to know that her son, a rich boy that should be finding a rich girlfriend, is somehow attracted to a servant girl?

Somehow. I don't like her. But she's different, and I know it because I haven't stopped thinking about her since last night.

Right now I feel guiltier than before. The rest of my family sits around the coffee table in the living room, drinking coffee ―or tea― while my parents talk about their "funny"experience in work. But that doesn't make me feel guilty. I feel bad because Annabeth is standing behind everyone with a silver tray; her eyes to the floor, ignoring how much I stare at her, and waiting just in case someone of my family gives her an order.

"Can you believe it, everyone?" Mom says. "_He_ wanted me to give him some money because he was in need. I ended saying, 'You should look for a work so that you can win your own money instead of asking for money to people who deserves it'."

God, this is intoxicating. A whole room full of selfish people that nod their heads in approval to what my mother said to that poor man.

"And where did you say that man was?" I ask.

"Two blocks from our house, son. He's sleeping on the corner of the park. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. For…never passing near there again. Ugh, he should look for a work and do something good." I lie.

Reminder; as soon as possible pass near there and help that man.

I forgot that no one would know that I'm lying. And now Annabeth lifts her head and shakes it in disapproval. If she already hated me a lot, maybe now she doesn't want to be near to me.

Fix — the — things — now, I think.

"And now that you're eighteen, son, will you look for a girlfriend so that you can marry soon?" Mom asks.

"I don't know. I don't have plans for the future."

"Remember that if you get a girlfriend she has to be as rich as us, obviously." Mom turns to all the family now. "Do you imagine my son boyfriend of a girl that isn't from our social class? Someone like…her! The new servant."

Annabeth blushes, and I start feeling angry. Mom doesn't know, but she's teasing me.

"That's…impossible, mom." I say.

Annabeth blushes again. No, she's not blushing. Her hands turning to fists on the silver tray makes obvious that she's being angry with me again.

"_Excuse me_, patrons," Annabeth says. "Is there anything else you need?

Mom's grimace changes to a disgusted one. "No, girl, we don't need you right now. Go do whatever chores there are left while the meeting ends. Then you can start cleaning everything."

Annabeth exhales with her nostrils in frustration. "As you say, _patron_."

The way she emphasizes in the word "patron" makes me know how much she hates this. And now she walks stomping heading to the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something?" Grover whispers near my ear.

"You already did." I whisper back.

"The way you care for that servant and how you stare at her. You really want her, don't you?"

I don't answer. And he just stares at me, waiting for the answer to a question. A question that I don't know how to answer, because I really don't know.

"Your silence tells me everything." Grover smiles.

"It's…not like that. I just don't know."

**o+++o**

The rest of my family is outside in the garden, walking and having the last conversation until everyone has to leave. Grover was the first one that left; he said that he had something important to do. It's very important to go to the dance club again after the annual boring birthday dinner. I wouldn't blame him. He, like me, needs a little distraction. I really want to be there again, drinking to forget only for this night what happened today. But there's something more important to do here. Something that can fix everything and there wouldn't be need to drink to forget.

I silently stretch my hand to the pommel and open the door of my bedroom. There's no one here, but I have to be sure that there's no one else here.

Coming from downstairs there are sounds of crystal cups being placed on a metallic surface. It's Annabeth, cleaning the mess that my family left and didn't care to clean. She groans as she does her work. It's understandable. There's more mess than the needed. Someone should give my family a lesson.

My footsteps aren't heard as I walk downstairs. The socks are making me walk silent and with Annabeth don't noticing me.

I walk around the circular room and reach to the mini-bar my family has. Mom and dad like drinking. But they don't drink cheap things like beer. They buy expensive liquor; the finest one, maybe.

My hand reaches for two glass cups from the mini-bar. It's obvious that Annabeth already noticed me arriving, because the sound of the coffee cups being gathered stops. Now, I fill the two glasses with whatever liquor I find. It's different from beer. It doesn't bubble.

When I turn on my heels with the cups on my hands, Annabeth is staring at me with a mix-of-emotions grimace. She looks angry, but confused also. Whatever she's thinking, she doesn't say anything. Neither I do.

I hand her one of the cups when I reach her, and she grabs it with a confused grimace. Only confused, no longer angry.

"What's this?" She asks.

"I don't know. I've seen mom and dad drink this since I can remember. Somehow, I feel curiosity of trying it. But you've to try it with me."

"Are you trying to make—"

"I'm not trying anything. If I end up trying something I'll give you permission to torture me how you want."

She doesn't say anything. She just waits for me to drink the liquor for her to do it.

God, this one really burns my throat. And not only that. It makes me feel dizzy, like after I drunk the second beer last night.

Annabeth doesn't say anything. She just swallows hardly, but doesn't say anything.

I stretch my hand and she gives me the glass cup. And then I place it on the silver tray with the rest of the dirty dishes that my family left. For a moment, Annabeth starts turning red. She's angry again.

"You just wanted me to clean more—"

But I stop her from talking by placing my hand on her mouth. Both of my hands reach to the tray and starts carrying it.

"I'll clean all this." I say. "You can go to rest."

She looks confused. "What?"

"I'm your patron, remember? I order you to go to sleep. I'll wash this dishes for you."

"But—"

"Just do it, please."

She scratches her head. And then she starts walking upstairs, heading to the servants' room.

"And Annabeth," I say and she stops walking. "I — I'm sorry. You know, for the things I said."

Before she can answer, I walk in the kitchen's direction carrying the heavy tray with all the dishes. I must lock the kitchen's door or my mother will create a scandal if she sees me doing the servants' work.

The water coming from the sink is colder than expected. It's almost freezing. I didn't know that the servants have to do everything without having at least warm water.

"Why are you doing this?"

My entire body paralyzes. God, mom found me.

But no, that voice isn't mom's. Leaning her shoulder to the door is Annabeth already dressed in pajama clothes. She no longer looks angry. She's just confused.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Do my job. Do you know what your mother will say if she sees you?"

"I'm…doing it for two reasons. I already told you that I want you to forgive me for what happened this morning. Maybe we can start again and forget everything that happened yesterday in the club."

She nods. "And the second reason?"

"This makes me feel better. After I shouted you this morning, I realized that I sounded like my father. I don't want to be like him. And this makes me think that I'm not like him; I'm not a selfish man with no soul."

Annabeth just stares at me, and a smile appears on her face.

"Alright. Just don't forget to dry the dishes and then to put them in their place."

And she leaves the kitchen, leaving it silent.

I think that things will be better now. But I must be careful of what I say.


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N:** Well this is my update for today! As you can see, I like updating daily. So, if I'm not busy with school things, there will always be an update. Again, thanks for the reviews, favorites and followers; and I hope you continue liking it.

* * *

**Chapter 4 — Only A Rich Brat…**

* * *

I walk slowly downstairs, still dressed in my pajama clothes.

Somehow, this is a good day ―even when it just started. All of my problems are gone. My problems with Annabeth are fixed. Things can be better now. And if I'm careful not to mess up the things again, maybe this time I will be able to get to know her better.

At the end of the stairs there's a different sound from the normal morning sounds. It hears like someone scratching something. It's the sound of Annabeth. She's downstairs, cleaning the living room's rug with a brush. She yawns a lot. It must be difficult having to wake up every day at five o'clock just to start working.

"Good morning," I say.

Annabeth stops cleaning the rug and lifts her head, and then gives me a smile. "Morning. You know," she gets on her feet and walks in my direction. "You're not as wretch as I though. After what you did last night. You're not like your parents."

"And I had to do your work for you to understand it? I didn't want to place hands on you the other night; I just wanted to dance. And yesterday, I was―"

"I think you said we should forget about that. I've been thinking, and in part it's my fault. So, why don't we start again? I'm Annabeth." She stretches her arm to me.

I shake her hand. "I'm Percy Jackson. I never told you my name, right?"

She shakes her head.

"…I think this is the moment when you release my hand, little man."

"Oh, right; sorry." I say.

When I release her hand, there's a growling sound. And Annabeth blushes. It was her stomach. Now, I laugh a little.

"Hungry?" I ask.

"A _lot_. But I'm not supposed to have breakfast, eat, or have dinner until you and your parents finish eating."

"Or until someone of this family ask you to have breakfast. Do you come and have breakfast with me? If I ask it, you have _all_ the rights to do it."

"I don't―"

"I'm your patron, remember? Come and have breakfast with me."

She thinks of it. "And if your parents―"

"I'll tell them the truth. That it's my fault because I invited you to have breakfast. Besides, no one will know because my dad is already in the firm. And mom doesn't like entering places where the servants work, and that's where we'll eat; in the kitchen, where you eat."

"But―"

"I'm not changing my mind."

Again, she thinks of it. "You always get what you want, right?"

"Not always; only the things that I'm sure I can have. And as your patron I want you to have breakfast with me."

"Alright, I'll go."

We walk to the kitchen together. By the way she stares to every angle of the house I can notice that she's nervous. Maybe she thinks that my parents can fire her. But she doesn't know that no one can do it if I don't want. I'm eighteen; now I have the rights to decide what happens or not in this house. And if my parents fire her, I can hire her again.

In the kitchen is Annabeth's mother. She stares at me strangely. Maybe, even when she arrived yesterday, she already knows that no person from this family gets inside the kitchen. Usually, my parents call Micah and ask him to tell the cook what they want. And then the servants take the food to the familiar table.

The scandal my mother did when the other cook was fired and she had to do her own food.

"The patron wants something to eat?" Annabeth's mother asks me.

"Yes. I think eggs, bacon and pancakes will be good."

"I'm on it. The patron wants me to send someone to take the food to the table when it's ready?"

"No, thanks. We'll eat here."

"The entire family is eating here?"

"No. Only Annabeth and I."

I sit on one of the high-chairs around the table. And then I tap the chair next to me for Annabeth to sit. Her grimace is a nervous one. Maybe she's worried now about what her mother is thinking.

"Patron, can I ask you a question?" Annabeth's mother says.

"What is it?"

"Did you know my daughter before we arrived yesterday?"

Annabeth lifts her head in urgency. I remember she doesn't want me to tell her mother about the night in the dance club.

"It's a long story, but yes, I knew her before. We're…old friends." I lie in the last part.

But it worked. The suspicious grimace that Annabeth's mom had is now a different one. Maybe that last part I said explains her why I invited Annabeth to have breakfast with me.

**o++o**

"So you never knew you father?" I ask.

"Never," Annabeth answers. "I know the story of how everything happened between that man and mom, but I don't want to remember it."

I nod. We finished our breakfast like thirty minutes ago. But just like last time, I asked her to stay and talk with me. It's almost eight o'clock and my mother will wake up soon. Usually, I wake up after her, like at eight-thirty or nine o'clock. But I don't know why I woke up this early today. It's worth it, though.

My right cheek already hurts, because I've been leaning it to my hand as Annabeth and I talk. But I forget about the feeling as soon as another interesting subject of her life is told. The things you learn about a person in an hour.

"You know," Annabeth says. "You _definitely _are very different than what I thought. I think that I already consider you my friend; no one has known all this about me. Not even my best friends. And you only knew it in an hour."

I chuckle a little.

"Annabeth, I'm planning to go to buy a new suit for next week's Christmas dinner ―my parents insist that I should wear suit. Do you come with me? I was planning to call my friend, Grover, so that he would accompany me. I need someone's opinion. But you can come instead."

"And what about all my chores?"

"Remember I can say someone else to do it for you."

"Percy, I'm not an ungrateful person, but I can't let you do that. Someway I have to help my mom with the money, and that way is working."

"Well, then you can do them after we come back."

"Let me think about it."

There's a knock on the door. Annabeth and I stare at the door; it isn't locked. That means that who's behind the door doesn't work here and also isn't from the family. My family uses the enormous entrance, not the backdoor in the kitchen. And the workers of this house don't need to knock the door before entering unless it's locked.

"I'll open." I say.

When I open the door, there's a man standing behind. He looks older than me. Clear brown hair, shiny brown eyes. He looks familiar, but I don't know from where.

"Um, I'm looking for someone that works in this house." The man says.

"And who's that?" I ask.

"Annabeth. Is she in the house?"

"Ugh…yes; just a moment."

I walk back inside the kitchen and tap Annabeth on her shoulder.

"There's a man outside. He's looking for you." I say.

"For me?" She stands up and walks to the door.

"Oh god, it's you!" Annabeth shouts.

And then she hugs the man that enters the house just to hug her back.

When did my hands turn to fists? I don't know. Neither when my cheeks started feeling warm. But maybe that's not the main question. The main question is: why? Why do I feel like this? I've felt it before, when I was jealous. But this can't be. It's true I still don't stop thinking about her since the night in the club, but two days and two nights isn't enough for me to like someone. No, it can't be, unless…she's that special and made me like her only by knowing her and her attitude.

"Tonight? In the dance club?" She shouts. "Of course! Then I'll see you tonight."

When she closes the door, I don't know how to feel. She's no longer talking to that man, but she has plans for tonight. She sits back on the high-chair where she was sitting before. And when she sees that I'm distracted, she pats the chair where I was for me to sit.

"Who was that man?" I ask.

"What?"

"Who was that man?"

"Just someone…does that matter?"

"I ― no, I'm just…curious. So…are you telling who the man was?"

"Percy, you're starting to irritate."

"If you tell me I'll stop."

She stares at me fiercely. "God, you act like a boyfriend. You act like…" And a smile appears on her face. "Please, tell me that I'm mistaken. You're not…jealous right?"

"I…didn't say that."

"But you aren't, _right_?"

"Forget it. Just tell me, who was he?"

"Percy, tell me it's a joke. I met you _two nights_ ago, how can you be…well, you know."

And now she's laughing.

"Are you telling me or not?" I ask.

Now, she stands up. She passes her finger beneath my chin slowly. God, my knees are trembling. She places her lips near my ear.

"That's none of your business, _patron_." She whispers. And then she walks to the door. "Now, if you excuse me. I can't accompany you, because something appeared in my agenda for tonight. And if want to have the night free, all of my chores have to be done by the afternoon."

I hear her laugh as she gets farther and farther away. My cheeks feel warm again, but this time it's embarrassment.

An idea appears in my mind. Did I bring my cellphone down? Yes, I feel in the pocket of my pajama pants. God, I forgot I'm still dressed in pajama clothes and I'm walking around everywhere with socks.

I select the redial option and start calling to the last number I called before. After four beeps, the phone is answered.

"Hello?"

"Grover, wake up. Got plans for tonight?"

**o+++o**

The smell is familiar to me. It's the same from two nights ago; I'm back in the dance club. How did I end being jealous of someone that I met two nights ago? Maybe that's not the worst part. The problem is if I get to make that girl love me. What will my parents say?

I have an idea. It's something like: "You forget that girl or forget your inheritance". Well, it isn't too bad. At least I would have the opportunity to win my own money without depending in other ones'.

"You really liked coming the other night, didn't you?" Grover shouts because of the music.

I nod. He doesn't know that I'm here to follow my…crush. I'm here to follow my servant.

We find a lonely table near the dance floor. I walk fast to one of its chairs and sit, looking at the dance floor and searching for Annabeth. Grover calls a man with a silver tray, who places a can of beer in front me and other in front of Grover.

I drink the entire beverage with only one gulp, but this time it doesn't me feel dizzy. I'm very busy looking for someone to feel drunk.

Then, I see her. God, she's prettier than the other night. She straightened her hair; it doesn't look wavy anymore. With her hair straight, it almost reaches her waist. She's dressed in denim shorts, a black sweater over a white shirt and a pair of furry, black winter boots.

And the man from this morning is grabbing her by the waist and dancing with her… Very close…

I almost drop the empty can of beer off the table when I punch with all my strength on it. God, how can I be angry?

"Percy?"

Happiness starts spreading all over my body. It's Ann―

No, it isn't her.

"Ugh," _What was her name?_ I think. "Rachel? Rachel, right?"

She's here again. The red-headed girl with her brunette friend.

"Wow, you remembered. And what are you doing here again?"

"Nothing special, just…here."

"Do you mind if we dance?"

"Not at all."

I grab her hand and pull her to the dance floor. As near as possible of Annabeth. I do just like the man with Annabeth. I grab Rachel by the waist and start moving sideways as fast as the song. We came here in "Mexican Friday", so today's music and decoration of the club is Mexican. Every Friday ―according to Grover― there's something new.

When I stare at Annabeth, she just stopped dancing and is staring at me. Chin lowered, eyes wide open; it's a surprise for her to see me here.

The music stops.

"Welcome everyone! As every Friday, our usual dancing contest is here! Remember, the ones who are right now inside the dance floor, you're already in the contest." Someone says with a microphone. And I stare at Grover ―who laughs at me― with a "Why didn't you say anything?" grimace.

"Today's theme is Mexican music." The man continues. "Now, everyone swap partners and let the music begin!"

Well, maybe it isn't that bad. It's somehow rude, but I leave Rachel alone and start running. And then I grab Annabeth by the hand.

"What are you _doing_ here? And what did I say about placing hands on me?" She asks.

"Forget it and just dance." I say.

She doesn't hesitate. It looks like she has come before several times, because she knows how to dance better than me. Thanks to her maybe we will not be enlightened with the spotlight that eliminates a couple from the contest.

**o++o**

"And tonight's winners are…"

"Percy and Annabeth," Annabeth says.

We stand over a little stage accompanied by a tall man dressed in Mexican suit. He shouts as he hands us each one of us a medal that reads, "Mexican Friday" in the middle. It was thanks to Annabeth that we won, I'm sure. What would my parents say if they saw me right now? Standing over a stage, in a place full of "miserable people", as they like to call everyone who isn't as rich as us. That would be a very hard hit on their pride.

As everyone continues clapping, we walk down the little stage. A dancing contest isn't as bad as I thought. I wonder what next week's theme will be.

"Now, will you tell me what are you doing here?" Annabeth crosses her arms and stares at me, waiting for an answer.

"N-nothing…I — my friend, Grover, wanted to come." I lie and point at Grover, who greets us from where he is and then goes to dance with Rachel's friend.

God, I totally forgot about Rachel.

"Did you _really_ came here only for that?" Annabeth asks._  
_

I nod, hiding the true reason why I came here. But my lie will not last long.

"Are you telling me now who that man is?" I ask.

"Again, Percy?" Annabeth glares irritated to me.

"No. Last time you didn't answer me, so it isn't _again_."

"Why is it _so_ important?" She asks. And I don't answer. "Percy, please tell me _it's a_ _joke_ that—"

"I'm not lying to you, Annabeth. Yes, I'm jealous. _How_? I don't know. I tell myself that I met you two nights ago and it isn't enough time to like someone, but somehow I can't take you out of my mind after the other night here. All that I know is that all the jealousy makes me want to know _who that man is_."

"He's my…"

"Your _what_, Annabeth?" I ask. "No, a better thing. Do you…think you would like someone like me?" Her face lowers and she doesn't answer. "Please, tell me you would. That that grimace you did when I danced with Rach — that other girl was because you, like me, felt _only_ a little bit jealous. Please, give me hope…"

Without thinking, I grab her face between my hands and pull her to a kiss. God, a kiss.

But then she hits me on the face, as hard as yesterday in the kitchen.

"You saw my grimace? And do you _know_ what I was thinking? I was thinking, 'Wow, it's strange to see a rich brat having fun like normal people.'"

That hurts me. And _very_ deep.

"And I warn you; try to kiss _me_ again and you'll wake up breathing with the help of a machine."

I don't remove my hand from the cheek where Annabeth hit me. And now I don't know the reason why a few tears are appearing. It can be because of the punch. Or it can be because what she said; I'm _only_ a rich brat. Nothing more but a rich brat._  
_

"Aren't you presenting me your boyfriend, sister?"

The same man from this morning appears out of nowhere. Sister? I've been jealous of her brother? God, I never thought she could have a brother… That explains why he was somehow familiar. He's very similar to Annabeth.

"He's not my boyfriend, _brother_. He's the son of the owners of the house where mom and I work." Annabeth says. And then she turns to me. "Now, with your permission, _patron_. Let's get out of here, brother."

And both of them leave the club, just like the other night.

God, what did I do?

I'm more ashamed than before. And I'm very sober; I can't blame the beer for the kiss or everything I said.

I walk back to the table, and Grover gets back to the table the moment I arrive there. He's laughing, drunk and hugging Rachel's friend. But he stops doing everything when he sees me. Maybe because I still don't remove the hand from where Annabeth hit me. Annabeth…

"Man, what is it?" Grover asks.

"Please, kill me."


	5. Chapter V

**A/N:** Well hello! This is my update for today. And I want to make clear something; I know it annoys a little to see Annabeth and Percy always fighting. But it's a characteristic from the story. All the fights turn to love. That's how it works :).

Also I want to thank again, followers, favorites, reviews and _suggestions_. If you want to suggest something just review it; I don't get any with whatever bad opinions I have. Or you can review me what you think of the story. Thanks and bye!

* * *

**Chapter 5 — The Promise**

* * *

"Grover, you shouldn't drink that much again."

I unbuckle the seatbelt, and then throw open the door. Grover must learn of what he did tonight and never do it again. Drinking a beer or two isn't _too_ bad. Now, entering a contest with the first boy you see and try to drink almost ten is something that shouldn't be done.

"_Shut up_, Percy." Grover says as I walk around the car to help him get out. "I'm trying to concentrate."

His seat is leaned back, and he rests there, with his mouth wide open and sleepy eyes staring at the roof.

"Concentrating in what?" I ask.

He's staring at nothing.

"That spot, on the roof, it's beautiful." And then he starts laughing. "It's growing."

"You _seriously_ need to sleep, man."

I unbuckle his seatbelt and try to pull him out the car, but then he grabs the seat and starts groaning. And then starts kicking everything, making me release him.

"No! Leave me here; that spot is calling me."

Great. I just messed up everything with Annabeth and now I have to deal with Grover wanting to stare at a "beautiful" spot. The worst thing is that the spot doesn't even exist. He's seeing things.

If Grover just helped me to get home as soon as possible, I would be able to talk with Annabeth and try to fix the things. Again. It isn't long ago since she left the dance club. After she left, Grover tried to cheer me with his drinking contest with a boy he didn't even know. He didn't know that it would be only a problem. How will I make him get in the house? He wants to say with Ms. Spot.

"Grover, it's late. You should get in your department now."

"No! I want to see that spot."

"Ugh," _Think, Percy_. "Grover, I bought you a gift. There are some enchiladas in the house."

That makes him move. He says, "Enchiladas? Where?" and starts getting out the car by himself. Now, I just need to find a way to make him fall asleep before he notices that there are no enchiladas in there. The last thing I want now is a drunk Grover shouting, "_liar_!" and trying to hit me.

When I use the key to open Grover's department, we walk in. Well, I walk in. Grover crawls in, looking for enchiladas down the couch, the table, the coffee table, the telephone directory _and_ under a pair of underwear over the tall mountain of mess he has in his department.

And finally he gets up and turns to me, with a disappointed-angry grimace.

"_Liar_! There are no enchiladas in here!"

I saw this coming.

He tries to get to me, but instead he wobbles and crashes with everything in his way.

"I'm sorry, Grover."

I don't have other option but to do the same thing of the other day. When I punch him on the face, he faints where he is. At least it's a _very_ comfortable rug where he falls.

"I hope you don't mind," I say, even when he's not listening to me. "But I'm taking your car. Somehow I have to get back home. You were supposed to take me back. But…I think you can't do it, right?"

_Of course not_, I think.

"Thanks. See ya."

**o++o**

It's in the middle of my way home that I find my opportunity to talk with Annabeth. The traffic light near the bus station is red. And I recognize her. She's just getting out the station, his brother's jacket over her shoulders to protect her from the cold of the night. She stares sideways. Maybe she's looking for a taxi to go back home.

I drive near and reach to a brake just in front of her. She just stares at the car. Maybe she's thinking that I'm some kind of robber.

"Want me to take you back home?" I ask as I open the passenger's seat window.

By her expression, the robber would have been better. Creased eyebrows, mouth turned to a line, flush on her face ―not necessarily from embarrassment. Hate; that's what she feels for me. And I'm the reason that she's red from the flush.

She has no other option, though. Unless she wants to wait for a taxi in the darkness, almost near the middle of the night, on the dangerous streets of New York. It isn't the best idea.

I'm right.

She opens the passenger seat's door and gets in. Not a single word. It's better for me, though. It's me who has to talk. In my way from Grover's department to here, I've been thinking…

I start driving as slowly as possible. If we go slowly, it will take us time to get to the house. If we have time, I can fix the things.

God, everything is so awkward.

Maybe it _is_ better that she doesn't talk, but it makes me uncomfortable all this silence.

"Annabeth," I finally say. "Can we talk?"

"You can drive. I can imagine you're not here."

"Please, Annabeth, just… Look, I want to fix the things again. But this time, I will never mess everything again, because I'm leaving it to your decision."

"Leaving it to my decision? What are you talking about?"

"Promise that you'll listen to me and I'll tell you."

She doesn't answer. No matter how many minutes pass, she doesn't answer. I saw this coming…

"Alright."

"What?" I ask.

"I'll listen."

Wow. Now _this_ is something I didn't see coming.

"Promise?" I ask.

"P-promise."

Boy I'm so lucky. She promised to listen to me just when the house is one block away. If she had known before that we're near the house she wouldn't have promised. I know it. She would have waited for us to arrive just to go on pretending that I'm not near.

I reach my hand to my pocket. I hope I've brought it. Yes, I find the control to open the electric door of the house. I don't know why my parents gave it to me; I don't have a car. It's like buying bubble-gum for a toothless person. But I'm lucky I brought it, because I can't let Grover's car outside.

The car stops inside the garage. I put the brake and turn off the car.

We remain here, inside the car, in silence.

"Are you going to talk or are we staying here all the night?" She asks.

I turn to her and sigh.

"Annabeth, I'm _really_ sorry for what happened. I ― whoa!"

Am I hallucinating? Out the car, inside the garage, there's a brand new car. And, god, it has an enormous, red ribbon on top. And the ribbon says, "Percy" everywhere.

I can't help but opening the door and going to stare at it completely. It's…my car. God, it's the best birthday present that my parents have given me. Not books, not clothes, not shoes, not _underwear_. It's a car!

"Oh, I forgot you turned eighteen yesterday." Annabeth says.

"Actually, it was before yesterday. The dinner was yesterday because Grover took me to the dance club."

"It was your _birthday_?"

"Yeah. I liked the beer shower gift."

"I'm sorry."

"I thought we said we would forget about that."

"Yes, but I can't help feeling bad now. I showered you with that beer instead of congratulating you."

"You didn't know."

She changes of subject fast. "Now, will you tell me whatever thing you wanted to say or can I go to sleep, _patron_?"

Oh, I forgot about that. I start walking slowly in her direction, thinking of what am I going to say.

"Annabeth, I am an idiot ("I'm conscious of that." She says.). We've known since two nights ago. I already fought with you more than what I fight with Grover in a month. And…I'm being an idiot by thinking that I like you in the two days that we've known."

"The point is…?"

"The point is… I want to know if I'm doing right by thinking that I can get to like you completely."

She remains there, chin lowered and eyes wide open. Her arms are crossed. Maybe she didn't expect to see me doubting now of what I feel.

"And how are you going to know that?" She asks.

I walk a little bit nearer. "Let…me kiss you."

It sounded better in my imagination.

Her grimace changes. "_What?_ Look, little man, if you're trying to―"

"_I'm not trying anything_. As I said before, if I try something you've all the rights to torture me as you want. I just… Look, when someone starts liking someone, there's a tiny little part inside that person's heart. When it grows and grows, you know you fell for that person."

"And how does _this_ involve the kiss?"

"If that tiny little part that means that…I'm starting to like you is in my heart, the kiss will make me know. My heart will race and whatever other things I've felt before when I've liked someone."

"And if that's doesn't happen?"

"That means…you're just a passenger whim and I should stay away from you. But…I'm _sure_ that I'm starting to like you; the kiss doesn't have to tell me anything."

"Well then let's forget about this and go back to the―"

"I haven't finished. I want to kiss you and you tell me if you feel something for me."

"Wha―"

"That's what I meant before, Annabeth. If you tell me you don't feel anything for me; if you tell me that your heart doesn't race, I promise…to stay away from you. I will stop trying you to like me. We'll be…nothing. And that way, I'll never mess up the things again. It's your decision."

"Percy―"

"Please, Annabeth. It's just a kiss. Think about it; if you really hate me and don't feel anything for me with that kiss, I'll be outta of your life."

She thinks of it.

"Only one kiss?"

"_Only_ one."

Again, she thinks of it.

Finally she nods.

I exhale and then step closer to her. My hands grab her soft cheeks, and now I pull her to a kiss.

I knew it. I can feel my heart racing, chills down my spine, and the hairs on the back of my neck lifting. Maybe I still don't like her completely, but this means that I am starting to do it.

Is it me or her lower lip is quivering?

When we separate from the kiss, she stares at me for a moment. Mouth slightly open, shiny gray eyes staring at my green ones. And now, she starts thinking of it, staring to the floor.

Annabeth pushes me slightly. She uses the sleeve of her sweater to…clean her mouth and then she shakes her hand, as if wanting to remove every single particle that came from me from her sleeve.

"Anything." She says.

"A promise is a promise." I let my hands fall and hit my laps. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Annabeth. And…good luck."

I walk out the garage, trying to forget about what just happened. She…really sees me only like a rich brat. There isn't a single feeling to me in her heart.

_You didn't know her a lot of time_, I think. _You'll forget her easily_.

**o+++o**

I feel the wind ruffling my dark hair. The smell of a new car is one of the things I most like.

I'm going back to the house. Today I finally went to buy that holy suit my parents want me to use during Christmas. There was variety of suits, but this one is the one that convinced me most. Nothing special; the reason I liked it. Formal gray jacket and pants. I'll just put a black long sleeve shirt under the jacket, a tie and ready.

Before I turn to the left, I see a familiar person walking out the supermarket. It's Annabeth; she has a lot of carry-bags. All of the things her mother asked her to buy.

After last night, I started being away of her as promised. I didn't talk to her this morning when she didn't hear me walk through the stairs. I didn't make eye contact every time we were near; I acted like if there was a fly bothering me, looking at everywhere except her.

And I'll continue like that.

But right now, I can't ignore her. She's still ten blocks away from the house. And by the way she looks, the bags are heavy.

I stop the car in front of her. She seems to recognize the car, because she stops where she is.

I get down the car and take the bags from her, and then place them on the backseat. Based on her grimace, she's waiting for me to say something. But there's anything to say.

Annabeth gets up to the car as I do it too. And then I continue driving to the house.

It takes me only a few minutes to get to the house and stop the car in the garage. I get out the car fast and start carrying every single carry-bag from the market and start taking them to the kitchen with a fast pace. I don't know if Annabeth is behind me. And I shouldn't care.

When I get to the kitchen, Annabeth appears behind me.

"Than—" She says.

But I don't stay enough time to hear her finish the phrase. I'm not angry, but I'm keeping my promise.

A promise is a promise, and I always keep with them.


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N:** Hello! Well this is my today's update. I hope you have had a very good Vantine's day. And again, thanks to all the reviews, followers and favorites to the story. I hope you like this and sorry I didn't write with a lot of sense in this one.

* * *

**Chapter 6 — Another Bad Experience In The Dance Club**

* * *

As soon as I'm near the wardrobe, shirtless and with my pants' button still unbuttoned, a beeping sound starts coming from my cellphone. It's the sound that indicates that the hour changed. It's already nine o'clock.

"Damn. I'm late."

My hand reaches inside the wardrobe and grabs the nearest shirt. A black long-sleeve shirt; not bad. It's presentable.

I button my pants and then run to my desk. Is everything ready? Cellphone? Yes. Wallet? Yes. Money in the wallet? Yes. Driver license? Yes. Everything's ready. Then why I feel that something's missing? Oh, right. The car's keys. How am I getting to the dance club without my car?

Rachel must be already there, waiting for me to arrive. We agreed to meet there at nine o'clock. If I hadn't fallen asleep this wouldn't be happening. It isn't the best thing to wake up and stare at the clock saying that it's almost nine o'clock. And then remembering that at nine o'clock you should be already in the meeting place for a date.

When the door of my room closes behind me, I start putting on the shirt and start walking in the stairs' direction. Half way through the stairs I notice that there's some activity downstairs. There are sounds of someone still doing chores; metallic things being lifted and placed over a metallic surface, crystals being moved, and furniture being dragged through the floor. Someone's still cleaning.

God, I had already forgotten about her. Kind of.

Annabeth is moving the furniture of the living door, cleaning every simple spot filled with dust. When she notices me, she gives me a smile. But I ignore her like I've doing it during the past four days, after I promised to stay away from her. After that, she tried to talk to me a few times, but I didn't let her.

When I get to the end of the stairs, she appears in front of me. Smile still on face, hands clenched in front of her, feet completely together. She's now acting like a servant should treat a patron. She treats me with respect. And I didn't ask her to do it. There's no need to do it; she knows.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." I say back.

She stares at my hands. My hands that are still buttoning my shirt. God, I forgot my chest is still bare. I shouldn't be walking around like this in the house even when it's only the thorax. Or at least not with people seeing me. Being alone, the things change.

I button my shirt faster, until I finish buttoning it. Well, no one saw me. Only Annabeth. But she doesn't count, because according to my promise she doesn't exist for me anymore.

"You know," She says. "I think…I already miss you. It's not like we knew a _lot_ before everything happened, but I think I got used to see you trying to talk to me when I ignored you. It's strange to see you ignoring me now."

"Things happen for a reason." I say. And I shouldn't have answered. Ignoring means saying zero words. "I must be going."

"So you've plans for tonight? I wanted to ask you to go somewhere. I don't know, like the dance club. Try to talk, but _only_ as friends."

What? Didn't she understand anything of the promise I made? By disappearing of her life I meant not a single contact with her. We can't be a couple, neither friends. Nor anything else.

"Actually I'm heading there, but I'm planning to go with someone else."

"I see…"

She remains silent as I start buttoning the buttons on my shirt's wrists. Well, this is kind of awkward.

"I must be going…" I say.

She nods. "See ya."

I don't answer. I just turn around and continue walking, heading to the door.

Micah appears from nowhere, running like if someone is chasing him, and opens me the door.

Alright?

"Thank you." I say.

When my car's engine is on, I get lost in my thoughts. Even now, when I'm trying to forget her, I can't help thinking how pretty Annabeth is. Those beautiful gray eyes I've seen when she's angry; that's when they look cuter. Her blonde hair matches her; I've never taken importance on that, but the way her hair is larger than the other girls' hair is perfect. And…her lips I still remember.

_God, forget about her!_ I think.

I step on the accelerator and concentrate on the road. This is not the time to think of a person I shouldn't be thinking of.

**o+++o**

When I enter the dance club, a pair of girls standing in front of the door hand me a flyer. It looks like there's going to be a big party here in Friday. Maybe there are people that don't have anyone and will come here in Christmas.

There was no need to be hurried before leaving the house.

Rachel isn't anywhere. It's nine-twenty already. Maybe…she left because I didn't appear. God…that would be a shame. No, I'll wait here a couple of minutes. Maybe she's also late.

It takes me fifteen minutes to notice someone familiar entering the dance club. But it isn't Rachel.

It's Annabeth. She enters the club accompanied by the same two girls of the other day, when I first saw her. She's dressed in a white dress, a pair of white winter boots and a white sweater that only covers the zone of her arms. Unlike the last time here, her hair falls in little waves.

I say forget about her and she appears out of nowhere. I've always known that I don't have any luck, but this?

"Hey," She says. I just stare at her. "I think I know what you're thinking. Let me tell you that I was still coming even when you didn't accept to come with me."

I nod and start drinking the beer that a man with a silver tray left in front of me some minutes ago.

"I thought you said you were coming here with someone else." She says.

Why did she sit on the table next to mine? I'm supposed to be as far as possible from her.

"She's still not here." I say.

"So…can we talk meanwhile?"

"You should talk with your _friends_. They came here with you, not me."

"You're my friend too, don't you?"

Again, I take a gulp of the beer. _God_, why doesn't she understand _we're nothing_? Not even friends. We can't be. If she becomes my friend that would make me know her more. That would make me think more of her instead of forgetting her.

"Want to dance?" She asks.

"I… I'm really not in the mood for dancing right now."

"Percy."

When I turn my head, Rachel is standing beside me. She leans onward to me and greets me with a kiss. Only in the cheek.

"Rachel. I though you left because I arrived late." I say.

"No. I had a delay too. My car didn't want to turn on." She says. "Oh! I love that song. Come, let's dance."

"Alright." I say.

Before Rachel can pull me to the dance floor, Annabeth grabs my wrist and pulls me to her. Her eyes look fierce like all the times she's been angry with me; still, she doesn't look as angry as the past times. It's like she's containing her anger.

"_I though you didn't want to dance_." She says.

"You've been paying attention to my conversation with Rachel?" I pull my hand, freeing myself from Annabeth's grip. "Things can change, _Annabeth_. Problem? Remember we're nothing. Not even friends."

When I catch Rachel, she asks, "Who was that girl?"

God, why is everyone making questions today?

"No one." I say. "She's just a servant from my house."

"You've servants in your house?"

Oh, right. She doesn't know that I'm from a rich family. And that I can't be dating anyone who isn't as rich as me according to my parents.

"I thought my family was the only one who likes to have servants." She says.

Great. I'm dating a girl part of a family that's maybe as selfish as mine. Only selfish-without-soul people have servants.

Rachel and I start dancing. Who would have imagined that I would end up addicted to come to this place? It isn't a bad place after all. You get to have fun and forget about everything else.

"Oops."

When I stare at Rach ― no, it isn't Rachel who's dancing with me. I see Annabeth, dancing and making a "What happened to this girl?" grimace to Rachel, who's thrown on the floor. Someone pushed her. That someone is Annabeth, I'm sure.

"Rach―"

Annabeth grabs my arm and pulls me to her. "You shouldn't be getting along with someone like _her_. Don't you see her? She's very…slippery with everyone."

And by everyone she means boys, I'm sure.

"How do you know?" I say and free myself from Annabeth's grip. "And since when do you care about me?"

"Percy, I've been coming here for a long time now. This isn't the first time I've seen that Miss Rachel with a man."

"_And since when do you care about me_? I don't need you to care about me. It's not like I don't want, but it's a promise, understand it." I kneel next to Rachel and offer her my hand. "Are you alright?"

She grabs my hand and pulls herself to her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come, let's go and sit."

As we get near to our table, I stare at Annabeth ―who's still in the dance floor, staring at me with the same grimace as mine. God, it kind of hurt me what I said to her. I would really like her to care for me…but this can't be._ It's a promise._ If I let her care for me I will continue with liking her. And that can't happen. We're not meant to each other…

When I head to my seat, after helping Rachel to sit on hers, Annabeth passes next to me heading to her table. And the stares still don't stop. Now, sitting and giving her my back, I can still feel her stare. I think it's her stare.

"So, are you part of a rich family too?" Rachel asks.

"Well, yes." I answer.

"What's your surname again?"

"I didn't say it. It's Jackson."

"Jackson? Like the firm?"

I don't know how to feel. She's only heard of my surname because of the big, famous firm that my dad has.

"Yes, like the firm." I say.

She giggles. "Good."

And now she starts making little circles on my hand with her finger.

"_Slippery_." I hear Annabeth say from behind.

I turn around as faster as I can, staring at Annabeth with a fierce expression. She's just ignoring her friends, listening to my conversation with Rachel. She's leaning her head to her hand and crossing her legs as she hears us.

"Annabeth," I say. "_Shut up_."

Oh, my feels.

"Leave her, Percy." Rachel says. "Maybe she's mad because she isn't at your level. Or maybe she's jealous because you're dating me and not her. Or maybe both, but what can she do? She's only a _servant_."

Now, I turn to Rachel the same way I turned to stare at Annabeth.

"Rachel, please."

Too late. Annabeth appears from behind me and stands next to our table. She stares fiercely at Rachel, ignoring me. God; knowing Annabeth things will be _really_ serious. And bad. Very bad.

"Annabeth, please don't do anything―"

"Don't worry, Percy. I will not do anything to this _slippery_. You know I only fight when I'm forced to." She turns to me. And now she turns to Rachel. "And you; I don't care if I'm not rich like you. At least I've soul and like living my life how it's supposed to be lived."

"As a servant?" Rachel asks. "Damn; I like your way of living life."

"Rachel, _shut up_." I say.

"Why do you defend her? I'm talking in reality. She says she likes living her life as it is supposed to be. Since when being a servant is living life? Since when being jealous of a patron's date is living life? She'll never do anything. She'll never leave the poverty and she'll never have you. And I'm not talking about how she looks. Just look at―"

"_Rachel, shut your damn mouth now_! If there's something I hate are people with _your_ kind of attitude. How can you talk like that? Want to talk about how she looks? I'll tell you about that. She's _beautiful_, and you can't deny it."

There's a clap coming from Annabeth. "There! In you viper face, slip―"

"Annabeth, you too shut up. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't come here. No, if you hadn't talked to me. I've a promise, remember? I don't know why you insist so much in talking with me. It was your decision. We'll _never _be anything. Not even friends."

Annabeth's mouth turns to a large line and her cheeks start turning red. And now her hands turn to fists.

"_Who understands you_? First you defend me and then you're against me? On whose side are you?"

"I don't have a side. But if I had to make a decision, I would be on Rachel's side. My―"

"Yes, yes, yes. Your promise, your promise, your promise; always your promise. I don't know what I was thinking when I said that we're friends. Neither when I tried to warn you about this slippery. You're a… You're a…"

She lifts her fist, like wanting to hit me. But she's containing her rage.

"Want to hit me? Do it. Come on; do it. Things will not change with a hit."

"As you ask, _patron_."

_Thump!_ Damn, damn, damn. Ouch! Everything around me turns silent. Even the music stops. Everyone heard not the hit that Annabeth gave me, but the hit of my head crashing with the floor thanks to Annabeth's strength in the hit. The sound of my head hitting wasn't normal. It sounded like ―not exaggerating― a pile of encyclopedias falling from a house's rooftop.

Oh god, it aches like holy hell. When I get up, I groan and clasp my hands on the back of my head. Damn, damn, damn, it hurts.

"P-percy? I—" Annabeth says. She has a guilty face and all her anger is gone.

God! The pain doesn't stop.

"I think I should go." I say to Rachel. And now I turn to Annabeth. "_You_, come with me."

I grab her shoulder with all my strength and pull her until we're out of the dance club.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking? Couldn't you just leave the things how they were? We made a _promise_. Why insisting to break it?"

She bites her lip and lowers her face.

"I… I…think it was me the…jealous now. But don't take it that serious. I…didn't like to see you ignoring me."


	7. Chapter VII

**A/N: **Hi! I'm here bothering again with my updates. I hope you've liked what I've written so far. As always, thanks for the follows, reviews and favorites. I hope I can receive more reviews because I like to know what the readers thing —good or bad things. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 7 — I'll Prove It**

* * *

"You? Jealous? Don't make me laugh. Do you expect me to believe it?"

I would really like to think it's true. That Annabeth was jealous of seeing me with Rachel. What thing would I like the most? But it isn't believable. She told me the other day that she doesn't feel anything for me; she can't be jealous.

"Hey, I'm…not lying."

The pain from the hit on my head comes back. Damn, it hurts so much. I clasp my hands to the back of my head, trying to stop the feeling. But nothing happens. All the pain is only making me dizzy and making my vision a little bit fuzzy.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asks.

"Uh, yeah. Just a little bit dizzy from the hit." I say.

"What do you feel?"

"Like if my brain had spun a lot and now is trying to recover."

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't want to. It was…all the anger only. Let me check if you're alright."

She lifts her hands to my head, wanting to check if I'm alright. But I grab her wrists before she reaches.

"It's alright. Let's just go back home."

We get to the car, but the pain hasn't stopped. Maybe it isn't as alright as I though. Instead of feeling that the pain disappears, it looks like it's feeling more intense as seconds pass.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Annabeth asks.

"I'm sure." I lie.

Not even now, that I'm distracted driving, the pain disappears. It just continues getting stronger. It makes me drive only with one hand while the other presses on the part where the pain doesn't leave.

"And…are you mad with me?" Annabeth asks.

When I stare at her, she isn't even looking at me. It's obvious that she's ashamed of what she did. Back straightened, hands clenched together on her laps, and face looking down, not even wanting to see me.

"_No_. What makes you think _that_?"

"There's no need to be _sarcastic_. I already told you; I'm sorry. I just…didn't like seeing you ignoring me and wanting more to talk with Rachel."

"So…you meant it?"

"What?"

"You really were jealous and that's why you invented all those things about Rachel?"

"I told you not to take it that serious; I was just a little bit jealous because you didn't talk to me. Only as friends. And I meant it when I said that Rachel is a slippery. Those things weren't invented."

"And how do you know that?"

"Easy. One year ago, before he left to live with my grandma in Stamford, my brother was dating her. They broke up because little Miss Rachel already had a boyfriend. She only played with my brother. It was to be expected. She's rich; my family is poor. What rich person would fall in love with someone like us?"

_Maybe I would_, I think.

I continue driving, still squeezing the back of my head with my left hand. Maybe she's right and I shouldn't be getting along with Rachel. But I can't get along with Annabeth neither. She wanted me to leave her; I will do it. But only if she wants to.

The good thing is that she doesn't want me to do it. She wants to have me friend-zoned, though. She was just jealous as a friend.

"Will you talk to me again?" She asks. "Try to be…friends?"

I remain silent for a moment.

When I turn to her I say, "No. I think that isn't a good idea."

"Is it for what I did back in the dance club?"

Should I lie or be honest to that question? If there's something I've learned about all the lessons that have changed my life is to always be honest. In every circumstance; be honest. There's always a time when the lies reach to an end.

"I'll tell you the truth." I say. "Remember what I said the other day? That I was sure that I was starting to like you?"

She nods, and then she lowers her face to stare at the floor. It's like she's also ashamed of what happened that day, when I promised to disappear of her life because she wanted.

"The truths is…that feeling hasn't disappeared completely. And if I get to know you better it would be harder to forget about you as something more than friends. I'm not angry for what you did back in the club, neither all the times we've fought. I just don't want that like for you to grow."

She doesn't answer. She just continues to stare at the floor, ignoring that thanks to her we can crash, because I can't help staring at her just to see how she reacts to every single thing I say.

There's still half of the way to get to the house. And the damn pain just doesn't stop. It calmed a little, but not completely. It feels less strong, but it still makes me squeeze the back of my head and try not to feel it.

Out of nowhere, my vision starts turning blurry. Tiny little clouds passing in front of my eyes, making me impossible to stare at the road.

"Percy?" Annabeth asks. "Percy, are you alright? Stop this car, we're going to crash! Brake!"

I'm not hallucinating or hearing things. Annabeth said I have to brake or we'll crash.

The smell of my car's tires heating gets to here. And still I can't see anything. I hope the car stopped in a not so dangerous zone, because I can barely recognize the road.

"_What were you _― Percy? Do you feel alright?"

"I… I don't know." I say. "I can't see anything."

I rub my eyes and gain a little bit of vision. But it's not completely. I can now notice the road. And it's enough vision for me to park the car near the nearest sidewalk.

"If you continue to drive like this you'll cause an accident." Annabeth says.

"But somehow we've to get to the house." I say.

"I'll drive."

I'm not sure if I'm staring at Annabeth, but I make a worried grimace at what I think is her.

"You know how to drive?" I ask.

"My brother taught me time ago, when he worked here. His boss used to lend him a car for his work, and he taught me with that car."

"Are you sure you want to drive?"

"Well, it's not an option ―unless you want to stay here all night and wait for your vision to come back."

"Alright."

It's difficult for me to get to the passenger's seat, but I manage to get there. The moment I close the door, Annabeth turns the car on. My hands reach to my eyes and rub them again, making my sight a little bit more visible. Annabeth doesn't drive usually; it's not safe letting her alone driving without supervising her.

"Don't worry," She says. "I remember how to drive."

When she steps on the accelerator, she gives a fast scream as the car starts walking in reverse. And then she steps on the brake, stopping the car in a _very_ extreme way. I think I can see the ghost of a smile with my fuzzy vision; she smiles, showing all her white teeth. The whiteness of her teeth is what makes me know that she's smiling. It looks like a white floating half-moon.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here waiting?" I ask.

**o+++o**

It took us like the double amount of time to get home, but at least we're now finally here. I'm still sitting on the passenger's seat, staring at whatever thing I'm supposed to be staring. My vision just doesn't come back. Maybe if I go to sleep, when I wake up it will be back.

"Still can't see anything?" Annabeth asks.

"Not a single thing." I say.

I hear the sound of the door closing. It looks like Annabeth just got out of the car. And she doesn't seem to come back. Great; I'll sleep in the car because I'm abandoned here without sight.

"Come, I'll help you."

God, I didn't hear Annabeth opening the door next to me. It was a _big_ scare when her voice sounded out of nowhere.

I feel one of her hands pulling my arm and placing it around her shoulders. And then she places her other hand on my waist. I almost stumble getting off the car, but I manage to survive.

It's…strange. I don't know Annabeth a lot, but this isn't like she usually acts. She usually is very rude and she would never help me because of all the times I've messed everything up.

When we arrive upstairs, in my room, she lets me fall on my bed. I crawl all around my bed, trying to find the part where my pillows are. They feel soft and make me want to fall asleep at the touch. I just want to touch them and pass out. And then to wake up with my vision back.

"Aren't you changing?" Annabeth asks.

"I'm _not_ undressing here with you." I say.

She doesn't say anything more. And I know she's blushing. I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure that she's doing it. The other point one is that she's just standing there, staring at a boy who wasn't made to be blind.

"I think I'm going to sleep." Annabeth says.

"Alright. Good night. And…thanks for helping me. For everything."

There's a moment of total silence. Annabeth's gone. God, how am I going to forget her now. If only she could hit me every day so that I would end up blind and she would be kind like this night. That would be good.

My hands reach to my shirt's collar, where the buttons start. And then I start unbuttoning them. When I reach to the middle of the shirt I stay paralyzed as a voice says, "Wait! Don't get undressed already."

Damn. I though Annabeth was gone.

"I thought you were already gone." I say.

"Almost. I just want to say…sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For…everything that has happened. For how I've treated you and how I've been an awful person."

"What are you talking about? It was always me who messed everything up."

"Not this time. This time it was me who messed everything. I should have never lied."

Lied? She has lied to me? In what of all the things I know about her she has lied to me?

"You lied to me? In what?"

"When…I said I didn't feel anything when you…kissed me."

Before I can say anything, I hear the door closing. Annabeth's already gone now.

I think my heart just stopped. She lied when she said that she didn't feel anything after the kiss I gave her. It was a lie. _It was a lie_. Now I _have_ a reason to break my promise. God, she did feel something when I kissed her!

After I undress, I spend five minutes looking for my pajama clothes. And still I don't find them. Really; I'm not made to be blind.

I end up throwing on my bed just like I am, covering with all the blankets possible to protect me from the cold. And as soon as my head touches the pillow, I feel faint getting near.

**o++o**

God, my vision is back! The first thing I see as my eyes open is my pillow. And then the light that's just entering the room through the window. Then, I see my whole room. It feels _so_ good to see again.

There's a knock on the door. Who could it be? No one comes to my room. Never. Neither my brother nor my parents have something to do here. And the servants usually don't enter unless someone asks them to clean it.

"Uh, come in?" I say.

When the door opens, Annabeth's standing at the other side. She's dressed in a new uniform; the same clothes as before, just that this time is color pink. And she's holding a tray with variety of food on top.

"Morning." She says and then smiles. "Your mother asked me to come and bring you the breakfast, because you didn't wake up at the same hour of always."

I want to get up, just to receive the tray. But then I notice that I'm not dressed. I can't be walking around everywhere only with underwear.

"What time is it?" I ask as I sit on my bed and cover with my blankets as much as I can.

"Almost twelve o'clock." She answers as she places the tray on the nightstand next to me. "I'll go and start with my chores."

"Annabeth, wait."

She stops where she is. By the way her body tenses, she expected me to want to talk to her about what she said last night.

"I've…chores to do."

"It won't take long."

Slowly, she turns on her heels and starts walking to me. And then she sits on the bed where I pat for her to do it.

"You know what I want to talk about, don't you?" I ask.

"Percy, please don't―"

"You did feel something after that…kiss?"

She doesn't answer. But then she…nods.

"As…you said, my heart raced and…I felt chills."

She blushes, but doesn't do anything to hide it.

"Then…why did you lie? Why did you lie knowing that you felt the same thing as me?"

Finally, after a time, she lifts her face and now stares at the window.

"Mom…doesn't permit me to get involved a lot with patrons."

"Why? Because we're not from the same social class?"

Again, she remains silent staring outside.

"Before I was born, after my brother's father died, mom started working as a servant. She got a job with a lonely man of her age that needed personal in his house. And…well, both of them fell in love. But when mom got pregnant, the love reached to an end. That wretch fired mom and then ordered to take her out of the house. That's…when I was born. Ever since that happened, mom has told me never to be an idiot and do the same as her."

Wow, that's something. That explains a couple of things. How she didn't tell me about her father the other day during breakfast. How she looks like her brother but only in the features of the face; not in their hair color, neither eye color. And how she lied to me the other night after the kiss. Her mother has made her thought that every rich person is the same and doesn't let her see that she's wrong.

"But…I'm sure I'm not like your father, Annabeth."

"That man isn't my father; my father is _dead_ for me. And how do I know? How can you prove that?" I don't answer, because I don't find anything. "I thought that."

"Let me prove you that I'm different."

"What?"

"You don't have to worry that I will do the same as your father. There will never be a reason to get you out of the house, and we'll never have a…kid, because I'm not planning to start a family until I'm married."

"Percy don't―"

"Annabeth, please. You know what I feel, and you told me you felt the same as me back after the kiss. Just let me prove you that I'm _different_. Not because I'm rich I will be like my parents or whatever other rich people."

I think I'm doing the face of a sad dog. I hold one of Annabeth's hands between my two, waiting for an answer. God, I really broke my promise this time. Something that I hadn't done before.

"I… Alright. I'll…let you prove me that you're different."

All I want to do now is to jump, shout or something else. But I just manage a smile instead.

"We're not…boyfriend and girlfriend already, right?" She asks. And then blushes.

"No. I'll just prove you that I'm different. The only thing you are right now is my…crush. And who knows in the future." I think my cheeks are starting to feel warm.

Now it's my time to prove something. I'll prove that I'm not like my parents. I'll prove that I'll follow love, not money. I'll prove Annabeth and her mother that not every rich person is the same.

I'll prove that I'm different. After all: who needs money when there's love?


	8. Chapter VIII

**A/N:** Hello again, Mr. "I bother with a daily update" here. In this chapter, god, I _really_ got inspirated. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And again special thanks to followers and favorites. And a _very_ special thank-you for the reviews; I really like to read everyone's opinions. Now, here's the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8 — The Night Before Christmas: Fights And Kisses.**

* * *

"Percy, where are you taking me?"

I pull Annabeth from her hand; our fingers clenched together, and lead her to my room. We can't talk publicly around the house, where my mother would tell me that I'm crazy for getting along with a servant. But maybe after tonight, that will change.

When the door closes behind Annabeth, I lower my pace and lead her near to my bed. And when I sit, I give little pats next to me for her to sit too.

"Look, yesterday, when _I_ said that I would give you the opportunity to prove that you're different, I didn't accept to do _things_ in your room."

And I laugh. "Annabeth, if you were to be my girlfriend someday, you've to learn not to see everything with double sense."

"What do you expect me to believe? You pull me to your room, where it's empty, and then you lead me to your bed. _Everyone_ would think you want something, and not necessarily money."

I chuckle a little with a smile on my face. "Just forget it and come. I've something to tell you."

She sits next to me, her hands clenched together on her laps as she stares at the floor.

"Tell me. What's so important?"

"Tonight, I'll start proving you that I'm different from the other selfish rich people. You've plans for tonight?" I ask.

"You _know_ I have. Remember tonight's the dinner. All of your family will come again and together you'll wait for Christmas. And I'm the servant; I've to be all the night attending you family."

"Or maybe not _all_ the night."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember my birthday's dinner? When mom asked the family if they imagined me dating someone like you?"

"Yes, that you said that it was _impossible_."

"Uh, yeah. I forgot about that part." I scratch the back of my head. Out of nowhere the itch appeared. Casually it was after she mentioned that part. "The point is that today I'll stand up for you."

She crosses her arms and then places them on my shoulder. With her chin leaned to her arms she says, "And how will you do that?"

"Before yesterday, just before you arrived to the dance club and everything with Rachel happened, a girl handed me a flyer for tonight's Christmas party there. And because it's Friday, today's theme is _completely _elegant."

"So we can't go there, because I don't have anything elegant."

"Let me finish. Tonight, in the dinner, make sure that everyone sees your face. Before ten o'clock, come here to my room and get dressed as elegant as you can. I'll be waiting downstairs with the rest of the family. And then you'll appear on top of the stairs, as serious as my family ―you already know how they are. Everyone will see you're the house's servant, and I'll receive you downstairs. And if anyone wants to say something, they'll have to say it to me, because I'll stand for you. I don't care what they think."

I thought that she wasn't going to accept, but she just smiles; a smile that says that she likes my idea. And then she kisses me on the cheek. Maybe I'll melt right here, and right now.

"It's not a bad idea. But I think you didn't hear me. I don't have _anything _elegant."

"I already took care of that."

After I remove Annabeth's arms from my shoulder, I walk heading to my wardrobe. Beneath all the jackets, there's a plastic bag with a box inside. And then I grab another plastic bag that has some clothes inside.

When I close the wardrobe's door, I head back to my bed. Annabeth just stares at me; there's an emotionless grimace on her face. And it looks like she doesn't want to ask anything, but she wants to know what I've got here.

"Annabeth, remember yesterday when I couldn't stay to talk with you during the afternoon because I had to leave?"

She nods. Yesterday, after she accepted to let me prove her that I'm different, we spent the _entire_ day together. Talking, walking around, and laughing. Perfection, in fewer words. But then, this idea for tonight's dinner came to me. And I left to the nearest mall, accompanied by a friend and made some shopping.

"Well, that's when the idea came to me. And I bought this for tonight. A friend helped me to choose them ―girl obviously."

And now I hand her the two bags. One contains the box with shoes inside and the other has an elegant dress and a sweater for the cold. Some quantity of money was spent in those, but I don't regret anything. I said it before and will always say it. Who needs money when there's love?

"Percy, this is _really _expensive. Why―"

"Remember I'll do anything to prove you I'm not as selfish as the others."

"But this―"

"I don't care about the money, Annabeth. And there's nothing you can do about it, because they're already bought."

Annabeth remains silent. Still, the emotionless grimace is on her face. And now I'm thinking that maybe she'll say that she will not do anything tonight. But then an expression appears on her face. She smiles and stares at me.

"Alright. I'll do it." She says. "And thanks for this. You're…really sweet."

And now she kisses me again on the cheek, just in the same place where she kissed me before. I will now _definitely _melt here. And I'm dumbed by the kiss. So dumbed, that I say, "You gave me two kisses on the same cheek. Why don't you give me other two on this other cheek to balance everything?"

She chuckles, and then does it even when it was a joke. God, have mercy.

**o+++o**

More than familiar dinner it looks like a public dinner ―public only for those other rich people, obviously. My parents wouldn't let "miserable" people enter our house.

I stand next to the mini-bar in the living room, staring at my surroundings. There are more unknown ―to me― guests than familiar. People that work with my dad, people who work _for_ my dad, old family friends, and people that I don't know where the hell they appeared from.

All these people and the only person I can notice is Annabeth. Dressed in the pink uniform, a silver tray on hand and offering everyone coffee and cookies ―like always after a dinner is finished.

When I stare at my watch, it quarter before ten. And then I nod at Annabeth, who replies me with another nod and hands the tray to Alice, another servant that looks as young as Annabeth.

Alice already knows what Annabeth is going to do. Annabeth told me that they became friends instantly since the first day she arrived here ―they're roommates with the third servant, after all. And they tell each other everything. I'll never forget this afternoon, when Alice saw Annabeth and me sitting in the kitchen together and talking. She said, "_Good_ afternoon", gave a smile and left.

"Percy?"

I turn around just to stare at the familiar voice who said my name.

God, what is Rachel doing here? Who the _hell_ invited her?

"R-rachel, what are you doing here?" I say.

"I was going to come for the dinner, but I had the same issue of the other day. My car didn't turn on, so I told my father that I would catch up with him later."

"You dad? Who's your dad?"

"Mr. Dare. Did you see him?"

"_He_ is your dad? The man who's helping my dad to make the firm and international firm?"

"That one, exactly."

So her family is more selfish than what I thought.

A little bell is ringed by my father, who wants to make an announcement with everyone's attention. This is the perfect moment for Annabeth to appear.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to this dinner. It's an honor to have you here despite your busy agendas. Now…"

Dad starts talking about the international firm thing, but I don't listen to him. I just nod at Alice, who is standing upstairs for me to tell her that it's the moment. She nods back, and then disappears deeper inside the rooms' path.

My dad's voice starts fading as loud footsteps start hearing near. The loud footsteps hear that loud because of Annabeth's shoes' heels.

And now everyone stares to upstairs, noticing the beautiful blonde girl that just appeared. Annabeth; she's dressed with the clothes I bought her. A red dress that reaches a little above her knees; a white sweater that covers the zone of her arms; and red high-heels.

She's just…stunning. Her blonde hair falls in waves over her right shoulder, and she has the same "elegant" expression as my family. Half-closed eyes, serious mouth and chin lifted a little bit to the left.

Mutters start hearing around everywhere, and my mother and father stare at each other, maybe questioning who invited that "miserable" to the reunion.

Before my parents can say something, I walk to the end of the stairs and wait for Annabeth. I place my legs completely together, my left hand behind me, and my right hand stretched for Annabeth to take it.

And when she reaches me, she takes my hand. I offer her my elbow, and she takes it.

"Excuse me," I say at everyone who's paying attention.

Everyone already knows who the blonde girl is, because I can hear several mutters saying the word, "Servant".

Together, we start walking to the exit. My father's announcement doesn't continue. I bet everyone is staring at us.

When we're out of everyone's sight, Annabeth turns to stare at me and says, "Your parents will kill me."

"I'll protect you." I say and smile at her.

Outside, just in front of the garden, where my car waits for us, mom and dad catch us with a hurried pace.

"I want to _know_ what you are doing with this miserable servant." Mom shouts.

"Her name's Annabeth, mom, and we're going out somewhere else." I say.

"Why are you going out with _that_ thing?"

"Because I want to."

"But, son, there are _way_ better people than…her." Dad says. "Did you see already Mr. Dare's daughter? She looks good for you."

"Rachel? Yes, I already knew her before. And she's not my type." I say.

"And this _thing_ is your _type_?" Mom asks shouting.

"She's a _person_, mom, not a thing. And yes, maybe she _is_ my type, and I decide what I want to do with my life."

"_No_. I will not let my son's life ruin with that _thing_." She says to me. And then she turns to Annabeth. "I want you out of my house, _now_."

"Annabeth's not going anywhere. If I say so, she'll stay here."

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm your mother; I decide what happens or not in _this_ house."

"And you're not the only one who decides what happens in this house." I say now angry. "Remember who the owner of this house was one year ago? Remember grandma and who she inherited the twenty-five percent of her fortune and rights in this house? I _do_ remember. _I_ am that heir."

Mom stays where she is, not able to talk because she knows I'm right.

"But that inheritance isn't available for you already." Dad says. "Remember that there was a condition in her testament before you can receive all those benefits."

I chuckle a little bit now. "I perfectly remember that part. It said, 'He'll be able to receive what I leave him _only_ when he turns eighteen years old'. One week ago, dad, I turned eighteen, remember? I'm as much owner of this house as you two can be."

We remain silent there. They can't fight anymore, because I'm right in everything I just said.

"Son, please," Mom says. "Don't do something stupid."

"I'm already doing it by trying to make you understand this."

And now I turn and pull Annabeth with me, heading to my car.

When we're inside, we remain silent and with the car turned off. Annabeth stays where she is, staring at the floor with a nervous grimace.

"You were very rude with your parents." She says. But then she smiles at me. "But…thanks, for defending me. _No one_ would ever do it."

And now she kisses me again on the cheek.

**o++o**

"Wow, that's two consecutive Fridays." The same man from last Friday, the one who gave us the medals, says. "That _sure_ is something. You should someday give every one of us dance classes."

Everyone ―including Annabeth and me, who stand over the little stage again because of our second win in the dance contest― chuckles. And now the man, dressed in his elegant suit matching the night's theme, hands us medals that read, "Perfect Waltz" in the middle of the silver metal.

Annabeth and I start heading to the stage's exit, but the man stops us saying, "Hey, hey, hey. There's still something more."

And a spotlight enlightens us. I hadn't noticed that there was a screen behind the stage, until now that it's turned on.

In the middle of the screen are a blonde girl and a boy with dark hair, standing and waiting next to the man who gives the medals. God, we're in the screen. I feel myself blushing and trying to hide it.

Now, letters appear above us on the screen that read, "Mistletoe-Cam". And a frame made of mistletoe appears around the screen.

I feel myself blushing even more when everyone starts saying, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."

"Go on," The medal-man elbows me. "Kiss her."

Damn. I didn't plan this in my agenda. And it looks like Annabeth neither, because she's blushing as much as I am.

But I end up thinking, "If you insist". And then I pull Annabeth to a kiss. A kiss where she doesn't get angry, because she hasn't hit me. And now, she's even kissing me too. But this kiss doesn't mean we're now a couple. It was just everyone who asked it. It isn't enough only one day to prove Annabeth that I'm different.

"Whoa, enough, enough, enough." The medal-man says. "Stahp, it's already too much."

I feel again my cheeks getting warm.

And again, before we can leave the stage, the man stops us before leaving.

"Do you mind if we ask each one of you when was your first kiss?"

Damn. The last thing I needed was this.

"Ugh, it was five years ago in Valentine's Day. A…girl kissed me as a gift or something like that." I say trying not to blush.

Really, I wasn't planning to tell my life to all these people.

"And you, young lady?"

"Actually, it was just one week ago." And everyone laughs. "I'm not joking. This dumb here kissed me because he was jealous of my brother."

_Holy. Hell._ That was her _first_ kiss? God, god, no. I feel myself turning short, hiding in my suit, while everyone laughs.

When we're finally off the stage, away from everyone, I ask, "_That was your first kiss_?"

"Yes. Ugh, you're the only boy that has insisted too much with me. The others don't get near to me if I hit them. Is that bad?"

"Well, I _think_. Maybe because it wasn't a very pleasant moment. You hated me. Your first kiss was with someone you hated."

"I didn't hate you. Don't feel bad. Find the positive part of it."

"What is it?"

"That first kiss was when I felt something I didn't know what it was. And the second one, the one in the garage, when you told me what someone is supposed to feel when you like someone, is when I was sure of what I feel. And that what I felt back in the first kiss was the same feeling."

I pass my fingers through my messy hair.

Still, it wasn't a very pleasant moment to have a first kiss. She deserved something better.

Another thing I messed.


	9. Chapter IX

**A/N:** Hi again! I'm here with an update. And I want to say sorry if things happen too fast; it's just that I already have the entire story planed in my mind, and I detail it too much, it will be a very long story and with a lot of chapters. So sorry if you think everything happens too fast. And I didn't update neither Monday nor yesterday because I had to study for an exposition, but now that I'm free, I spent yesterday's afternoon writing. Thanks for the followers, favorites and the positive reviews I've received. I hope you continue to like it.

* * *

**Chapter 9 —******** Luke; friend or enemy?**

* * *

When I wake up, there's only one thing I can think of. This week has been the _best_ of my entire life. Not joking, this was the perfect week. And I can't help feeling bad because there are _only_ two days left until the perfectness ends. My parents and my brother, Tyson, are coming back from their vacations trip.

The original plan was that all the family would go; spend a week and a half away from home at our house in Florida. But, because of what I did the night before Christmas, my parents didn't want to take me with them. I still remember my dad's words before they left; "_So_…if you're as much owner of this house as us, then take care of it while we're out. I don't think you want to come, because you've your _own decisions _now, don't you?" And the next morning, when I woke up, everyone was gone.

It's not like I wanted to go. Well, at the beginning, yes, I wanted to go. But after hours of being alone with only the personal of this house, I realized that everything was _so_ calm. I realized I could do anything I wanted to. No claims; no need to hide what I feel for Annabeth; no mom and dad. God, the perfect week.

And what's making this free-from-parents time better is _all_ the time I'm spending with my beautiful, perfect, rude, violent, romantic crush. Since there isn't a lot of work for the personal, I gave everyone the free week ―with the condition that they have to be back in the house before mom and dad come back. And, unlike the rest of the personal, Annabeth didn't accept to go to visit her family. While her mother is visiting her family in Stamford, Annabeth spends her free week with me.

God, every time I think of it, my cheeks feel warm. She denied going with her family only for me. _For me_.

There's a knock on the door. I don't need to ask myself who it is, because there are only two persons in this house: Annabeth and me.

"Come in." I say.

Annabeth enters the room. The navy blue uniform is back. And I don't know why, because there are still two days of her free days.

"Morning." She says. And then smiles.

"Good morning." I say, still lying on my bed. "The uniform's back?"

"Well, there's no personal in the house. And we haven't done anything to keep the house clean. So today I'll start cleaning, so when the rest of the personal comes back there will not be a lot of chores for them."

"Everyone should be lucky of having you with them." I say and smile. "But what about me? This means that we'll not spend time together like the other days?"

"I already thought about that. _You_ will help me; you're not saving from this."

"…Annabeth, I'm starting to feel bad. _Ow_, my stomach."

She frowns and crosses her arms; I can't help giving her the cutest smile I can do ―if I have one. And now she starts walking to me slowly, not changing her grimace neither uncrossing her arms.

"That's _too_ bad, little man, but you're still helping me to clean." She says.

I groan. "I'm _so_ tired, I can't do it Annabeth. Sorry. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you give me a kiss to wake up."

Now, she smiles and raises an eyebrow to me. And with her arms still crossed, she starts bending down to me. But she doesn't kiss me. Her lips are close to my ear.

"I'm not kissing you again, little man. Not until I give you the 'Yes.'"

"So…you're saying 'yes' to me if I ask you if you want to be my girlfriend?"

She raises her eyebrows and shoulders, making an "I don't know" grimace.

"I'll come back." She says.

Slowly, she starts walking to the door of my room and then gets out. It only has passed one minute, and now she's back. A crystalline jar is on her hands; flowers are inside. She walks deeper inside the room, and then places the jar on my nightstand.

"I'm making this house a little more…cheerful." She says. "But it won't last long. It's only for the days we've left, because your parents will not like to see flowers or that kind of things in the rooms. Especially if I placed them."

"So you didn't come to see me? You came to bring flowers?"

"That and to tell you to get up, because we've a house to clean."

"And what about that kiss?"

"What kiss? I don't remember any kiss."

"_Please. _Only one kiss and that's all."

"I still don't know what kiss you are talking about."

I swing my legs off the bed and start jogging in Annabeth's direction. I reach to her and pull her closer to me into a hug. Her expression is changed; her mouth turned to a straight line and her eyes are wide open.

"Please, just one kiss."

"I… Put some clothes _on_ and I'll think about it."

And now she leaves the room running and closing the door behind her.

My cheeks start feeling warm. Oh, I forgot I wasn't dressed. My laziness was so big yesterday that I didn't want to wash my pajama clothes, so I slept like this. At least I'm not _completely_ naked, or I wouldn't leave this room again.

Oh, that explains why Annabeth's expression changed all of a sudden.

**o+++o**

It's nearly ten o'clock when Annabeth and I take a break from cleaning. I didn't know before how it feels to clean ―except for the time I washed the dishes that Annabeth had to wash. It's feels good to clean your own mess without needing the help of servant or a butler.

"I'll go for a glass with water." I say. "Want one?"

"_Please_." She answers.

And I start walking deeper in the living room, where the path that leads to kitchen starts.

I've never seen the kitchen so clean before. Maybe I feel it like that because it was me who had to clean it. Every single dish, every single table, every single marble tile was cleaned by me. I even feel the necessity to wash the cup I'll use after it's empty again ―even when it's only water.

Someone rings the bell of the house while I'm taking out the jar with cold water from inside the fridge.

"I'll open!" Annabeth shouts from the living room.

From here, I can hear the door being opened. But now, the only thing is silence.

"Who is it, Annabeth?" I shout too.

But she doesn't answer.

Now, this is scary. I hope she's okay. A lot of things can happen if you open the door to a stranger.

With a fast pace, the two glasses with water on hands, I start walking back to the living room. And now, I see that Annabeth's alright. Well, not completely alright. She wasn't kidnapped as I was thinking, but she's just standing in front of the door staring at person that she doesn't like.

Rachel Dare is standing at the other side of the door. She twirls her red hair with her index finger while she stares at Annabeth. Both of them are very different. Annabeth's beautiful, and I like how simple she dresses; she doesn't need expensive clothes or make-up to look beautiful. Rachel is beautiful too, but she's a _very_ different case; I don't understand why every time we meet she has to wear high-heels maybe taller than my head.

"What do you want here?" I hear Annabeth shouting at Rachel.

"That's none of your business,_ servant. _Go clean something and leave me alone."

Rachel enters the house, closing the door behind her. And now she stops in front of the stairs, looking upstairs ―maybe looking for me.

"If you're looking for Percy he doesn't want to know anything about you. He already knows how slippe ― what kind of person you are." Annabeth says.

"And what do _you_ know about my life and how I am?" Rachel shouts.

I can see Annabeth exhaling with her nostrils. It's obvious that Rachel doesn't recognize who Annabeth is; the sister of the man who dated her once. Rachel doesn't know that Annabeth is the sister of the man who cried for her a few times during the nights, because he was only used for fun.

Rachel only recognizes Annabeth because she's the servant that told her slippery back in the dance club; the servant that hit me and made me hit my head with the floor.

"I know more than what I need to know,_ slippery_." Annabeth says.

And now Rachel turns on her heels just to stare at Annabeth.

"You're still jealous because your patron will never date you?"

"You're very wrong, rich brat. Percy is my…boyfriend already." And now Annabeth notices me staring at the scene. "Oh, there he is." Annabeth walks to me and then takes the glass with water from my hands. "Thank you,_ boyfriend_."

And now Rachel comes stomping in our direction.

"Ugh, you're welcome…?" That's the best thing I can say?

"Is it true, Percy? You're dating this…this thing?"

"Ugh―"

"I'm a person, slippery." Annabeth says. "And yes. Didn't you see us the night before Christmas? I'm _sure_ you were there."

"I thought it was some kind of joke." Rachel says now with her face red. "But I'll not believe anything until there are proofs that you're…a couple."

"Want to see a proof?"

And now Annabeth grabs me from my shoulders, pulls me to her and gives me a _long_ kiss.

"Enough proof?"

"That doesn't prove anything. Percy hasn't said anything and it was you who kissed him by the force. He didn't kiss you, and I don't think he wants." Rachel says.

Or that's what I think I heard, because I'm very lost staring at Annabeth's lips with my eyes half-closed. So distracted wanting those lips, that it's me now who pulls her to a kiss.

By the time we separate, Rachel is no longer here. I didn't hear her high-heels making any sound while she was leaving, because I was _so_ lost kissing Annabeth. God, her lips are so addictive.

"Thanks." Annabeth says. "For kissing me because Rachel wanted to see you doing it to believe."

"I ― ugh ― actually, I kissed you because your lips were distracting. I didn't pay much attention to what Rachel said after you kissed me."

"Oh, well thanks, anyways."

"So…is it true?"

"What?"

"Are we a couple now?"

"Ugh, Percy, I was just trying to make Rachel leave you alone."

"So it was a lie…"

Annabeth bites her lower lip and then stares to the floor. I was ninety-nine point nine sure that she meant it when she said we were a couple. I'm not very lucky, because it had to be the point one that means that she was lying.

"I'm sorry; I just thought it was true…" I say.

"Percy―"

"Want to be? You know, want to be my girlfriend?"

And now she stares up at me, with her eyes wide open and also her mouth. But then she stares at the floor again, biting her lower lip.

"Please." I say.

I clasp her hands between mine, and then start walking forward. Annabeth starts walking backwards, until she reaches to the wall and can no longer continue walking. Just like this morning, I place my hands on her waist and lean forward, but not to kiss her. I just place my chin on top of her head as she continues staring to the floor.

"Please, Annabeth. I was your first kiss, and I want now to be the only one who kisses you."

But she doesn't answer. She remains there, staring at the floor. A part inside me is saying, "She'll say no, and get as far as you can from her; you don't want another hit on the face like the past times."

And now I come back to my senses.

"I-I'm sorry." I say. "I didn't want to bother. I just got excited for what you said."

And I start walking backwards. But then she grabs me by the hands.

"Percy, don't be stupid. If I didn't go visit my family and stood here with you it was for a reason."

And now she pulls me from my back using all her force, and then kisses me. A kiss that doesn't stop. A kiss that maybe means, "Yes, I want to be."

**o++o**

Annabeth and I remain where we are, listening to the music. Her head on my shoulder, our hands clenched together over our laps. Coming to the dance club again is like our celebration because she _did_ accept to be my girlfriend. We're a couple. _God_, I blush every time I think of it.

"I'm going for a drink." Annabeth says. "Want one?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

She gets up, smiles, bents down and then kisses me. And then she leaves between all the people who are in the middle of the way.

"Percy?"

When I turn around to stare at who said my name, I stay paralyzed where I am.

"Luke?" I ask.

Unmistakable; it's him. Luke, the son of my parents' friends. I still remember my friend Luke's appearance. The blonde hair and the blue eyes; the tall height always taller than mine. Yes, I know it's him ―even when it's two years since I don't see him.

I laugh, and he does it too. He shakes my hand and then gives me a hug with pats on the back.

"I thought you were still living in California." I say. "After you left two years ago."

"You know my parents got divorced. My mother started a new family some months ago, and now that I'm eighteen, I decided to come back to be with my dad. And what about you? What are you doing in a place like this? If your parents haven't changed, they would die before letting you come here."

"They're in Florida; didn't want to take me. I'm here with my girlfriend."

The word "girlfriend" sends chills down my spine. It feels _so_ good to say it. Annabeth is my girlfriend.

"_You've a girlfriend_? God, Percy; finally. Since when?"

"…Today."

And Luke laughs.

"Well, at least it _is_ something. Congratulations. Where is she?"

"She went for a drink. Oh, she's right there."

Annabeth is walking back. When she gets here, she stays paralyzed staring at Luke.

"Annabeth, he's my friend―"

"Luke!" She shouts.

Annabeth hands me her soda and the runs to hug him.

"Annabeth, it's you?" Luke asks hugging her back. "Annabeth's your girlfriend?" He asks me.

"Ugh, yes."

"Well, Percy, I didn't know you were _that_ strong. She never treated me very good when we were in tenth grade."

"…You know each other?" I ask.

"Percy, remember the year before I left to California? When my parents were divorcing? I studied in a public school for a time, because I didn't want to make dad spend a lot of money in me; he had enough already with the quantity of money my mother wanted. That's where I met Annabeth. I ―don't take it bad; I no longer feel anything― used to like her. She knows it, but she hit me every time I insisted. I gave up, but we turned very good friends. Then I left to California."

Don't feel jealous, don't feel jealous, don't feel jealous…

"I ― ugh ― it's…alright. Want to join us?" I ask Luke.

"Accompany us! You've things to tell us about what you did in California during these two years." Annabeth insists.

Damn, Percy. Stop getting angry. STAHP.

"Alright. I don't have anything to do, anyways. I just came to spend the time."

Luke pulls a chair and sits on it, facing us.

"You look good, Percy. And you, Annabeth, you're _prettier_ than ever." Luke says.

Too late. I'm jealous. _I am jealous_.

I grab Annabeth's hand and place it between both of mine.

It feels bad to hear both of them talking, not even noticing that I'm still here…

Best first day as a couple...


	10. Chapter X

**A/N:** Have a happy Friday, everyone! Here's my update for this start of the weekend. I hope you like it and continue reviewing what you think. Thanks a lot and byeyeyeye!

* * *

**Chapter 10 ― Older.**

* * *

Ever since my parents arrived back from Florida, the house started feeling like a minefield.

Awkwardness became stronger than the happiness that filled the house. Things were better with mom and dad in Florida, where they wouldn't bother and make life a drama. Several times, mom sits in living room and calls her friends just to talk about the problem of a son she has. "The _servant_, can you believe it? _My son_ with that ingrate servant" is what she says every single time she talks about my relationship with Annabeth with her friends.

And that isn't the worst part. "When the perfect moment comes, that servant will hear me. One way or another, she'll leave my son alone. I'm _sure_ she's just looking for money and that's why she doesn't leave him. Maybe…I can pay her to leave my son; she would have the money she wants and leave my son."

She calls herself my mother. A mother always looks for her children's happiness. Trying to separate Annabeth and me will not make me happy. She would only win her son's hate.

Mom sits across from me. Why the hell did she have to come back? I've _never_ really liked tea. The flavor of a sock isn't my favorite flavor. Don't ask how I know how a sock tastes like…

"Son, tell me." She says. "How _far_ are you planning to go with that ingrate servant?"

She's teasing me.

"She's _not_ an ingrate, like _other_ people I know. And I don't know, so don't ask. Maybe we break up tomorrow. Or maybe she'll be my future wife. Only god knows."

Mom clasps the cup with tea between her hands, and her body tenses. Imagining me married with Annabeth is maybe the last thing she would like see. First she would kill herself before having a son married with a "miserable". But, really, I don't care what she thinks.

In a minute, it's clear that she doesn't want to talk about the subject anymore. Maybe she expected to change my mind with this conversation. It was a total fail. It went the other way round. The necessity to protect Annabeth is growing; knowing mom, she will not rest until she gets what she wants. Until Annabeth is outta this house, she will not be happy.

The tension starts growing here, inside the living room. It feels like those moments when you're waiting in a hospital for news during midnight. Silence everywhere, waiting for the doctor to come and tell you that everything's alright. And the doctor just arrived. Annabeth appears outta nowhere, dressed in the pink uniform again. I can notice mom's body tensing at sight of my girlfriend. If I'm not crazy, I think I can hear the buzzing among the silence that everyone feels in the hospitals when the doctor appears with news.

"I think I'm feeling _sick_." Mom says.

Mom leaves the room, placing a hand over her forehead, as if Annabeth's presence caused her a headache. Annabeth's hands turned to fists, and she stares directly at my mother while she walks upstairs to her room.

"One day, Percy, I will not contain myself." Annabeth says. "Ever since your mother came back she started treating me worse than before ―and if _that_ is possible. And one day, I will not be able to contain and… Phew, breathe, Annabeth."

"You're cute." I say.

A little smile starts appearing on her face as she turns to me, revealing two not-so-visible dimples on the cheeks. "What?" She asks with a little chuckle.

"You're always cute, but when you're angry… Phew, breathe, Percy." I say, mimicking her expression in the last part.

I like to think that each hit she gives me is like a kiss. The harder it is, the passionate the kiss would be. The weaker it is, the shorter the kiss would be. She must like me a lot, because my shoulder aches from the hit that she just gave me.

"I like to see that face." She says.

"Which one?" I ask, rubbing my shoulder with my palm.

"The face you do when I hit you."

Oh, sweet and violent love.

Annabeth gives me a sweet kiss on my lips, and then she separates from me, staring directly at my eyes. How can her gray eyes be so distracting? They have an unnatural shine that makes me want to stare at them for a few hours.

"Percy, I need to ask you something." She says after a few minutes of silence staring.

"Ask then." I say.

"You know I don't ask for a lot of things, but…"

"But…?"

"I would like to ask to give me this day free. If it isn't a problem―"

"You know that isn't a problem. You can have it. But, why? Have something important to do?"

She bites her lower lip, as if thinking to say me the reason or not.

"You can say it's important." She says.

"And what is it?"

"I think I will reserve that answer."

"You can't tell _me_, your boyfriend?"

"Let me think of it." She places index finger on her chin, staring at nowhere and thinking. "No, I can't."

She smiles, stands on her tiptoes grabbing my shoulders and kiss me. By the time she's near the stairs, she turns on her heels and stares at me. Her expression is changed; half-closed eyes and an angelical smile on her face.

"Thanks, Percy. It means a lot to me. You're the best, you know?"

And now, Annabeth continues walking and starts going upstairs, until she disappears of my sight.

This feeling, the one inside my stomach, feels _so_ good; tiny wings fluttering inside me, touching every part inside my stomach. It's the first time I feel it. Maybe it was the tone of sincerity in Annabeth's voice that's making me feel like this. It isn't long since I met Annabeth, but maybe after what she said, I now know which tone she uses to say something sincerely.

Five minutes later, I see Annabeth heading to the house's exit. Her uniform is gone, and it's replaced by jeans, a simple T-shirt, and sneakers. Before leaving, she runs towards me and gives me a _long_ kiss on my cheek. This girl is definitely changing my life.

There's nothing left to do here. Mom already left to her room and started with the daily drama of "My son will marry a servant". Annabeth's already gone. Now that I think it, what can I do? During the last weeks the only thing I've cared for was Annabeth. Now I don't remember what my hobbies were before her. Oh, thinking of it, I have a friend named Grover that I haven't seen since…since…I don't remember.

The ring of the bells snaps me out of my thoughts. Micah's footsteps echo among the house's silence. And then there's the sound of the door being open.

"The young Percy is in the living room. You're free to pass." Micah's voice can be heard.

Damn, Rachel, why do you insist? Well, I don't know if it's her. But, who else could it be? Grover wouldn't come insisting to come out. I still remember his phrase: "I don't go for people; people have to come for me."

"Percy."

No, _definitely_ it's not Rachel ―unless her voice is deep and hoarse.

"Luke." I say as I recognize him entering the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I _need_ to ask you a big, big favor."

What day is today? Is it some kind of day when everyone asks for favors to Percy? First Annabeth, now Luke. And only because I didn't let her, but mom would have asked me to do her the favor to forget Annabeth.

"Tell me," I say. "What d'you need?

"I ― you ― do…you have any space for me in this house?"

"What?"

"I came back here in the least perfect moment, Percy. Dad's leaving tomorrow to Washington for a month. He's been planning this for a month. He didn't know I was coming. He didn't count me in his trip. And now, I don't have where to stay."

"But…you can stay alone in your house, don't you?"

"I said the same thing to dad, but he hired someone two weeks ago to start working in the house. He will fix the rooms, the doors, the floors, everything. And I can't be there, interrupting the man's work."

I think of what he's saying for a moment. What if that jealousy comes back? He, and Annabeth, in the same house.

_Don't be jealous, Percy_, I think. _It's only your imagination. They never were something more than friends_.

"You don't have to worry, Luke. You're in your house."

His expression enlightens and all of his muscles relax. He was expecting a no, maybe.

"Thanks, man. I don't know how I will pay you for this."

"You can pay me not paying anything."

"Thanks again. Dad left me the just money for a month."

Did he really think I was going to ask for money?

Luke shakes my hand, and just like the other night in the dance club, he hugs me as he pats on my back.

"I'll just tell someone to prepare the guest bedroom." I say.

The first person I find near is Alice, who looks like she's the one looking for me.

"Alice, prepare the guest bedroom, please. A friend is coming over to stay for a time."

"As you say, patron."

Alice bows forward and then turns on her heels. Before continuing with what I asked her, Alice turns again on her heels and walks back to me.

"Patron, have you seen your girlfriend ― I mean, Annabeth?"

"Ugh, I gave her the day free. She said something about an important thing, but she didn't say _what_. Have any idea?"

"So she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me...what?"

"That today's her birthday. I haven't seen her and I wanted to congratulate her."

Her birthday? _Today_ is Annabeth's birthday? How she didn't tell me? So that's what she meant with "it means a lot to me." Maybe she's going out to celebrate and that's why she wanted the free day.

"Have any idea of where I can find her?" I ask.

"She said something about the park near a dance club or something. Her friends wanted to spend her birthday with her ―the other friends."

I know that park. It's the little park two blocks away from the dance club. A very long park with the tallest trees in the area and the greenest grass you can see; there's a school in front of it, so they keep it well-treated. It's a good place for having a family day.

"Thanks, Alice. I'll go look for her. Later, my friend, Luke, will come. He's going to get his things. Can you _please_ take him to the guest bedroom? I'll be out by the time he comes."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of that. Oh, and if you see Annabeth, say happy birthday to her from me." Alice pushes me slightly from the shoulder, but then she acts like a scared dog turning shorter. "I'm sorry, patron."

And I laugh.

"Don't worry. The more friends I am with the servants, the more my parents will learn that I'm not like them."

**o+++o**

It's a beautiful day to be in the park. The clear clouds that cover the entire sky make it perfect. There's no sun bothering with its shine.

I've never seen the park this full. Well, maybe it is because I pass in front of here in the night, after going to the dance club. At that hour, there isn't a single person in the park. Sometimes, there's a jogger doing late-training or a homeless walking. That's how full I've seen it.

I easily recognize Annabeth among all the people. The only orange shirt walking around. Three girls walk besides her, laughing and some of them hugging her.

The moment Annabeth notices me walking in her direction she stops her friends and remains paralyzed where she is. All the color leaves her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Who's him?" "It's the boy from the dance club the other night." The rest of the girls start asking each other.

But it's like Annabeth and I are trapped in our own world. She stares at me, I stare at her. It's like world just disappeared and we're the only persons left.

"Why didn't you tell me it is your birthday?"

"I-I don't know. I just kept it to myself. I'm sorry."

"Why d'you feel sorry? It's alright if you didn't want to tell me. And I'm sorry for being curious and asking Alice why you had to leave."

She smiles a little. Our eyes don't stop staring at each other.

"And now that I know it's your birthday…"

I reach to my jeans' pocket, where the little box that contains the gift I just bought her is. There's a little silver bracelet inside, which has a little heart that has the name "Annabeth" written. It was _very_ difficult to convince the woman of the jewelry to put Annabeth's name in there _today_; there was a long list of things she had to do. But I managed to do it.

"Happy birthday, Annabeth." I say.

My hand reaches to her wrist. I want to place it myself on her wrist.

And now I lean forward grabbing her cheeks between my hands, kissing her while the other girls gasp in surprise. When we separate, the same thing from this morning happens. We stay there, staring at each other in the eyes.

"Thank you, _boyfriend_." She says.

"So…how old are you now?" I ask.

"I just turned eighteen."

Damn.

"Uh, don't tell anyone that I made you drink liquor when you were only seventeen. Remember, the night of the dinner of my birthday? That didn't happen."

"I'll think of it. You'll have to convince me."

"How?"

"Come and kiss me."

And now, she pulls my head with all her strength to kiss me.

I'm never getting tired of this girl.

"Looks like you're having a _very happy_ birthday."

Annabeth and I separate from the kiss. Just in time to stare at Luke, standing behind us and with his hands in his pockets. He just smiles.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to stick my nose where I wasn't called, but I asked the servant where you had gone and _why_." And now he turns to Annabeth. "Happy birthday, Annabeth."

And now, I'm left alone because Luke hugs Annabeth.

_Don't be jealous, Percy, don't_, I think. _Ponies are cute, apples are red, you're not jealous. No, no, no._

Damn Luke and how jealous he makes me feel.

Is it late to say, "No, you can't stay in my house"?


	11. Chapter XI

**A/N: **Hello! I really wanted to update, I'm sorry for not doing it. But I've been very busy with final projects and tests, so if I don't update fast like I always do, it's because of that. I hope you have a fantastic Wednesday and thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 11 ― Mr. Chase.**

* * *

Unlike the past afternoons during these three months as Annabeth's boyfriend, this one was different. We can't be _always_ together, glued to each other like bubble-gum. It was great to spend time with Grover again; chilling out playing basketball games, far from the dance club ―where we've gone a _lot_ of times. Doing something different was good; we returned to our old hobbies ―the ones we used to do before I turned eighteen, when the dance club appeared in my life.

"Man, you just _can't_ disappear from life like you did these past three months." Grover says as he drives ―we agreed to use his car instead of mine. "We've to go out; I'm your best friend ―or that's what I think. Who knows? Maybe in the month that Luke lived in your house the things changed."

"Don't be an idiot, Grover." I say. "Drama doesn't fit you. And yes, we'll go out more often."

"Is that a promise?"

"If you're so kind; eyes on the road, please. It doesn't feel very good when you're about to crash."

I know how it feels. If it hadn't been for Annabeth, who made me stop the car before we could crash, maybe I wouldn't be here. Even when I was blind that moment, I'm sure that all the color left my skin, making me look paler.

"Can you walk from here?" Grover asks. "Your house is only one block away. And I need to go and put gas before the car stops in the middle of the road."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter."

I open the door after Grover parks the car next to the nearest sidewalk. Well, at least this walking will help me with a little exercise. Since Annabeth became my girlfriend, I also forgot to do some exercise. If I don't train again, in some months people will start asking what happened to the thin and in shape Percy. And also, why did the fat boy with green eyes eat Percy.

"So, when are we going for the rematch?" Grover asks.

"Don't know. Maybe in three months more." I grin and raise my eyebrows, and then turn around, starting to walk in my house's direction.

"Hey! No! You said it will be more of―"

"Bye, Grover. See you soon, love you."

A laugh escapes from my mouth, and I continue walking to my house.

With everything dark, it's difficult to know what you're staring at. Maybe what looks like a dog in one of the houses is really a ball…with legs, and with ears. But what really _is_ recognizable ―even now in the darkness― is the girl with blonde curls walking in front of me. Annabeth and her blonde hair, walking back, maybe, from the dance club.

Slowly, I start jogging as silently as possible in her direction. My definition of "silently as possible" is: "Go on, Percy, fall with all your weight in every step you give." My footsteps hear even louder than the ones of the girls that use high-heels.

All of a sudden, Annabeth's body tenses. Maybe it's the sound of my footsteps that alarm her. Maybe she thinks that it's a robber of something worse who's behind her.

I place my hands on her waist from behind. "Guess who's―"

She turns as fast as she can on her heels, and then I get lost, not being able to see anything more of what happens after. It's like the night when I turned blind all of a sudden, but this time is different. I _really_ don't want to open my eyes after I feel a hit with a knee, well, down there.

Then, I feel something familiar hitting on my face. Familiar. It's Annabeth's fist, hitting on my cheek as hard as she can.

The last hit I feel is the one when I collapse with my back on the sidewalk, not being able to get up. Damn; now I don't know what is worse: the hit on the head in the dance club or the knee-hit on a not so very nice part to be hit.

"Percy! Oh, Percy! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

Annabeth's cold hands grab my face, and I feel a lot of kisses on my lips as she repeats the phrase, "I'm sorry."

"I-it's alright." I hardly say. "Only that, maybe thanks to you, I will not be able to have a family in the future."

"Oh, Percy, really; I'm _so_ sorry! I―"

"A-annabeth, I told you it's alright. Well, kind of…" And now, I hardly grab her face between my hands, and then I place kisses on her lips just like she did. "It was my fault too. I didn't talk or something for you to know it was me."

"Can you get up?"

"M-maybe." I say. I sit and try to get up, but end up thrown on the floor again. "Or maybe not."

"Percy, I'm so―"

"Annabeth, if you could only help me get on my feet I would be _very_ thankful."

"_Right_."

With my eyes still closed, I try again to get on my feet, but this time helped by Annabeth's arm around my shoulders. And when my eyes open, everything spins around me.

"How much time do you think it will take you to walk again?" She asks.

"I don't know. Maybe some seconds…or minutes. Maybe an hour or two. Oh, Annabeth, I know you're sorry, but _what were you planning to do_? Leave the robber without children?"

Even with this darkness, it's recognizable her blushing. I would never be angry with her; no matter how many times she leaves me without children.

"Let's get to the house…" I say. "…where I can throw on the bed and forget about everything until tomorrow."

It's entering the house when the pain disappears, replaced by a new feeling. Well, not so new for me, but it replaces the pain. Luke is sitting in the living room, texting with his cellphone, distracted, with a glass cup filled with liquor on top of the coffee table. What the _hell_ is he doing here? It's not that I don't like him, but…when he's near Annabeth, I can't help feeling jealous. _Very_ jealous. The one month that he stood here in the house was a torture; I prayed for him to go.

I think I'm not a good friend…neither boyfriend. I shouldn't think badly of Luke, and I should trust my girlfriend.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asks.

Luke stops texting, gets up and turns to us. His expression is the one of always; expressionless. "I'm going to ― did something happen to Percy?"

Oh, he noticed me crossing my legs and being helped by Annabeth.

"I…I accidentally hit him with the knee on…there."

Luke raises his eyebrows at both of us.

"Just to make things clear," Annabeth says. "_It was an accident_. I thought he was a robber or something worse."

"And, d'you need help?" Luke asks.

"_Please_."

"Alright. I'll take care of him, don't worry."

Now, it's Luke's arm the one around me. Annabeth stands in front of me, and she stares directly in my eyes with an ashamed grimace.

"I'm _sorry_, Percy."

She leans forward, again grabbing my face between her hands, and then kisses me, but this time it's a longer kiss. And we remain there, until we hear Luke clearing his throat next to us. Embarrassing…

"Good night, and Luke, thanks." Annabeth says, trying to hide her blush.

By the time she disappears of the room, everything is silent.

"Having a bad night?" Luke asks.

"Kind of." I say. "I don't feel my cheek ―she didn't tell you that she also punched me on the face."

He laughs. "At least you can be _sure_ that nothing will happen to her with that strength."

"Yeah, he'll leave everyone without children like she did with me."

When we get to my room, I thank Luke for helping me. And after he leaves, I throw myself on the bed, not caring that I still don't change my clothes. Now thrown on my bed, I will not be able to get up again until the pain disappears again.

**o+++o**

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"It's alright, Annabeth." I say. "I told you that everything was better after I woke up."

Annabeth and I sit in the living room, her cheek pressed to my shoulder as she continues asking and asking if everything is alright. It's turning a little bit annoying to hear the same question, but I love the fact that she worries for me. Well, she _has_ to be worried. It was she after all who hit me with the knee _very_ hard.

"You, ingrate servant."

Mom appears outta nowhere, her arms crossed as she stares at me and Annabeth hugged on the sofa. In these three months that have passed, mom didn't talk to me a single moment. She hates the fact that she can't do anything to separate me from Annabeth. It has to be me who has to talk to her. Well, not exactly talk...

"_Don't call Annabeth like that_." I blurt out. "She's _not_ an ingrate."

"I'm just saying the truth, _son_. Don't surprise if one day you find this ingrate with other person; and that will happen after you give her money."

All of a sudden, Annabeth is no longer pressing her cheek to me. She's standing up, her hands turned to fists as she stares at mom. "Look, Mrs., I've never done anything to you. Why do hate me this much? You've a problem because I'm not as rich as your son?" She shouts.

Mom places her index finger on her lip, as if thinking the answer to the question. And then she walks slowly in Annabeth's direction, making sure that every step she gives hears very loud. "Exactly, I've a problem with that. Think of it, girl. What can you give _my son_ if both of you get married? A life of misery without money? That's the life you want for my son?"

"I... There are _way_ better things than money, Mrs."

"Don't call me 'Mrs.'; you'll call me patroness. And tell me, what are those things better than money?"

I stand up and place an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "Love, mom. That is _enough_ for living happy."

Mom rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "I was about to order your little 'girlfriend' something, but I'm starting to feel _sick_ now."

And again, just like the other times, she leaves the room heading to her bedroom.

"P-percy, what would you say if _something_ strange happened to your mom?" Annabeth asks. "With that attitude, _someone_ will end up giving her a lesson."

I remain silent for a moment, thinking of the answer to that question. No matter how much I'm starting to hate her, she's my mother. I wouldn't let anyone do something to her ―though it wouldn't be a bad idea. If only she weren't my mother.

"Annabeth... I'll leave this house."

Slowly, she turns around and stares directly into my eyes. "What?"

"I can't be living with such bad people, Annabeth. If they don't approve my relationships it's their problem, and I'm not bearing with it."

"Percy... I don't want you to do stupid things for my―"

"It's not your fault, Annabeth. Sooner or later, this has to happen. I can't live always with my parents. And if I leave now, it wouldn't make any difference. They don't talk me anyways."

"But―"

"Understand me, Annabeth. Don't you think it's the best? It doesn't make sense to live in a place where _I _am no longer accepted." And she doesn't answer; she lowers her eyes and stares at the floor. "...You can come with me. You wouldn't work again as a servant. You wouldn't have to see my mother again. Only you and me."

"_We only have three months as―_"

"I'm not asking you to leave with me right _now_. Just...think of it. You can come with me when I leave, but if you don't want or you want to think of it, you can stay here while you do that; but I'm not planning to stay here much more with them._"_

It feels so good to have Annabeth near me; her face pressed to my chest and her arms around me as I hug her and place my chin on top of her head. She remains silent, thinking of what I just said. Saying something like this always makes me blush, because I end up regretting what I said and not doing it. But this time, I'm not regretting any single word. It's true I wan't to leave; with Annabeth or not. I'm not planning to bear my family anymore. The only person that doesn't judge me for being Annabeth's boyfriend is Tyson; he says that as long as I'm happy, she'll be part of his family ―or sister-in-law as he said.

"I'll think of it, Percy. I promise."

Her kisses are adictive; the way she always pulls my face to hers and kissses me is what I like the most. And now, she starts walking in the kitchen's direction. But she's not the same Annabeth from moments ago. She stares to the floor and walks slowly. She...doesn't know what to think about what I said...

A sudden laughter starts hearing from the house's entrance. Dad and an unknown man ―for me― enter the room, laughing like old friends. Dad stops laughing when he notices me, but the man doesn't. He's somehow...familiar. There's something about him that reminds me of...I don't know. The brunette hair? No, it's the color of the eyes. It's the gray color of his eyes that remind me of something; and that something is Annabeth. It's the same color that expresses her rudeness.

"Son," Dad says. By the ways he stares at me, he's just talking to me because there's a visitor in the house. If the man weren't here, he wouldn't even breathe near to me. "He's my old friend from school, Frederick Chase."

The man fixes his fancy suit and walks directly to me. We shake hands, and then he says, "You must be Percy."

"I am, sir. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure."

"Karoline!" Dad shouts.

And from the kitchen, Annabeth's mom appears running and saying, "Yes, patron?" But she stops where she is, staring at Mr. Chase with a stunned expression. I would normally think that she's staring at him like that because maybe she thinks that he's handsome, but this isn't the case; Mr. Chase is staring at her back with the same expression.

"My friend is making us company for lunch time. Make sure to prepare one more plate for him."

"A-as you say, patron."

Now, Annabeth's mom's expression is changed. She stares at Mr. Chase with an angry grimace and with her face almost as red as an apple. But she's stops doing it, and then she runs back to the kitchen.

"That was...?" Mr. Chase asks.

"The cook, Frederick." Dad answers.

"I see..."

"Come, old friend, let's talk in the study."

"Yes, yes, just give me one minute. I've...to go to the bathroom. Where is it?"

"It's right here; the door beneath the stairs. The study is deeper in this room; take the path to the left, the one to the right leads to the kitchen. I'll be waiting."

And now, dad walks to the study not even saying any other word to me. Mr. Chase says, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Percy" and turns on his heels walking deeper inside the room. But he doesn't enter the bathroom.

Withouth him noticing me, I follow him until he enters the kitchen. Annabeth gets out the room and notices me hiding next to the wall.

"What are you _doing_ here?" She asks.

"Uh...listening."

She gets near to me, but instead of shouting something at me, she joins me and places an arm around my back. "You too are curious about what that man wants to say to mom?"

"So he want's to talk to your mom?" I ask.

"Well, I think so. Mom asked me to leave the room because that man said, 'Can we talk?'""

"Oh, he's―"

"Sh, Percy, I hear voices."

Annabeth and I turn silent, hearing whatever things Mr. Chase and Annabeth's mom are saying.

"I don't have anything to talk with you, Frederick." Annabeth's mom says. "After you ordered the other personal to take me out of your house I promised _never_ to meet with you again."

"Karoline, I made a mistake. I―"

"And I made a mistake too. How did I let myself fall in love with you knowing that we weren't ― aren't from the same level?"

"Please, Karoline. I'm _so_ sorry. I―"

"A 'sorry' isn't and will never be enough. You're out of my life now, and leave me alone that I've work to do."

"Karoline, don't be like that with me. I just...got scared of what would happen. I was a stupid because of what I did."

"_More_ than stupid I would say."

"Please, forgive me. Maybe this will not change your mind, but these years I've been looking for you. But you disappeared and I didn't know where to look for you and my...son."

Annabeth's mom laughs. "Yeah, right; looking for _me_. And let me tell you, Frederick, that you don't have a son. You've a daughter. But I don't think she wants to know about the wretch father she has."

"...That girl, the servant; she's my daughter?"

"Yes, and she grew knowing the story of _how_ she doesn't have a father. She grew knowing how his wretch father kicked me out of his house when he knew that I was pregnant."

"...I've a daughter..."

"Aren't you hearing me?"

"...a daughter. She's my...family."

"Besides _wretch_, deaf."

They remain silent; I can now hear my own breathing. Mr. Chase is Annabeth's father... He's that man who Annabeth hates so much because of what he did...

"So...this man is my _father_."

Damn. I didn't notice Annabeth leaving me. Now, I can see her standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. Maybe she doesn't know, but she's doing the same face that my family does again; the chin lifted and head cocked to one side.

"_I promised myself to do this if I got to know my father_."

And now, I can hear a hit. When I finally appear inside the kitchen, Annabeth's mom is turned around not wanting to see Mr. Chase; Annabeth's hand on Mr. Chase's cheek; and Mr. Chase with his hand above Annabeth's and eyes closed.

"You...miserable. You...you wretch. How could you do that to us? How did you _dare_ to abandon your own daughter."

Annabeth lifts her hand again, just to give Mr. Chase another slap. But before she can do it, I grab her hand and press her near to me.

"Percy, release _me_. I already told you what this man did to mom and me. He's―"

"I know who he is now, Annabeth, and I already know what he did. But you can't just hit him like _that_. He's _still_ your father."

"This man is _not_ my father." She says almost spitting the word "not".

Annabeth hits me with her elbows on my stomach, making me release her and taking all the air of my lungs. I thought that she was going to slap Mr. Chase again, but instead she leaves the room stomping.

"A-annabeth!" I shout, trying to grab some air.

When I get outside the kitchen, she's no longer to be seen. She disappeared, not wanting anyone to bother her.

"Percy, can I talk to you?"

Mr. Chase appears from behind and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Ugh, of course..."

"It has to be fast, because you're father is waiting for me."

He walks me back to the sofa in the living room. We sit, and he stares at me for a moment not saying anything.

Finally, he asks, "Do you know my daughter a lot?"

I smile. "She's my...girlfriend."

"Oh, congratulations." He says and pats me on the back. "Look, I don't have a lot of time. I would like to explain you all the reasons I had to...do what I did. But your father is waiting ―maybe some other day if I get to see you. But, please, try to convince my daughter that I'm a stupid for what I did and that I'm really sorry. Percy, she's my only family now. And Karoline; she's my first love and will always be, but I don't think she will forgive me. And I'll never fall in love again. All I have left is Annabeth if it isn't so late."

"But, sir, that isn't very easy. You already heard what she said."

"I know; I heard. But you've to help me, Percy; please she's the only family I've left in this life. And if you convince her, here's my number and direction of my house." He reaches inside his wallet and takes out a little card with his information. "I always carry with some. So, will you help me? Please, Percy."

I remain silent for a few seconds. "I... I'll try, sir, but I don't promise any good results."

"Thanks, Percy. You're my only hope now; I don't want to die without having my family; I don't want to die before fixing the things I've done wrong."

We both get up, and then we shake hands again.

"And, Percy. Don't let _anyone_ control your life. I made that error, thinking of what people would say if they knew I dated a servant. And now, look at me. Don't let _any single person_ interfere with the relationship you've with my daughter."

He turns and then walks to the study, leaving me alone.

He's right. That's another reason to leave the house. I can't let anyone control my life.

It's a decission between Annabeth or money and social class.

Annabeth is my choice, for sure.


	12. Chapter XII

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Here's my update. I hope you like it and tell me what you think, and I hope you have a good Sunday!

* * *

**Chapter 12 — The Worst Night of All.**

* * *

"Luke?"

My arm is stretched out, knocking ―almost hitting― the door of the guest bedroom. After a few knocks more, the door wide opens, revealing a Luke still dressed in pajama clothes even when it's almost twelve o'clock.

The reason he was sitting in the living room last night is that he was waiting for me, just to let me know that he's staying for another month. Mr. Castellan is in another one-month trip to Washington, but not for the same reasons as last time. I, like Luke, am happy to know that someone as good as Mr. Castellan found someone better than his last marriage.

I wonder if my parents are someday getting divorced. Maybe they thought I was stupid as a kid, but I _did_ understand their "little discussions" coming from the room next to mine ―my parents'. Lucky me that got another room farther from them, and poor Tyson that got my old room and is annoyed because every night they still fight, not discuss. During the day, at sight of everyone, my parents act love; during the night, they unleash what they really feel with insults and shouts.

"Is something the matter, Percy?" He asks.

"Is Annabeth with you?" I ask.

At the single thought of Annabeth alone with Luke inside the bedroom, my body tenses and my hands turn to fists. Damn my jealousness. Maybe I should go to Jealous Anonymous or something like that.

It's a _big_ relief when he shakes his head and his grimace changes to a curious one.

"Did something happen to her?"

"No. Well, kind of. She was talking with…someone in the kitchen, but she got angry and left. So you haven't seen her?"

"Not since last night."

"Oh, well thanks. And if you see her or hear her, please tell me. Sorry for disturbing you."

"No need to worry."

He gives me a smile and pats me on the shoulder. And then I'm left alone when the door closes in front of me. How can I feel so jealous because of him? He doesn't try anything with Annabeth because she's a past thing for him, and he acts so cool. Then why does he worry me? Maybe it's a fear for losing my Annabeth.

It worries me that she's nowhere to be seen. What if she left the house because she hates me now? What if she left because my family has contact with her father and doesn't want to be near him? What if…she let because of both options? God, I wouldn't bear losing her. I wonder where―

She's just in front of me, sitting on my bed with her hands turned to fists resting over her knees. How didn't I think of looking in my room? I'm stupid…

The door of my bedroom closes behind me, and after the clicking sound of the door closing, Annabeth turns her face to me. The redness of her eyes tells me that she's been crying, and the marks on the palm of her hands tell me how much she's been digging her nails because of the anger.

Someone should give me a medal for bravery. Getting near an angry Annabeth is a risky task. She can shower you with beer, or punch you on the face, or throw you from a chair making your head crash with the floor, or last but not least she can leave a male without family. That's so…lovely.

She doesn't move away from me when I sit next to her, so that makes me think that she doesn't hate me.

"You alright?" I ask.

She nods, not saying anything as she stares at me. But then, her nodding stops and she starts shaking her head as a new tear starts running through her cheek.

"I don't know how I feel, Percy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm angry because I met that man after eighteen years without father. I'm happy because at least I had the opportunity to slap him one time even when he deserves more. But I don't understand why I feel _so sad_. That man's single presence in my mind makes me feel _very_ sad and depressed, and I don't know why."

Tears start appearing and then running through her cheeks. And I place an arm around her, pulling her near to me. She sobs with her face leaned to my shoulder, until the blue of my shirt turns a darker tone of blue from the tears.

"Annabeth, have you thought that…maybe your tears aren't made from sadness? Maybe, very deep inside you, you're happy because you finally found your father; a man who told himself stupid for abandoning you and your mother, and who wants to fix all the things he's done wrong before…dying?"

"Percy, you can call me crazy and maybe I am, but not _that_ crazy. I already told you how _much_ I hate that man."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely."

"And…aren't you giving your father at least one opportunity of talking with you?"

"_In my life. _Want to know when I'll let him talk with me? The moment he shows that he _really_ is interested in me and proves it. Like saving me from something, but that won't happen. So, I'll never talk with him."

"But Annabeth, I told you. He's trying to fix everything. He's _very_ sorry for what he did, and he wants to have a family before leaving this life. At least you should hear him and then decide whatever thing you want. Listening will not cost you anything."

She remains silent for a couple of seconds, and then she whispers, "I'm not changing my mind, Percy."

"Alright, I can't force you to do something you don't want to. I'll leave you alone; I don't think you want to be with people right now."

I peck her on the cheek, and then get on my feet. But before I'm far from her, Annabeth grabs me by the wrist, making me turn around and stare at her. Again, the "I-don't-know-why-I'm-sad" tears are running through her cheeks.

"Yes, it's true I don't want to be near people right now," She says. "But you're not just a simple person. You're my boyfriend, and you're the only person I can be near right now."

"I thought you hated me for stopping you from giving Mr. Chase another slap."

"I…did feel angry of that, but it disappeared with the sadness. And I can't be mad at you; after all you've done for me. Please, stay."

She doesn't hate me. Phew, that makes me feel a little bit better. Only a little bit, because I've never seen Annabeth like this. It feels horrible to see the powerful and always secure Annabeth crying.

I sigh and release from her grip. After jumping to my bed, I pile the pillows next to the headset. With my now clenched hand to Annabeth's, I lean my back to the mountain of pillows.

"Come." I say.

She thinks of it for a moment, but slowly, she ends next to me; her head leaned to my shoulder, one of her hands still clenched to mine and the other placed over my chest. We remain there, together, silent, and staring at the door at the other side of the room. Annabeth is no longer crying; she's silent, lost in her thoughts.

"Are you going out tonight?" She finally breaks the silence.

"Don't think so. Why?"

"Let's go to the dance club. I need a little distraction to forget about everything."

"If you don't mind to call a taxi or walk, because my car doesn't turn on and…I'm not really very good for fixing things. I only make everything worse."

"Yes, I already know that."

"That my car doesn't turn on?"

"That you only make things worse when you try to fix them. Remember the first days we met?"

I blush. I had forgotten all the times I messed everything up with her. Today, after time, I messed things again when I didn't let Annabeth unleash all her anger with her father. But it was the right thing to do.

"Yeah, I don't mind if we walk. We can call a taxi to take us, and then we come back walking, only the two of us beneath the stars and all that sickening things."

"Sickening?" I turn to her.

"You know I'm joking."

Finally, she smiles and leans forward just to kiss me. I'm happy that she's smiling now. But I'm sickening…

**o+++o**

My palm is sweaty from not releasing Annabeth's hand. Well, today things are different. She's the one who doesn't release me. But I think I like that. We still have about thirty minutes of walking until we get home.

"I've passed several times in front of this house, and I always ask myself who lives there." I say.

And I'm talking of the _enormous_ house that I see now to my left. It's just stunning. A black fence surrounding an enormous terrain, with a cabin for a guard to protect the house, and a big and strange sign on the cabin. That's only minor details.

The house is even more stunning. It's a big, white building; tall and huge, and with some parts the walls are made of glass. The garden is big and with green fields full of fancy decorations, and from here I can see a pool deep inside. The owner's house must be worse than my parents. God, if I can't bear my parents, what would it feel to live with someone like the owner of this palace, not house.

"You're not the only one, Percy. I've also passed several times walking and I've questioned myself the same thing as you."

"Wouldn't you like to live in a place like this?"

We stop in front of the fence, staring at the house with cautious eye. If the guard wasn't asleep, maybe someone would think that we're robbers of something like that.

"No. I already live in your house and I barely bear it, because it's so big and I still don't remember which room is which room. Now imagine living in somewhere like this. I would get to dinner seven days later."

"And…no, forget it."

"And what?" She asks.

"No, forget it."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Never."

"_Tell me_."

"Alright, alright. And…would you bear living in a house like this if you lived with me?"

I didn't want to say it because it sounds kind of creepy saying that I want to live with her when we don't even have a year of knowing her. But she doesn't react like I was thinking. She just smiles and then stares to the floor.

"I think," She says. "That if that was the case, I would try and learn to pass through mazes."

I smile, and she smiles back. And now we turn and remain staring at the enormous house.

"If you're planning to assault that house, you're wasting your time, because we already chose that house as our prey."

The voice comes from behind us; harsh and menacing. And when we turn around, I notice how much the voice fits the owner. There's a gang of three boys standing behind us, with ropes and ladders. The three of them with loosen clothes and head kerchiefs, staring in a menacing way at us.

What did the tallest one say? He doesn't want us to assault the enormous house, because they already chose it. The ladders and the ropes are for that.

Annabeth tightens her grip on my hand.

"We should leave." She whispers.

"Ugh, we're not…assaulting this house. We're just…walking." I say. "You…continue what you're doing. Let's go, Annabeth."

I pull Annabeth to follow me, and then I hear a whistle coming from behind.

"You can stay if you want," The same voice from some moments ago says. "I see you've a _pretty_ girl with you."

"Continue walking, continue walking." I whisper.

But we stop, because the owner of the same voice stops us by turning Annabeth on her heels. He makes me release her, and pulls her to follow him back in front of the enormous house's fence.

"Do you want to accompany us and see how much we can take from these rich brats?" The owner of the voice, the blond young-looking man, says.

"_No, thanks_." Annabeth says, trying to get away from him. "I must be going."

She starts to walk back to me, but the blond man gets her again, pushing her to the fence and almost kissing her because of the near they are to each other. And I'm now walking to them, full of anger and hands turning to fists.

"C'mon, baby, don't resist." The blond boy says, and then starts kissing her neck.

Annabeth stays paralyzed, and I get in time to turn the man on his heels and punch him on the face.

"Are you alright?" I ask Annabeth.

But she doesn't answer. She's grabbing the fence behind her with both of her hands, mouth wide open and breathing as if she had lost all of her air, and tears starting to appear on her eyes.

I'm a stupid for staying right there without doing anything. The blond boy gets up fast, and then he punches me with the same strength as mine on the face.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouts.

"Where were we, baby?" The blond man says.

And just like last time, he starts kissing her neck. But now, thanks to the punch on the face he gave me, Annabeth gets back to her senses. Her mouth pulls to a tight line, she frowns and starts turning red. And just like she did with me last night, she grabs the man from the shoulders and hits him where it hurts the most for a male with her knee. And to continue with it, she hits him on the face like she did with me.

Once I'm on my feet, I say, "Luke was right. I can be sure that you know how to defend yourself."

But now I'm pulled from behind by my arms. One of the other two boys is holding me, and the other punches me hard on the stomach, making all the air escape of my lungs.

The blond man gets back on his feet, mad from the hit, and grabs Annabeth by the wrists and pushes her back to the fence.

"We've a rough one here. I like it." The man says. And I start breathing rushed, trying to free myself. No one's making anything to my Annabeth. "Jim, the rope."

The other young-looking man, the one that punched me on the stomach, hands the blond man the rope he has on his hands. And after the blond man unfolds the rope, he makes a knot on Annabeth's wrists.

"Let me go, or you'll wake up dying in a hospital!" Annabeth shouts, almost spitting.

"And how are you planning to do it? You're trapped, you know?" The blond man says with a grin. "_Now_, where were we, _baby_?"

And now, Annabeth starts to shout as the blond man starts kissing her again on the neck.

"You'll be mine, baby, mine."

And I just can't free myself from the other man's grip, no matter how much I struggle.

"Annabeth!" I shout, and tears start appearing on my eyes at the scene. "Please!"

I'm crying now, staring at how Annabeth shouts while she struggles, trying to stop the blond man from kissing her neck. Now, the man starts kissing the other side of her neck. And I shout, releasing all the air from my lungs.

I can see the guard from the enormous house waking up, but as soon as he's up, Jim knocks him a punch on the head.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouts as she struggles to free herself.

"No, Annabeth!" I shout between sobs.

From inside the house, I can hear the loud ringing of the bell several times. And now I notice that the blond man is pushing Annabeth to the doorbell. With Annabeth's struggles to stop the man from kissing her, she's clicking and clicking on the bell.

"What's all that scandal outside?" A familiar voice, coming from inside the house, shouts asking.

"Mr. Chase!" I shout still crying.

Mr. Chase appears, and when he recognizes me, he stays paralyzed.

"…Percy?" And for the first time, he hears the shouts coming from Annabeth. And his expression changes to an angry one.

He runs to open the fence's door, and when Jim starts running to him, he reaches inside the pocket of his pajama pants to take out a cooking knife.

"You thought I was coming unprotected after hearing shouts and all that scandal? I'm not stupid." Mr. Chase says, threatening Jim —who stops where he is and starts walking backwards.

It's not like I know about it, but what kind of robber doesn't have a weapon? We're lucky that these ones only though about bringing ropes and ladders.

"Leave the girl alone, you damn idiot!" Mr. Chase shouts as he threatens the blond man with the knife.

The blond man stays paralyzed, and the he starts running followed by the other two mans when Mr. Chase starts running behind them.

I throw myself next to Annabeth and undo the knot on the rope. And then, I pull her to an embrace.

"Percy!" She's crying with loud sobs. "I was _so_ near! Percy, I'm scared."

"Oh, Annabeth." I'm crying too. "I'm sorry for not being able to save you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

I kiss her between the hundreds of "I'm sorry" I say. God, thanks to Mr. Chase that arrived just in time. If he hadn't appeared, I don't know what that blond man would have done to Annabeth. Or yes, I think I know…

Mr. Chase appears back with the knife on hand, alone and the gang already disappeared running far away.

"Are you alright?" He kneels next to Annabeth.

She shakes her head as she continues crying. She doesn't even care that it's her father who's asking her.

"Come, let's go inside, I'll make you some tea."

Annabeth and I sit by the living room, alone, she between my arms as she stares stunned to the floor. The house is way more fancy from inside, with its marble floors and comfortable chimney.

Mr. Chase comes back to the living room with a silver tray, and then he hands each one of us a cup of tea.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mr. Chase asks to Annabeth. And she nods. "I'm glad."

Everything turns awkward. We remain silent, staring at nowhere.

"I think you should both stay here for tonight, and tomorrow early I'll take you back home before leaving to my work."

"It's…a great idea Mr. Chase." I say.

He smiles, and then he stares at Annabeth. He's really worried about her, and he already proved it.

"I think you should talk with your father now." I whisper to Annabeth.

That makes her come back to her senses. "What?" She whispers back.

"_He saved your life_; he deserves to talk with you. You said it this morning."

And after a moment, she nods.

"I…think I'm looking for an empty bedroom and will go to sleep." I say to Mr. Chase, and he understands that he must talk with Annabeth.

"Well, good night." He says.

I kiss Annabeth, get up from the sofa and leave the living room. The first room I find is empty, and it looks fancy even when it doesn't have an owner.

I remove my jacket, my shirt and shoes, leaving me only in my black jeans and socks. And with that, I throw myself on the bed. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep after all that has happened and after what is still happening downstairs.

One hour later, after I can't see any light from beneath the door, the door of the bedroom opens. And Annabeth is standing there, not being able to sleep like me.

"Can I stay with you for tonight? I'm…scared that that gang comes back for me."

I sit on the bed, nod and hand her my hand. She grabs it, and I help her get in the bed. I cover both of us with the blankets, and then hug her from behind as we try to sleep.

"Did you talk to your dad?" I whisper.

And she nods.

"I…I forgave him, only because he did demonstrate that he cares for me. But…I told him that I still don't like him, and that it will take me time to like him. And that I'll think if forgiving him was the right choice."

"See? Was it difficult to hear?"

"Percy, please, I'm so confused about everything. Don't make me think about it again. And please, hug me, because with you around me, I forget all those…kisses on the neck."

And I hear a little sob.

I hug her stronger, until there isn't a single space between us.

And soon, I feel faint getting near.


	13. Chapter XIII

**A/N: **Hey guys! Finally I had the opportunity to write two days in a row; I've been very busy with projects and tests. So, I hope you like this chapter. In the last part, some will get confused and think the first thing that comes to their mind. You'll see what I mean. Hope you have a fantastic Monday —though I doubt that is possible. Nothing good comes from those Mondays.

* * *

**Chapter 13 — The New Department.**

* * *

"Percy, I'm really grateful for what you're doing for my son."

Mr. Castellan stretches his arm to me, and then he shakes it with such strength that maybe my hand will end like crushed clay. Even when he's almost reaching his forties, he looks young, with blond hair like his son, tan skin and tall.

Standing next to him is Jenna, the woman he met in Washington two months ago, when he had his one-month trip just to spend time with her. Both of them came to New York, just because they're planning to leave the United States. Mr. Castellan got a way better job out of the country. And right now, he's saying thanks to me because Luke will be staying with me; and he's also saying good-bye, because he's leaving to China in two hours.

"You don't have to worry." I say. "Luke's like my brother. He turned part of this family the months he's spent here."

"He's told me the same from you, so I _totally_ trust he'll be alright with you."

A beeping sound starts coming from the expensive watch on Mr. Castellan's wrist. He sneaks a peek at it, and then stares at Jenna, who waits with a smile while she twirls her brunette her with the index finger. Mr. Castellan grabs Jenna's hand, and then turns back to me.

"Well, we must be leaving now." Mr. Castellan says.

He walks to Luke, who's beside me, and gives him a big hug with pats on the back.

"Take care, dad." Luke says.

"You too, son."

"Jenna, please take care of my dad."

"I will, don't worry." Jenna says, and then she gives a half-moon smile.

Mr. Castellan shakes my hand again, and then he says, "Percy." I say, "Mr. Castellan", and he smiles at me. Jenna greets me with her hand, and both of them start walking to the entrance followed by Micah. Luke and I remain there, in the living room, hearing from here how the taxi turns the engine on and the sound starts vanishing while it leaves the house's terrain.

"You should've told your father that we're not staying in this house." I say now to Luke. "What if he tries to look for you here? He doesn't know that I'm paying rent for a new department and you'll be my roommate."

"I don't think he'll call here." Luke says. "The only place where he has this house's number is in his agenda and he left it in the house. And remember that he already sold the house. By the time he remembers about the agenda, it will no longer exist."

"Alright. Now, I'll go and take the last box to my car and then we can leave."

"Thanks, Percy. I'll never be able to pay you for supporting me. But why are you moving, again?"

I sigh and stare at the floor. "I can't live here anymore. This house belongs to two of the most selfish people in the world. It's like living in the middle of a war. Tyson and I are one side, and my parents are the other side. And my parents' side is in another war, because they hate each other _so much_, just that they don't say it."

"Just because of that?"

"No, there are two other reasons. One: they barely talk to me since Annabeth became my girlfriend; I'm sure they hate me now and I'm no longer included in the inheritance ―not that I want it. With the one that grandma left me is enough. Two: someday this had to happen; I can't live always holding my mother's skirts like a little kid. Sooner or later, I had to find to my own life. Become independent."

"Well, that's true. Alright, I'll be waiting in the car."

Luke pats me on the shoulder, and then he grabs his suitcase and starts walking to the entrance.

Before heading to my room, where the last box with my things awaits, I head to my parents' bedroom at the other end of the rooms' hallway. Mom's sitting on her bed, reading the newest edition of People magazine. When she notices me inside the room, she rolls her eyes and continues with her reading. Or knowing her, more that reading, she's comparing her life to the ones from the others.

"Mom, I'm leaving now." I say.

And she just creases her eyebrows without stopping to "read".

"Good." She says after moments of silence.

The way she answers me and how she looks annoyed tells me how much she hates me now. Well, maybe she doesn't hate me. Maybe she's disgusted knowing that her son is dating a servant.

"Well, I just came to tell you."

Again, she creases her eyebrows, but time nodding. Great mother I have.

There's no sense in living here anymore. It kind of depresses me that my own mother will not feel sad because of my departure. And thanks to what? Thanks to my love for Annabeth. But, I'll never care of what she or my father thinks. If they didn't follow love and married each other only for the money, it's their problem. I'm not making the same mistakes as them.

Eleven o'clock is getting near, and by that time I've planned to be already in my new department. Inside my bedroom, I close the door behind me. These will be last minutes here, in the room where I grew till now. My hand reaches to my cellphone ―which is resting on the desk― and then place it inside my pocket.

Thanks to the clicking sound coming from the door, I notice that someone just entered the bedroom and closed the door. With her head cocked to one side, Annabeth is standing just in front of the door. Her mouth is making a beautiful curve; she's so pretty when she smiles.

"So you're leaving now?" She asks.

"_No_, I'm just placing my things inside boxes because I like how they look in them."

"You like pain, don't you?"

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean _this_."

All her strength is unleashed when she punches me on the shoulder just for being sarcastic. Then, she starts rubbing on the part where she just hit me. I smile, and then place my hands on her waist. Without saying anything, she gets nearer to me, surrounding my head with her arms, and then kisses me as she stands on her tiptoes.

"And you like my kisses, don't you?" I ask.

"I don't know. If I knew how to kiss I would tell you."

"Well, I'll teach you."

And now it's me who leans forward to her and kiss her.

When we separate from the kiss, she releases my head from her embrace, but then she hugs me. And I hug her back, placing my left cheek over her blonde hair while she leans her face to my chest.

"Now that Luke's staying with you, I will not be able to stay with you as you said, right?" She asks. "You said there were only two rooms in the department, and one will be Luke's, so I wouldn't be able to stay there."

"You can always sleep with me if you want."

"Nah, I'm alright like this."

"And d'you have plans for today?"

"You know I have. You know dad called yesterday and wanted to talk with me urgently ―by the way, can you take me there?"

"Yes, don't worry, I'll take you. The department is past your father's house. You already liked the idea of having a father, don't you?"

"I didn't say that. I only have respect for him, because he's proved that he _really_ is sorry for what he did, but I still don't like him."

"…You call him 'dad', not 'that man' anymore."

"And? That doesn't say that I like him. He is my dad, isn't he?"

"…You hug him every time he says how sorry he is for what he did in the past. And that's just after he compliments you and says that he's a stupid. You're saying me that you just hug him because you feel pity for him?"

"Who knows?" She shakes her head. "And d'you have plans for today?"

"_You know I have_." I say, mimicking her just like she did. "You know I've planned preparing the new department for tonight ―by the way, do you have everything ready for that?"

Tonight, Annabeth and I are having a romantic dinner in the new department to celebrate our five months together. Luke already knows that, so he's helping us by leaving us alone and renting a room in a hotel. And despite how much he doesn't see Annabeth as a crush anymore, he still makes me jealous.

"Yes, I've ready the clothes for tonight." She says smiling. "Let me recall the plan. While I'm at my dad's, you'll prepare everything for tonight. I'll get ready in my dad's house, and then you'll pick me up at eight o'clock. Am I right?"

"Not a single mistake."

The original plan was to pick her here, in the house. But then her father called her to tell her to go visit him urgently, and that's how we decided that I'll pick her there instead.

"Annabeth," I say. "You should be thinking of living with your dad ―or with me. If I'm not here, soon, mom will fire you. And you'll not have time to look for somewhere to stay. And if you leave to Stamford with your grandma, I wouldn't bear not seeing you."

She lowers her eyes, and then she nods. "I'll mention it to dad, don't worry. Maybe he can give me the empty room from the other day."

Oh, that room. I blush every time the memory comes back. The night when the robbers wanted to…make something _disgusting_ to Annabeth two months ago. That was the night she slept with me, scared and worried that the robbers would go back.

"We must be going." I say.

Annabeth nods, and then she opens the door for me to pass with the heavy box on my hands. As I walk through the stairs, not being able to see a thing, Annabeth is my guide. She tells me where to step and where to go. The reason I smack my face with the box, because she leads me on purpose to every near wall.

After I place the box on one of the backseats, Luke changes of seat and sits on the empty backseat, leaving the front seat free for Annabeth to go with me. I turn the engine on, put my seatbelt on, remove the hand-break and then start driving away from the house where I lived eighteen years and some months. I'm heading to my new life as an independent person now.

Ten minutes later, the three of us arrive to Mr. Chase's house. It's way faster to get by car instead of walking. Here, in a car, is less probable to be assaulted.

Annabeth and I get out the car while Luke stays there. We ring the bell from the fence, and soon, a Mr. Chase dressed in khaki pants and white shirt appears and opens the fence for Annabeth to pass.

"Hi, dad." Annabeth says and then pecks him slightly on the cheek.

"Annabeth." Mr. Chase says with a smile. And then he turns to me. "Percy, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, sir." I say.

"Thanks for driving me." Annabeth says.

She comes to me, embraces me again, and pulls me into a kiss. Like past times, we get lost in ourselves, until Mr. Chase clears his throat. And both us blush after separating, making Mr. Chase laugh. He's only messing with us.

"And when's the wedding?" Mr. Chase asks.

And now I chuckle a little.

"_Dad_..." Annabeth says, frowning at her father.

"I hope soon." I say.

I couldn't help saying it. And what I just said makes Annabeth smile and blush at the same time, making her dad and me chuckle together.

"Well, I must be going." I say.

"Again, nice to see you Percy." Mr. Chase says and shakes my hand.

"Thanks, sir."

"See you tonight." Annabeth says, and then she pecks me on cheek just like she did with her dad.

Back in the car, I remain immobilized, staring at Annabeth and her father while they get inside the house. And also, I'm waiting for Luke to come sit back on the front seat. When he does, he grins at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Connecting with your father-in-law."

And I blush.

**o+++o**

Luke and I arrive to our new department. It's not as big as my parents' house, but it's better for me. The department is large, with white marble walls and floor-tiles. The table is crystalline, and also the coffee table. The sofas and other furniture are black. Our new apartment is a mix of only black and white.

"I didn't know it was _this_ fancy." Luke says staring stunned to every single place of our place.

It _is _very fancy for a department. It is decorated with the same style as Mr. Chase's house, just that in a smaller version.

"I'll start unpacking everything," Luke says. "You go to the supermarket one block from here and start preparing everything for your dinner tonight. I'll take care of unpacking your things."

"_God. _Thanks, bro." I say, placing my hands on his shoulders.

I grab the keys from the new department, which rest over one of the cooking tables of the kitchen. And then, I leave the department running and almost crashing with every single person that walks near to me.

Happy House Supermarket is one block away; very useful, because knowing me, the fridge will be empty by the end of every day. In the supermaket, I reach to my back pocket, to my wallet, and then take the list of the things I need for tonight. With my messy handwriting, I harly recognize what it says, but I manage to read everything:

* * *

**Things to buy:**

-Candles

-Flowers

-One of those sprays with good scent whose name I forgot

-Chocolate cake (if found, with blue icing)

-Champagne

-A good recipe for tonight's dinner

-Ingredients for tonight's dinner

* * *

Well, it doesn't sound very difficult. If only I knew how to cook…

**o++o**

I'm already driving back to Mr. Chase's house, five minutes till nine o'clock. In my opinion, the department is okay. I fixed it for the dinner and prepared the food —the only thing I managed to do was sushi, so I hope she likes it. I love it. I still remember the night that mom and dad took me to a Japanese restaurant years ago, in a place where turtles swim freely.

Annabeth is already waiting outside the fence, standing next to her father. God, she's beautiful. She's dressed in a sky-blue dress, silver colored high-heels and her straightened blonde hair falling over her left shoulder.

Outside the car, when I walk to get to Annabeth, I notice how serious her grimace is. Her mouth pulled to a tight line, her eyes red and marks of tears over her cheeks. She's been crying. Did…her father do something to her?

"What's the matter, Annabeth?" I ask, rubbing her cheek.

"N-nothing," And she smiles with a sigh and a sob. "I'll tell you later; this is our night."

My eyes switch from Annabeth to Mr. Chase, and she understands what I'm asking. She shakes her head, telling me with her eyes, "No, he didn't do anything."

"Well, let's get going then." I say.

Annabeth nods, turns back to her father and pecks him on the cheek. Mr. Chase smiles at me, while Annabeth walks to the car. Then, he disappears walking back to the house.

Annabeth and I sit silently inside the car, with the engine still off while we stare at nowhere. Her attitude tells me that someone just ruined her this special night.

"Annabeth," I say. "Your father did something to you?"

"No, Percy, he didn't. I feel bad for something else, and it _is_ related to him, but it's nothing bad he made."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"Later, I promise."

"Alright, but it's a promise."

I turn the engine and start driving, but no longer as excited as I was before arriving Mr. Chase's house.

We get to the department, and Luke is nowhere to be seen. I'm sure he already left to leave us alone.

Annabeth has the same expression as Luke; astonishment at sight of the fancy department. And an extra detail is the decorations. The red roses, the candles, the table in the middle of the living room with two seats, the food on top of the table. And let's not forget about the cinnamon smell.

"You like it?" I ask.

"I-I love it, Percy." She answers with an excited grimace, leaving the sadness behind.

"I made everything for you. The decorations, the environment, the food. Everything. This is our night."

She cocks her head to one side, staring at me. Her gray eyes shine beautifully with the light of of the candles, and I can't help to lean forward and kiss her, rubbing her cheeks with my thumbs as we kiss.

"I hope you like Japanese food." I say.

"Not a single idea of how it tastes."

"Then you'll prove it. Come."

Annabeth grabs my hand, and I lead her to the table. And thus, we start having dinner. She makes compliments about how delicious the food is; she laughs as we talk; she kisses me eventually as we eat the cake now. It's a perfect and romantic night. And it doesn't end here.

"Will you tell me now why you were crying?" I ask after dinner is over.

The happiness leaves Annabeth's face, and she stares at her empty plate while she thinks.

"Wedding…" She says after moments of silence.

"What? Look, if it's for what happened this morning, your father and I were only joking with the wedding thing —though I don't know why it makes you feel bad."

"No, he wasn't."

"What?"

"Dad wasn't joking; he meant it."

"But…why?"

"Percy, remember what he told you the day I saw him for the first time. You told me that he said that he wanted to fix all the things bad he's done before…dying. Percy, he really meant it. He's dying. Dad has…cancer." And now tears start running again through her cheeks. "He's only three months approximately of life."

"Wha — A-annabeth, are you sure?"

"Yes. He showed me the studies, the diagnostics, everything. I'm…losing dad, just after I'm starting to forgive him."

And now, she unleashes all the tears she's been saving. Dragging my chair through the floor, I get next to her and embrace her. Tonight was supposed to be a happy night…

"And why is the wedding thing involved?" I ask.

"He — t-there are two reasons. One: he wants to see me get married before he…dies. Two: he wants to inherit me every single possession he has. I told him that it wasn't necessary all the money and all the things, but he insisted saying that it's his token of gratitude for entering his life. But…the condition to receive everything is to be married before he dies, Percy. And if he dies before my marriage, everything in his possession will be lost. And I would feel guilty, because everything would be lost when he worked hard to win everything."

And now, the sobs start again.

"Oh, Annabeth, why didn't your father think everything better first? You know that's difficult, right?"

"I-I told him the same, because I know it's impossible."

We remain there, hugging each other, while she cries over my chest, unleashing all the tears.

"Annabeth," I say. "We…can get married —if you want, of course."

She lifts her face, staring at me with her red eyes.

"No, Percy. I-it's not that I don't want to, but I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want. When I planned to say this to you it wasn't planned so you would marry me; I had to tell you to unleash these feelings. It wasn't a plan to force you to marry me, Percy."

"But I _do_ want to marry you. Maybe I didn't plan for this month to get married or during the next two months, but I was planning to do it someday —if you said 'yes' to me, obviously."

"But…"

"Annabeth, if I marry you, I wouldn't be doing something I wouldn't want to."

"Percy—"

"I'm not forcing you to anything, but just think of it, Annabeth. We can save all your father's possessions if you want to marry me soon, or we can marry later if you don't want —only if you still like me and we're together."

"I-I'll think of it, Percy, but let's not ruin this night. It's for us, remember?"

And now she yawns.

"Are you tired?" I ask.

"Kind of, but I'll resist. I've to be up until our night is over."

"Annabeth, if you're tired, we can finish it now. We already had dinner."

"But I can resist, Percy."

"No, Annabeth. You should rest."

Now, she stares at me silently. And finally, after silence, she says, "So now you're taking me back to your parents' house?"

"Who said that? Come."

I hand her my hand, and she takes it. Deep inside the living room, the hallway to the rooms start. And I lead Annabeth to my new room, which is also lit by candles. Actually, the entire house is lit by candles. Back in time.

After we enter the room, I close the door behind me. And now I hug Annabeth from behind.

"Tell me you'll think it." I say.

"What?"

"Marry me, Annabeth _Chase_."_  
_

She remains still, thinking of it. And now, she nods.

"That's a 'Yes, I'll think of it' or a 'Yes, I accept'?"

"Does it makes any difference?"

And she turns around, just to kiss me.

"What are the candles for?" Annabeth asks and then kisses me again.

"Nothing special. The entire house has them right now. But, tonight's special."

"Of course; it's our night."

"No — well, yes, but also something more."

"And what's that?"

"Let's make love, Annabeth."

And now she stops kissing me. Her expression is serious and she's blushing.

"Percy, I know the situation is comfortable and everything, but I'm not ready for that, and—"

"Wait, wait, wait. What's the matter? Making love doesn't necessarily mean…well, _intimacy_." I blush. I think neither I'm ready for that. "Want to know what making love means? Come."

I walk around the room, turning off every candle. And then I grab Annabeth's hand and guide her to the bed, like the other night in Mr. Chase's house. I pull her to me, until we're lying on the bed, hugging each other. There's no need to have intimacy to make love.

"See? We're not having…_intimacy_ and we're making love. You know why? Because we're here, loving each other. That's the true concept of 'make love' for me."

Even in the darkness, I know that Annabeth's smiling.

"You scared me, Percy."

"Sorry. Neither…I am ready for the thing you were thinking."

"So…this isn't the first time we make love. In my dad's house, we did this."

"You catch on fast." And I smile. "Sleep well, my Annabeth _Chase_."


	14. Chapter XIV

**A/N: **Hello guys! I'm really hapy today! There are a lot of reasons for me to be happy! It's friday, friday! Jk. I didn't have classes. Yesterday, I got a perfect test in physics. _And_ I already planned what will happen next in this story. I already have the end and everything, so the only thing left is to write it. Again, so much thanks for the followers/reviews/favorites.I hope you continue liking it and thanks for reading too!

* * *

**Chapter 14 ― Mom's Plan. Wretch...**

* * *

The next morning, after waking up to the love of my life next to me, I decide to take a shower while she's still asleep. Maybe it was the best night ever. Not a single person wanting to make our relationship an impossible; not a single worry that a crew could appear and try to hurt Annabeth. We slept together because we wanted; we slept together doing it with love.

There is one worry in mind, though. It's related to last night's conversation, about the marriage. During the twenty minutes that I shower, I can't stop thinking about it, until I'm outside, back in my room, with a towel wrapped around my waist. Annabeth is nowhere to be seen. Two of my drawers are slightly open, as if someone was looking for something. And the smell coming from the still open door makes me drool; it's a mix between…flour, butter and maple syrup. Pancakes! I've never resisted more than two minutes with an empty plate when there are pancakes for breakfast.

I notice that I'm really hungry and my stomach is growling. Sushi is _so_ delicious, but, no matter how much you eat it, it never fills you. It leaves you with a sensation of wanting to eat more.

After closing the door with lock, I get back to the drawers and open them. Someone ―obviously Annabeth, because she's the only one in the department― did search for something. One of my favorite T-shirts is missing, and also one of my shorts. I grab the first T-shirt near and the first shorts I see; a blue shirt and khaki shorts. And then I dress up. In front of the mirror, using the damp towel, I ruffle my hair trying to dry it as much as possible. And then I throw the damp towel over my bed, not caring to take it back to the bathroom.

In the kitchen, Annabeth is standing behind the stove, dressed in the clothes that were missing back in my room. She has the gray shorts used for making exercise, the black T-shirt I like to use a lot and a flannel shirt ―which I didn't notice missing― over it. Her feet are bare as she walks around the kitchen, placing new _pancakes_ over a plate after they're ready.

"Good morning." I say, placing my hands over her waist from behind, and then giving her a peck on the right cheek.

She smiles. And then she says, "More than good, maybe."

"I see you decided to use my clothes today."

"Well, you didn't expect me to be walking around everywhere with a dress and high-heels, didn't you?"

"Ugh, well ― the pancakes look delicious."

She chuckles. "Thanks. I hope they are. You prepared dinner, now I prepare breakfast."

Talking about last night's dinner makes me remember what I was thinking back in the shower, about the marriage thing.

"Annabeth, while I was showering, I couldn't stop thinking about our conversation from last night." I say.

"We talked about a lot of things last night, Percy. Tell me specifically, of what subject were you thinking of?"

"About the marriage thing."

She turns her face to me, with a serious stare. Maybe she's thinking that I will regret what I said last night, and that I will not marry her.

"Let's talk about it while we have breakfast." She says.

Annabeth continues making pancakes, until the plate is full of them, making a tower. She pours some milk inside two glass cups, and then places the gallon of milk back inside the fridge. And I don't do anything. I only remain with my hands over her waist, eventually kissing her again on the cheek and sometimes on her neck. I'm like a dog, always following her and kissing her.

When breakfast is ready, Annabeth has to guide me to my seat, because I'm not planning to separate from her. This time, we sit at the big table in the kitchen; last night's table was only one table I used because it's only for two persons. She sits across from me, the serious expression still on her face.

"Percy, I said it last night and I'll say it again: you don't have to do anything you don't want." She says. "I'm not forcing you to marry me."

"Annabeth, but I _do_ want to marry you. But…even when I'm sure I want to do it, don't you think it's too eager to get married? I mean; we only have five months as couple. It would be good to get married at least having, I don't know, a year together."

"I'm aware of that, Percy. And I'll say it again: _I'm not forcing you to do anything_. I was just mentioning it, because you asked what had happened. And I made a promise of telling you."

We remain silent as we serve ourselves from the tower of pancakes. I take a sip of the milk and then clean my mouth with a napkin.

"Still, I'm marrying you." I say.

Annabeth stares at me confused.

"Didn't you say it's too eager to get married?"

"Yes, but I'm not finished talking yet. We've another option. Personally, I think that an official marriage is in church. So, why don't we marry _only_ at the Civil Registry? We can only invite your father, so that he sees that you _are_ getting married. I think that there are needed witnesses for each one of us; we can tell them to remain it as a secret. And then, if you want to marry me when we've some time together, we can marry officially at a church. Then, we would be able to invite our families. Well, your family. Mine wouldn't go ―only Tyson. This wedding, the one in the Civil Registry, would be only to help you get what is yours now: your father's possessions, so that his effort from all the years working doesn't get lost."

Neither Annabeth nor I have started eating our breakfast. She rubs her chin and her lips with the index finger; by the way she stares at me, she's considering the idea.

"It's not a bad idea, Percy." She says, snapping her fingers. "That way, we can…marry officially after a time together. And with this wedding, I could get my father's inheritance and I wouldn't feel guilty for losing everything. God, Percy, you're a genius!"

Fast, she gets up, holds my face between her hands, and then pulls me to a kiss. I kiss her back, and then we remain there, kissing in each other with a table between us, until I hear my cellphone ringing at the living room. It's the ringtone that sounds when someone sent me a message.

"I'll go and see who it is." I say.

Annabeth blushes, because we were kissing here without stopping until my phone sounded. She nods, and then she starts eating her breakfast.

In the living room, where I left my car's keys, is my cellphone. It's one of my father's old blackberries; it isn't old at all. But my dad changes of cellphone as fast as he changes of underwear. It says: New Message from Luke Castellan. I select the message, and it opens.

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

Perce, can I already go back to the department?

* * *

**From: **Percy Jackson

**To: **Luke Castellan

Yep. I'm taking Annabeth back to my parents' house in a while.

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To: **Percy Jackson

K. Be there in a while. And…I hope you treated Annabeth right, Perce. She's my friend too.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Luke Castellan

What do you mean?

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To: **Percy Jackson

You spent the night together, didn't you?

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To: **Luke Castellan

We didn't have…sex. We only slept together. That's all.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Luke Castellan

…And we're getting married.

* * *

**From: **Luke Castellan

**To: **Percy Jackson

YOU'RE GETTING WHAT?!

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To: **Luke Castellan

Married. And you'll be my witness, so you have to keep it as a secret.

* * *

That's the last message I send to Luke. The phone rings again, making me know that Luke replied me. But I just leave the phone again there, and then go back with Annabeth. She's already finishing her first pancake. And by the time I sit and grab my first pancake, she grabs her second one.

"I already have my witness." I say while showering my pancake with maple syrup. "You know, for the wedding."

She stares at me with wide eyes. "You're fast. And who's that?"

"Luke. He thought you and I had…_sex_. And I told him that we didn't do anything. That anything happened; we're just getting married."

"The perfect thing you say to someone in a phone call."

"Message, please. We were texting each other."

"Wow, knowing that it was a message makes _everything_ better."

"Yep, you understand me."

Annabeth throws a little part of her second pancake to me. When it hits me on the eye, she chuckles as I rub it.

"Very funny, Annabeth Chase."

"I'm sorry, Percy Jackson. Or should I call you fiancé?"

"I'm both, aren't I?"

"What would your mother say if she knew I'm soon becoming her daughter-in-law?"

"She wouldn't say anything, because her heart would stop first."

"I should have known that."

"Yes, you should've known."

And thus, we continue eating our breakfast.

Ten minutes later, the big tower of pancakes is gone. Our glasses with milk are now empty. And unlike last night with the sushi, I'm satisfied now

"Want me to take you home? Well, my parents' home."

"Please. I didn't tell mom that I wasn't going to go back to the house."

"You'll be in problems, Annabeth Chase."

"Yes, and I'll be in a lot more if she hears you saying that I'm a 'Chase.'"

"Annabeth, sooner or later, your mother will have to know that in these two months, you've seen your father various times. And that you're gaining his trust."

"She wouldn't like that, Percy. I don't know how she would it take it, but it wouldn't be okay."

"Still, someday you'll have to tell her. And, well, I'm not telling you to be a rebel, but you're eighteen now. You decide what you do. And if something ends up as an error, that's how you learn now; from the mistakes. She must understand that; that you're no longer a kid."

Annabeth lowers her eyes, thinking. She taps the table with her finger. Then, she says, "Alright; I'll tell her. Just…give me time."

I nod.

"Well, let's go." I say.

Annabeth nods, and together, we stand up from our chairs and start gathering our things. Back in my room, I put some sneakers on and take the damp towel back inside the bathroom. Annabeth gathers her clothes from last night, the dress and the high-heels.

And when we're ready, I grab my cellphone and keys. When we get to my car, after making sure that I locked the door of the department, my cellphone rings again. I take it out and notice that there are two messages, both from Luke. One is the one I ignored, and the other one is a new one. I open then, and read them.

* * *

**From: **Luke Castellan

**To: **Percy Jackson

And how did both of you took that decision all of a sudden?

* * *

**From: **Luke Castellan

**To: **Percy Jackson

?

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To: **Luke Castellan

Tell you later.

* * *

Annabeth's already waiting outside the car. She places her things on the backseats after I open, and then we both enter the car at the same time. I turn the engine on. Then, we're heading to my parents' house.

**o+++o**

Annabeth and I get to my parents' house after a while. It's been only one day since I left my house to my department; since it hasn't been a long time, I feel like entering the house and doing the daily things I used to do. I would feel nervous of coming back here if I wasn't twenty-five percent owner of this house. Thanks to grandma, this house will be _always_ mine ―unless I decided to sell my percentage of the house. I doubt I would do that someday.

We walk through the garden, heading to the back door of the house. Still, when this is my house, I really don't want to meet anyone that can be at the living room. Dad must be in the firm, so I wouldn't meet with him. Tyson is the only person I would want to see, but knowing him, he must be somewhere out or helping dad work in the firm. He's always to be the new owner of the firm after dad…well, after dad is dead.

The only person I can find in the house is mom. I don't think I would like to see her, and she would the same of me.

Inside the house, Annabeth lowers her pace as she enters. As silent as possible, we walk through the door. Our bodies tense when we hear the sound of water falling in the kitchen.

Karoline ―Annabeth's mom― is washing the dishes in the kitchen. For a moment, she doesn't recognize us. Damn sneeze I give that makes her turn to us, scared and notice us. Annabeth will kill me.

"Annabeth?" She asks. "Oh, patron. Good to see you again. I hear you left the house yesterday."

"Good to see you again, Karoline. Yes, I left because I'm not planning to let my parents control my life any more. They tried to control my relationship with...your daughter."

She nods. She already knows sin some months ago about my relationship with Annabeth. Annabeth's told me that her mother still doesn't like the idea about her dating a patron. Slowly, I'm changing that. She's also told me that she's starting to like me.

"I'll…go and leave my things." Annabeth says.

And then she leaved the kitchen, heading to the servants' bedroom.

"Ugh, I'll go and say good-bye to Annabeth. I think I'm leaving now." I say. "Excuse me."

Annabeth's mother nods, and then continues washing the dishes. And now, I also leave the room heading also to the servants' room. But before I can continue walking farther, I get distracted to something in the living room. There are voices from there.

Hiding next to the stairs, I head there and try to know who it is. It's mom, sitting in front of the coffee table drinking tea. But she's not alone. Making company to her is a girl with red hair, though I don't know who it is, because all I can see from her is the back of her head. I don't need to see her face to know who she is, though. It's easy after recognizing her voice.

"Thank you for coming, Rachel." Mom says.

"I got surprised when you called me," Rachel says. "Because I don't even get along with you."

"I know, I know. But I didn't know who else to call."

"And what's the reason for inviting me to drink tea?"

"I need your help, Rachel. I know your father, and he's talked a lot about you when he has come here. You're a very beautiful girl, Rachel. Maybe you can…make my son regain his senses."

"Percy? What's wrong with him?"

"Are you aware that he's in a relationship now?"

"Oh, the servant."

"You _knew _it? Well, it doesn't matter that right now. What I wanted to ask you is to try to spend time with my son. I don't know, go out with him; make him think that you're better than that…servant. Try to separate them."

They remain silent for a moment

"I don't know. You're asking too much." Rachel says. "Last time I saw them, they were really convinced about their feelings for each other. Why don't you…just accept reality?"

"I just can't accept _that_, Rachel, so don't ask me that. Look; just tell me that you wouldn't like my son for you and I'll leave you alone."

"Well…he's _really_ handsome and all, but―"

"See? You could have my son _only_ for you, but only if you manage to separate them."

Again, they remain silent.

"Alright. I'll try and do what I can, but just because I can't bear the idea that _your son_ preferred that servant instead of me." Rachel says at the end.

And now, I feel anger growing inside me. How dare my mother do this to me? Maybe she thinks she's doing this for me, but she's only doing it for herself. She's only protection her social class and trying to avoid what would people say if they knew that her son is dating a servant. The surprise she would have if she only knew how much Annabeth's getting after she marries me.

"Thanks, Rachel." Mom says. "You're doing me a _big_,_ big_ favor."

"I think I must be going." Rachel says.

"I'll accompany you to the door."

Mom and Rachel get up and start walking to the entrance. Before I _really_ shout them what they deserve, Annabeth appears from behind and says, "Percy, what are you looking at?"

I turn around, and Annabeth is no longer dressed with my clothes. She's dressed now in the pink uniform. I stretch out my hand to her and she grabs it. "Come," I say.

Upstairs, I lead Annabeth to my old room. We close the door silently when we're inside, and now alone with her, I feel like punching everywhere from all the anger that mom caused me now.

"What happened?" Annabeth asks.

"Mom," I say. "She's only causing me problems."

"What did she do now?"

"Annabeth," I say grabbing her shoulders. "Please, make me a promise."

"What is? You're scaring me, Percy."

"Please, whatever thing my mother tells you about me, trying to separate us, don't believe her. Whatever thing my mother does to you, trying to make you stay away from me, don't give up. Annabeth…she's planning something, I heard her. She wants to separate us, but this time not alone. Please, Annabeth, promise me that you'll be strong and _always_ believe that she'll never separate us."

"I…promise it, Percy. I'll never let that woman control me. You…you are the love of my life, Percy. You're my first love, and I want you to be the last one. I'll not let that woman try to snatch from me what is now my most precious thing."

All the anger disappears from me hearing that. I smile and pull her to a hug. And then, after staring at each other's eyes, I pull her face to a kiss. And just like this morning, we get lost in our world, not stopping to kiss each other. And then, something different stops us from kissing. After I fall on my bed and Annabeth above me, I feel ashamed and separate from the kiss. We got _so_ lost in ourselves that the kiss almost got outta control from me.

"I think…I must be going." I say.

Annabeth blushes and then nods. Then, she gets up from above me and gives me a hand to stand up too. I place my hands on her waist and kiss her once more, but this time I separate faster.

"See you… ― when will I be able to see you again?" I ask.

"I don't know." She answers. "But you should visit me now, because we no longer live in the same house."

"Annabeth, did you think already about leaving this house? It would be easier to avoid my family if you're not here."

"Yes, I already talked with dad yesterday. He's going to prepare the room I said for me to move there. I just need to decide when I'll leave. And after we…marry, that house will be…mine."

Her eyes wide open. Even when she's not saying it, maybe I can read what she's thinking. She never had a house before, because her mother always worked as a servant and left her in her grandmother's house at Stamford. She never had money, because she's always had a miserable salary. And now, she is about to be the owner of her own house; one of the best ones of the city, maybe. And she'll have _all_ the money that her father leaves her. Her life is about to change more than it already changed.

"Well, I just go." I say.

"Right." She says. And then pulls me to a kiss.

I remain staring at those gray eyes that have appeared in my dreams a lot of times now. She stares back at me, without blinking.

"I…love you." I say.

And now I regret what I said. Damn! How could I? I don't think I can…love someone in only five months. But…just staring at those gray eyes…I couldn't help it. I just wanted to say it.

Annabeth remains with her mouth slightly open as she still stares at me.

"I ― ugh ― I'll go right now." I say.

After pecking her on the cheek, I turn on my heels and start heading to the door of the bedroom. _Stupid, Percy, stupid_.

"Percy."

My head turns fast just to stare at Annabeth without thinking. She's still there, standing where I left her.

"I love you too." She says.

And, maybe, I'll melt here and wait for someone to carry me back to the department.


	15. Chapter XV

**A/N: **Hunger(Annoying)Jackson here! I _really_ love weekends, because I'm able to write as much as I can and plan things. So, this is my update for today. After this update, I think I'll not be able to update until Tuesday or Wednesday, because I've three tests entering the week. _So_ I hope you like this and thanks for everything guys, I love every review/favorite/follower I get.

(Extra A/N at the end for those who don't understand Percy and Annabeth's situation in this chapter.)

* * *

**Chapter 15 ― The Wedding and the Start of the Awkward Moments...**

* * *

These two months have been _really_ annoying. Damn mom and her stupid plans to separate me from Annabeth. Thanks mom, for making me receive three messages every week from Rachel wanting to hang out. God, I don't know how Rachel's family bears her. During these two months, approximately, I received thirty messages from her. "Hey, Percy, want to go out?" "Percy, let's go somewhere." "Percy, it's been a while. How are you?" Not even Annabeth wants to know a lot about me. And she's my girlfriend ―by this afternoon, wife.

Inside my jeans' pocket, my cellphone vibrates and the ringtone of a new message sounds. _ Who can it be?_ As if I didn't know…

"I'm back."

Luke sits across from me at the table. We're eating in a restaurant, having breakfast before we start getting ready for the wedding. It's not like we have a lot to do, because it's just a simple and secret wedding for helping Annabeth get her father's inheritance before it gets lost. But still, it's a wedding and I can't go dressed in shorts and flip-flops.

"Guess what just happened." I say

"What?"

"I received a new message. Guess from whom?"

"Let me guess. Rachel Dare. Am I right?"

"I don't know. I still haven't opened it. But I wanted to know if you think the same as me."

"You think it's a message from Rachel too?"

"Yep."

"Well, let's see if we're right."

I reach to my cellphone inside my pocket. Just by clicking on a random button, the screen lights up, and I'm enabled to see that we're right. New Message from Rachel Dare.

"We're right, Luke." I say.

"What does she say now?"

"Let me see."

I select the message and it opens.

* * *

**From: **Rachel Dare

**To:** Percy Jackson

Hey, Percy. Want to go out today? We can see a movie or something.

* * *

**From: **Percy Jackson

**To: **Rachel Dare

I don't think I can. I've something very important to do.

* * *

**From: **Rachel Dare

**To:** Percy Jackson

You've said that all the times I've invited you to go out… I didn't know young Percy Jackson is such a REQUESTED person…

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To: **Rachel Dare

I'm not a requested person. I just try to be far from some people.

* * *

**From:** Rachel Dare

**To: **Percy Jackson

Aw, come on. I just want to go out with you. Only that.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Rachel Dare.

K.

* * *

**From: **Rachel Dare

**To:** Percy Jackson

So…you accept my invitation?

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Rachel Dare

Nope. It was a "K. I understand what you want." I'm still planning not to go out with you.

* * *

**From: **Rachel Dare

**To: **Percy Jackson

K? Only "K"? I hope you get hit by a damn bus so I can be like, "K"…

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To: **Rachel Dare

K.

* * *

"And?" Luke asks. "What does it say?"

"She wants a damn bus to hit me."

Luke stares at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"See it by yourself."

I hand Luke my phone, and he grabs it. Thus, he starts reading the messages. By the time he finishes reading them, a wide smile appears on his face as he chuckles.

"I wonder if she understands that you're not accepting any invitation from her." He says while handing me my phone. "It should be obvious. You've rejected every invitation she's done."

"Maybe obvious for everyone, but not for _her_."

I select the option to write a new message. And thus, I start writing it. Then, I send it after it's done.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To: **Annabeth Chase

Can we cancel the wedding? I mean, Rachel invited me again to go somewhere.

* * *

I like the idea that Mr. Chase bought Annabeth a cellphone, because I've missed her in these two weeks that I haven't seen her. It's a relief to be away from her, though. After that night two months ago, when we had our romantic dinner, I've been feeling strange when I'm near her. And I'm sure Annabeth has felt the same.

Every time we kiss, we get lost in each other. Now, something has to happen to stops us from kissing. I…can no longer contain myself; I just want to be near to her and not let her go. And if we're not careful, we can end doing something that we can regret. Or no, maybe we wouldn't regret it, but it would be something that neither of us is ready to do…

A man with a wooden tray appears with the breakfast. He places a plate with eggs, bacon and bread with butter and sugar in front of me. And then he places a plate with waffles in front of Luke. He wishes us a good breakfast and leaves. Before I can start eating, my cellphone rings again. It's a reply from Annabeth.

* * *

**From:** Annabeth Chase

**To: **Percy Jackson

Wow. Boy that IS really important. We should move it then to next week, then.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To: **Annabeth Chase

I know, thank you for understanding.

* * *

**From: **Annabeth Chase

**To:** Percy Jackson.

No problem. I understand it, because you NEVER receive invitations from her.

* * *

**From: **Percy Jackson

**To: **Annabeth Chase

Yes, I also got surprised because of her invitation to go somewhere.

* * *

**From:** Annabeth Chase

**To:** Percy Jackson

And where does little Miss Rachel wants to go today? To the park? To the movies? Or straight into your bed?

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To: **Annabeth Chase

Movies.

* * *

**From: **Annabeth Chase

**To: **Percy Jackson

At least it wasn't your bed. Ha-ha. What are you doing right now?

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To: **Annabeth Chase

Having breakfast with Luke. I'm hungry.

* * *

**From: **Annabeth Chase

**To:** Percy Jackson

Then, I'll let you continue with your breakfast. You're always hungry, Percy. Well, see you later in our wedding. Oh! Right, you're going with little Miss Rachel somewhere today.

* * *

**From: **Percy Jackson

**To:** Annabeth Chase

Ha-ha. So funny, Chase. Alright. I'll see you this afternoon.

* * *

**From: **Percy Jackson

**To:** Annabeth Chase

I love you.

* * *

**From: **Annabeth Chase

**To:** Percy Jackson

K.

* * *

**From: **Annabeth Chase

**To:** Percy Jackson

Ha-ha, kidding. I love you too.

* * *

By the time I stop messaging Annabeth and place my cellphone back in my pocket, the half of one of my bacon strips is missing. Luke's staring at everywhere except to me.

"Hey! That was my food!" I say to Luke. "Damn you, Luke!"

And then he laughs at me and continues eating his breakfast.

My poor bacon strip…

**o+++o**

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Annabeth Chase

I'm heading there right now. Waiting to see you.

* * *

**From:** Annabeth Chase

**To:** Percy Jackson

Percy…are you sure about this? Even when it isn't in a church, it's still a wedding.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To: **Annabeth Chase

Completely sure, Annabeth. If you don't want, you can cancel it. I will wait for you.

* * *

**From:** Annabeth Chase

**To:** Percy Jackson

Alright. See you there, then.

* * *

**From:** Annabeth Chase

**To:** Percy Jackson

Wait…you're messaging while driving?

* * *

**From: **Percy Jackson

**To: **Annabeth Chase

Luke's driving, don't worry.

* * *

**From: **Annabeth Chase

**To: **Percy Jackson

K. I love you.

* * *

Luke and I get to the Civil Registry after twenty minutes from Annabeth's last message. The two of are us dressed almost the same. It's not a formal, formal wedding, so we chose not so elegant clothes that look pretty bearable for a formal meeting. We've a long sleeve shirt tucked to formal pants. I've a sea-green tie unlike him. And we both have formal, black shoes. Well, dressing formal one day at a year doesn't harm.

We park the car like two blocks away from the place, so we've to walk to get there. And when we arrive, Annabeth's still hasn't arrived. She must be on her way, accompanied by Mr. Chase and her witness. It's a _very_ small wedding. Without counting us and the witnesses, there is only one guest.

Minutes pass, until I hear, "Hi" coming from behind me.

Annabeth's already here, and my mouth almost falls open to the floor at sight of her. She's wearing a strapless white dress that reaches her knees. She's white high-heels. And her hair is fixed in a ponytail, which lets fall blonde curls that reach her elbows.

"Ugh ― err ― h-hi. Where's your father?" I ask.

Mr. Chase is nowhere to be seen. Here, at the entrance, there's only Luke, Annabeth, Annabeth's witness ―a brunette girl that I've seen before in the dance club― and I.

Annabeth's body tenses with the question. She stares to the floor and stares back to me with eyes starting to fill with tears.

"He's…in the hospital. This morning he got an attack and I had to call an ambulance."

"_God_, how did it happen?" I ask.

"I don't know. I was scared, Percy, I thought he was going to leave me just in that moment. This morning, when I was texting to you, I was waiting to know how my dad was."

"And how is he?"

"He's alright now. But…the doctor said that he might die sooner if he doesn't take a treatment. And I already told you how dad is; he isn't planning to receive any treatment. He doesn't want any doctor delaying what's supposed to happen with treatments that would only make him suffer more. I'm…losing him, Percy."

I open my arms for her, and she walks to me and hugs me.

"It's alright, Annabeth. Your father knows what he's doing." I say. "You know that…this has to happen to every one of us someday."

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Chase?"

A bald man with glasses appears from behind. Now, Annabeth can also be called Miss Chase. It wasn't easy to convince her mother that it is Annabeth's life, but at the end she accepted. Now, she has the surname of her father. She's officially Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth and I nod at the same time.

"Your marriage certificate is ready. We only need the two of you and your witnesses."

"Be there in a minute." I say.

The bald man nods and then leaves to a private room where he'll be waiting for us.

Hearing that our marriage certificate is ready makes Annabeth come back to her senses. She looks nervous, because she's inhaling very deep.

"It's time." I say. "Annabeth, I already told you I'm completely sure about this. But if you don't want to, we don't have to marry. I told you; I can wait for you."

"I also told you that I'm planning to do it." Annabeth says. "It's just…I'm a little bit nervous."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely. Let's go; the man's waiting for us."

I nod and grab her hand. Thus, we start walking in the little room where the man entered. I would be lying if I said I'm not nervous at all; my legs are trembling like Jell-O.

When the four of us are inside, we notice the bald man sitting behind a desk. And over the desk, there's a large certificate that says "Marriage Certificate", and there are two pens over it.

"Well, let's finish with this." The man says and gives us a smile.

The man starts reading the certificate line by line, word by word, and letter by letter. There are a lot of things to understand, but we remain there, listening to the man.

After minutes, the man is reaching to an end.

"…and so, after signed this certificate, you'll be named husband and wife. And you'll be agreeing that if something happens in the relationship ―such as a divorce― both of you will be half-owner of the other's possessions. Examples: houses, terrains, vehicles, and every single possession in name of someone of you. Do you two, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, agree with this?"

I take a deep breath and nod. Annabeth nods too.

"Please, sign here. And you, Miss, here."

I bent down and grab the pen resting on the desk. Thus, I take a deep break again and sing over the blank line that says, "Husband" beneath it. Annabeth does the same, but with the line that says, "Wife" beneath it.

"Very well. Now, I need the witnesses' signs here and here."

Annabeth and I walk backwards, giving space for Luke and Vanessa ―Annabeth's witness― to pass. They bent down and start signing. When I stare at Annabeth, she's just like me. She breathes deeply and her entire body is trembling. I stretch my arm to hers and grab her hand.

"You okay?" I whisper.

She nods and gives me a smile.

"Well, now signed everything, you can be officially called 'Husband and Wife'. This is no church to say it, but you can now kiss the bride."

But neither Annabeth nor I move. We're lost staring at the wall, trembling, still nervous for what we just did and _already_ finished. Luke has to push me to make me come back to my senses. I shake my head, stare at Luke, and then grab Annabeth's face between my hands to pull her to a kiss.

"Well, I must be going, then." The bald man says. And just like lately, it's his voice that makes us separate from the kiss. "They're operating my dog and I promised him to be there."

I want to laugh after hearing that, but I remain silent with a smile.

"So…now what?" Annabeth asks.

"Now what?" Luke asks. "Even when it's not your official wedding, this night is for you two to celebrate your marriage.

"So…"

"Yes," I say. "This night's supposed to be our honeymoon."

"We didn't plan anything, Percy."

"Well let's go out, then. We've all the night only for ourselves, Annabeth."

"Tell me where and I'll accept."

"No, I will not decide. You'll decide. The only thing I will decide is that I want to go and visit my father-in-law first than any other thing."

She smiles. "Alright, then. We'll decide with him."

"Want me to drop you at the department?" I ask to Luke.

"Nah, I'm taking Vanessa to have dinner. Well…she's taking me with her car, but I'll pay."

"Alright. Well, let's go then."

When we entered the room, we were only Annabeth and Percy, a couple. Now that we get out, we're more than that. We're husband and wife.

**o++o**

Annabeth and I reach to room A-15 at the hospital. Hands clenched together, we knock the room and then get in. Mr. Chase is lying on the bed, watching TV with a bored grimace. At sight of us, his grimace changes. He sits on his bed and waits for us to get near him.

"Hi, dad." Annabeth says.

"Annabeth." Mr. Chase says. And then he gives us a smile. "How was everything?"

"Alright." Annabeth answers. "We got married."

"I know that, silly. I mean, how do you feel now?"

"Still nervous." I say.

"Happy too." Annabeth says.

"And what are you two doing here?" Mr. Chase asks. "Shouldn't you two be having…_fun_?"

"_Dad_…" Annabeth scowls and blushes.

"Hey, I'm just saying the truth, Annabeth. It's your honeymoon. You two should be having a _very _good night."

"_Dad!_"

Mr. Chase laughs. "Alright. I'll stop talking. But tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Percy wanted to visit you first than anything."

"I heard from Annabeth that you had some problems this morning." I say. "I wanted to make sure that my now father-in-law is alright?"

Mr. Chase smiles to me. "I'm alright, thanks for worrying. These stupid people want to put me some treatment to delay my death, but I'm not letting them. But I shouldn't be talking about me. And you two shouldn't be here. Go somewhere else, have dinner, celebrate, _have fun_. Don't spend this special night with someone who doesn't have importance like me."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay a little?" Annabeth asks.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I'll be alright. You're forgetting I'm in a hospital."

"We can stay here to make you company if you want." I say.

"I already said no, Percy ― I mean, son-in-law. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asks.

"Annabeth, this conversation is turning annoying." Mr. Chase says. "I already said my answer."

"Alright. What do you want to, then, Percy?"

"I want…to take you to one of the fanciest restaurants in the city."

"Here," Mr. Chase says and reaches to his wallet on the nightstand next to the bed. "Let me cooperate with something for you two."

He hands Annabeth three hundred and fifty dollars.

"And don't say that you won't accept them." Mr. Chase finishes.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asks.

"Are we going to start with this _again_?"

"Alright, alright; I'm sorry. I'll accept them."

"Good. Night doesn't last long, so you should be going now."

Annabeth bents down, and then she gives Mr. Chase a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll come and visit you as soon as possible." She says.

I shake hands with Mr. Chase. "Get better, sir."

"Thanks, Percy. And take care of my daughter."

"I will."

And thus, Annabeth and I get out of the room, again with our hands clenched together, until we reach my car. I open the door for her. She holds my face between her hands and gives me a fast kiss before entering the car. After closing her door, I get on the car. And then turn the engine on.

"Where are we going, then?" Annabeth asks.

"We'll find the fanciest restaurant in the city. After that, I don't know. We'll see after dinner."

"Alright." She holds my face again between her hands and pulls me to another kiss. "Let's get going, _husband_."

"Just wait a sec."

* * *

**From: **Percy Jackson

**To:** Luke Castellan

Dude, have any idea of one of the fanciest restaurants in the city?

* * *

**From: **Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

There's one near Central Park. I don't know its name, but dad used to go there a lot. It had the word "Golden" in its name.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Annabeth Chase

Man, you're awesome. I love you.

* * *

**From: **Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

Thanks, but go tell that to your wife.

* * *

I laugh because of Luke's last message, and then I place the phone back in my pocket.

"Ready." I say. "But I need another kiss to start driving."

Annabeth chuckles but accepts. She grabs my face again between her hands and pulls me to a kiss.

"Perfect. Let's go now, then." I say

**o+++o**

The "Golden Throne" is sure one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. It was a two-story building, huge, and it had golden decorations everywhere. At least Annabeth and I were dressed somehow formal, because no one with jeans fits with the people in there. It cost me almost twenty-five dollars…the parking lot only. Now imagine all the food and the desserts. The waiter that attended us got to hear us talking about that this is or wedding night, so he kind of got us a discount. We had enough money, though, but we saved a little more thanks to the discount. And we also got free champagne.

Afterwards, we decided to take a _long_ walk around the park, with our eyes wide open in case another crew appeared like the last time we walked in the darkness. We're not like the other couples that decide to make trips because of their honeymoons. But again, this isn't our official wedding. If we marry at a church, I'm planning to make a trip as a honeymoon. Maybe to Mexico, or if I can, maybe to London. Oh, London, my most desired dream.

Right now, Annabeth and I are getting to my department. The digital clock from the car marks that it's one o'clock of the morning. I'm still full of energy and don't want to sleep now, but Annabeth is already yawning, and I can't leave her alone. This night, she doesn't have where to go. Finally, two weeks ago, she decided to leave my parents' house and went to live to Mr. Chase's house. That's why I didn't see her the past two weeks. And that's why she doesn't have a place to stay.

When we were in the hospital, Annabeth forgot to ask her father for the house's keys.

I don't have a problem with her staying with me, though. After all, this is our night ―again. But this is more special than the last one, because we're married. And, again, even when it's not by a church, we're married.

"Come in, Miss Annabeth Chase _from_ Jackson."

She smiles as she enters the department. And then she says, "Thanks, _my_ Percy."

When I close the door, I notice that Luke hasn't arrived yet. All the lights are turned off, and his keys aren't hanging on the place he chose. He must still be with Vanessa. Or maybe he just doesn't want to be here this night, because Annabeth and I got married. And he knew we were coming here. Most likely, it's the second option.

"Are you tired already?" I ask to Annabeth, lifting her face from her chin.

"_Very_." She answers. "It's been a very busy day. I didn't even finish sleeping last night because of my dad's problem."

"Well, we should go to sleep, then. Come."

I pull Annabeth by her hand and lead her to my room. When we enter and the door closes, a very awkward moment starts. Why? Because both of us, Annabeth and I, were smiling to each other until we saw the bed and then the door closed behind us. And I know, that like me, she's remembering all the things that Mr. Chase said about having "fun".

When I stare at her, she's blushing and she's lowering her face.

"Ugh, Annabeth, we _don't_ have to do anything." I say awkwardly. "It's…_true_ that newlyweds do, well, what you're thinking ―and your father told you. But remember we're not considering this wedding as official."

She nods. "Sorry. I just…got a little bit nervous thinking of what dad said."

I turn to her and place my hands over her shoulders. And even when I'm facing her, she's staring at the floor. So, I lift her chin with my thumb, and then she's staring at me with a nervous grimace.

"Annabeth, we're not doing anything you ― we don't want. I'm never forcing you to do anything. No matter how much months pass, even when we marry at a church; we'll never do anything until you want it. Understood?"

A little smile appears on her lips, and she's not trembling anymore. "Understood. And thanks, Percy."

I stare at her eyes, which now are switching to two things. She stares at mine, but eventually stares at my lips, while she's leaning forward to me.

And then, I close the space between us with a kiss. The feeling comes again. I don't want to separate from her; I want to stay here, kissing her forever. I…can't contain myself anymore, like I used to do before.

I wrap an arm around her back while we continue kissing, and then I pull her nearer to me. She doesn't stop me. Why isn't she stopping me? This isn't right. I'm not saying that this is bad, though, because someday, people have to do it. But this isn't the moment. I…want it to be perfect, like every moment with her has been.

Why is it so difficult to contain myself near her? I just can't. I give her little pecks on her chin now, and then to her neck. And again, she isn't stopping me. She's the one that should be stopping me. She has more self-control than me; it's been clear since the day we met.

I return to kiss her on the lips. The moment she gets near to me and places her hands over my chest, I realize that I've to be strong. For her. _Contain, Percy, contain yourself_.

"S-s-stop." I say between our kisses. "Don't."

Just like me, she comes back to her sense and stares at me. Her face starts turning redder than I've seen before.

"I'm sorry." She says hiding her face behind her hair. "I…didn't know what I was doing."

"No, _I _am sorry." I say. "I just…can't contain myself anymore. It's my fault. I should be stronger than this, but I'm weak. Only because it's you."

We remain there silent, in an awkward moment. I only stare her, and she's still hiding behind her hair.

"We…should go to sleep." I say.

And she nods.

From one of my drawers, I hand Annabeth one of my extra pajama clothes. They're for males, but she doesn't have other option unless she wants sleep with a dress.

"Thanks." She says.

"I'll…go and change." I say, pointing at the bathroom's door.

She nods, and then I leave her alone to get inside the bathroom.

Inside, the pajama clothes I'm using currently are folded over the clean towels. I undress myself from the formal clothes and then lean my back to the door, staring to the roof. Things are going to be different now. More than different, awkward. And all thanks to my weakness. I shake my head and the dress in my pajama clothes.

By the time I'm back in my room, Annabeth's lying in my bed already dressed. She smiles at me and then continues staring at her clenched hands. I place the things that were inside my pants' pocket on the nightstand next to my side of the bed ―wallet, cellphone and a little money.

After placing my formal already used clothes on the desk, I sit net next to Annabeth over the bed and grab my cellphone.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Luke Castellan

Awkward moment, dude. Very awkward…

* * *

And then I turn the cellphone off.

I turn the lamps off too, and then lie next to Annabeth. In the darkness, I can see her eyes. She's facing me, and I'm facing her. Then, she starts moving forward to me and hugs me.

"I'm sorry again, Annabeth." I say

"Don't be sorry." She answers. "It was me also who kissed you and didn't stop you, so it wasn't only you."

"But―"

She places her index finger over my lips and says, "Shh. Forget about that."

I nod, even knowing that in the darkness she can't see me. Then I lean forward and give her one last kiss. But then she grabs my face and doesn't let me go.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Annabeth."

And, again, I make the same error of before. Just that this time, when I kiss her, after I'm above her, I come back to my senses faster than before. And I feel ashamed again.

"I…think I'll sleep somewhere else tonight. It's…the best thing, or things will continue like this."

I don't even wait for her to say something. I just grab the pillow, crash with the desk and then find a comfortable place in the floor.

Annabeth must be thinking now that all I want to do is, well, you know…

God, I'm ashamed.

* * *

**A/N:** For those who didn't understand —though I doubt someone hadn't understood. Percy and Annabeth are starting to feel a desire for being with each other, and that's why they can't contain.

**P.S.** By next chapter, I expect a major problem to start —a little advance of what will happen. Thanks to who? Little Miss Rachel.

Thanks for reading!

**P.S. 2.** Just to make clear. I am NOT writing a lemon. I don't think I've a problem with them, but I'm not made for that. Maybe I can describe their kisses or when they want to be near the other in that way, but I'm just not made for writing lemons :/ so sorry if you're expecting one.


	16. Chapter XVI

**A/****N: **Well, guys, it looks like I had time to update one or two days sooner. I was bored, visiting my family that don't spend a lot of time with me. The TV was busy, I finished reading City of Bones, the computer was busy, I was starting to get bored of playing Temple Run. _So_, I grabbed my cellphone and started writing the next chapter. Usually, I don't get very inspired while writing with my cellphone. I got surprised to know that I wrote more than what I expected.

Now, I want to ask something. I love more to do what my readers like, so I want to know what's what you want. You _know_ there has to be a point where Annabeth and Percy will have sex ―I'll not say when, though I have already planned everything. I received a review yesterday asking if there will be a lemon. I answered no, there isn't going to be. But then, I started thinking that I always want to know what you, readers, think. And the question is: would you like me to write a Lemon by the time Annabeth and Percy make out? It would be my first time to write one, so if you say yes, don't expect it to be _very_ well made. And if most of the answers say no, I'll continue with my original plan. So, review what you think, and let me know, because if there will be a lemon, I'll have to start planning it to make it as good as possible.

That's all. I hope like the chapter, and I expect to see your answers :).

**P. S. ** While you're reading this, I'm dying in a test.

**P. S. 2. **Sorry if you expected to see Little Miss Rachel's plan in this chapter, but this has to happen before :/. By next chapter I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure that Rachel's plan will start.

* * *

**Chapter 16 ― Inheritance.**

* * *

"You know, we should come to the beach more often. Only us three. It's fun."

Grover is sitting on the backseat of my car; hands behind the back of his neck, an ear-to-ear smile, with a triumphant stare directly at the roof. From us three, he's the only one that's completely awake despite the zero hours he slept. Luke is the one driving. Eventually, he yawns and shakes his head, trying to wake up. And I...well, I try to understand whatever thing Luke or Grover say, because I'm feeling like about to faint.

"What for?" Luke asks to Grover, staring at him with the mirror.

"Don't act like it wasn't fun, because it was." Grover says with a duh-it's-obvious grimace.

"Fun?" I say after a yawn. "It was fun for _you_."

"Aw, come on. It wasn't that bad!"

"_For you_, because as soon as we arrived the beach, you separated from us."

"And? You two had fun, didn't you?"

"Yeah, right." Luke says. "So much 'fun'. We got there, you left us alone, our cellphones' batteries died, we talked and that's all."

"We wanted to find you and start our trip back home as soon as possible," I say. "But then we discovered you were _very busy_ with that girl. In the darkness. Alone."

"So that's why you're like this?" Grover asks. "You wanted a girl too? You should've told me! That girl had friends!"

"_No_!" Luke and I shout in unison.

"How do you bear him?" Luke asks me.

"I don't know." I say. "I think you get used to him after years."

"Hey!" Grover shouts from behind.

"Shut up, Grover, and let me sleep or I'll make Luke drop you here, in the middle of nowhere, while it's still dark."

I turn around and sit correctly, staring at the windshield, noticing how dark it's still outside. There isn't a single lamppost to enlighten the road. My car's lights are the only lights in the road. Not a single car coming to or leaving the beach. Far, far away, I can notice the horizon line. It's a clear blue, making me know that soon, the sun will rise.

From the backseats, Grover is whispering, "Today's people don't know how to have fun."

"I heard that, Grover." I say.

With the help of the mirror, I notice that he didn't even hear me. He's already asleep, with arms crossed and chin lifted to the roof. Finally, after hours, he fell asleep. _Thanks god_.

Beside me, Luke yawns again, but this time longer than the past yawns.

"Sure you don't want me to drive?" I ask.

But right before he can answer, a longer yawn escapes from my mouth. He shakes his head, gives me a smile and then pats me on the shoulder.

"I'm sure." He says. "I'll wake you up if it's needed."

"Alright. Thanks."

About a week ago, I planned that I would wake up today in my bed, waiting for the afternoon just to see Annabeth. Today it's our eighth month together ―well, if we still were boyfriend and girlfriend. Talking about the marriage thing, today we only have one month. But no; things change. Instead of being in the department, I'm here, almost fainting, wanting to sleep because I'll see Annabeth tonight.

Wow, these eight months have passed so fast. In only four more, Annabeth and I will have a year since we met. We'll have a year together. And by that time, when we've a year, we'll have the at-least-one-year condition to marry at a church. Summer is already reaching to an end, because it's September. In some months, winter will come again. And all I will be able to remember is how months ago Annabeth showered me with that beer. How she's changed my life in many ways.

"Already asleep?" Luke asks.

I don't answer, pretending to be asleep. And soon, faint is getting nearer to me.

**o+++o**

When I wake up, someone's shaking me by the shoulder. It has a firm grip that wants me to open my eyes, but I just want to stay asleep in... ―wherever I am.

"Percy, wake up."

The voice's familiar. I open my eyes and notice that it's Luke. Oh, right. I forgot where I am. He was driving us back to the city. I stretch out while grunting.

"Grover we―" I start.

"Grover's already in his department." Luke says. "We arrived to the city about an hour ago. You _really_ know how to faint."

He gives me a joyful smile with his head leaned to the window and eyes closed. Then, I notice that he fell asleep when he gave me the smile, because he's already snorting.

Outside the car, I notice that we already arrived to the department. I shake Luke by the shoulder like he did with me, and then he wakes up scared.

"Wh-wh-what?" He says, staring at everywhere.

"You fainted too." I laugh.

"What did you expect? I didn't sleep _a single hour_ during the night."

"I told you I could drive."

"Next time, I'll accept the offer."

Almost tripping, both of us get out the car. Luke hands me the keys of my car, and then he opens the entrance's door with his own keys.

"I think I'll go and faint a little." Luke says.

He starts heading to his room, but ends up falling face-first over the couch. After a few seconds, he's snoring. This would be the _perfect_ moment to make him a joke like people do in the camps when someone falls asleep. It wouldn't be a bad idea to grab a marker and use his face as a board. _But_ I'm not that bad. At least not right now, that I want to faint too.

The charger of my cellphone is already connected at the kitchen. I grab my BlackBerry from my pocket and connect it. Minutes pass, with me standing there, waiting for my phone to turn on. After hours and hours of the battery dead, I don't know who's called me; or if no one cares about me and didn't call. Finally, the BlackBerry logo appears, revealing... Shit. Sixteen missed calls and two messages. Damn. It doesn't sound good.

The sixteen missed calls are from Annabeth. All of them are at the same hour; from one o'clock of the morning to one-fifteen. Shit, shit, shit. That doesn't sound good. I open the messages, expecting to see one from Annabeth explaining all her calls. One is from Uno-News. I hate those messages. It's like receiving one of those messages from the cellphone company. The second one is from…damn, I hate Rachel.

* * *

**From: **Rachel Dare

**To:** Percy Jackson

Hey, Percy. Are you SOMEDAY accepting my invitations?

* * *

Is she an idiot? Maybe, because she hasn't given up on trying to go out with me. Not even when she already wished a damn bus to hit me. I select the delete option, not wanting to reply it. Damn. With that message, I know that mom hasn't given up neither on trying to separate me from Annabeth.

I select the redial option in one of Annabeth's missed calls._ Come on, Annabeth, answer_. She doesn't do it. I'm fully awake now knowing of all the missed calls. Why did she call me? Did she only want to talk with me? I doubt it. Sixteen calls just for talking with me, past midnight. It sounds more like something _really_ bad happened and I wasn't here for her. Damn you, Grover, and your trips just to have sex with girls at the beach…

Once more, I try to call again. And again, and again, and again, but she doesn't answer. By the time I give up on calling her, maybe she already has more than sixteen missed calls. At least there's only one place where she has to be ―unless she went out somewhere: Mr. Chase's house, where she's living. Annabeth lied a little bit to her father, saying that she wants to wait until we marry at a church before living with me. The perfect excuse for her father to understand and let her live with him. That's what we're also waiting, though; to marry officially in a church just to live together.

God, I dream about that. Living together, finally married, not even mom's plans with Rachel would work to separate us. Being only boyfriend and girlfriend is one thing, but being husband and wife is another. Separating a marriage is way more difficult. More likely, it doesn't happen.

With all my senses now, fully awake, worried about Annabeth, I grab my car's keys from next to my cellphone. Before leaving, I type a new message and send it.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Annabeth Chase

Are you alright? I'm sorry if I didn't answer. Neither Luke nor I were in the city. Please answer me. Don't scare me like this. I'm going to your house right now. I love you, Annabeth, and a lot. PLEASE, tell me you're right.

* * *

For the first time, I find a use for the BlackBerry's car-charger. I've to be aware if Annabeth replies to me, and that can't happen with a dead phone. Running, almost tripping with every step given, I head back to my car, not even caring to tell Luke anything.

Then, with the car already out of the department's garage, I step on the accelerator and head to Mr. Chase's house.

**o++o**

The guard from Mr. Chase's mansion is nowhere to be seen. He's neither in the cabin, nor around the garden, walking as usual. Without him, there's no way I can get in the house. He's the one that has the fence's key beside Annabeth and Mr. Chase.

I ring the bell with the button on the fence. Various times the bell is heard inside the house, but no one comes out. Now, this is scaring me. I can feel in my heart, which is beating like a thousand beats per second. I just hope there isn't a cop near.

With stretched arms, I grab the top of the fence and pull myself up. Careful for not ending my life today, I throw myself to the other side of the fence. And now I'm inside, maybe doing what the robbers from months ago wanted to do.

Mr. Chase's cars are still parked where he always leaves them. The three of them, making me know that they couldn't go out, because they never go walking anywhere ―at least Mr. Chase doesn't. Everything around is silent, unlike past times I've been here. Usually, there are various sounds. The gardener mowing the lawn. The guard's whistles. A sprinkler. Anything that makes this house like it isn't abandoned. But today, there isn't a single thing. Nor a living being around.

The main entrance is locked. Also the one inside the garage. Neither the back door is open. For my luck, the one that the personal uses is still open. And I enter running to the house. The cook isn't here. Where is everyone? Shit. If I don't get an answer, I'll explode.

Like the rest of the house, the living room is abandoned. So it is Mr. Chase's room. And the study is also in the same status. Everyone's gone. The only place left to search is Annabeth's room.

I wide open the room's door, just to stare at a dark room where only a few light enters through the curtains. First than anything, I open the curtains, to make more visible the status of the room. A fallen couch, blankets everywhere around the bed, a broken lamp, a flipped table and a flipped nightstand. It looks like if someone had declared war here, in the room.

I close the door of the behind me, and then collapse to the floor with my back leaned to the door. My fingers pass through my messy hair, despaired for an answer.

"Wh-wh-where…where are you, my love?" I say, almost wanting to release tears.

Finally, I hear the first sound in this house that isn't produced by me. A sob. It came from inside Annabeth's closet, as if someone's…hiding _there_! I run fast and open the closet, revealing an Annabeth hugging her legs and with eyes redder than an apple.

"Oh, my love." I say, kneeling next to her and pecking her a lot of times on the forehead. "Don't you _ever_ dare to do this to me again, understood? _You scared me to deat_h."

She doesn't answer. She remains there, with her rushed breathing and tears falling through her swollen cheeks.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Again, she doesn't answer. "Please, Annabeth, don't scare me like this. What's wrong? Answer me."

Not even caring about me, she still remains silent.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I have an answer. Sooner or later, you'll have to talk."

I sit next to her and hug my legs as she does, without separating my eyes from hers. She isn't answering me. She doesn't even care that I'm here.

"He…he's gone…" She says finally.

"What?"

"D-d-d-dad. He's gone, Percy, _he's gone_! I called everyone I could. You, Luke, my friends. No one answered. _Not a single person answered me when dad was having an attack_. I was alone, Percy, _scared_. He wasn't moving anymore. He was…_gone_." Again, tears start appearing and running through her cheeks. "The only person with me was the guard and the rest of the personal, who heard my shouts. And then, also making me company, was the ambulance that came. And then the doctor that I heard saying that it was too late._ Too late_… I didn't go with dad's no longer alive body. I came here, and I've been here, still alone, since dawn. _So alone_, not even knowing that there are people who 'care about me.'"

I stay paralyzed, not knowing what to say. Then, I say, "Annabeth…" while placing an arm around her shoulder. But she doesn't let me continue talking, neither placing my arm around her. She says, "Don't" and places her arm between us.

"Annabeth, please, it's not my fault. It was Grover's damn fault; he took Luke and me on a trip. I couldn't say no, because he's my best friend and around all these months, I've forgotten a lot about him. My cellphone's battery died, and so happened with Luke's. If I only had known, Annabeth, what was happening, I would have come here running. Flying, if it was possible. But I couldn't know, Annabeth. _Please_, don't be like this with me. You're not alone; I'm with you."

"I was alone, Percy, and scared…"

And now, she seems to forgive me when she throws herself to my chest and cries until her eyes ache.

"Oh, Annabeth, I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything. Just hug me. Hug me very strong, and firm. And don't let me go. Don't let me feel that I'm alone again."

"You shouldn't feel like that, because you aren't."

And we remain here for minutes, hugging each other while Annabeth unleashes all the feelings she has.

"Aren't you tired?" I ask after maybe an hour passed. And she nods. "You should rest, Annabeth."

"I will not be able to gain sleep after what has happened."

"Maybe you can; if I'm with you. I'll stay with you."

It takes minutes again, until she nods.

"Come." I say.

Well, I don't even help her to stand up. Without asking her, I lift her with all my force and carry her to her bed. I remove both of our shoes. After gathering all the blankets thrown on the floor, I cover her and enter the bed to make her company. She moves and places her head over my chest. And I hug her.

After a few minutes, I think she's already asleep. But she lifts her eyes to stare at mine. We don't even blink, staring at each other. Without thinking, I lean forward and kiss her, just wanting to be near to her now that she needs it. Our kiss becomes more passionate as seconds pass, but this time, is she who stops the kiss. _Thank god again_.

"Can't you wait until we marry again for doing that?" She says.

And I blush. But then, I notice that she doesn't even know what she's saying. Her eyes are closed as she talks and she's already fainting with her head on my chest. This time, I only peck her on the forehead. Soon, her breathing is relaxed as she's already asleep.

And for me, I feel faint coming near again, but this time way more comfortable near Annabeth.

**o++o**

Annabeth, as the only family of Mr. Chase ―in New York, because there are also his still alive parents in South California― decided that the burial is something familiar. That means that the only guests for the burial of the ashes of Mr. Chase are Karoline and I. Me, as the son-in-law he knew. And Karoline, Annabeth's mother, as the only woman that Mr. Chase ever loved. She didn't come, though. And we don't know if she'll come. Annabeth only visited shortly at my parents' house to tell her, but she didn't answer if she is coming or not.

The wall is full of plates with different names of people that have died. There's an empty slot among the plates. That tiny, little hole, dark and cold, is where Mr. Chase's ashes will be placed. Resting on the floor is a new plate for the wall; "Frederick Chase" it reads, with golden letters and a cross beneath the name.

I've my arm around Annabeth's shoulders, and she's holding the little mahogany box that contains the ashes of her cremated father. It must be difficult to act like it isn't happening anything, like she's doing it. Her eyes are still red from all the tears, but now, she's trying to be strong. Her look, full of pride that says that she's glad of being a Chase, stares at the empty slot with a serious grimace.

"It's time." A man, lifting the plate with Mr. Chase's name, says.

Annabeth nods and walks slowly to the empty slot. She gives a slight kiss on the top of the box, and then deposits it in the darkness. When she steps back, the man holding the plate steps forward, and with the help of a drill, he closes the slot that no longer is empty. After he finishes, he leaves Annabeth and I alone. And I try to be away from her, just to give her some space.

She remains there, staring at her father's name. Then, after a few minutes of silence and not moving, she leans her back to the plate and crosses her arms. Her stare is at the floor. It's obvious she's containing all the tears.

The silence is interrupted by high-heels entering the room. And then, Annabeth I notice that standing at the door is Karoline, dressed in black clothes and holding a bouquet of red roses.

"You came." Annabeth says, with a surprised expression.

"I can't leave you alone like this." Karoline says, walking to her daughter.

But Annabeth's expression changes all of a sudden. "So…you only came for me? You didn't come for dad?"

"Sweetie, you know I never wanted to know about him after―"

"He loved you."

"I doubt that, Annabeth."

"He loved you."

"Sweetie, please, let's not―"

"_He loved you_, mom. He said it to me and I believed him."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"He made me make a promise."

"A promise? Of what?"

"He knew you would never accept anything from him, even when he was so sorry about everything. _So_ he made me promise that now, that he's gone, I'll make sure that you've everything you want and need. He made me promise that as _his heir_, all the money I'll receive now will not be only for me. He wanted you to have a part, so that you have a better life now. Why? Because he still loved you, and he was never able to feel love again after you."

Before Karoline can say something, a man dressed in a suit enters the room too. He stares at the three of us, and then stares at Annabeth again.

"Miss Chase?" He asks. And Annabeth nods. "I'm your father's lawyer. I'm really sorry for your lost. And I'm here to read Mr. Frederick Chase's will."

"Right." She says. "Let's do this."

"Is there any place where we can sit? A dining hall or something?"

"There are café half-block away." I say.

"Then, let's go there." Annabeth says, and then turns to her mom. "Coming?"

Karoline thinks of it, and then answers with a nod.

The café is almost empty; there's only a couple sitting together and sharing a frappe. Good; there will not be any noise to interrupt the reading of Mr. Chase's will. Mr. Chase's lawyer sits across from Annabeth at the table. Meanwhile, Karoline and I remain standing up and staring at Annabeth. She's no longer containing the tears, because there aren't any. She has a brave grimace, staring at the lawyer and waiting for him to start.

Thus, the lawyer starts reading everything. Long paragraphs that make me get bored, so I just pay attention to the last part, which is the important one.

"'I, Frederick Chase,'" The lawyer says. "'Name as my heir my beloved daughter, Annabeth Chase, with the only condition that she has to be married before my death to receive all of my possessions, such as cars, my house, my money, and everything.'"

Karoline, next to me, stares at the floor, as if saying, "You lost everything, Annabeth, because you aren't married." Shit. Will she get angry when she knows that she _is_ married?

"With all the conditions completed, you'll be officially Mr. Frederick Chase's heir. I only need your marriage certificate, and as soon as I see it, you'll be able to sign the testament right here and start receiving what your father left you."

"It's in my father's house," Annabeth says. And thus, Karoline lifts her head stunned, staring at Annabeth. "But this, here, is my husband." She reaches for my wrist and pulls me to her, making me sit beside her.

"_You got married_?" Karoline almost spits.

Annabeth's brave grimace disappears, and she starts hiding between her shoulders. "…I'll explain you later." And then she gives her mother a smile.

I stare at Karoline, and she's staring at me with her arms crossed and a furious grimace. Shit. _So_ awkward. I give her a goofy, awkward smile; and then I hide my face with my hand. Shit, shit, shit. I'm in problems.

"Let's not delay this. It's enough with having your husband here." The lawyer says and gives us a smile. "Just sign _here_ and you can start receiving what is now yours."

Without thinking, Annabeth grabs the pen that the lawyer is handing him and signs above the marked line.

"Well, now everything's done. Thank you for your time, Miss Chase, and, again, I'm really sorry for your lost."

He gives Annabeth a smile and she returns it. He shakes his hand with mine and does the same with Karoline. And thus, he leaves the café, leaving us three alone again. Why, lawyer, why do you do this to me? Why leaving me in such an awkward moment when maybe Karoline wants to kill me for marrying her daughter?

"_You got married_?" Karoline shouts again.

"Ugh, mom, it was just for getting―"

"_Why didn't you tell me anything_?"

"It was only for―"

"Annabeth, why didn't you tell me anything? I…don't have a problem if you want to marry, but I would have liked to be there with you."

Karoline lowers her face and stares at the floor, disappointed. I get up and let Annabeth get to her mother. She hugs her.

"Mom, we didn't say about the wedding to anyone but dad. We were only fulfilling the condition to receive my father's possessions. But we _are_ marrying at a church, aren't we?" She asks me. And I nod. "At that wedding, you'll be invited. Also my brother and my grandmother ―if she wants to come. This wedding was just to keep with my promise of receiving everything dad wanted me to have. Believe me."

There's a moment of silence.

"Still, I would've liked to be there." Finally says Karoline. "And don't worry. I'll not complain about anything. It's your life now."

"Thanks, mom."

And both of them hug.

"So…you're my son-in-law now?" Karoline asks me. I blush and nod. "When's the wedding?"

I chuckle. "We expect to start planning it soon, so we can marry one year after we met. In the middle of January, maybe."

"I don't like the idea of both of you marrying…" Karoline says. And Annabeth and I turn serious. "…unless both of you let me help you planning everything."

I swear I felt my heart stopping for a moment. And now, Annabeth and her mother laugh at my shit-don't-scare-me-like-this expression.


	17. Chapter XVII

**A/N:** Hey, guys! It's been a week since the last update. I'm so sorry or not updating but I was very busy with works and didn't have time to write. But here it's. I hope you like it, and as promised, little Miss Rachel's plan will start. Thanks for all the good reviews, followers and favorites as always. You're the best, because you make me feel like I don't write so bad.

**Kunalrocks29:** If you took it bad, don't take it like that :). I know it was only a question. I just wanted to know what other people want, because maybe others are expecting a lemon. And as I said, I like to do more what readers say. Besides, it would be my first time to write a lemon, so it would be like an experience. Don't take it bad. _I know it was a question_, bro :).

If you still don't review, tell me; do you think I should write a lemon by the time Annabeth and Percy have sex? I expect your reviews if you still don't answer. Most of the answers right now are a "Yes, write a lemon."

Well, this is all. And if you can, also review what you think about the story. Have a great Sunday!

* * *

**Chapter 17 ― Damn, what've I done?**

* * *

"Dude, can't we just go and buy a coffee or something? I'm starving."

Luke's sitting on a bench behind me, elbows propped on the knees and chin leaned to his fists. He's been sitting there for about five minutes, helping me with his opinion.

"No, we can't." Luke says. "I know you; if we don't buy that damn suit for your wedding today, we'll never come back. And the wedding's in three weeks."

"We have time!"

"No, we don't. After you get out of this place, we'll never come back because you're always with Annabeth or doing something else. And then, I will hear the 'Man, why didn't you tell me to buy that suit?' as if it is my fault."

"But I'm hungry. And it's New Year's Eve; I should be with Annabeth or sleeping."

"You can eat after you choose one. A wedding at a church is _way_ fancier than what you can use at the Civil Registry."

"I can always marry using jeans."

"Just choose one _damn_ suit and we can leave. You think I want to be here?"

"Alright, alright. I'll stay with this one; it's the only one that doesn't look _so_ bad. Just that I don't like the tie, because―"

"_This one or not_?"

"Sorry, sorry. Yes, I'll stay with this one. Now, can we _go_ and buy a coffee?"

He nods. "Just take the suit off and I'll go and pay it while you change."

"Finally."

I get back inside the changing room, where my clothes are resting over a little stool that the room has. Before taking off the suit I'm wearing, I stare at myself on the mirror. God, I can't believe time passes so fast. Only three weeks more and Annabeth can be officially called "Annabeth Jackson". And staring at me dressed like this, how I will be dressed in the wedding, makes me imagine already both of us about to be married.

The suit I'm wearing, well, it's a black suit. Like a smoking. But instead of having a bow tie, I prefer something way less fancy. A black tie ―though I don't like it also. I've never really liked to look like a fancy rich brat. So, this suit, I really think it's like all the others. I just lied to Luke because I want to be outta here as soon as possible. If I marry using jeans, suit, shorts, sweatpants, whatever; I'm marrying because I love Annabeth, not to show off my clothes.

Carefully, I take off the suit and accommodate it carefully on the coat hanger. I pass it through the little gap between the top of the door and the roof, and then hang it over the door. It disappears just after a few seconds there. Luke's already going to pay for it. God thanks. I am starting to get annoyed in this place with Luke's suggestions. "Try this one." "Try this other one." I know he's trying to help me, but the way he helps me makes me feel annoyed. Still, I'm grateful, because he's right. If I don't get that suit today, I will never come back.

I unfold my jeans and put them on, and then I do the same with my blue polo shirt. Then, after putting my sneakers on, I get out the changing room as fast as I can. Maybe a cappuccino wouldn't be bad, with a blueberry muffin from Starbucks. It sounds like the perfect breakfast for me now.

Luke's already paying at the cash register. I stay next to the exit door, waiting for him, staring at all the people at the food zone eating, until Luke appears from behind with the suit inside a transparent bag. The keys of my car are on one of his hands.

"I'm taking this to the car. You can go to eat if you want now." He says.

I don't have to think about it twice. After saying, "Thanks", I leave him alone while heading to Starbucks. The mall looks very empty compared to other years. Normally, the last day of the year is always full of people buying things ―like beer― for the night's celebration. I've seen that in past years. And today's not as full as those years.

Maybe I'm imagining it, but I think I can see Annabeth. Four shops away, there's a blonde girl sitting on a bench alone, watching her cellphone as she takes care of some shopping bags. She looks pretty bored as she writes something with her cellphone.

Then, inside my jeans' pocket I can feel my cellphone vibrating. The ringtone of a new message sounds too. My hand reaches inside my pocket and grabs my BlackBerry, which enlightens with a click on a random button. And then an ear-to-ear smile appears on my face, because it says "New Message from Annabeth Chase". The message itself isn't what makes me _very_ happy. It makes me happy to know that the blonde girl four shops away is waiting for a response, because she's no longer writing on her cellphone. That girl's Annabeth.

* * *

**From:** Annabeth Chase

**To:** Percy Jackson

Hello, you. What are you doing right now? I'm REALLY bored. Vanessa brought me to buy some clothes. She ended looking for things for herself, and I'm sitting outside the shop.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Annabeth Chase

I can see that. Look just in front of Starbucks.

* * *

The girl far away, the one sitting on the bench ―Annabeth― lifts her head and stares in my direction. From among the crowd, she seems to recognize me, because she smiles, grabs the shopping bags and starts walking with a fast pace to me. When she reaches me, I almost fall, because she hugs me with such force that it makes me lose my balance.

"What are you doing here?" She asks and then kisses me.

"Buying some things, you know, for what will happen in three weeks more."

And she smiles as I smile too. She pulls me to a hug again, placing her face on my shoulder as I place mine over her soft hair.

"I was about to buy my breakfast." I say. "Will you make me company?"

"You know I will." She answers.

"Then, let's go. I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Percy. That's one of the things I love about you."

My hand reaches for hers, and I pull her inside Starbucks. God, I've always love the feeling of entering a coffee shop. The smell of freshly made coffee is always in the air, making my mouth fill with saliva.

Annabeth and I reach to the cash register, where the young worker of the place gives me a smile as I read the list of the coffees. I already know what I want, but maybe there are other options.

"Greetings." The young girl with Starbuck's uniform says and gives me a smile. "May I serve you something?"

"Yes, please." I answer. "I…would like a mocha cappuccino, please. And also a blueberry muffin, please."

"What size do you want for the cappuccino?"

"Medium, please."

"Got it. Is that all?"

"Ugh ― want something, Annabeth?"

"Only a vanilla cappuccino, please." She answers.

"Alright. What's your name?" The girl asks.

"Percy." I answer.

The girl writes my name on every cup with a marker, and then he hands it to another worker to prepare the coffee.

"Alright. That will be nine-fifty, please."

I reach to my wallet in my back pocket and start searching for the amount of money. There's a ten dollars bill. I grab it and hand it to the girl. Behind me, Annabeth starts searching for money in her wallet.

"Don't." I say. "I'll pay it, don't worry."

She smiles at me and places her wallet inside her pocket. The girl behind the cash register starts clicking on random buttons and then the money container opens. She places the bill inside the register and takes out the change. And then hands it to me.

"Thanks." The girl says. "I'll call you when it's ready."

"Thank you." I say.

Annabeth grabs my hand and starts walking, leading me to the nearest couch to the register. She sits and places the shopping bags on the floor. I sit next to her, placing my arm around her shoulders. It feels so good to have her near to me, because before today, it had been a week since the last time I saw her. It's an addiction to be near to her when all you want is to love her without stopping.

"I miss to see you every day," She says. "Like when we lived in your parents' house"

"I miss that too, my love."

She smiles, and I lean down to kiss her. And here we stay, kissing each other. We no longer feel ashamed of what we feel. I no longer get embarrassed when she notices how much I want to be with her, how I can't contain myself anymore, because she feels the same for me.

"I thought you came here to eat _food_, not Annabeth."

Annabeth and I stop kissing each other but we don't separate. When I open my eyes, Luke's standing in front of the couch with a big grin directed to us. Finally, Annabeth and I separate our lips, blushing. It's true we no longer get embarrassed about what we feel, but I just can't help feeling ashamed with comments like that.

"Funny, Luke." I say.

"They've been saying 'Percy' for about a minute." He says.

"Damn."

I remove my arm from around Annabeth's shoulders and walk back to the register. Just before I arrive, the same girl from some moments ago ―not noticing me― shouts, "Percy."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I say. "I'm here."

"Don't worry." She gives me a smile. "That's my work. And...do you have a girlfriend?" And she blushes.

"Ugh, no." I answer. And her face enlightens with the idea that she can have an opportunity with me. "I've a wife."

Her smile disappears. I bite the muffin and hold it with my teeth, and then I grab the coffees with both of my hands. I give the girl a smile and turn around on my heels. Before Annabeth, any girl asked me that. Various times, now that Annabeth's my not official wife, girls have asked me that and more things. Grover told me something about that. When you're single, any girl or boy gets near to you. When you've a girlfriend or boyfriend, everyone starts confessing that they love you. Who understands life?

Back at the couch, Annabeth and Luke are laughing. He got a chair from the nearest table and is sitting in front of the little coffee table in front of the couch. I sit next to Annabeth again and hand her the coffee. I grab little pieces of the blueberry muffin and eat them slowly. God, I was hungry. The muffin will not be enough to calm my hunger. Maybe two more muffins will do.

"And what are you doing here?" Luke asks Annabeth.

"Vanessa brought me here to buy me things." She answers. "Instead, she started grabbing things for her. So, I got out the store and sat on a bench to wait for her. Then I found Percy."

"Vanessa's here?" Luke asks.

The name "Vanessa" gets his attention. Maybe it's because, since two months ago, Luke and Vanessa became a couple. When they meet, they're inseparable. Who would have known that making both of them our witnesses in the wedding would create a new couple?

"Yes," A beeping sound comes from inside Annabeth's pocket. She reaches for her iPhone inside the pocket and starts staring at it. And then starts writing. "Actually, she's about to come."

Not even five minutes pass and Vanessa arrives running with four more shopping bags. I hear Annabeth sigh, and then she face-palms herself. There's no need to hear her say it to know what she's thinking. "Damn. More shopping bags to carry everywhere." She walks slowly to us and grabs a chair to sit next to Luke.

"Hi, Percy." She says. Then, she hands Annabeth the four new shopping bags. "Here, Annabeth, take care of them _please_." Then, she turns to Luke with a smile. "Hey, babe."

"Hi, you." Luke answers with a smile.

And then, they start kissing just in front of us. They separate and remain forehead-to-forehead, smiling at each other. They seem to be whispering things to each other, because their lips move as if they're talking, but I can't hear anything.

"Want to order something?" Luke asks to Vanessa.

"Yes, let's go."

They clench their hands together, and then they get up. Vanessa starts leading Luke to the register, and Annabeth and I are left alone.

"Want muffin?" I ask her.

"Just a little piece." Annabeth answers.

I get a little piece from the blueberry muffin and place it in her mouth. She starts eating it, and then I kiss her again, but this time only a little peck on the lips. She smiles, and I smile back.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" I ask. "I mean, it's New Year's Eve."

"Not really. And you?"

"Remember my family doesn't know of me anymore? I don't have anyone but Luke for tonight."

"Then, we should go out somewhere."

"Just tell me where and I'll be there."

"How about…the dance club? It's been a while since the last time we went there. Besides, it's one year now since we met. And you know where we met one year ago."

"Then, let's go there tonight."

"I'll be waiting for it."

"Pick you at eight?"

"At eight will be, then."

I smile and lean forward to kiss her. And just like the moment before Luke arrived, we stay here kissing each other. A couple of minutes pass, and by the time we separate, I notice how long Vanessa and Luke have been ordering.

"What are Vanessa and Luke doing?" I ask. "It's strange that none of them had already separated us from our kisses."

"You read my mind."

At the same time, we turn our heads and notice that none of them is at the register. And then, we see them. They're at the other side of the room, sitting together on a coach. And kissing, _very_ passionate. I know I shouldn't be sticking my nose where no one calls me, but I can _swear_ I saw Vanessa biting Luke's lip. And he says that I'm the one that's eating Annabeth…

Annabeth and I remain here and start talking about random subjects; tonight, the wedding, Vanessa and Luke, Grover. A lot of things. And here we stay for at least two hours, spending how much time we've together.

**o+++o**

It's already eight-thirty in the night, and Annabeth and I are just arriving to the dance club. We invited Luke and Vanessa to come with us. They should arrive here at nine o'clock, because they decided to come in her car. Grover is also coming. He wants to celebrate with us that in three weeks more Annabeth and I will marry. And also, he doesn't have with whom to celebrate New Year. After all, his parents don't live here.

I open the door of the passenger's seat and hand my hand to Annabeth. She takes it and I help her out. I place my elbow for her to grab it and she does. After closing the door of the car, we start walking directly to the dance club.

As we enter, a lot of memories start coming back to my mind. I still remember my first impression and thought about this place one year ago. The mix of different smells ― such as smoke, alcohol, perfume and sweat― was strange and unknown for me; now, it feels like if I had lived my entire life in the mix of those smells. I remember how worried I was, because my parents could kill me if they knew where I was. And I remember the moment I saw Annabeth entering through these same doors, when I first saw her. I still can't believe that a year has passed already.

Annabeth and I sit at the nearest table to the dance floor. We sit together; her head leaned to my shoulder and my arm around her back, placing my hand on her waist. After some minutes pass, Grover gets here and sits in front of us.

"Sup, dude. Hello, Annabeth." Grover greets us.

"Grover." I smile.

Annabeth shakes her hand to greet Grover.

"Dude, remember how one year ago I brought you here? I can't believe you're already nineteen."

Annabeth's body tenses, and then she straightens saying, "Damn."

"What is it?" I ask

"Your birthday." She says. "It was two weeks ago and you didn't say anything. And I didn't remember it!"

"We didn't see each other that day, Annabeth."

"_Still_, I would've liked to spend that day with you. I love you, Percy, and I would've liked to be with you like you were with me the day of my birthday."

"I'm sorry for not saying anything."

"Aw." Grover says. And we both stare at him. "I think I ruined the moment. I…am going to get a drink."

He gets up from his seat and walks away from the table.

"I would've liked to give you a gift." Annabeth says.

"I don't need any gift, as long as you're with me."

"No, I mean…something more valuable, like the bracelet you gave me."

"There's nothing more valuable than your love."

"Stop it, Percy."

"What am I doing?"

"Don't be so romantic right now. Not now, that I feel bad for not remembering your birthday. You only make me love you more, and that makes me feel guiltier because I was supposed to _at least_ be with you that day."

"Stop it, Annabeth."

"What―"

"You're exaggerating. Want to give me a gift? With _this_ is enough."

I grab her head between my hands and pull her to a kiss. For a moment she just stays there without doing anything, but after a while, she kisses me back.

"Just kiss me, and a lot. With that is enough for me."

We kiss again, and I feel the necessity to have her near to me. It's the same feeling of always while I'm kissing her. It's a hunger that overtakes me with every single kiss she gives me.

Grover comes back to the table after several minutes. On his hands, he has three cups similar as the ones in my parents' house, and with a beverage also similar to the ones at the mini-bar of the house. He hands each one of us a cup.

"Let's celebrate. For a new year," He says. "For us. And for the future wedding."

He lifts his cup like if it is a true celebration. As I chuckle, I lift mine with him. And so does Annabeth. Then, before drinking mine, I place my lips next to Annabeth's ear.

"For the wedding, for this year together and for a lot more." I whisper.

She turns to me, kisses me on the cheek and thus, we drink the liquor on the cup. I had forgotten the feeling of this liquor. It's been months since the last time I drank this. It slightly burns down my throat, but it kind of feels good after it's not the first time I drink it.

I place the empty glass on the table. So does Annabeth, and then Grover too. After a minute, a man with a silver tray appears next to the table, takes the three glasses, and fills them again. By the time he's gone, the cups are already filled and on the table. It looks like they're serving only this kind of liquor and not beer tonight, because everyone's drinking the same.

"Can I dance with the girlfriend before the wedding?" Grover asks after emptying the cup again.

Annabeth turns to me. I know she will accept, but wait for my answer. And I nod.

"Just one thing: she's mine." I say. "_Only_ mine."

"I love you." Annabeth says.

She kisses me on the cheek and then gets off the chair. She grabs Grover's elbow and they walk together to the dance floor. Before they get away from the table, I hear Grover say, "I've heard from Percy that you dance very well. Let's see what you've got, because I don't stay behind." And then I hear Annabeth laugh and say, "Just wait for it." I can't help laughing at that.

Without thinking, I drink the glass with liquor that Annabeth didn't drink. That isn't the bad part, maybe. The man with the tray comes back and fills the empty glasses again. And while staring at Annabeth and Grover dancing professionally, like the two good dancers they are, I continue drinking without thinking the empty glasses. Annabeth's and mine only.

Finally, after it's the fourth cup, my vision starts turning fuzzy. Damn. I should've never drunk all that. My head starts giving circles. I will not be able to get up from this place without falling. My hand reaches inside my pocket and then I realize that soon, it will be nine-thirty. Luke is supposed to be already here. I select the option of new message and, hardly, I start typing.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Luke Castellan

Dude, when are you coming? You should be stoping me from drinking this much.

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

Well, stop drinking by your will. I'm sorry, Perce, I…think I'll not go. I'm staying at Vanessa's, because, well…something. And…don't expect me to come back tonight.

* * *

I don't have to think it twice to understand what he means. He's at Vanessa's. Alone with her. It's New Year's Eve; one of the most romantic nights of the year for couples. He's not coming for tonight. He's like a Grover; he's having…sex with Vanessa. The differences between Grover and Luke are very powerful. Grover has sex with girls because, well, he's a sex addict. Luke is different because he's romantic, and at least Vanessa's his girlfriend.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Luke Castellan

Oh, I think I understand… I'm…sorry for interrupting. See you tomorrow, then.

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

Yeah, I think you understand what I'm talking about… Don't worry. Laters.

* * *

After that last message, I place my cellphone back in my pocket.

Minutes pass, until Annabeth comes back accompanied by Grover. They're sweating ―or that's what I think I see, because my head is still giving circles.

"Man, your girl won this time." Grover says. "She's a _good_ dancer. Next time, I'll be better, girly."

"Only if you can manage me." Annabeth says.

"Yeah, great." I say. Well, it's all I manage to say. I can't think logically after all the liquor. "I'm thirsty."

"The cups are full again." Grover says. "Drink."

"No, I don't want more liquor. Water would be good."

"There's no water, Percy. I already checked. There's no beer, there's no soda, there's no water. All they have is liquor tonight."

"Then, I'll stay like with the thirst."

"Are you alright, Percy?" Annabeth asks.

"Just…a little bit dizzy."

"Want to go back to the department?"

"No, no. It's alright. I can bear this."

"Look, we'll stay a couple of hours more if you don't want to leave right now. At eleven we'll leave, because, knowing you, you fall fainted when you're drunk. After the clock marks twelve o'clock, I'll leave and let you rest. We'll wait for the New Year together. Deal?"

I nod. She knows me. If I fall here, while I'm drunk, I'll never wake up. Besides, I like the idea of waiting for the New Year only with Annabeth. It's better than waiting with people you don't know, in a dance club, where soon everyone will start having sex because there's only liquor and it's a romantic night.

_Just wait a couple of hours more, Percy_, I think. _Then, you can leave_.

**o++o**

We did right in leaving the dance club twenty minutes before the agreed time. The streets are damn full. And since I'm barely awake, Annabeth is driving, so it takes the double amount of time. Right now, we're just arriving to the department's garage, and it already eleven-fifty.

Tripping, I get down my car and walk grabbed to Annabeth's shoulder. She leads me to the door. After several tries of trying to stick the key of the door on the lock, Annabeth snatches the keys from my hands and opens it.

"Don't dare getting drunk again, Percy." She says. "I'll not be always here to help you with what you need."

"_Thanks_, my love." I say.

Together, we get inside the department. I feel good when I sit on the couch. It's comfortable and if I get too dizzy, I'll be able to faint here, where it's comfortable. Annabeth leaves the living room and heads to the kitchen. I remain here, sitting and staring at the clock as the minutes pass and the New Year gets near.

Annabeth comes back from the kitchen with a glass cup with champagne, maybe to celebrate the New Year together.

"Here, you'll drink this." She says.

She places a water bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch, and starts getting sips of the champagne. Minutes pass slowly. Annabeth is already sitting next to me, with my arm around her shoulder as we both wait for the clock to mark twelve o'clock. Then, we turn the TV on and start watching the live broadcast of Times Square. And now, the ball on top of the Empire State is descending with the countdown.

"Ten," Annabeth says.

"Nine," I say.

We continue counting, together, waiting for the ball to fall.

"Three," I say.

"Two,"

"One. Happy New Year, my love."

I lean forward and kiss her. And we stay here, with our first kiss of the year. After we separate, Annabeth empties the cup with champagne and gets up.

"Happy New Year, Percy. Now, I've to leave as promised. I'll come and see you tomorrow just tom make sure you're better."

"Don't leave, stay with me."

I grab her wrists and pull her near to me, but she frees from my grip.

"You know you've to rest. It was a deal. Now, I'll go. I love you, Percy."

She leans forward and gives me a peck on my lips. She grabs her things and starts walking to the door. Before leaving, she stops and then turns to me.

"Ugh, can I take your car?" She asks. "I…don't have anything to go back to my house. I didn't think of that. And I don't want robbers to attack me while walking. I'll bring it tomorrow morning when I come to see you."

"Yeah, sure. Take it. Just be careful while driving. _I love you_."

And then I start laughing like an idiot, thanks to the liquor again.

"Ugh, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too. And don't drink anymore!"

She closes the door behind her and then leaves the department. I hear my car's engine turn on, and then the sound getting away as Annabeth leaves.

I remove my shoes, socks and my jacket. Then, I throw myself on the couch and rest there. This place looks comfortable and good for fainting a little.

Just when I'm getting sleep, the doorbell rings, making me groan. Again almost tripping, I get up from the couch and start walking in zigzag to the door. I should've checked who it is before opening the door, because I'm regretting of opening it now that I see that person.

Rachel's standing outside the door, with a bottle of champagne on her hands. She smiles.

"Hey, Percy." She says.

"Rachel." I say.

"Ugh, your mother gave me your direction and sent me here to give you this." She hands me the champagne. "She says that even when neither of you want to see each other again, you're her son, and she wishes you a happy New Year."

"Thanks. Now, if you're so kind, leave. I'm _very_ sleepy and I want to faint here right now."

I try to close the door, but my dizziness doesn't let me. I look like I'm wanting to close and invisible door, because that's all I manage to touch; nothing.

"Percy, are you…drunk?" Rachel asks.

"_No_." I answer. "Maybe; a little. Yes, I am."

And then I star laughing like an idiot.

We stay silent for moments while I continue trying to close the door. Then, a grin appears on her face.

"You should go to sleep, Percy." She says. "Here, let me help you."

She snatches the bottle champagne out of my hands and places it on the coffee table at the living room. She comes back to the door, closes it and grabs my wrist. And then she starts pulling me to the bedrooms' hallway.

"No, leave me. I can do it alone." I shout, trying to free from her grip unsuccessfully.

"I'll just make sure you get safe to your room. No one knows what drunk people can do."

"No, leave me alone, and leave. I really don't like you; neither as friend nor as something more."

"That's somehow rude, Percy. I'm just helping you."

She seems to discover that the first room in the hallway is mine. She pulls me inside the room and then throws me on the bed. I fall on my back, staring at the roof. God, it feels so comfortable here. And with my heavy eyelids, I'll fall asleep soon.

Rachel is sure a slippery. Very slippery, if I might say it. She takes off her high-heels and then sits on the bed almost on top of me. I'm almost falling asleep, so I close my eyes not being able to see what she's doing. All I can feel is her sill above me, and I can't do anything to move her because I'm about to faint.

I come back to my senses and wake up as I feel that she starts rubbing both of my laps, and then starts unbuckling my belt. I throw my eyes open and grave her wrists.

"_Don't_." I say. "You perfectly _know_ I'm with Annabeth and you're nothing for me but a slippery."

"Sh, just relax, Percy." She says.

She starts playing with my hair. Damn; my debility. I didn't know before, until I met Annabeth, but when someone scratches my head, I feel sleepy and want to faint. She continues scratching again, until my back's again resting on the mattress. My eyelids close again, but this time I can't help remaining with my eyes close. I feel faint getting near. The last thing I feel, consciously, is the same rubbing on my laps. And the last sound is the one of my belt and the zipper of my jeans.

**o+++o**

Damn. My head aches. And the worst thing is that I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is…_fuck_. The last thing I remember is Rachel leading me to my room, and I don't know what happened next. I felt her rubbing my laps with her hands, and then I heard her unbuckling my belt and opening the zipper of my jeans. Then, I don't remember what happened. I don't remember if I fell asleep or something more happened that I don't remember.

Something moves above my chest. It's a…head. Damn, please don't tell me that… My eyes open, and I see that it _is_ what I was thinking. There's someone resting her head over my bare chest, but it isn't Annabeth. The reddish hair makes it obvious. Damn, damn, damn. We had…sex tonight.

_No_, I think_._ _You would remember it. Besides, you wouldn't let her._

Then why is she naked? _We_ are naked, and we're resting on my bed, with the blankets over us as I'm hugging her near to me. Damn. No, no, no, no. This can't be. Maybe that's why I don't remember having sex with her, because I was drunk after she started scratching my head I forgot about everything.

Double damn. It was my first time, and I wanted that time to be only with the person I love, not with this slippery. Fuck.

Rachel yawns and then wakes up, staring at me. I release her, almost pushing her apart and stare at her.

"Rachel, what…what happened?"

"What happened about what?"

"Did we have…sex?"

"Oh, that. Yes, you don't remember? Maybe it was because you were very drunk. But _god_, Percy, you were a _beast_."

"Shut up. Please, Rachel, tell me you're lying. Tell me this is only a joke."

"I'm sorry, Percy, but it _did_ happen."

I start breathing heavily. "Damn you, Rachel. I remember telling you don't to get near with me. _Why didn't you stop being a fucking slippery?_ Why didn't you just leave me _alone_?"

"That's not what you were saying when you moaned my name…"

I blush; half from embarrassment and half from anger.

"_You disgust me_,_ Rachel_." I shout spitting at her. "I hope you go _directly_ to hell. Why is it so difficult to understand I don't want _anything _with you? Why don't you understand that I chose Annabeth because she's way _better _than you? I know what my mother asked you to do, and you _disgust_ me for doing what she says."

She doesn't answer. She's just covering her breast with the blankets, like I'm doing with my entire body. Damn. It doesn't matter how much I shout to her, things will not change. My first time will not come back. And it's in part my fault, for getting drunk. _Smart, Percy_.

Damn, what've I done?


	18. Chapter XVIII

**A/N: **Hell guys! Thanks a lot for the good reviews! This chapter was easier to write, because what will happen during he next 5 chapters is alreay planned. Now, just and advertisement. You'll hate me in next chapter haha. Just know, that no matter how much problems I write, Annabeth and Percy will have their happy ending. And that everything's planned; what will happen in next chapter is planned. Well I hope you like this chapter and see you later!

* * *

**Chapter 18 — Fixing the Things Like One Year Ago…**

* * *

"No, it can't be. You're lying."

Rachel's still here, staring at me, still covering her breast with the blankets and waiting for me to believe that we _did_ have sex last night. But no, it didn't happen. It couldn't have happened. No, just no. She's playing with me. She's lying; I know it. I would remember if anything had happened. I was drunk, but not stupid.

"Percy," She says and gets near to me, placing her hand over my bare shoulder. But I take it off me and throw it away. "Why is it so hard to accept that last night we _did_ have sex?"

"Because it didn't happen. I can't accept _something_ that didn't happen."

"Don't be silly, Percy. You're no longer a kid. And as a mature person you're supposed to be, accept what you see and what _we _did."

"Shut up, Rachel, and get the hell out―"

"No, I'm _not_ staying silent. We did have sex. Want a proof? I already told you about your moans last night. Did you already notice the scratches on your back?"

With all the anger, I forgot about the strange feeling on my back. It feels like it is aching. My hand reaches to it and passes over it slowly, feeling the little mountains and lines created by nails. Shit. Did…it really happen? No, there must be a more logical explanation.

"See?" She asks.

"No. You made them, didn't you? On purpose, just to make me believe what you're saying to me."

She rolls her eyes sighing. "Yes, Percy, I made the on purpose. If that's what you want to believe, it's okay."

"I'm _very_ sure you made them on purpose, because I would never ―not even drunk― cheat Annabeth."

"How are you sure about that? You weren't even able to stop me from getting in your apartment last night."

"I don't know, but we didn't have anything. Now, _get the hell outta here_."

And the door bursts open.

Shit. I stay paralyzed, staring at the door, still covering myself with the blankets. Kill me, please. Annabeth's standing at the door, stunned at sight of Rachel and me. Shit, shit, shit. Why is my life like this? Always full of problems and misunderstandings. Well, who would think that this is a misunderstanding? You enter a room and the first thing you see is your boyfriend, naked, with a slippery also naked on the bed.

"Annabeth…"

She starts shaking her head, saying, "No, no, no, this didn't happen. No, no, no." She turns around, staring at the living room while still repeating the same thing. Then, she turns back to me, eyes filling with tears, frowning and still shaking her head.

"How could you, Percy? No, no, no. This didn't happen. No, it couldn't happen."

"Annabeth, I―" I start.

"Well, let me tell you, my _dear_ Annabeth," Rachel interrupts me. "That it _did_ happen. Percy and I had sex last night." She chuckles and then gets near to me. "_Shit_, Percy, I didn't know you were so _good_ in bed."

And then she leans forward to me, kissing my neck. Shit. The last thing I need is to add more fuel to the fire. How am I explaining the _accidental _moan that just escaped from my mouth? Annabeth stares at me, shaking her head, frowning and with tears now falling through her cheeks. She's now turning red, staring at me with half-closed eyes as if she's aiming an arrow at my head.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, _Mr. Jackson_."

"Annabeth―"

But she throws the door closed, leaving me alone with Rachel again. I push Rachel apart from me, grabbing underwear from a drawer in the nightstand and then grabbing my pajama pants still folded over the desk. After I'm dressed in pants, I stay with my bare chest. If I take my time to get completely dress, I'll never get to Annabeth.

"The moan was a good det―"

"_Shut up your fucking mouth right now_. And now, get the hell outta here! Feel lucky, Rachel, because if you weren't a girl, I would've _already_ broken you face."

With my feet still bare, I get out the room, searching for sings of Annabeth. Damn. I don't know how to feel. I'm angry, thanks to Rachel and her _stupid_ things. I'm sad, thinking of how Annabeth must feel. I'm worried, because who knows if she'll listen to me. And I'm…scared of losing her. She's my first and only true love. I can't…lose her. All my life has changed thanks to her.

And now I feel tears appearing.

Annabeth's cap and keys of her father's car are on the worktop of the kitchen. She's still here, in the house. But where―

Luke. She has to be with him. There isn't any other place in the house ―unless she's hiding in the bathroom. And they're like brothers. She _has_ to be there.

I walk deeper in the hallway, where Luke's bedroom is. There are voices coming from inside. No, it's only one voice. The other sound is something different. Sobs. She _is_ there as I thought. And I stay paralyzed here for a moment, hearing whatever things I manage to understand.

"What is it, Annabeth?"

It's Luke's voice. And she doesn't answer. I only hear more sobs. Then, there's silence ―except for the sobs.

"Annabeth, you're scaring me. _Please_, answer me."

There's silence for some seconds, until Annabeth finally answers, but sobbing. "Y-y-you've been here all the night and you didn't know Percy was having…sex with other girls?"

"Actually, I arrived some minutes ago. I was…at Vanessa's. Now, repeat that last part again. Percy was doing _what_?"

"You heard me, Luke. I just found him, naked, in the bed with Rachel Dare."

"…With Rachel? But…he would never do it. No, I know him. He would never do that to you. He loves you. There must be some other explanation."

"You're telling me that there has to be other explanation. Right. Let me think. They were playing hide-and-seek, that's why there were naked and inside the bed. _Luke, there are no explanations_."

"And…did he explain you what happened?"

"No. I left the room angry and…destroyed."

"You should listen to him. Maybe he's looking for you."

"…I don't want to see him. I don't want to listen to him. I…I want to kill him _so bad_." And again, she starts sobbing.

"First; don't talk about killing, Annabeth, because that doesn't fit you. And second; you should listen to him. He'll explain you, I know."

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe…he did it with Rachel thanks to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"All…these past months, I've noticed how much Percy wants to be with me. And…I've been feeling the same too. But I'm not ready. And when we forget about that, and we're about to do something, something stops us. Maybe…since I wasn't able to give him what he wants, he went with Rachel."

"Don't judge him like that."

"It's a possibility, Luke. Maybe that's the truth. Maybe―"

I no longer stay where I am, only listening how she thinks bad of me. Almost throwing the door, I burst it open and enter the room. Annabeth's sitting on the floor, hugging her legs and crying on her knees. Luke is kneeled in front of her, trying to talk with her _very_ near, like if he wants to kiss her. If I didn't know him, I would be jealous.

"Annabeth, it's not like that." I say, fighting the tears.

At sight of me, she stops sobbing and starts getting up, wiping the tears with her index finger as she frowns at me. Then, she's standing in front of me, arms crossed and head cocked to one side.

"And then how is it, _Jackson_?" She asks. "_How_ can you explain me _why_ you were naked in the bed with Rachel?"

"I…I can't explain it…"

She shakes her head at me, tears starting to appear again. "I never thought it from you, Percy ― I mean, _Jackson_."

She lifts her hand and places it next to her head, frowning and wanting to slap me. I don't move away, neither grab her hand to stop her. Instead, I close my eyes and lift my chin, placing my cheek for her to slap me. If she wants to do it; if it gives me an opportunity of talking with her, I'll bear it.

And then, it happens. She slaps me, using all her strength. I bear the hit, breathing deep and with my eyes still closed. I open my eyes, thinking that she already unleashed everything with that slap. Boy, am I wrong. Just when my eyelids open, she slaps my other cheek. She's crying. And then, she lifts her other hand to slap me again. Luke appears from behind and grabs her hand, stopping her from the last slap.

"Don't," He says glaring at her.

My eyes half close when Annabeth lifts her hand again, thinking that she'll slap me again. Instead, she only passes it over my cheek, caressing it, while she shakes her head and continues crying. Then, she pushes me apart and walks out the room, sobbing and crying.

I run behind her, and when I reach, I grab her arm and turn her around. She frees from my grip, pulling her arm to her. "Don't. Don't touch me. And please, leave me _alone_, or I'll slap you all the times I want to do it."

She walks to the worktop at the kitchen, grabbing the car's keys. And I go behind her.

"Annabeth, please, just listen to me." She ignores me, with a fierce grimace while she pulls her ponytail to a bun. "_Please_, Annabeth. Want me to insist?" I kneel and grab her hand. "Please, listen to me. _I'm kneeling for you_."

She still ignores me. After placing her cap over her bun, she turns around with keys on hand, heading outside the department. And I remain kneeled, with my hands on my face, hearing how the car Annabeth brought turns on and leaves. A cold hand is placed over my shoulder. For a moment, I think its Luke's. Then, the owner of the hand says, "Percy" with a feminine voice. It's Rachel's. Fucking Rachel Dare's voice.

Breathing rushed, I get on my feet and brusquely, I grab her wrist and start heading out the department, not even caring that I'm still bare from my feet and upper part of my body. Outside, with all my anger, I push her and point at her with my index finger.

"Thanks to you, Annabeth doesn't want to know about me." I spit. "Thanks to you, my world is falling slowly, and it happened only in some minutes. Don't you _dare_ appear here again, or I'll make sure you receive what you deserve.

Back inside the department, I throw the door closed and sit at the couch, leaning my elbows to my knees and placing my face in my hands. Shit. Why does my life always involve problems? And _just _three weeks before the wedding. Damn. I've to solve this misunderstanding. As soon as possible. Right now, if it's possible.

Time passes slowly, with me still here, on the couch thinking of what just happened. What've I done? How did I let this happen? This will never disappear of my mind; how one year after meeting Annabeth, again I did something to mess the things up. A smile appears on my face. Just like when we met. Like one year ago, when I messed everything. But this is way more serious. I can…lose her forever if things don't get fixed.

Five minutes have passed when someone sits beside me. Obviously, that someone is Luke. There's no need to turn around and see, because he's the only person left besides me in the department. His cold hand pats me on my bare back, and we stay silent. He must believe what Annabeth said; that I had sex with Rachel because Annabeth didn't make it with me before. No, I know him. He will ask me before judging me.

"What happened, Percy?" He finally says.

"I…I don't know." I answer.

"Perce, you're losing Annabeth fast, and you don't know?"

"Luke, really, I don't know. I was drunk last night. The last thing I remember was telling Rachel to leave me, because she was nothing more for me than a slippery. Then, I don't know what happened next. I…woke up naked, with her sleeping over my chest. She assured me that we _did_ have sex, but I would remember it if that had happened."

"And…the scratches on the back?"

"I don't know. I told you I don't remember anything. And I really don't care right now. What I'm worried about is of losing Annabeth."

"Then, go look for her. Tell her that; explain what happened; what you remember. Tell her much you love her. Don't let her get away from you. You love each other, Percy. Don't let that love end. You…two really look good together."

Finally, I remove my hands from my face, nodding and saying, "Thanks." Damn, I don't know why I felt jealous months ago. Luke's a good friend and he didn't deserve how much I wanted to punch him in my jealous moments.

"I'll go and look for her." I say.

"Better come back to the department with everything fixed, Percy."

I smile at him and he smiles back. We clap hands. And like he always does, I pull him to a "Thank you" hug with pats on the shoulder. I've always asked myself why he likes to pat the people on the back or on the shoulders.

**o+++o**

One hour later I'm already at Annabeth's house. She has to be here, because the car she took to the department is parked in the house. The guard is asleep inside the cabin, just like the night the robbers came and almost…raped Annabeth. God, now I understand why they wanted to assault in the house. The guard's lazier than Grover ―and that's _a lot_.

Almost punching the crystal of the security cabin, I knock on the window to wake up the guard. He scares and falls off the high chair he was sitting on. Biting my tongue so that I do not laugh, I stare at him and make him signs to open the little window for visitors.

"Yes?" He says after it's open.

"Is Annabeth in the house?"

"Yes, yes. I'll open you in a moment."

Then, he closes the little window and pushes a button on a main console to open the gate. I walk back inside the car, turning the engine on and starting to drive it inside the house. By time the car is next to the security cabin, the guard's already yawning and his head is moving everywhere. Then, after the car's already in, the gate closes. And without thinking a lot, I know that the guard is back in his "beauty nap". Well…it isn't working. He's fat and bald. The little hair he has is white. And what beautiful person is called "Muruatta"? I thought my parents hated me…there are worst cases.

After parking the car in front of the entrance, I get down the car and run to the door, not even caring that stepping wrong on stairs can get me hurt. The bell is heard louder here than when the button is pushed at the fence. And then comes the waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Finally, after a minute has passed, the house's butler opens the door. Completely different from Micah, back at my parents' house. He's thin, tall; with pale skin and dark hair that ―fixed― has the shape of a lemon.

"Mr. Jackson, very good to see you again." He says. "I guess you're here to see Miss Chase."

"Same for you, Mike. And yes, I'm here to see Annabeth. Can you tell her I'm here? No, tell her that she has visitors, but don't tell her it's me."

He smiles at me, maybe thinking that I want it to be a surprise. He doesn't know that I do it because, if Annabeth knows it's me, she'll order him to take me out of the house.

"Immediately, sir." He says. "She's at the study. I'll go and get her."

"Thanks." I say.

I walk inside the house and sit at the living room, covering my head. Annabeth would recognize easily my hair. Then, I hear the door of the study opening and closing.

"Thanks Mike. I'll see who the visitor is. You can retire now." I hear Annabeth's voice say.

"Excuse me, Miss Chase."

Then, I hear Mike's footsteps getting away. Well, I really don't know. It can be Mike's footsteps, or Annabeth's, walking directly to the couch. Then, after I see her sneakers next to the couch, I lift my head and stare at her. She rolls her eyes, noticing that it's me. Her eyes are read, and her cheeks are dirty from all the tears she's released. Then, she crosses her arms and stares down at me.

"What do you want here?" She asks.

I get up and grab her wrists. If I let her go, she'll get away from me and it'll be difficult to have her to hear me. She grunts as she tries to release from my grip, but I'm way stronger than her ―at least now, that I know that if I'm not strong, I'll lose her.

"What do I want?" I ask. "I want you to listen to me."

"You're wasting your time, Percy. I'm not in the mood to her _excuses_ to hide what really happened."

"Annabeth, _please_, just listen to me."

She shakes her head. "For what? You still want me in your bed? Tell me, Percy, all the things your mother said to me ―before I left your parents' house― were true?"

"What did my mother said to you?"

"That you were only acting. That…you really would never date a servant. That you just want me to have me in your bed. After all, was she right?"

"Yes, Annabeth, I acted I'm love with you _for one year_ just to have you in my bed. Please, Annabeth, I don't mean to be rude, but that the stupidest thing I've heard you say. I thought we had a promise; that you would never believe what my mother tried to do to separate us."

"And I kept it. But how can I keep with that promise after I found you naked with that slippery of Rachel Dare? How do I know you will say the truth to me?"

"Because it's love, Annabeth. If you loved me, you would try to hear me and believe me. And I would do the same for you, Annabeth. You don't know this about me, but I'm more jealous person that what you think I am. When I see you talking to other boys, I get jealous. With Luke I felt jealous. But I don't say anything, because I believe in you. And if I saw you kissing other boy, I would be jealous and angry, but I would _listen_ to you and _believe _you. Please, Annabeth, just give me the opportunity to explain you."

"I don't know, Percy."

Her eyes are filling with tears again.

"Listen to me, or…"

"Or what?"

"Or…I'll kill myself."

For the first time in this day, I see her smile. And I can't help smiling too.

"Please, Percy, don't be silly."

"Hey I mean it. I can always drown myself in the pool."

"I don't mean to be rude, but that's the stupidest thing I've heard you say."

"Challenge me and I'll do it."

She raises her eyebrows at me. I've always heard that a lot of girls like to see boys acting like a stupid. I wonder if every girl's the same, but Annabeth _does _like to see me doing stupid things. And also saying stupid things. Telling her I would drown myself is stupid, and she seems to smile thanks to it.

"What?" I ask in answer to how she raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing. Just stop saying stupid things. I already have to deal with your stupid actions."

"So…that's a challenge?"

"No, I―"

I don't even think about what I'm doing. Want to see a _real_ stupid action? I'll make her see what a _real_ stupid action is. I grab her wrist and pull her with me, making her follow me to the back door, and then to the garden, where there's a large pool under roof. It's like having a personal pool inside a house. At least we're alone; she'll be the only one to see my stupid actions.

Then, Annabeth frees from my grip and leans her back to one of the pillars that support the roof. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I accept the challenge, Miss Chase." I say, taking off my jacket and placing it over one of the seats that surround the pool.

She smiles again. God, I love to see her smiling thanks to me. I stop where I am, staring at her as she crosses her arms. Then, she points at the pool with one of his hands. Well, she's _really_ expecting me to drown myself in the pool.

"So you _do_ want me drown myself?" I ask.

"I thought it was a challenge."

"And I always accept a challenge."

I take off my shoes and then the socks, placing them inside the shoes. She just continues smiling, maybe trying to know how far would I get for her. She doesn't know that for her, I would _really_ drown myself. I unbutton my shirt and take it off, leaving it over my jacket. Then, I do the same with my undershirt. Then the watch. Then the belt. At the end, well, my pants. _And that's all. _If she's making me drown myself, I don't want to die completely naked. With boxers is enough. Besides, I can't be naked in front of her. In underwear it's different; she's seen me various times like this. _Accidentally_. Like when I asked her for a kiss back in my parents' house and I got out the bed. I'd forgotten that my pajama clothes were dirty and I was sleeping in underwear.

God; everything is freezing. I forgot that it's the first day of January. Everything's cold. Still, I turn to Annabeth, give her a thumbs-up, and throw myself into the water. Shit, shit, shit. It's _very_ cold. I grab myself from the wall, pushing me deeper and deeper inside the water. Slowly, I start releasing the air packed in my lungs.

Seconds pass, and when it's been a minute, all the air is out my lungs. I must be turning purple now. And Annabeth, well, she doesn't seem interested in me, because she still hasn't stopped me.

My vision starts turning blurry, and just when I want to faint, two hands grab me by the head and pull me out the water. And I suck in fresh air, opening my eyes, and staring at a now worried Annabeth.

"Alright, alright, you mean it. You would drown yourself." She says. "Just don't do that again."

"Will you listen to me now?"

"I…"

"I'll go back inside the pool."

"Alright, alright, I'll listen to you."

I grab a mouthful of air, and thus, I start telling her what happened. I start telling her what Luke told me to tell her. And how much I love her. That can't miss in this conversation. By the end of the explanation, she no longer seems angry at me like she was this morning. Sure, she is angry, but I hope it's with Rachel.

"Percy…"

"I swear, Annabeth, that that's what happened. Really."

She thinks it for a moment. And then she nods. "You're right… I'll…believe in you."

I grab her face between my hands a pull her to a kiss. Then, on her lips, I mutter the words, "Thank you. I don't want to lose you. I love you, Annabeth, _so much_."

And I notice that the little water drops on my cheeks aren't from the pool.

"Still, I…will not bear the idea that you and Rachel, well, had sex."

"Annabeth, I told you; I don't know if we _did_ have sex. I don't know if it really happened. If it did happen, well, there's nothing that can be done. Sure, I didn't want it to happen, but what can we do now? Just…bear to the idea. Think that, despite you're not the first woman in my life; we've to be strong and get over with this problem, because we love each other. Don't you see? This is one of Rachel's plans with my mom. We can't let her win. Whatever obstacle wants to separate us, we've to get over it. Understood?"

She nods. Then, I finally get up the floor and kiss her on the cheek. Before putting my clothes on, I whisper on her ear.

"If I did have sex with Rachel, it was only that. Sex, and accidental ―in my case. But you'll be the first woman I'll ever love. Sex is one thing, but making love is other. If I do it with you, take for sure that you'll be the _true_ first woman in my life."


	19. Chapter XIX

**A/N**: Hey guys! Finally, vacations just started. So, I expect to finish this story by this or next week. The chapter are already planned, so I just need to write them. As I mentioned last chapter, you'll hate me in this one haha. But, as you know, there _always_ has to be a happy ending ―unless you're Suzanne Collins (thanks for ruining my life with the hunger games trilogy). Things will fix, I promise. Again, thanks for everything and I hope you don't hate me for planning this for the story.

* * *

**Chapter 19 ― I Lose... I Lose the Love of my Life...**

* * *

Annabeth and I can't be separated. Never. Not even Rachel's sex plan worked. That wasn't enough to make Annabeth want to break up with me. No one can do it. Only something really strong would be able to do it, but I can't imagine what kind of thing. And hopefully, it will never happen. It's the best for us. She's my only love, and if something happened, it would destroy me. And I know it would do the same to her, because she feels what I. We're meant to be together, and whoever thinks the opposite is wrong. We've fought against every obstacle in our way, and we'll continue like that.

Right now, she's sitting next to me. Ever since two weeks ago, when it was New Year's Eve and Rachel ―supposedly― had sex with me, we've been more united than ever. I don't know if it's because she really loves me or if because she no longer trusts me. Maybe she thinks that I'll go everywhere around having sex with the first girl at sight.

Her head's leaned to my chest, with one of her arms around my shoulders. I'm hugging her, placing my cheek over her head. Right now, I feel the urgency of kissing her. Damn. But I can't. We're marrying in only one week, and Luke convinced her to convince me of not kissing each other until the wedding. The maximum we can do is to hug each other and hold hands. Well, at least everything's ready; the church, the guests, the after-party, and I've also planned that night. The only thing left is to wait for Saturday. Only one week more.

"Hey," She says and lifts her head from my chest, staring directly at me. "I haven't seen Luke in almost a week. Is he alright?"

"Ugh, he's somehow depressed." I answer, removing a lock of hair from her face. "Didn't you know?"

Worry starts appearing in her expression. She worries for him like a big sister ―Luke's older, though.

"No," She answers. "Why?"

"Vanessa didn't tell you that she broke up with him?"

"They _broke_ _up_?"

"I think that's what I said, _didn't I_?"

"But...why?"

"I don't know that. Luke just told me that they broke up, but never told me why. And since that day, he's been somehow depressed because he didn't want to finish his relationship with Vanessa."

"And what does he do there if he doesn't go out?"

"He doesn't stay all the day inside the room. He's goes to the park several times a day, just to walk. He's been to the dance club with Grover just to distract a little. And when he's in his room, he watches TV, uses his laptop, and uses his cellphone. He'll be alright soon, I know."

"I'll go and talk with him."

"To help him feel better?"

"No. Because he didn't say anything to me. I though he was my best friend."

"Why, that's somehow going to depress him more."

"And why's that?"

"He just lost a girlfriend and with what you said, it sounds as if you're about to finish your friendship with him too."

"Hey, I'm not doing that. I'll just go and punch him for not telling me anything. And then I'll order him to go out of his room and forget about everything."

"If that's so, punch him twice then."

She smiles at me, getting up from the couch and starting to walk in the bedrooms' hallway direction. And thus, I'm left alone, sitting at the living room and watching TV. Whatever movie we're watching, I don't know what it is about. I got lost in the starting logo. Then, I got distracted being near Annabeth. Being with her is enough to make me get distracted for a lifetime.

Now that Annabeth's at Luke's bedroom, the room is left in a big silence. The TV's volume is low, and there's no other sound but the one of my breathing. Then, the doorbell of the department sounds, finishing the silence in the place. Who can it be? The only people that visit this department are Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth's already here. Maybe it's Grover. It has to be. He's the only option now.

I stand up from the couch, starting to walk directly in the door's direction. When the door is open, the little smile that is on my face disappears. What is Rachel fucking Dare doing here? The simple presence of her makes me start feeling anger. I think I _specifically _told her not to come back, because she isn't accepted here. My hand over the pommel of the door turns to a fist, and I frown at her smile.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing here_?" I shout. "I said you to never come back!"

"I had to come, Percy. It's important."

"Nothing related to _you _is important. And now get out of here. I don't want more problems with _my girlfriend_."

She raises her eyebrows at me, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. She looks annoyed, as if she can't bear the idea. She _can't _bear the idea. Maybe she expected to see Annabeth and I separated my now.

"Who is it, Percy?"

I turn around, noticing that Annabeth's just getting out of Luke's bedroom and is walking to me. Damn. Things will get somehow strong. If Annabeth sees that Rachel's here, she will want to kill her. After all, Rachel broke Annabeth's brother's heart. And now, she ―supposedly― spent a night with me and almost separated Annabeth from me.

Annabeth stands next to me, and, like it happened with me, her smile disappears at simple sight of Rachel.

"What are _you_ slippery doing here?" She shouts. And then, she turns to me. "What is _she_ doing here, Percy?"

Her face is red; the space between her eyebrows is gone, joining the edges of her eyebrows as she stares angrily at me. I've always liked how her gray eyes look fierce when she's mad -this isn't the occasion, though. I like it when she's angry _with me_.

"I _really_ don't know, Annabeth." I answer. "I already asked her, and she said it's something important.'"

"Nothing can be important coming from _you_, slippery." Annabeth spits to Rachel.

"Ugh, I said that too."

"That's two against one. We win. Get your damn ass outta here or I'll make sure to pay you for everything you've done. I've had enough of you."

"I am _not _getting out of here until I've said what I have to say." Rachel shouts at both of us.

The curious thing is that she doesn't seem angry. More than angry, she looks like of she's pretending to be angry just to hide the…evil grin she wants to make. I'm sure about that. The corners of her lips make it obvious.

"You've _five seconds_ till I punch your rich brat face, Rachel." Annabeth shouts, showing her fist at Rachel.

"Five seconds is enough." Rachel stares to Annabeth fiercely. And now, she turns to me. "You wanted a proof to believe me that we _did_ have sex, didn't you? Well, here's the proof you wanted."

From her purse, she takes out a white envelope with the logo of…a laboratory. She hands it to me, and I grab it curiously. During normal circumstances, I would've already thrown it away. If it's something from Rachel, I don't like it. But…I've an idea in my mind of what it is. Shit, shit, shit. I hope I'm wrong.

Wanting to know that I'm wrong, I tear open the envelope and take out the folded sheets of paper inside. I don't mind to read everything. I just get to the last part of the sheet, where it says: "Pregnancy Test…Positive."

"N-no, it can't be." I say, stunned and shaking my head to Rachel.

"What is it?" Annabeth asks, but I ignore her, staring still shocked to Rachel.

I'll…have a kid. Shit. God, no, no, no, no. It can't be. Well, it's not that I hate the idea. I _do_ want to be dad, but not with Rachel. No. This…can't be. But here is the proof that it's true.

"Rachel you're…pregnant."

Rachel nods. And when I turn to Annabeth, still shocked, she's staring at me with wide open eyes, shaking her head, with rushed breathing and eyes filling with tears.

"No, no, no." She repeats and then covers her eyes with the palm of her left hand.

"Annabeth…"

I place my hand on her shoulder, but she doesn't turn to me. Instead, I can see the tears now running through her cheeks, despite how much she covers her eyes with her hand. Then, she turns to me, with sad expression.

"I'll leave now, Percy."

Then, she runs out of the department. She doesn't push Rachel apart as I was thinking she would do. Instead, she surrounds Rachel, as if she now cares for her and tries not to hurt her. I stare at Rachel, and again, it's like she's containing how much she wants to grin.

"Why, Rachel?" I ask, with a sad tone of voice instead of angry. "Why do you keep on trying to separate me from the person I love?"

"Hey, I just came to tell you that I'm pregnant," Rachel answers. "Not to ruin your relationship with that stupid servant."

"It's your fault."

"_Excuse me_? Even when you didn't want it, and you were drunk, you made love to me. It wasn't me only."

"No, I didn't make love to you. We had _sex_. I'll never, Rachel, make love to you, because I'll never love you. I would never love _anyone_ who's ruining my life like this."

And now, I do push her apart as I run and try to catch Annabeth. Running through the sidewalk, I almost crash with a lot of people, trying not to lose sight of the blonde girl with the white shirt running far away. When I reach to an alley, there's no sight anymore of Annabeth. She left.

A sob comes from behind the trash container in the alley. It's a familiar sob, because I've heard it several times before. When I walk slowly to it, I know my thoughts are right. It's Annabeth's sob. She's sitting next to the wall, leaning her back to it while hugging her legs to her. She's crying with her eyes leaned to her knees. I sit next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders and waiting for her to see me.

"My love―" I say

"Don't call me like that anymore." She interrupts me.

"Annabeth, _my love_, I think we already talked about this. I didn't want to have sex with Rachel. You _know_ I was drunk if it happened."

"That's not the problem now, Percy. I know we accepted the idea that maybe you did have sex with her. But…"

"But?"

"This is different, Percy. You're having a _kid_. With this, Rachel finally managed to win."

"What…do you mean?"

"I mean… Percy, I grew without the love of a dad. You _don't know _how much I would've loved to have a dad to spend time with. And, right now, we can no longer be together. Finally, Rachel managed to separate us."

"Annabeth, please, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I know what I'm saying. We can't be together because you've a kid to take care of now. You've to be with Rachel now and try to be happy with her because the baby will need both of its parents to be happy. So…he doesn't end like me, without one parent."

"Annabeth, there's no need to be together with Rachel. I don't love her. And the baby wouldn't be the first kid to have parents that aren't together. Not because I'm not with Rachel it means that I'll not take care of my kid. I'll be the best dad ever. There's _no_ _need_ to be married with someone with who I'll never fall in love."

"No, Percy, understand me. You don't know how much I would've liked to see my parents together. Please, try to be happy next to Rachel just to make your kid happy. And if you can't, just be next to her because of your kid. Just for him or her, not for Rachel. And forget about me."

"Please, Annabeth, don't do this to me." My eyes start filling with tears. "Don't ask me that. You're asking me to make something I promised not to do. You're asking me to live in a marriage without love, like my parents. And I wouldn't be able to do it, because all this love I've for you will never disappear. Please, Annabeth, don't ask me to be happy with someone else because if it's not you _I would never be happy_."

"Don't make things harder, Percy." She stares at me with eyes full of tears. "And please, do it. Do it for your kid and do it because it's me who's asking you to do it. Try; just _try _to be happy with Rachel, like I will try also to be happy without you. And know, that this love also will never disappear, Percy."

She stands up, turns to me and bents down to give me a kiss. Maybe, it's the last kiss I'll get from her. Finally, Rachel fulfilled her mission to separate me from Annabeth.

"Annabeth," I stand up. "Neither you will be happy without me. Don't do this. Let's stay together. You can be like the second mother of my kid. There's no need to marry Rachel. I told you that I'll be the best dad ever even when I'm not married with her."

"Percy, I'm doing it because I can't fight anymore." She says. "I can fight Rachel, punch her, kick her, slap her, and all I wish to do to her. But you know what I can't fight with? I can't fight a baby, Percy. The baby hasn't the fault of what the mother did. And the baby deserves to be happy with two parents together, not separated. The baby doesn't deserve to live in an environment where the separated parents have to take him or her from one house to another, just to be near the two parents. And yes, I know I won't be happy, but I'll try like you've to do it."

"Please, Annabeth, _you don't know what the hell you're saying_. You will never be able to be happy, even when you try it."

"Still, I'll try to do it. I've to try."

"And how will you?"

She reaches to her pocket, still crying, and grabs her cellphone. She types some numbers and then waits.

"Luke," She sobs. "Let's meet at Starbucks right now, please. I need _someone_ to hug me and tell me that everything will be alright now. That I have to be strong, and soon, things will be fixed. Percy? No he can't, because…we broke up. Please, Luke, don't make questions. I'll explain you later. Alright. See you there, then."

I feel all the tears I've contained running through my cheeks as I get up. Annabeth hangs the phone and places it back in her pocket.

"Annabeth," I say. "_Please._"

"I'm sorry, Percy." She says sobbing. "I…I love you."

And then, she leaves me alone as she runs in the direction of the nearest Starbucks. With my heart broken, I fall on my knees, and for the first time in this year that I've know Annabeth, I cry for her. Not a serious, without feeling cry. Tears running like a river; with sobs and punches to the floor.

I lost her. I…I lost her. No, no, no. Why? Why the fucking hell did I meet Rachel? No, it isn't only her fault. It was also me who got drunk. It was your fault in part, Percy. You're and idiot. You're a fucking idiot for giving Rachel the opportunity she needed to separate Annabeth from you. You're a stupid, you're a stupid, and you're a stupid. And there's also someone more.

Rachel wouldn't be doing this if someone hadn't asked her. It's also mom's fault. She asked Rachel for help to separate Annabeth and I. It's my mother's fault. Again, just like when I saw Rachel, anger starts rising inside me. It's like placing a lit match inside a place full of fuel. I just want to kill my mother. She…she just ruined my life, and just because of her whim.

She…she'll hear me. She will know what she's done to me. She…she will pay, I hope that she pays.

**o+++o**

By the time I get to my parents' house, I notice that outside, in front of the porch, Rachel's car is parked. This shouldn't surprise me, because she was working with my mom after all just to separate me from the love of my life.

Silently, I open the entrance's door, not wanting anyone to hear me. It looks like Micah isn't near, because he isn't standing at the door. Good. If he was here, he would've already talked out loud.

There are voices coming from the living room. _Very_ familiar voices. With just some steps deeper inside the house, I can notice the persons sitting at the living room. There they are; Rachel Dare and my mother, sitting on the couches while drinking coffee, laughing and talking.

"So you finally managed to separate those two?" Mom asks.

"Yes." Rachel answers. "It took me _a lot_ of time, but I finally did it."

"Very good, Rachel. I knew I could trust in you."

"It's nothing. I am _really_ interested in Percy, and that's why I cooperated."

"Well, let's celebrate, then. You'll soon be Rachel Jackson instead of Dare. You and my son will get married, and things will be better now."

"So you never gave up?" I interrupt them, walking slowly to them.

Both of them turn their heads to me. My mom's happiness disappears when she sees me, turning to worry. Rachel doesn't do anything; she just stays there, without moving and staring to the other side of the room.

"Son, I…"

"You what?" I ask, full of anger. "You can 'explain' this to me? What are you explaining me? That you, my own mother, separated me from the _love of my life_ just because of your stupid ideas?"

"I―"

"I don't even know if I should be calling you 'mother', because you don't deserve that."

"Don't talk to me like _that_. I'm still your moth―"

"No, _you're not_! You can't be called my mother. You know what a mother does for her son? Looks for his happiness; helps him with everything; is _there_ for him. You haven't done _any _of those things since I met Annabeth. You _can't_ call yourself 'mother', because you aren't."

"Percy, please listen to me."

"I'm not listening to you. You're listening to _me_. I've enough of you. Why can't just _simply_ accept that I'm in love with Annabeth? Because she _was_ a servant?"

"Yes, because of that. I want the best for you, and the best isn't next to a woman who doesn't have money to buy good things. She's a servant; you're a rich person. You're _not_ meant to be together."

I chuckle. "So, you don't know?"

"I don't know what?"

I start walking around the couch where she's sitting on. "Remember dad's friend? Mr. Frederick Chase? I don't know if you're aware that he died some months ago."

"Oh, that's too bad. I didn't know it. But what does he have to do with this?"

"Well, he inherited _everything_ he had to his _only_ daughter. And you know what _everything_ is, don't you mom? After all, the only thing you're interested is in money. And you know who that daughter is? _Annabeth Chase_. The lost daughter of Mr. Chase."

She turns to me, staring with wide eyes. I know her really well. She's now thinking of all the money that that "miserable" servant has now.

I clap. "I'm not interested in the money, but if that's what you like, you just managed to separate me from a girl _richer_ than this stupid slippery."

"That can't…"

"Well, it is, 'mother'. It is true. You disgust me as much as Rachel, mom. I hate you. I hate _you_ with all my heart. You just ruined my life. Ever since you knew I'm in love with Annabeth you made my life impossible. I hate you _so much_ I hope you go to hell and pay for all the things you've done. I hope you pay for this selfish life you have. You know; I'm jealous of Annabeth. She _has_ a mother who really cared for her. She has a mother who's there for her when she needs her. And what do I have? Someone who calls herself 'mother' when she isn't able to see for her son's happiness."

Mom's shaking her head at me, with tears starting to fall through her cheeks.

"Percy, no―" She says.

"_Shut up_. Shut up, Mrs. Jackson. I hate you. I hate you with all my being. And now, forget about me. Forget that you've a son. It won't be difficult for you. You would rather say that your only son is Tyson than saying that your son, Percy, is in love with a servant. And don't worry. I'll tell everyone that I'm an orphan. My mother's dead. She's always been. I just needed to notice that after seeing that she isn't with me when I need her."

"Son, please, don't―"

"I'm not your son. You know what? I died in a plane accident; say that to everyone. And for me, I never met my mother. Excuse me, Mrs. Jackson. Have a good day. And I hope you're happy, because you just made your son make something you did too. You condemned your son to a married like yours; without love."

And angry, I turn around and leave the house. From behind, I can hear my mother shouting at me to come back. She's a hypocrite. I'm sure she just regretted what she did just because she knows now that Annabeth's a rich person. Hypocrite. Damn hypocrite.

**o+++o**

I've been on the couch at the department for at least one hour. Wow. I'd forgotten how it feels to be alone. But this time, it's stronger than before. I don't have a mother; I don't have a father; I don't have my Annabeth. I'm alone. I lost her. I lost…the love of my life, and I'll never find anyone like her.

There's a Greek myth that says that the god, Zeus, created the humans with four legs and four arms and twice the amount of everything. Then, he separated them, making single and normal humans. After they were separated, they were condemned to a lifetime where they would be searching for their missing part. That's known as better half. And mine, just when I found it, is now getting farther and farther away from me.

"Hey."

I turn my head to my right, noticing that Luke's sitting beside me. I'm so distracted I didn't notice him arriving here. He stares down at her laps and the stares back at me.

"Hi." I say.

"Annabeth…told me what happened."

"Oh, she told you. Well, yes, that happened. I lost the love of my life and I feel more alone than ever, knowing that my own mother is the one who planned everything to separate me from her. Why is my life always full of problems?"

"You've to talk with her. Convince her that she's doing the wrong thing."

"She won't listen. I already tried it."

"Well, you _have_ to try again. And if she doesn't listen, try again. And so on and so on. You two have to be together. You can't let her make things she'll regret later, like the one she's thinking about now."

I stare at him, with a stare that makes him know that I'm curious about what he just said.

"What does she want to do?"

"She… Percy, just to make clear; I didn't accept anything. I said I would think of it, but it isn't true. I want to tell you instead, because that can't happen."

"Luke, just tell me what she wants to do."

"She…wants me to marry her."

"_What_?" I ask, jealous of what he just said.

"She said that you've to try to be happy with Rachel, and she has to do the same."

"But she doesn't love you."

"I know, I said that to her. And I told her that neither I love her ―like that. But…she said that, maybe, with the pass of the time, she'll be able to love me and I would do the same. She just wants something to make her forget about you, while you forget about her because of your kid."

"But I'll never forget about her! I…I've this hole in my heart knowing that she wants me to forget about her. That'll never happen."

"Then talk to her. Convince her that you and Rachel wouldn't be the _first_ parents that aren't together and have a kid."

And I stay silent, thinking of what Luke just said to me. Annabeth really is trying to forget about me, just to make me forget about her and think more about my future kid.

"Well?" Luke asks.

"Well what?"

"What are you doing now? What do you want me to tell her for what she's planning to do?"

"Marry her."

"_What_?"

"Luke, I know her and she'll never stop with her ideas. She'll never listen and understand. I'll…try to do what she says. I'll try to be happy next to Rachel, but just for my kid. And…you try to make her happy. I love her, you know? And I trust you. I would be better if it's you who makes her forget about me instead of someone I don't know."

"But, Percy, you're not saying it seriously, right?"

"I_ am_ saying it seriously. I'm saying it with everything destroying inside me. But I'm doing it because Annabeth will never understand. And I'll do what she wants just because it's her who is asking me. So…just tell her that you'll marry her. I'll be okay if I know that she's happy; and you've to be who makes her happy."

"Percy, don't―"

"Just do it, Luke. Just…do it." And again, tears starts running through my cheeks at the simple thought of Annabeth. "Oh, Annabeth, I'm… I'm sorry for ruining our lives like this. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

And as I unleash all the tears, Luke pats me on the back and is here for me while I need someone to be with me.


	20. Chapter XX

**A/N: **Hi! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I got distracted with a book and didn't have time to write till now that I finished it. I'll try and update sooner, I promise. Well, as always, I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews/followers/favorites. As I said, I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 20 — Mom.**

* * *

I hate this part of life; imagining. Imagining how today, Annabeth should be with me, standing in a church and about to marry. Why? Why can't things be like that? She should be with me, _only_ with me. We should be together, holding hands, dressed in the clothes we chose for the wedding. Damn. We should be _uniting_ our lives! Instead, we're farther than ever. She can be near to me, but that's only her body. What I want near is her love, not only the person itself. But that will not be possible. It'll never happen. And all thanks to Rachel, my mother and…me.

In part, it's also Annabeth's fault that we're not together. Sometimes, she's _so_ foolish with her ideas. I told her that there are a _lot_ people that exist and have a kid without being together. Luke's told her too. She even knows some people that are like that. But _no_; I'm the devil for wanting to do that. Still, even when she'll marry Luke and will try to forget me, I'll not marry Rachel. I'll never be with her. Annabeth's sacrifice of our love just to make me be together with Rachel was in vain. Not even drunk again I would marry her.

The sunlight enters slowly through the window, making more visible my room with every second it passes. Last night, I wasn't able to get some sleep. How could I? Right now, I should be waking up with the hope that tonight Annabeth would be my official wife. And instead of that, I'm thinking how our relationship ended with only one night. And I'm lying on my bed, resting the back of my head against my clenched hands, staring at the roof while thinking. It isn't compared to what I though last month that would happen today.

The sudden vibration of my cellphone over the nightstand snaps me out of my thoughts. _Don't answer_, I tell myself. Sun's just appearing. I can use the excuse that I was asleep or something. The last thing I need is Grover or whoever it is asking me to go somewhere. Today is not the perfect day for me to go out.

After it stops sounding, the phone starts ringing again. And after ignoring the ringing one more time, it starts sounding again. Wow. It looks like someone really wants to talk with me today. So bad I don't feel the same about that. Actually, I think I'll turn my phone off.

Not even getting up from where I am, my arm stretches out and my hand reaches to my cellphone. Just as I'm about to click on the power button, I notice the name of the person who's calling me. It says, "House". Someone's calling me from my parents' house. _Reminder; change the name of the contact from "house" to "hell"_. Who can be calling me from that place? I've my father, Tyson and Mrs. Jackson. Dad wouldn't call me; he's as bad ―or worst― as Mrs. Jackson. Tyson maybe could call me, but he has a cellphone and he would call me from there. I don't think Mrs. Jackson would call me after all the things I told her one week ago.

From those three, probably, Mrs. Jackson is the one calling. Maybe she's trying to talk with me and trying to fix the things. Should I answer? If I do, probably I'll not contain myself and I'll say the same ―or worse― things of one week ago.

The answer is very obvious. I select the "Answer" button, expecting to hear it's her so I can tell her what she _really_ deserves.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Is this Perseus Jackson?"

The anger of thinking that it could be my mother disappears. The voice that answered is very unfamiliar to me. In fact, I think haven't heard it before. And if I did, I forgot it.

"Ugh, who is this?" I ask.

"I cannot answer that unless you answer my question. Is this the son of the Jacksons?"

"Yes, it is. And…who is this?"

"I'm Mrs. Jackson's lawyer. And I'm calling to inform you that your presence is required here in your parents' house in an hour. There's a family meeting especially focused in Mrs. Jackson. "

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I would like to be there with that woman."

"I'm unaware of the reasons you have to call your mother like that, but as part of her family, your presence is required as much as the ones from the young Tyson Jackson and Mr. Jackson."

"Alright, I'll be there in half an hour then. But…can you at least tell me the reason for this meeting?"

"Err, you'll find out when you're here. If I tell you right now, you'll misunderstand everything and you'll worry for something that _didn't_ happen. So, I'll see you here in half an hour, then."

The call ends when I hear the beeping of the phone. I place the cellphone back on the nightstand, and then go back to my lying position over my hands. I wonder the reason for this "family meeting". A part of me is saying that I shouldn't go; that it's just something mom's planning. But the other part of me is telling me to go, because if it's a plan from mom, she would tell me herself instead of telling someone to be her lawyer and tell me to go.

Well, I already said I'll go. I don't want to cause problems by not going. I don't have any other option.

I uncover my body from the blankets and then swing my legs off the bed. It's still January, so the cold makes me shiver with the touch of my bare feet on the floor. The first clothes after opening the wardrobe are the ones I put on after taking off the pajama clothes.

Next to my cellphone, resting also over the nightstand is my wallet. My hand reaches to both of them, getting them because I'm already prepared to go. The car's keys are the only things missing, and those are in the kitchen, over the same worktop where Luke places his things every day.

Before leaving, I head to the bathroom. The cold water touching my eyes makes them ache, thanks to not being able to sleep last night. Shit. The only thing that comes to my mind thanks to the word "water" is the memory of the day I tried to drown myself inside Annabeth's pool, just to gain her attention. The water was as cold as this one. Things were alright back then. Things had just fixed again, and we were _together_. But then…Rachel appeared again with her evil plans to separate me from Annabeth. Why the _hell_ did I let Grover meet her the day I turned eighteen, when we saw her for the first time inside the dance club? _Damn_. Things could be _different_ if I hadn't met her. Annabeth would be with _me_ and not with _Luke_!

I feel like my throat is closing, making a little sound like a sob escape from my mouth. I hardly ever cry for something. There aren't strong enough reasons to make me cry, or feel sad and depressed. The things Annabeth can make to me… _Stop torturing yourself with memories_, I think. _It'll only make the things harder_. But how can I manage to do that, when Annabeth became one of the _most important_ things in my life? When I'm asleep, she's my dreams. When I'm awake, she's my only thought.

How will I stop thinking about her someday when she's _also_ near to me out of my thoughts? Right now, just after I closed the door of my bedroom behind me, I can see her standing at the entrance door of the department. Just like me, her body tenses at sight of the other. She forces a smile to me. All I can do is force a smile too while lowering my stare and lifting my hand to kind of greet her.

We pass next to each other. It's obvious she's heading to her…boyfriend's bedroom. That's what she made with me when we were _still_ a couple ―it feels like it's been months since that when it's been only a week. That's why she found me in the bed with Rachel; she was going to see me like she's doing with Luke.

The feeling of her hand over mine makes me feel thinner. Somehow, it makes me feel like I lost weight. It's the feeling that I have her back; that she's with me again. She closes her finger between mines; pulling me to a stop and making me turn around.

Then, we're staring at each other. Her grey eyes staring directly into my green ones. Then, I'm leaning forward to kiss her. Just in the middle of the kiss, my eyes open and I notice that it's _only_ my imagination. I'm not leaning forward to kiss her. We're only staring at each other. During normal circumstances, this would've made me laugh. This isn't a normal circumstance, so I'll not do it.

"How…how are you?" She asks.

"How do you think I am?"

"Only you can answer that."

"Well, I'm…I'm bad. Depressed, maybe. Sad. The love of my life broke up with me. My own mother helped for that to happen. I've to bear to see my almost brother dating with the love of my life. And I'm having a kid with the person I hate the most. I think that's enough to make me feel like that."

"Percy, you know why I did it. You know―"

"Yes, yes. I know you did it because you want me to be with Rachel, so that we can both be together _only_ for our kid. And that way, the kid won't have a life like yours without a dad to love him or her."

She nods.

"But you know what?" I ask and then release my hand from her grip. "I'm _not_ like your father, Annabeth. You're _wrong_ by thinking that I'll be like him if I'm not married with Rachel. That kid isn't even born yet and I care about him or her, but not for the woman that's having it. I'll give him ―or her― my surname. And she or he will have everything she or he needs _and_ wants. But I'm _not_ marrying Rachel. I'm planning to be the best dad ever as far as possible from her."

"Percy, but you have to―"

"I already took my decisions, Annabeth. The day you broke up with me, I was _seriously _thinking of marrying Rachel. Just because you asked me to do it. That night, I imagined my life with her. How _miserable_ my life would be with her. And that's when a new decision appeared in my mind. I'm not marrying her. Neither her nor anyone else, _unless_ it's _you_."

She frowns at me. "But you _have_ to be with her. Your kid needs you together to be happy."

"And what about me? You don't want me to be happy? Besides, I already told you what I'm planning. Don't make me repeat it."

After crossing her arms, she starts nodding to me with her eyes half closed. "Well, you know what? I'll _never _forget my ideas. I'm not planning to break up with Luke, because I still think that you should be together with Rachel, no matter how much it hurts me. Without having me, you'll not have any other option."

I cross my arms at her, half closing my eyes and smiling at her. A challenging smile. "Are you _really_ sure about that, Annabeth? I already told you in _very_ convincing way what my decision is. Let's see who lasts more, then. Let's see if I marry Rachel before you regret marrying with Luke."

"And what's so bad about marrying with Luke?"

"Nothing. I even think that whatever girl would be lucky to marry with him. But you aren't whatever girl. You're Annabeth Chase, and you're in love with _me_. Besides, he doesn't love you like that, you know?"

"…Yes, I know it. But we promised to make effort so that _someday_ we can feel that love."

"That'll never happen."

"And why are you sure about that?"

I lean forward, until it's only one centimeter what separates our noses. "Because as long as I exist, you'll love me. Like I'll do it."

"You _can't_ be sure of that."

I place my hand on the back of her head and force her to a kiss. The first thing she does is stay paralyzed. Then, she kisses me back. At the end, she pushes me apart and does a wannabe angry stare at me without any word.

"Right now, I'm sure of it." I say. "You kissed me back." I place my hand on her neck. "Your pulse is raced." I place my hand on her cheek, caressing it. "You're blushing." Then, I place both of my hands over her shoulders. "You're trembling. With that, I'm _sure_ that this week with Luke hasn't given good results."

"It's been only a week, Percy. You'll see I can manage to love Luke like I love you."

She pushes me apart, grunting, and then walking in Luke's bedroom's direction. Let's see if she can really manage to do what she says. One thing is clear; I'll _never ever_ marry Rachel Dare.

After I've gathered my car's keys from the worktop in the kitchen, I walk outside the department directly into the garage. Once the car's outside, I'm on my way to my parents' house. The day's okay. It's somehow cloudy, with kind of strong winds blowing all around. This kind of days are always my favorite days. It's so relaxing.

When I'm at least ten blocks away from the department, a stoplight turns red and makes me brake there. Just in that moment, my cellphone vibrates inside my pocket; the ringtone makes me know that it's a message. After reaching to it and clicking on random button, the screen enlightens and it says, "New Message from Luke Castellan". Shit. I think I know what the message is for…

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

Annabeth told me about the kiss and all the things you said.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Luke Castellan

Shit. I'm sorry, dude, but I went mad with every second it passed in that conversation.

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

No, don't worry. In fact, I messaged you to tell you that it would be good if you get Annabeth by your side before four months more. We're marrying that day… But you know I don't love her, and I'm doing it just to help her. Besides, I accepted because I've the hope that by that time you and she are going to be back together.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Luke Castellan

That means…?

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

That means you don't have to worry about me, because you've to do EVERYTHING you can to get her by your side.

* * *

**From: **Percy Jackson

**To: **Luke Castellan

Dude, I love you.

* * *

I place the cellphone back inside my pocket, just in time to see how the stoplight turns green again. It's an _enormous_ relief to know that Luke's in my side. He wants us to be together, and he's planning to let me do everything to get Annabeth by my side. Again, I ask myself: why was I jealous of him?

**o+++o**

By the time I get to my parents' house, it looks like everyone's here. I can see through Tyson's window that the computer is on, so he's here. Dad doesn't work in Saturdays, so his car is still parked in the garage. And the other car… Shit. That car…that car is Rachel's. I know it because it's the same car that was parked outside the house one week ago, when she was here with mom talking about how successful their plan was.

A part of me knew that I didn't have to come. Maybe mom's wanting to make me marry Rachel, and that's why se wants everyone's presence here. To force me to do it.

Slowly, I start walking in the entrance door's direction. With every step, I regret more and more coming here. _It isn't late to leave_, I think. That's true. I still don't enter the house, so nobody knows I'm here. I can just turn around and go back to the department. Yeah, that would be good.

Shit. The entrance door bursts open, revealing a Micah bowing to me and shouting, "Mr. Perseus Jackson is here, everyone." _Thanks_, Micah, for announcing me with everyone. I force myself to a smile at Micah. It's an you'll-pay-for-this smile. Just after I'm inside, Micah closes the door and disappears running to the kitchen, as he always does after opening the door. I sigh. Well, let's finish with this.

The atmosphere in the living room is different from one week ago. Instead of Mrs. Jackson and Rachel sitting on the couches, they're empty. Mrs. Jackson is nowhere to be seen. Rachels standing next to the stairs, placing her index finger on her lips. Dad's leaning his back to the wall next to the mini-bar, holding a cup with liquor while he stares at nothing. Tyson's sitting on top of the stairs, placing his elbows over his knees. Finally, a man that I haven't seen before is staring at his watch while standing near to dad. He has messy hair like mine, but he's taller and thinner. He's not as young as me, but he _is_ young.

At simple sight of me, Rachel runs to embrace me. She places little pecks on my cheek, but I place my hand and then push her apart from me.

"I don't want _anything_ with you, Rachel." I whisper to her.

"But we're being parents!"

"That doesn't mean were _being_ together."

Then, I leave her alone as I walk to the man that maybe is mom's lawyer, the one that called. We shake hands, as he says, "Mr. Jackson."

"Now that everyone's here," The lawyer says. "Let's finish with this fast."

Tyson gets up from his seat, walking downstairs and sitting now on the couch. Rachel makes him company. I sit next to Tyson, in a way that he's between Rachel and me. And dad stays standing up, behind us while staring at the lawyer, who just placed a suitcase over the coffee table.

After the suitcase is open, I can see a couple of sheets inside. There are also some envelopes. The lawyer reaches to the sheets of paper and stares at them carefully. Then, he turns to us.

"I'm here to read Mrs. Sally Jackson's testament." He says.

My body tenses and I clutch my knees as I straighten up. "_What_? She…she _died_?"

"That's why I didn't tell you the reasons for this meeting in our phone call, because you would misunderstand everything like you're doing it now."

"How am I misunderstanding everything when you just said that you're reading her testament?"

"You'll figure out with this."

He leaves the sheets of paper over the table and then reaches for the envelopes. There are four. He reads the frontal part of each, and hands me one that reads, "Percy" in front. It's mom's handwriting. I tear it open, taking out of it a folded sheet. It's a letter, and it was written by mom.

* * *

Percy:

Son, I'm really thankful for what you did. Thanks for telling me all those things; all those things that made me think of how a bad mother I've been. I'm really sorry, son, for what I did to you. For fighting for your unhappiness when I had to do the opposite. After you said all those things to me, I didn't manage to get some sleep. My mind was torturing me; saying me that it is my fault that now you're unhappy. I'm really sorry, and if you see Annabeth, tell her I'm sorry. Now, I'll fight for your happiness. And I'll do that by being away from you, letting you be free and have your own life. Consider me as dead, because I'll never go back. I'll be alright. What you said to me made me think what I really want, and I'm living what I want now. I'm finally following what my heart says, and not the money. I'm with the true man I love; the man that loves me back and doesn't fight with me every night. Paul Blofis is that person, and I'm really happy now. Since I'll consider myself as dead now, claim your inheritance and please, be happy. I hope you'll one day forgive me for what I did. And I hope one day to see you at least once, married with the girl you love and with my grandchildren. I left a gift for you inside the middle drawer of my wardrobe, hidden beneath all the clothes. I hope you like it. Maybe you don't believe it, but I love you. And please, try to forgive me. And fight for your love, like I'm doing it now.

With all my love,

—Sally Jackson

* * *

"She…she left." I manage to say after reading the letter.

Tears are starting to form in my eyes. The truth is I don't know how I feel. I don't know if it's sadness, for what I told her or becase she left. Maybe it's more happiness, because she apologized for what she did and because she's being happy now. Maybe I treated her bad after all she did with Annabeth and me, but I always thought that she deserved some happiness far from dad.

Next to me, Tyson and Rachel receive their envelopes. Tyson gets up and leaves to the top of the stairs again, so that he can read it alone. Rachel frowns as she reads hers. When she's finished, she splits the sheet in two, and then in four, grunting as she does it.

"What did it say?" I ask.

"None of your business. I thought you didn't want to talk with me now. Now, take care of this while I go to the bathroom."

More than passing them to me, Rachel throwns her purse and her cellphone to me. Then, she leaves, heading to the bathroom. All of a sudden, her cellphone starts vibrating. It's an iPhone. Its screen enlightens, and like most of the iPhones do, it shows a part of the just received message.

* * *

Vicky Dare

You shouldn't be doing that to him, sis, he'll…

* * *

It's the only thing that it manages to show. I don't mean to stick my nose where no one calls me, but I unlock the iPhone and get to the messages. Before I can open the message from Rachel's sister, Rachel appears in front of me and snatches the phone from my hands.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" She shouts at me.

I blush and lower my stare. "N-nothing."

Her mouth wide opens. "You were reading _my_ mess—"

"I've something to do."

Before Rachel can say something to me, I get up from the couch and leave the living room running. I head upstairs, to my parents' room, and then close the door with lock behind me. It's very empty. Mom's products, magazines, shoes and portraits are missing.

I head to the wardrobe and open the middle drawer. It's full of curtains and bed sheets. Then, at the very end is a little, red plastic bag. It has something inside. It's something tiny and not so heavy. And glued next to the bag is another letter. I take it and open it.

* * *

Percy:

I want you to stay with this as a gift. The house in Montauk was always my property, and I want you to stay with it. Please, take care of it and don't do parties in there. Not big ones, at least.

Love,

—Sally Jackson

* * *

I turn the little bag around, and then a metal thing falls over my hand. It's the house's key. My eyes wide open, staring at it. She left it to me. The…the house is now mine. I always loved that place as a kid. It was the perfect place for me to stay. It always helped me to relax when I had problems —minor problems, not like the ones I have today.

Helps me relax when I've problems, eh?

**o++o**

The sight of the beach is beautiful right now. It's just what I need to relax a little. I know that it will not make me forget about my problems, but it will help me to feel a little less stressed from thinking how I'll solve them.

It's been years since the last time I was here. It hasn't changed in anything. The same wodden house, small but beautiful. Now that it's mine, I'll come here more often. Inside the house, I see that mom was here before. On top of one of the beds there is a folder with some papers at sight. The folder reads, "Papers of the house." When I open it, I see all the documents of this house. Now that I've them, this house is officially mine.

I leave the folder just where it is and then take off my sneakers. I also take off my jacket and shirt. Finally, I fold the end of my jeans to my knees. Thus, I head outside and start walking away from the house, as much as I can, and forget about everything except the place where I am.

After the house is nowhere to be seen, I sit with my feet feeling the water. What I've always liked also about this places it's that it's alone. I think it's at least one mile and a half until the next house. It's like having my own part of the beach now.

After minutes of hearing only the sea, another sound starts coming from my right. I turn and see. There's a girl; a brunette girl dressed in a skirt made of jeans' leather and the top of a swimsuit. She's walking in my direction, not noticing that I'm here because she's staring to the floor while kicking the sand.

At sight of me, she turns around and starts walking back to wherever she came from.

"Hi." I say. "Want to sit?"

She stops where she is and remains there for a minute. Then, shyly, she turns around and slowly sits next to me, hugging her legs to her. And we remain silent, staring to the horizon line. By the way she is, she's here for the same reason as me.

"Problems?" I ask.

"What?" She asks.

"You're here because you've annoying problems bothering you?"

"H-how do you know?"

"Welcome to the club. I'm Percy."

"Piper. So…you've problems too?"

"Yep. And let me guess; love problems?"

She nods.

"Welcome to the club again."

She laughs. "I don't know how to feel. My boyfriend, Jason, is seeing her ex very often now. I'm afraid of losing him. But I've to admit that Reyna —the ex-girlfriend— has her things. She's very different from me in a good way."

"You shouldn't be worrying. If he loves you, you'll never lose him. Who should be worried is _me_."

She chuckles and then turns to me. "Why's that?"

"My love life has been very complicated. I fell in love with the servant of my house. She loves me. My parents didn't approve that relationship. It turned out that the father of the girl I love was a rich man. After he died, she inherited everything. My mother asked someone to help her to separate me from the girl I love —Annabeth. Now that Annabeth and I don't have different social classes, my mother's helper, Rachel, managed to separate us. I was, well, _drunk_ and Rachel took advantage of that. She found a way to make me have sex with her, and that isn't the problem; it turns out that she's pregnant. Now, my Annabeth is dating my best friend because she wants me to marry Rachel so that I don't forget about my kid. And I'm no planning to do it because I don't love Rachel. And now mom's gone and is sorry about everything."_  
_

"Wow, calm down. That _sure_ is a problem, not like mine." Se places her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, things will be okay. Even when my problem isn't as serious as yours, we'll manage to get out of this."

I smile at her and she removes he hand from my shoulder. Then, we stay silent as we continue staring to the horizon line.

She's right. I'll manage to get out of this, and I'll have my Annabeth back.


	21. Chapter XXI

**A/N: **Hello! Well, personally, I don't count a lot this chapter as official. It's more like an extra chapter, showing what happened during the four months before the wedding. If I hadn't written it, the real chapter 21 would've started from the day before the wedding. I hope you like it, and as promised, I updated sooner.

**P.s. **This will be the only chapter that will have an external PoV, just to make clear. I think it was needed for this chapter at least.

* * *

**Chapter 21 ― The Four Kisses**

* * *

After Mrs. Sally Jackson gifted her house in Montauk to her son, Percy, the things started turning complicated. There were four months left until Luke Castellan's and Annabeth Chase's wedding, and that was the time that Percy had to give a try and recover the love of the person he loved. Well, the love he had always had it. What he needed to recover was the person. He needed to get Annabeth back.

By the time four months had passed and there was only one day left till the wedding, Percy somehow managed to make Annabeth doubt of her decisions. And that only happened thanks to the four kisses that they had during those four months. Percy wasn't even trying to get Annabeth back the moments when the kisses happened. Those happened all of a sudden and by instinct. He was sure of that, because his _real_ attempts to get her back always failed.

The day before the wedding, Percy was thankful for the kisses, because they only made Annabeth get confused. He had the hope that by the next day, she would regret trying to marry Luke. And thanks to what? To the four kisses, that made Annabeth think of how much she loved Percy.

* * *

**++ Kiss One ++**

* * *

After a month had passed since Mrs. Jackson's disappearance, Percy was losing the hopes of getting Annabeth back. Yes, he was sure that he would _never_ marry Rachel Dare. But what was he winning with that? He was proving to Annabeth that he was the owner of his life and decisions. But that didn't mean that she would go back to his life. In fact, she had the option to show Percy that she also had the power to take her own decisions by marrying Luke.

The thought of Annabeth married with Luke made Percy feel bad. He imagined her, waking up next to his best friend ―almost brother. God, imagining it made him _sick_. There was also another thought in his mind that made him sick. What if he didn't succeed in his mission to get Annabeth back in the three months left? Maybe Annabeth would marry Luke, and Percy would be mad imagining what they would be doing in the honeymoon. Most likely, they would be making love. Only thinking of it made Percy rabid.

Percy was sitting on his bed when he imagined that. The sun had just appeared and he was staring at it through the window while hugging his legs to his chest. He was in the most depressing part of his life. And that thanks to the thoughts of Annabeth and Luke together. He was so depressed that he had barely gone out of his room in the past three days. He liked to sit in his bed, thinking of plans to make Annabeth go back to him. And then he ended depressed because he ended thinking that everything would fail.

There was a squeaking sound coming from the entrance of Percy's bedroom. He didn't even notice it, because he was still distracted in staring through the window. Only after the door closed, he noticed the squeaking sound. But now Annabeth was standing in front of the door.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Why?" Percy answered with a question.

"Luke told me that you haven't gone out of this room for three days."

"I _do_ go out. Not so often, though. And why are you worrying? After all, you shouldn't be talking to me because you want me to forget you ―not that I want to do it."

"I worry because I know you would do _anything_ stupid just to get me back. And I wanted to be sure that you hadn't done it already."

"You can go now. I promise not to _suicide_ while I'm here."

Percy was acting very negative with Annabeth. In a way, thanks to the entire thoughts of Annabeth and Luke together, he'd given up. He had to bear it. Who assured him that the other three months left would be successful? That he would have Annabeth before the wedding? He was losing more and more his hopes.

And that caught Annabeth's attention, because Percy didn't give up so easily. She walked deeper inside the room, sitting on the bed next to Percy. She stared at him, wanting him to stare back so they could talk. But he only stared through the window, not caring about Annabeth. He was trying to bear the idea that Annabeth had won and he wouldn't have any other option but to marry someone else that isn't her.

"Percy I know what you're feeling right now." Annabeth said. "But you've to understand the reasons I have to make you be with―"

"Please, Annabeth, shut up. I'm not in the mood to hear the reasons you have to be away from me. I really don't want to hear _again_ all the reasons you have to make me suffer like _this_. The day I told you that we would see who lasts more; I think you're winning. You're very strong and with that attitude, you'll end up winning by marrying Luke. And I'll not have any other option but to marry with someone else. I was so self-sure that day. Now I know that I'm weak against you."

Annabeth sat closer to him, placing her hand over his shoulder. "You're not weak, Percy. But you've to understand that I if that kid is yours, you've to be responsible of you acts ―even when they were unconscious acts. And believe me; you're not weak. That's what I admire of you; how strong you are and always fight to get what you want."

That moment, when Percy heard Annabeth complimenting him after a long time, he felt that there was still hope in getting her next to his side. In fact, he couldn't help it and turned to her, staring at her directly in the eyes. And then he grabbed her face between his hands, pulling her to a kiss that she didn't correspond.

By the end of the kiss, Annabeth touched her lips and got lost in her thoughts. And then, she cleaned her lips with the sleeve of her shirt and turned to Percy.

"Coming to see you was a mistake. I thought you were depressed because you finally understood what you've to do, but it looks like I was wrong."

A part of her was feeling so good for the kiss, but she thought she had to be strong and do the correct thing. Give Rachel the father of her child.

Thus, she got up from the bed and left the room. Annabeth didn't compliment him to give him hope in getting her back, but Percy took it like that and decided that he couldn't give up. He had to fight for his love like his mother asked him to do it. And that's exactly what he decided to do. He couldn't be locking himself in his room depressed without fighting.

* * *

**++ Kiss Two ++**

* * *

It was a beautiful day to go out and have a walk in the park near to the dance club. Well, to be honest, the day wasn't beautiful at all. Wind was blowing with such force that everyone thought that the Empire State building would fall down. And to make things better, the day was cloudy. But Percy had his reasons to go to the park. Well, one reason. And that reason was Annabeth.

He hadn't seen her in exactly a month. Well, he'd seen her various times, but every time she saw him, she disappeared and tried to be away from him as much as possible. If Luke hadn't told him where Annabeth was going to be that morning, Percy would be feeling as depressed as the day one month ago, thinking again that there was no hope to get her back.

After some minutes of walking around the park alone, Percy saw the person he was looking for. Annabeth was also alone, walking around the park while staring to everywhere. It looked like she was thinking of something and needed some time alone. The wind was blowing strong, making her hold the cap over his bun so that it wouldn't blow away.

Percy took a deep breath and, happy, he joined Annabeth in her walk.

"Hi." He said with such enthusiasm.

Annabeth stared strangely at him. She was thinking that Percy didn't have reasons to be happy, because, after all, she was planning to marry his best friend.

"Hi." She said back. "Why so happy?"

"Don't know. It's a good day, I think."

_Or maybe it is that I have hopes to have you back with me_, he thought.

"Yeah, right, it's a _good_ day." Annabeth said, staring strangely again to Percy's enthusiastic face.

After that, they continued walking in silence around the park. Annabeth was thinking very well in every action she was doing; the last thing she wanted was to give Percy hopes in that she could be back with him. She didn't know, though, that she had already given him hopes ―unconsciously― with the compliment she said one month ago. That's why Percy was looking for the best opportunity to tell her something. About them, obviously. Something to make her understand that they _had_ to be together. Or just the perfect moment to kiss her; a kiss had joined them one year and some months ago, when Percy was jealous of Annabeth's brother. Maybe if he kissed her she would doubt and go back with him.

Then, just in the center of the park ―now that they were near there― they heard cheers coming. A young looking man had just asked his girlfriend in the middle of the park to be his wife, and she accepted. That started a very awkward moment between Percy and Annabeth. Both of them were thinking of how they had decided to get married, just before everything bad happened.

They joined the cheers by clapping, just like the rest of the people were doing. And then, they reached to a stop when the awkwardness increased. The people around, the ones cheering, were couples. All of them were saying things, such as "How romantic", "We're marrying soon too" and many other things that made Annabeth and Percy feel awkward because they were in the middle of _only_ couples. Things got somehow more uncomfortable when the couples started hugging and kissing.

Annabeth turned around and cleared her throat, staring at the museum just across the street. Percy turned to the other side, also clearing his throat and the whistling after placing his hands in his pockets. _Why am I doing this_? He thought then. After all, he was the one looking for the perfect opportunity to do something. _Whatever_.

He turned around, facing Annabeth's back. Thus, he spun her on her heels and pulled her face to a kiss. Unlike the kiss from one month ago, this time, Annabeth slightly separated her lips to kiss Percy back. It had always been clear how much she loved him and how bad she wanted to be with him. But she didn't kiss him back, because, again, she couldn't give him more hopes. She didn't want the son ―or daughter― of the love of her life to live in a family without a father like she had lived.

She pushed Percy apart, turning around again to stare to the museum. Well, she wasn't exactly staring to the museum. She didn't want Percy to see the tears that were appearing in her eyes. That would only prove that he was right, and as long as he existed, she would love him.

"Why, Annabeth?" Percy asked, shaking his head even when Annabeth wasn't noticing it.

"Why _what_, Percy?" She tried to sound angry.

"Why can't you just _simply_ answer to my kisses? You know you love me, Annabeth. And we _have_ to be together. Why, Annabeth? _Why_? I love you, and you don't know _how much_. And don't tell me ―again― to give up on you, because that'll _never_ _happen_. At least not while I'm alive."

"You're wrong, Percy." She wasn't making an effort to hide her tears now. She turned around and shook her head to him. "Our opportunity to be together slipped out from us. And that's thanks to a lot of people, but now, mostly thanks to me. I know we can be together, but I'm just too stupid to think for myself at least once. I'm stupid because knowing that I can be with you, I feel pity for that stupid Rachel, and I want her kid to have a good life with its father. I'm stupid for not being able to think of _how happy_ I would be with you, and instead I'm thinking of the life of that kid you're having. We can't be together because I can't _help_ being selfless and fair with that kid's life."

"Annabeth, how many times will I have to tell this to you? Understand. _That kid will be happy because I'll be there for him_. Understand that I'll not abandon him."

"I'm sorry." Annabeth shakes her head. "You know I've my ideas."

Thus, she left the park running and leaving Percy alone.

* * *

**++ Kiss Three and Four ++**

* * *

Percy was despaired now. He'd heard one month ago from the same Annabeth that she wanted to be with him. After the day in the park, Percy didn't see Annabeth again. She didn't go to visit Luke anymore, because of the fear to find Percy again. Now, after waiting a month to know something from her, Percy was decided to go and see her himself. If she didn't want to go and visit Percy, he would go and visit her. Again, he was going to fight for his love.

The guard let Percy enter Annabeth's house without saying anything. He wanted to say something, because it was his work to inform Annabeth of who entered and who got out. Percy ended convincing him because it wasn't his work to be playing Pac-Man with the cabin's computer.

Percy wasn't planning to be nice anymore. He wanted to be with Annabeth _so bad,_ so he didn't care about formalities. He didn't even wait for the butler to open the door; he entered by himself and walked directly to the living room, where there was Annabeth sitting on one of the couches while drinking a cup with coffee.

At sight of Percy, she left the coffee on the table and got up, staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

Percy didn't answer. For a moment, Annabeth thought that, thanks to how violent he was acting, Percy would force her to be hims. Instead, he just hugged her and didn't release her.

"I said it once and I'll say it again." Percy said. "I'll _not_ give up on you. Please, think about ourselves. You _want_ to be happy with me."

"But—" She started.

"Sh. Don't talk, Annabeth. Just kiss me. Come back with me and kiss _me_."

Thus, Percy released her from the embrace and started pulling her face to a kiss. He didn't get to the kissing part, though. Just when he was about to join his lips with hers, Amnabeth's mother —Karoline— appeared from the kitchen.

"What are you both doing?" Karoline almost shouted while walking to the living room.

Percy felt ashamed and less brave now. He released Annabeth and turned to stare to Karoline.

"I — ugh…" That's all that Percy managed to say.

"Sit." Karoline pointed to the couch angry, indicating Annabeth and Percy to sit down. "Now, Percy, you've to stop looking for my daughter."

"But Karoline, you know I love her!" Percy shouted.

"She's getting married and you've to accept it."

"That's a marriage without love, Karoline. She deserves to be happy!"

"And how do you know that she isn't happy with Luke."

"Believe me; she melts with my kisses. See."

Percy turned fast to Annabeth, again starting to pull her to a kiss, but Karoline stopped them again by shouting, "No more kisses" and lifting her hands as if doing a stop sign.

"No more kisses, Percy, or I'll glue your lips!" Thus, the anger disappeared from Karoline. She sighed and sat next to Percy, placing a hand over his. "You've to accept the decisions of my daughter, Percy. Be strong. And think that whatever decision she takes is because it makes her happy."

"But Karoline!"

"Understand it! She'll marry now, and you've to leave her _alone_. Understood?"

"But—"

"_Understood_?"

"…Understood."

"Good. Now, I'll prepare you something so you can calm down."

Then, Karoline got up from te couch and headed to the kitchen, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone in the living room. The silence of the room was uncomfortable. It made things awkward after what just happened. Slowly, Percy turned to Annaeth, who had been staring at him all the time.

"I'm sorry." He said ashamed. "I…I became mad."

"Don't…don't worry. It's alright." She answered. Then, they were left in an akward silence. "You know? That's what I've always liked about you. How you fight for what you want."

He chuckled. "Yes, I know it."

"How…?"

"You said it to me two months ago."

"Oh, I remember now."

"Yeah."

A minute of silence passed, until Annabeth talked again. "Before that kiss."

"Yeah, the kiss."

At simple thought of the kiss, Percy felt an urgency of kissing her. Damn. He just wanted to be with her. He couldn't help it and started leaning forward to kiss Annabeth. Just before their lips met, Annabeth placed her hand in front of her mouth to stop the kiss.

"No more kisses, remember." Annabeth said.

"Right. No more kisses."

"Yeah, no more."

"…At least one?"

"Percy…"

"The last one, I promise. After that, I'll do what your mother says and…I'll leave you alone."

"Just…just one?"

"Only one, I promise."

Annabeth nodded, and thus, she started leaning forward to kiss Percy. Their lips met slowly. And after time ago, Annabeth finally answered back to one of Percy's kisses. The kiss didn't last long, because they knew that if they kissed, they wouldn't stop. They ended separating from the kiss and sitting on different places. Percy sat on the armchair at one end of the coffee table, and Annabeth sat on the armchair opposite to Percy's, at the other side of the table.

"No more kisses." Percy said, breathing rushed.

"No more." Annabeth said with the same breathing.

"Never."

"Period."

Slowly, their stares started lifting, until they met the other's. After that, they didn't contain anymore. At the same time, Annabeth and Percy got up from the armchairs and met in front of the table with a kiss. A passionate kiss. If anyone had seen them, that person would've sweared that more than kissing, there were…eating each other from how passionate the kiss was. Percy was pulling her near to him, not wanting that moment to end. Meanwhile, Annabeth embraced him, and very often, she ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing handfuls of it.

Then, they got back to their senses and returned to the armchairs, sitting across from each other.

"No more." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, no more."

Then, Karoline appeared from the kitchen with a silver tray, carrying a teapot full of coffee and cookies.

"I like that." She said. "Now that you're mature people, you understand what older people like me say. Look at you; you're even sitting far from the other, leaving away that craziness about the kisses."

Annabeth and Percy blushed. If only Karoline had known…


	22. Chapter XXII

**A/N: **Hello guys! Again, as promised, I'll write more daily! Now, welcome to the largest chapter I've written. Damn, I got very inspired in this one. I had to be inspired. After all, I've been wanting to get to this and to next chapter. I hope you like it. As always, thank you for everything, and now I leave to start writing next one!

* * *

**Chapter 22 ― The Wedding.**

* * *

"How do you feel about the wedding?"

Only by hearing my question, Luke, who's sitting on the armchair facing the TV, turns to me very confused. Maybe it's because he thinks that he'll not marry. He's been thinking that, after all the kisses Annabeth and I gave and how confused she got, she'll decide not to marry. If only I were sure about that.

"Why's the question?" He asks.

"Well, you're marrying tomorrow."

"I thought you'd said that Annabeth will say 'No' at the end of the ceremony."

"I didn't say that. I said that she _might_ say that, but I'm not sure. I haven't seen her in a month ―maybe because Karoline wants her far from me after the day I went to their house. Things could have changed by now. What if she says yes after all?"

"Then, I'll be the one who'll say no. She'll be asked first, so I'll know if I must say no."

"I thought―"

"I _never_ planned to get married, Percy. At least not with Annabeth."

"Yes, I understand. But I thought that you were marrying her if she says yes, because she's your best friend and you'll help her."

"You're making me get confused with all this, Percy. Now you want me to marry her?"

"To be honest, no, I don't want you. But I want to know what will happen if she says yes instead of no."

"Well, to answer your question; I _did_ thought about marrying her if she says yes, because, as you said, she's my best friend and she's asking me to marry her just to help her. Then, I thought about three things that made me decide that I'll not marry her. One: it would be like marrying a sister. Two: what if that love she promised to have for me one day never comes? I wouldn't be sure if she's thinking about you when she kisses me. And three: by helping her, I want her to be happy. And marrying her wouldn't make her happy. Her happiness is with you, Percy. Everything answered?"

"And…if she hates you for not marrying her? Maybe she takes it bad."

"She'll have to understand that it's for her happiness. Any other questions?"

"No, I'm fine with that. You know, when you first arrived here from California, I was really jealous of you. To be honest, I thought you'd have a crush on her again. Somehow, I felt that you were going to be some kind of rival for me. Boy was I wrong. You even turned like a brother for me."

"I thought I was your brother, not _like_ a brother."

"You're my brother, then."

He gives me a smile, and thus, continues watching TV. I remain sitting on the couch, staring at the entrance door and thinking. Thinking about all the things that happened during this year, and how much I've changed since the day I turned eighteen. Of how much Annabeth's changed my life. Never in my life I would've challenged or shouted to my parents in my moments of anger. When she appeared is when that changed. I learned to fight for my own life. Not to let my parents control it like they did before.

There's a moment of total silence, when I notice that the TV is no longer on. Luke's still sitting on the armchair, with the difference that his feet are now over the coffee table and his face is turned to the roof, with closed eyes. Then, he gets up, stretches his arms to the roof, and heads to the worktop where his things are.

"Meanwhile, I've to act like the wedding still stands." He says. "Can I borrow your car? I've to pick mom in half an hour."

"Your mother's here?"

"Yeah, she's here for the 'wedding.' Besides, she was already planning to come for vacations trip with her husband. She's always loved the Empire State and wants to visit the place where she was born."

"Oh. Yeah, sure, take it."

"Thanks, dude. Be back with it in some hours, I think. Most likely, mom will have me taking her all around the city today while her husband rents a car or something."

"Just put some fuel in it, then."

"I'll do it, thanks."

After grabbing my keys from the worktop, he leaves the department and the silence is back. And…now what? What will I do now? Annabeth doesn't go out with me. Luke's already gone and has other things to do. Grover's out the city and will come back tomorrow just before the wedding. My car's with Luke. I'm left without anything to do. Well, I've the fridge and the TV… I think there's some ice-cream there. And I've to shower. Maybe I can clean my drawers to see what appears. Or I can just watch TV after showering. Maybe there's a movie or something. Damn. It feels bad to be alone.

I get up from the couch and head to my room. After closing the door behind me, I undress myself, leaving me only in underwear and then I place the dirty clothes inside a drawer used for dirty clothes. It's the third time I use them. Well, they weren't completely dirty. The first and second time I only used them like an hour or two, so they weren't _too_ dirty. Today, I've used them since the start of the day. Accidentally, maple syrup spilled over the shirt. They're dirty enough now to use other ones.

All of a sudden, the door of the bedroom bursts open. And I turn to it, confused about who would enter without knocking, and scared because there shouldn't be anyone in the house. And obviously, ashamed. I'm almost naked.

Everything's so fast, so I don't recognize instantly who it is. Just after we stumble, I notice that it's Annabeth. But that's after she already embraced me and pushed me. And after we tripped and fell over my bed, with her still embracing me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Percy." She starts saying. "I should've listened to you. You're right, you're right. Not because you're not with Rachel doesn't mean you'll forget about your kid."

"Annabeth―"

"I thought I was being selfless, because I was thinking of that kid's life."

"Annabeth―"

"But I was also being selfish with you and me, for separating us."

"Annabeth―"

"And if you're with me doesn't mean that that kid will not be happy."

"Annabeth―"

"Please, Percy, tell me you'll forgive me. Yes?"

"_Annabeth!_"

"Yes?"

"I'm _almost_ naked. Give me at least _five minutes_ to put some clothes on and we'll talk then."

For a moment, her body tenses. But she doesn't move. Her arms are still around my neck, embracing me. Then, slowly, her stare lifts and our eyes meet. She's blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She gives me an ashamed smile. "I'll wait in the living room."

As fast as she entered, she releases me and leaves the room running, closing the door behind her. I can't help but to smile, because this isn't the first time that this happens. It makes me remember how it happened one year ago, when I still lived in my parents' house. When I was too lazy to wash my clothes and slept like this, and when I asked her for a hug and got out the bed, she did the same and left the room running. Oh, memories.

What am I still doing here? Lying on the bed almost naked and smiling like an idiot? There's an Annabeth outside, and she just…she just said that she's sorry. She…she regretted about the wedding thing! There's no time to be lying on the bed when she's waiting for me, to fix the things!

Thus, I jump from the bed and grab the first clothes in the first drawer I open. The clothes are white shorts and blue T-shirt. I don't even care to fix them, because I only put them on and leave the room running with still bare feet. Annabeth's just sitting on the armchair when I get out the room.

"I thought you said five minutes," Annabeth says. "Not five seconds."

"There's no time for getting handsome when I've you here." I say. Shit. The stupid things I say. "And you're here. You're _here_. And for _me_."

She nods and runs to me, embracing me like some moments ago. I embrace her too, pulling her near to me and spinning her around, until we fall again but this time over the couch and sitting. And we remain there, embracing each other in silence. I don't want to let her go. If this is a dream, I don't want it to end. I don't want to get depressed if I release her and discover that this is just my imagination.

"Percy," She says. "You can release me now."

Slowly, I start releasing her and opening my eyes. And she's still here. She's not a dream. She _is_ here. I start passing my thumbs through her face, touching every single faction with caresses, feeling how real she is. Knowing how together we are again.

"Are…are you _crying_?" She asks and gives a chuckle.

And I stare at her confused, trying to understand what she just asked. Thus, she runs her index finger from my eye to my cheek, and then shows it to me. There sure is a tear there. And I didn't know I am crying.

"…No, I'm not crying. There's a little piece of trash in my eye."

"Aw, you're crying."

"No, I'm _not_."

"You've feelings!"

"Damn _yes_ I've feelings. And they're big and endless feelings, and only for you."

She smiles and then pulls my face to a kiss. We kiss slowly, and she doesn't remove her hands from my face. She, like I did, passes her fingers through my face, caressing every single faction as we kiss. Now I know why I'm crying. I thought I would never do this again; kiss the love of my life, slow and romantic like we're doing.

When we separate from the kiss, our foreheads meet, remaining there. It's comforting to feel again her warm breathing on my face. I place my hands over hers, which are still on my face.

"I missed you _so much_, Percy." She says.

"I love you, Annabeth." I say. "You don't know _how much_. I missed to say it to you, every single minute."

"You've me here now. You can tell it all the times you want."

"I love you." I peck her lips. "I love you." I peck her again. "I love you." I do it again. "And that'll never change."

Thus, we kiss again. Something churns inside my stomach. It's the feeling that I most missed. How being near Annabeth makes me feel that something's churning inside me.

"You know what? I love you too, Percy, and you were right. I was just making you suffer, as much as I was suffering too. And it's true that as long as you exist, I'll always love you. Whatever thing you hear me say, trying to make you get away from me, never believe it."

"I never believed you, Annabeth. I never believed that you wanted to marry Luke. And I never believed that you wanted to forget me. And I know that you'll love me as long as I exist, because I feel the same about you."

"I don't know what I would do without you, my Percy."

"Neither would I know. You've changed something inside me. I only think in your kisses, and my desire to see you again."

Again, she pulls me to a kiss, but this time, we don't stop kissing. Slowly, she ends up lying on the couch, with me above he,r kissing her. And there we remain, kissing for hours, while life gives us this moment together.

**o+++o**

We're still, staring directly into the other's eyes. The back of her head is resting over my arm, and I lean my forehead against the palm of my hand, so I can stare directly down at her. It's been like an hour ―almost two― that we've been together. Now, we're talking. We're talking about what will happen.

"And what will happen with the wedding?" I ask.

"I'm not getting married." She answers. "I can't get married. Only if it's you I'll marry. "

"So you'll say 'No' in the ceremony?"

She nods. "It's the correct thing. I was also being selfish by making Luke marry me when he doesn't feel anything for me. Neither I for him."

"I like this Annabeth. The one that doesn't let anything ruin our relationship."

Again, we kiss. Only a slight kiss now.

Then, we separate, thanks to the sound that someone just closed the entrance door. When we turn, Luke's standing at the door, accompanied by someone I recognize as May Castellan, mother of Luke. She's always been kind to me. Always except today. She stares at me, almost frowning. It's obvious she's trying to hide her angry grimace.

With awkwardness, Annabeth and I sit on the couch, blushing. May doesn't remove her eyes from me. And Luke, he has his hands over his throat, as if saying, "You're dead". Thus, he starts mouthing something to me. I've never been good at reading lips, but this time I understand it. He's saying, "Why the hell didn't you read the messages?" Shit. He tried to warm me that he was coming with her mother.

Luke's mother forces a smile to me. "Percy Jackson; long time no see. How are your parents now?"

"Ugh, they're fine, Mrs. Castellan. Well, dad's okay. Mom left the city."

She nods. Thus, she turns to Annabeth. "Annabeth, it's been a while. Last time I saw you, you had another surname ―which I forgot. But from what I've heard from Luke, you're a Chase now."

"Yes, ma'am. I found my dad. I don't know if you remember―" Annabeth says.

"Yes, I remember. You didn't have a father and your mother worked as a servant."

Annabeth nods. Then, an awkward silence starts. May stares at Annabeth and I, with the same fierce expression as the one from some moments ago. Luke's biting his lower lip, thinking of how bad this is. Then, May turns to her son.

"Son, which room is yours? I would like to talk with your fiancée before the wedding."

"The…the last one in the hallway." Luke answers.

"Annabeth, will you make me company?"

"Sure, ma'am."

Then, they leave the living room, leaving me only with Luke. After we hear the door of Luke's bedroom close, he sits next to me fast.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you read the messages?"

"What messages?"

"Check your _damn_ phone."

I get up from the couch and head to the worktop, where my cellphone is. After clicking on a button and the screen enlightens, I see it says nine new messages. Shit. All those messages I missed?

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

Perce, you should go out somewhere with Annabeth because mom wants to visit where I live.

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

Did you two already get out of the department?

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

…

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

If you don't answer, I'll take it as a yes.

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

Shit.

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

I just wanted to tell you I love Annabeth and I'm marrying her.

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

I'm pregnant.

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

Shit, Percy, this is NOT the time to give Annabeth her happy-happy. Mom's going and it isn't good to see you together until Annabeth says the "No" to me in the ceremony.

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

Fine.

* * *

"Hey," I say. "I wasn't giving Annabeth her _happy-happy_. We were―"

"That's _not_ the point. The point _is_ that mom didn't have to see you together. If it's before the wedding, she'll not take it that easy. She must be telling Annabeth a_ lot_ of things to make her marry with me."

"That worries me, Luke. I don't mean to be rude with your family, but after what your mother did with your father during the divorce, it worries me that she can tell Annabeth something to make her get away from me again. And ― wait, you knew Annabeth was here?"

"_Of course_. Who do you think that let her in? I was about to leave, when I saw her arrive. We had a very, very, very fast conversation, where we agreed that she'll say the 'No' to me tomorrow. Then, I unlocked the door and she got in. And it also worries me what my mother can be telling her, because she always gets what she wants."

"Luke, you should shut up. You're making me more worried."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's not think about the worst and think about something else." Then, he grins at me. "So…Annabeth and you already fixed everything?"

"Yeah… We finally fixed everything, and she's decided to accept that I can be a good father without being with Rachel."

"And…what did you do in these hours _alone_?"

"Nothing. We didn't do anything. We just talked…and kissed and hugged. That's all. Period."

"Are you sure that's _all_?"

"Yes, that's all. We weren't having a…_happy-happy_ as you're thinking. Period."

"It wouldn't have been a bad moment for it ―except for the situation of my mother. After all, you two just fixed your problems and haven't loved each other alright in four months approximately."

"It's kind of awkward to talk about this…"

"Why? It's something natural, isn't it? Someday it has to happen. And you know I've done it with Vanessa, so I expect you to at least tell me if it happens."

"Yes, but…it _didn't_ happen, so we shouldn't talk about it."

He chuckles. "You two act like little kids."

Then, we hear the door of the bedroom opening. With that, the seriousness comes back to us. We watch as May appears from inside the hallway, smiling as if someone had told her that she won the lottery. Then, Annabeth appears too. She's not smiling, though. Her eyes are filled with tears, but she's rubbing then to try to hide it. It's failing, obviously.

"What…what happened?" I ask.

"Nothing." Annabeth answers and continues rubbing her eyes. Then, she walks to Luke and me. "I'm…I'm sorry, Percy. I'm marrying Luke."

"…What?"

"…I'm marrying Luke."

"But…Annabeth, no―"

"Don't make it difficult, Percy." Again, she's containing the tears. Thus, she turns to Luke and gives him a slight kiss on the lips… "See you tomorrow in the wedding."

After she leaves the department, there's a big silence. I'm stunned, staring to the floor. Sideways, I can see that Luke's staring at me. And this time, I _do _feel the tears forming inside my eyes. Who would've thought that this dream would last so little?

"What did you tell her,_ mom_?" Luke asks.

"Me?" She asks. "Oh, of course I didn't tell her anything. We were just talking, remembering everything about the wedding. Then, she got overwhelmed by thinking that tomorrow she'll be your wife."

"That's not true." I say seriously.

"_What_?" She asks.

Then, I lift my stare directly to her eyes, menacing and fierce. "She told me she would _not_ marry. And she told me not to believe _anything_ else that says that we can't be together."

"So…you wanted to snatch my son's girlfriend?"

"Mom―" Luke says.

"Don't worry, son. That'll not happen. Now, if you excuse me, Robert is waiting for me outside with the car he rented. I'll see you tomorrow in the wedding, son. Jackson."

Then, she leaves the department as fast as Annabeth did. And I head to the couch, just to sit, leaning my elbows to my knees and grabbing handfuls of my hair.

"Just when _everything_ was fixing again." I say. "And _again_, thanks to me."

"Percy," Luke says. "Don't be so―"

"I should've read those messages. I should've been paying attention."

"Hey, calm down. Things will fix up, don't worry. Remember I can still say the 'No' to her in the ceremony. Mom forced Annabeth to say yes, but she doesn't decide if I want or not."

"But your mother worries me, Luke. She'll think that if you say no is thanks to me. That I forced you to say it, or even threatened you. She will not take things so easy."

"Well, we'll think about something. But I'm not planning to marry with Annabeth. And you shouldn't be giving up like that. I thought you were fighting for the love of your life."

"…Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be giving up. But what can I do?"

"_You_ think of it. Just think that you're about to lose the love of your life and you've to do _anything_ so that doesn't happen."

"And what am I doing? Kidnapping her from the church?" Luke's face enlightens and he snaps his fingers. "You're not being serious, right?"

"I'm always serious, Percy. You've to kidnap her from the church!"

"It was a joke! That would be _risky_. There would be a _lot_ of people there."

"No. Some moments before the wedding there's a part when she enters the church, and by that time everyone must be already inside. _That_ would be the perfect moment to take her away."

"And what if I don't get to see her? What if she avoids me?"

"Then…shit. Then… After I say the 'No' to her! Only mom knows that I would say the no because of you, but everyone else doesn't. They'll think I rejected her and you're only taking her away from that place."

"Please, tell me you're kidding."

"The only problem would be mom and Robert."

"Are you listening to me?"

"If mom tells Robert about today, he'll keep an eye on you and will make things difficult. And you haven't seen him, but he's like a gorilla."

"Shit."

"We'll worry about him later. I know! If he dares to stop you, we'll both take care of him. We're two against one. It must be easier. Then, you continue to take Annabeth away."

"Oh god. And _where_ do you expect me to take her? Your mother knows where we live, you know? She was _here_ some moments ago."

"…The house in Montauk! I haven't told her that you own it now. And I don't think she remembers it; it's been years since the last time she went there with your family, when she and dad still didn't divorce. You and Annabeth will have to stay there for like three or four days, while I convince mom to stop sticking her nose in my life because I'm no longer a kid."

"Hey, now that the plan's more developed, it isn't bad. But the house isn't ready. I've been there various times, and I've improved it―"

"I know. I've been there with you helping, remember?"

"Right. You know there still isn't light, neither water. It still needs some improvements; improvements that can't be done in _one day_. The wedding's tomorrow, remember? Besides, if we need to stay _days_ there, we'll need food and clothes. And some things more so it can be _habitable_. Now, the improvements plus that, it's too much for one day."

"You worry too much. I'll take care of it, just give me the keys of the house and I'll leave right away."

"…What? You didn't listen to me, right?"

"Yes, I _did_ listen to you and you bored me. And I already told you that you worry too much. Give me the keys of the house and I'll handle everything."

"You'll handle everything in one d―"

"_Just give me the damn keys_. You'll thank me later."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "You already have them. They're in the same key chain of the car."

He reaches inside his pocket and takes the car's keys out. After noticing that the house's keys are there, he nods and places the key chain back in the pocket. For a moment, he stares to the roof, thinking. Finally, he nods and grabs my head between his hands. He smiles at me and somewhat closes his eyes, in some kind of Asian type of eyes.

"Now, don't worry too much." He gives me little slaps on my left temple. "You think what you'll do tomorrow and I'll take care of the house's problems. And remember: _don't worry too much_."

Then, he releases me and gets up from the couch, heading to the door.

"Don't worry too much?" I ask. "You're asking me to take―"

"Don't worry too much. Everything will be alright. See you later."

"Sometimes I think you need to see a psychologist…"

"I love you too. Bye." Then, he closes the door after he's out. Just then, I hear him shout from outside, saying, "You'll thank me later!"

Well, this is bad… I've to think of a way to kidnap Annabeth from the church…

**o++o**

I barely slept last night. The fact that I'm about to kidnap Annabeth makes me nervous. If someday I were to marry Annabeth, this church would be the best one maybe. It looks good. It's somehow far from the city, because around the terrain there are only green fields. From here, I notice that the inside is made of marble. And the outside is made of stones of different ―but all dark― colors.

The nerves make me feel that the tie around my neck is suffocating me, like a snake. I reach to it and loosen it a little, and then unbutton the upper button, just to feel more relaxed. Then, I know it's the moment. Annabeth just arrived. She's just so…beautiful. She has a strapless white dress, not puffy at all from the bottom part like all those Disney princesses. I can't help but to smile, noticing that a part of her clothing tells how…Annabeth she is.

Instead of a veil over her head, like all brides have, she has a hat made of white leather. Her blonde hair falls in rings over her right shoulder, in a ponytail. And _over_ the hat is where the veil is. She's so Annabeth.

_If you're doing it,_ I think. _Do it now_.

"Hi, Percy."

Just before I can move towards Annabeth, Rachel appears in front of me, blocking my sight to Annabeth. She has a lemon green dress, with a bundle not so enormous over the part of the belly. A part of me feels happy, because I know it's my kid, not because Rachel is here.

"Rachel." I say.

"Look what I've got here." She says and gets an envelope out of her purse.

"…What's that?"

She starts tearing open the envelope. "Today, I had an appointment for the ultrasound and they told me that the baby's alright. Everything is here, in the sheet, even that it's a boy!"

Again, I can't help but to feel happy _for_ my kid, not for Rachel. And I smile. "It's a boy?"

"We'll, I've only…four months of pregnancy approximately," Is it me, or she just doubted how much time she has? "So it isn't _very_ sure the result. But most likely, yes, it's a boy."

I nod and smile again. "I'm having a son."

Thus, I start reading the paper with all the things about the baby. Then, something gets my attention.

"Is there an error in the results?" I ask.

"Why do you say it?"

"Look, it says that, approximately, you've almost six months of pregnancy. And…let's see. These four months, one week after Annabeth broke up with me, the two weeks that passed until you appeared to tell me you're pregnant. You only have…almost five months, not six."

"Oh…yeah, there must be an error. I'll go and take it to the car, so I can show it to dad —by the way, he wants to know when do you plan to marry me, as the father my son."

"Go on, take it to the car and take all the time you want."

She rolls her eyes. "Take care of this for me."

She hands me her purse and her iPhone, and thus, she walks to her car to take the results from the laboratory.

All of a sudden, the iPhone vibrates and makes a sound, which indicates a new message. Like the last time, I sneak a peek to the screen, to see the little part of the message that is shown.

* * *

Vicky Dare

You're a brazen, Rachel, and I don't want…

* * *

Well, I didn't know that they insult each other.

After staring to Rachel, just to make sure that she's not coming, I unblock the phone and open the messages. Then, I notice that the entire conversation visible is about me. They've been texting about me. I scroll up, and reach to the point where the messages about me start. They start with the message I read in my house four months ago, when she left to the bathroom.

* * *

Vicky Dare

You shouldn't be doing that to him, sis, he'll soon find out what you're doing him.

* * *

Rachel Dare

He doesn't have to know about it, because the only one who knows is you. And if you say something, you'll pay.

* * *

Vicky Dare

But he deserves to know! And you shouldn't be so evil to separate him from the love of his life with a lie!

* * *

Rachel Dare

I'm not that evil to think about this alone. His mother helped me.

* * *

Vicky Dare

What kind of mother does that to her own son?

* * *

Rachel Dare

His mother. She planned it everything. I even was going to give up on helping her; because I found out I was pregnant. Then, she had the idea of taking him that champagne bottle in New Year's to make him drunk and make him think that we had something.

* * *

Vicky Dare

And you accepted right away.

* * *

Rachel Dare

Of course. But I didn't do it just to separate him from that stupid servant. In part, I accepted because you know how dad is. He'll throw me out of the house if he knows that this kid has no father.

* * *

Vicky Dare

You deserve that. That's what you get for getting inside every man's bed. And I wouldn't blame Percy for believing you. After all, you separated him from his love with this lie. Unconsciously, his mind looked for something to blame himself for causing that rupture between he and the "stupid servant" as you call her.

* * *

Vicky Dare

Besides, men don't know a lot about pregnancy. He doesn't know that it doesn't take only two weeks to know that you're pregnant, as you told him. He must know that you need at least one month.

* * *

Rachel Dare

Hey, I had to say that to him. He was marrying in a week. If I didn't tell him that, he was going to get married. And I would've failed to help Sally and to get a father for my baby.

* * *

Vicky Dare

You're like a snake, Rachel. I never thought you would do that, sister.

* * *

Rachel Dare

I'm just thinking in my future and in Sally.

* * *

Vicky Dare

No, you're being selfish. And stupid. Very stupid too. I hope your plan destroys soon. I'll not tell anything to him, just to see how angry will he get with you as more time has passed. If you let time pass, when he discovers the truth, the anger to you will be bigger.

* * *

And Rachel didn't reply again, until today's conversation started.

I feel like my blood is boiling. I want to destroy every single thing that my hand touches. Stupid Rachel; fucking Rachel. She…she lied to me. All this would've never happened if she hadn't _lied to me_. I would be already married with Annabeth! If she hadn't lied to me, everything would be better, because her lie drove us to this! Even to May Castellan's conversation with Annabeth to marry Luke! If Rachel hadn't lied, Annabeth would've never decided to marry Luke, and that would've never driven to force Annabeth to marry just when she came back to me!

And maybe worse than that, is that she just broke my feelings. I already liked the idea to have a son. But no. That son isn't mine.

From here, I hear Rachel grunt. Her sunglasses just fell from the car and she's having problems to bent down and get them. I make sure that Annabeth's already there, to know if there's still time. She is there. People greet her and congratulate her for the wedding, and she thanks everyone with a depressed expression. Besides, the clock says that there are still five minutes left until the wedding starts. I've time to finish reading the messages and tell Rachel I know the truth, before Annabeth gets inside.

* * *

Vicky Dare

I'm surprised how much your lie has lasted. You're having serious problems if he knows, because almost five months have passed. He'll be rabid knowing that you've lied to him for five months.

* * *

Rachel Dare

I thought you were ignoring me.

* * *

Vicky Dare

I was, but I needed to tell you how evil you are to continue with the lie even when Sally asked you to stop in that letter.

* * *

Rachel Dare

Now, I'm thinking about the future of my son and my life. And I win something more with this. If someday Percy gets to know the truth, he'll be as unhappy as me. Yes, dad will throw me out of the house. But I'll manage to find a place and do something. What about him? He wouldn't be able to solve anything, because her stupid servant is marrying today.

* * *

Rachel Dare

Now, if you excuse me, I've to get ready for that wedding. I want to be in first line to laugh in my mind, at how unhappy the stupid servant and Percy will be.

* * *

Vicky Dare

You're a brazen, Rachel, and I don't want to be a bad sister, but that's the complete attitude of a bitch. How dare you appear in that wedding? A wedding that you caused with your stupid lies. I no longer plan to stay silent. Dad will see all the messages, and as soon as I get Percy's number, he'll know too. Good luck, Rachel, because maybe you'll not have a home by this afternoon. And forget about the father for your kid.

* * *

That bitch. That stupid Rachel. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. I can't let Annabeth get married. It'll only make Rachel be right with what she said that I wouldn't be able to solve anything. No, I can't let that happen. Let's see I'll be as unhappy as you.

When I get to Rachel, she's already closing the door of her car. She stares at me, and I don't care if she's pregnant or not, but I let her things fall to the floor.

"You're a stupid, Rachel, stupid, stupid very stupid bitch. And I'm containing _a lot_ to tell you more than this."

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Why do you say that to me?"

"Stop acting like you don't know _anything_! I already know the truth, Rachel."

"What truth are you talking about?"

"_Continue_, then, continue acting like you don't know anything. And I've a recommendation for you. There's an option to put a password to your cellphone; use it, maybe that can help to forbid people to _read_ your messages. I don't know, maybe…with your sister."

Her eyes wide open, and she doesn't say anything.

"Yeah, stop acting. Like that." I run my fingers through my hair, unfixing it, and trying to calm down. Rachel _really _deserves what I said I would give her months ago. A big punch on the face. "And who's the real father of the baby? Do you at least know who it is? Blah, what are you going to know about that? What's your plan Rachel?" I walk giving slow steps around her. "Getting into every man in the city's bed?"

She turns around, almost as red as her hair, and gives me a strong slap on the face. I just stare at her and cross my arms.

"Bring it on." I say. "Slap me every time you want. That doesn't remove the slippery from you. You know what? Thinking it better, stay away from me." I get near to her and whisper, "Maybe it's contagious. I don't want to end taking every woman in the city to my bed."

"With your attitude against me, I now know that you aren't a gentleman." She says. "Have you heard that some people say, 'A man that treats a woman like she's deserved demonstrates that he was raised by a queen.' I shouldn't be surprised. Remember what your mother did to you with that stupid servant? _A chip off the old block_."

"You dare insult my mother again and you'll see what I'm capable to do!"

"What are you doing? Hitting a woman? And _especially _one that's pregnant?"

"No, because I don't hit women, like it's supposed to be." Again, I get near to her. "But I know someone, who's named Annabeth Chase, and I've heard that she has techniques to make you suffer with just a few hits. Just because you're pregnant I don't ask her to do anything to you. And don't make me laugh, Rachel. You, talking me about manners? You say I'm no gentleman, when a lady doesn't slip in _every man's_ bed."

She doesn't know what to answer, and she stares at me.

"Now, my _dear_ Rachel, tell me. I want to hear from your mouth what you've done, I want to hear what's true or not. And don't you _dare_ to lie to me, because after what you've done, I perfectly know how you lie and I'll notice it."

She stares at me, with her arms crossed. All of a sudden, an evil grin appears on her face. Like the ones that snakes have. Threatening and evil. Thus, she starts walking around me, slowly.

"What do you want to know? You already read _everything_ in my messages. Yes, this son isn't yours. Know where there error is the laboratory's results? Your mother asked me to do it, yes. She then asked me to stop. But I didn't do it, because you're about to be as unhappy as I'll be. That stupid servant is about to marry. And yes, Percy, all you thought since the beginning was right. We never had sex. You fell asleep instantly after I tried to do it. But that didn't stop me, Percy. You didn't thought, that asleep, I could _undress_ you. Sometimes you're so smart, Percy. You figured out what _these_ nails can do to your back when you're asleep. But sometimes you're as stupid as that servant, for believing everything when it was _very_ obvious that nothing happened. But that doesn't matter now. I succeeded. You know why? Look, the servant's just entering the church. She's about to _leave you_."

I turn around and notice that it's true. Damn. Annabeth's already entering the church. Plan B, then. I'll have to wait until Luke says the "No" to her. Thus, I turn to Rachel.

"That's what you think, slippery. Let's _see_ who the unhappy is. And you should go home. You've a _lot_ to pack. I think your sister had to show some messages to your father." Her body tenses and she doesn't say anything. "Good luck, Rachel. I've…to recover the love of my life."

Thus, I leave her alone and walk directly into the church. My place in the church is in first line as Luke's best man. And then, I prepare myself for everything. I've all the ceremony to think about how I'll get rid of Robert.

Eventually, during the ceremony, May Castellan turns to stare at me. She can't do anything, though, because I'm the best man. Luke does it to. He turns to me eventually, but his stare tells something different from May's. His stare is questioning me why didn't I take Annabeth from the church before the wedding started. I'll have to explain him what happened with Rachel when I can talk with him.

The rest of the ceremony is slow. And I'm no longer scared, or nervous about taking Annabeth from the church. Rachel snatched almost five months where Annabeth could already be my wife. And I'll recover them.

"Now, Annabeth Chase, do you accept Luke Castellan as your husband? Do you promise to be faithful in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and respect him every day of your life?"

I remain unworried, because if she says yes, at least Luke will say no. Then, she stares over her shoulder to me. After staring back to the priest, she bites her lip and lowers her stare. Finally, decided, she lifts her stare, fierce and staring to the priest.

"No. I don't accept."


	23. Chapter XXIII

**A/N: **Hello, my _dear_ readers! When I read the reviews that you wrote, I was like, "MUAHAHAHAHA I know you've been waiting for it." Now, thanks for your reviews and the new followers and favorites. I'm really thankful to every one of you for your time to read what I try to be an okay story :). Now, did I say last chapter was the largest of all? Now _this_ one is the largest. It had to be, because this is _finally_ the chapter of the lemon. Well, I don't think it's a lemon very lemon, because lemons usually are more about lust, and what I wrote is more focused on Annabeth's and Percy's first time. And their love. So I hope you like it, and if you don't want to read it, don't do it. Now, before I write you a bible here, here's the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 23 ― Montauk.**

* * *

"What?"

"I said: no. I don't accept."

Every single place around the church turns silent. In answer to Annabeth's no, everyone tenses, shocked. Even I am like that. She was supposed to say yes after whatever thing May Castellan told her. Luke is also like me; stunned, staring to Annabeth. The only difference between he and me is that his shocked expression doesn't last long. Now, he's smiling at her.

Both of them are kneeled. Luke, from both of them, is the first one to get up. Just after that, he stretches his arm to Annabeth, handing her his hand, which she takes. There's a thump on the floor as the hat with the veil falls, just after taking it off. Karoline is the first one to step to the front, getting near her daughter, who doesn't care about her mother in this moment. There are only two persons who exist in her world right now. Luke, who helped her get up. And…me. She's staring at me. And that makes everyone turn to see me. I blush, thinking of all the stares on me now. The stares make me feel chills. Chills that go down my spine, like all the times when I feel observed.

The next thing I see is Annabeth running. Running directly to me, grabbing her dress by the sides, almost crying. Thus, when she gets to me, she embraces me and holds me close and strong. Without having to think of it, I embrace her back with more strength than her. My breathing is rushed, over her ear, as I think how I have her again near to me. And just like yesterday, to make sure this is not a dream, I pass my fingers through her blonde her. And again, it _is_ real. I know it's not necessary to make sure she is real every time she's near to me, but I'm scared of finding out that I'm just dreaming. That once she separates from me, I'll find myself hugging other person who isn't her. Or finding myself lying on my bed, just waking from a beautiful dream. Believe me, during these four months, it has happened.

"I'm sorry, Percy. Again. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She whispers on my ear. She's shivering. "I still remember how you were always the one to mess everything up. This year it's the other way round. I'm being stupid, Percy. I've been messing everything now. I…I let myself get scared of a threat coming from Luke's mother. But…then I remembered what you said yesterday, about the Annabeth you like. The one that doesn't let _anything _ruin our relationship. That made me think that, if we're together, we can beat _whatever_ threat is in the middle of our way. And…still, I can't marry because I love _you_. Only _you_, Percy Jackson."

"You talk too much, Annabeth. Don't ruin this moment." I say, and she chuckles. I separate a little from the hug, until I've Annabeth's face in front of me. I lift her chin slowly with my thumb, until our eyes meet. "Don't worry anymore, Annabeth. I'll be with you now. _Forever_. Because you're the love of my _life_. They snatched almost five months from us, and I'm planning to recover them. _No one_ will separate me again from you."

"You're too, Percy. You're the love of my life _too_. Despite all; despite me; that'll _never change_"

And then, we don't contain anymore. We kiss. But this is no normal kiss. I've felt it before. It's the same kind of kiss we had one month ago, in her house, before her mother appeared with the coffee and the cookies. Hungry. A kiss that expresses how much we want to be with the other. With my eyes closed, it feels like I'm back in her house, because everything's the same. Me, pulling her near to me, not wanting to lose her. And she, embracing me, and passing her fingers through my hair, grabbing handfuls of it.

After we separate, our foreheads join, and we remain like that. Her eyes closed, as I stare at her. And we hear as various people behind us say, "Aw". And then, others clap. I'm sure Luke's mother isn't one of those. Then, I feel Annabeth's body tensing. Her eyes open, and she stares directly up at me. Now, there's fear in her eyes. I slightly separate from her, and again lift her chin with my thumb.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Let's get out of here." She says, shaking her head. "We _have_ to get out of here."

"Why? Is there anything wrong?"

"_Very _wrong, Percy. The threat."

"What?"

"The threat. I told you, Luke's mother threatened me to marry Luke. The threat. It's here, in the church. We've to get out of _here_."

"I thought you said we will fight against every obstacle together."

"Please, Percy. _Let's get out of here_."

"Alright, alright. Just tell me what the threat was."

"Do you know…do you know about her husband? May Castellan's?"

"Robert?"

"Yes, him. He…he has fame. _Very_ bad fame in California. He's sent some people to the hospital, because he's enormous and rude."

"And how do you know that?"

"Luke's mother told me. And I believe her. After what _she did_ to her ex-husband, Luke's father, with the divorce, I believe that woman would do _anything_ that involves evilness. She…she said, that if I don't marry her son, Robert…will take care of you."

"What?_ Why_? What's wrong with that woman?"

"She thinks I'm his son's happiness. And she thinks we're getting married because we love each other. You're the one in the middle for her. And, like your mother did, she'll do _anything_ for her son's happiness."

"Then, let's get out of―"

I don't get to finish the sentence. Someone grabs my hair from behind, pulling me and separating me from Annabeth. She shouts, "Percy!" All I can manage to do is reach to my hair, grunting. Then, I think I feel scared. The hand grabbing me is strong and firm over my head. And very hairy and fat ―maybe it's muscle, not fatness. The hand pulls me a little more backwards, making me grunt again, and making me stare directly at the man owner of the hand. I feel like I turned little at simple sight of him. He's tall, _very_ tall. He's also huge, with a bald head and sunburned skin. _He_ must be Robert, because he _does_ look like a gorilla.

Afterwards, Robert releases my hair, and then holds me still with what looks like a bear hug. But he's not hugging me, I know. He's making sure that I'll not move. And he's successful. The only things I can manage to move are my legs and head. But that isn't enough to make me free.

May Castellan reaches to Annabeth, grabbing her shoulder ―almost digging her nails― and pulling her back to the top, where Luke still doesn't react to the scene.

"I thought we'd agreed that you're _not_ making my son unhappy by leaving him." Says May. "I though you'd agreed to take the easy way. Too bad, girl, that you like trouble more. You're marrying my son, and you're _not_ cheating on him again."

I know Annabeth. She would _easily _get rid of such thin woman. She doesn't do it, though, for two reasons. One; she's Luke's mother. Two; she would free herself, but not me from Robert. And that would only be the spark to ignite Robert's violence.

Finally, it hits Luke what's happening. He shakes his head, snapping himself out of his distraction. It looks like he's remembering what he said yesterday. If we're two, we _might_ be able to get rid of Robert the gorilla. He turns to his mother, frowning and almost red.

"Leave them, _mom_. I was saying that I'll _not_ marry even if Annabeth had said yes!"

"…He said you to say that, didn't he?" May points to me. God, if I weren't in such problems, I would've said Luke, "I told you!" Because it's true. I told him that his mother isn't an easy person. That she would misunderstand everything. And that she would blame me for everything. The kidnapping wasn't a good idea since the begging.

"_No_, mom, he didn―"

"Don't worry, son. I'll always look for your happiness. Robert can take care of him."

"_No_!" Annabeth shouts, standing up, but May grabs her by the shoulder again. And thus, they remain there. With May still staring at Luke, and Annabeth staring madly at her, not being able to do anything.

"_Shit_,_ mom_. When will you at _least_ let me finish a sentence in my life. But you know what? Don't want to listen to me? It's _your _problem. But I'm not letting _anyone_ hurt my brother. He's been _more_ kind and for me when I've problems than _you_."

"No! That's not right!"

"Yes, it _is_, mother. Have you ever thought why I _really _came back to New York? Yes, I wanted to see dad, just to know if he's _still_ the same, despite the divorce. I can't say you are the same. I don't even recognize you, mother. You're not the same. After you snatched all that money from dad, you became cold and without soul. But again; that's your problem. That's _your_ life, and this is mine." Then, he points to me. "He's _your_ enemy, but for me he's only a brother." Then, he gets to Annabeth and frees her from May's grip. "She's the girl _you_ are forcing to marry, but for me she's _only_ my best friend. And if you dare to get in my life again, you'll lose me now."

"Please, son, you don't know what you're saying!"

"Yes, mother, I know what _I_ am saying. Stop sticking your nose in _my life_ if I don't call you!"

I notice that everyone in the church is just hearing the discussion between Luke and his mother. Even the priest is distracted, nodding eventually when Luke says something that's right. And what about me? Don't worry, I'm not in problems. I'm just here, chilling out with my buddy Robert. Yeah, at least twenty men in the room; don't worry about me. I'm okay. I don't need help. Then, while staring to everywhere around the church, looking for _someone_ that still remembers me to get some help, I lock eyes with Grover. Grover! Damn! I've _never_ been so happy to see him! Today's the exception, because his only presence brings memories back to my mind.

After those damn robbers tried to rape Annabeth, I told Grover about it. And as a good best friend ―almost other brother― and _excellent_ ex-practicer of martial arts, he taught me techniques he still remembered in case that people grab you in different ways. And one of those ways is the one Robert has on me. Thank you, Grover, for practicing martial arts when all those bullies bothered you years ago! Maybe I'll live today if I just _remember_ how the technique is. I close my eyes and try to think fast, think fast, think fast. I even think I can hear Grover's voice back in that day, while he was teaching me the techniques. Strength is not always essential if you've strategy. And then, I remember. Yes, I remember how to free myself.

I open my eyes again, and then lock eyes with Grover again. He seems to understand that I remember what he taught me, because he smiles and starts walking out of the row to the main hallway. Well, who would've thought that finally something that Grover taught me will come in handy?

With all my strength, I stomp using my heel over Robert's foot. He releases me a little, enough to move. And he grunts loud, as a dinosaur, getting everyone's attention now. Thanks, everyone, for worrying about me now that I managed to remember something _on_ my own. Thus, now able to move, I bent down and grab Robert's feet from between my legs and pull it up, making him stumble and fall backwards. Now, as Grover taught me, if I don't want him to move, I place my foot over his stomach and at the same time twist the foot that I grabbed, as in ballerina style. And I remain there now, still twisting the foot with both of my hands, and making sure that he doesn't get up. Thus, I lift my stare to Annabeth.

"Let's go." I say. "_Now_!"

The worry disappears from her face. Again, the fierce Annabeth's back. She nods and bents down to grab the hat with the veil still thrown over the floor. Then, after she gets up, she grabs the dress from the sides and starts running, heading to the exit, with no one in the middle of the way to stop her. After she's already in the middle of the main hallway, it's the time for me to leave and join her. I remove my foot from over Robert's stomach, and thus release his foot from my grip. And then, I start running to get to Annabeth. I just hope that my death doesn't relate to humans that look like gorillas.

Before turning to the left in the main hallway, where the exit is, Luke locks eyes with me. And he nods, which means that this I've to stick up to the plan. Well, this wasn't how we planned it, but it ended the same. With Annabeth and me escaping from the church; escaping from everyone, so that _no one_ can bother us again. I _must_ thank Luke for what he's done. He's helped Annabeth and me to be together more than anyone else has done.

Some benches before the exit, Grover is standing. I can't help but to say, "Man, I _love_ you." And also give him a fast pat on the shoulder before continuing running, because I just heard one of Robert's grunts that sound like a dinosaur. Shit. If I don't get out of here, I'll soon be _more_ that dead. Maybe not because Annabeth didn't marry Luke because of me; maybe it's more because I just happened to defend myself from Robert. And not in a _very_ kind way.

When I get outside, Annabeth is waiting for me.

"And…where are we going?" She asks.

"Somewhere. I'll tell you later." I say. "First, let's get to my car. And _fast_, because Robert's coming and I might _not_ be able to defend myself again."

She nods. And then, we continue running, together, to my car, which is across the street. After getting in, I turn the engine on and don't wait anymore. If I forget about Robert, it feels like a movie. Me, taking the love of my life from the church —with the only difference that the boyfriend about to marry helped me. Now, I step on the fuel and start driving away. And I start feeling a little more relieved. I don't think they would follow us…right?

"We're mad, Percy." Annabeth says with a smile. "This is _not_ a movie to escape from the church."

"So? It was going to happen. It _had_ to happen. With your permission or not, it had."

"_What_?"

"Ugh, just to make clear, it was Luke's plan."

"Luke's plan? What are you talking about?"

"Err, he meant it when he said that he was going to say 'No' to you. He wasn't planning to marry you. And…he wanted me to kidnap you from the wedding."

"And you were going to do it?"

"Err, yes, of course. What am I doing now?"

"You didn't kidnap me."

"But I'm taking you with me, aren't I?" Then, there's a moment of silence as I continue driving. And thus, when we get to a stoplight that turned red, I turn to her. "I wasn't letting _anyone_ force you to marry. Especially not now, that I know the truth about how Rachel snatched almost five months from us."

"The truth? What truth are you talking about?"

"She has problems, Annabeth. Rachel's mad. But I'll tell you about that later. Right now, I've to drive to somewhere far."

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

"Your parents' one or the department?"

"Neither of those. You'll find out what I'm talking about soon."

When we reach to another stoplight, it turns red. And at the same time, my cellphone rings inside my pants' pocket. I reach to it and click on a button. After the screen enlightens, it says "New Message from Luke Castellan."

"Annabeth, tell me when the lights turns green." I say.

"Sure."

Thus, I open the message and start reading it.

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

You did well in leaving. Mom still thinks that Annabeth should marry me, but she's more worried about what I said to her. The main problem now is that Robert wants to kill you, ha-ha. So…I think you should stick to the plan and stay some days in Montauk, while Robert calms down and mom understands to leave me alone. Besides, I'm not letting you waste what I prepared for you. Remember I slept late yesterday fixing it for you two. If Robert doesn't kill you, I'll do it if you WASTE what I did… Now, go and be happy with Annabeth. Oh, and I didn't know you knew martial arts.

* * *

**From:** Percy Jackson

**To:** Luke Castellan

Shit. I knew that messing up with Robert wasn't my greatest idea. Alright, I'm on my way to Montauk now. Dude, when I come back, I've to thank you for everything you've done. It would be good if you really were my brother. And no, I don't know martial arts, but Grover does.

* * *

**From:** Luke Castellan

**To:** Percy Jackson

Stop texting me and drive to your happiness. Trust me; you'll thank me even more when you come back.

* * *

"It's green now." Annabeth says.

"Thanks." I say.

And then I start driving while placing the cellphone back inside my pocket. God, if only Luke were my true brother, my family would be the _best_.

**o+++o**

After a few minutes of walking over the sand, finally, the house my mother gifted me comes to view. I point at it.

"That's my house." I say.

"_Your_ house?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, mom's house, but she gifted it to me four months ago."

"She gave it to you? Wasn't she, well, angry with you because you wanted to marry a servant?"

I turn to her, again, lifting her chin with my thumb. "There are things I've to tell you. Things that happened when you weren't with me these almost five months. And some that I discovered today."

"Well, you can start right now."

She lets herself fall to the sand, grunting because the dress annoys her. She shouldn't be annoyed. _I_ should be annoyed. We're walking in a beach, and I've a suit. She doesn't have sleeves. I've a jacket over a white long sleeve shirt. She can lift the bottom part of her dress to get some air on her legs. I can't do that with pants —besides, that's girly. And she doesn't have a tie around the neck. Now, plus the humidity and the sun's heat; I'm in an oven.

I let myself fall on the sand too, next to her. And at the same time, Annabeth and I remove our shoes. Well, for her it's easier. She just pulls the shoes and they're off. I've _also_ socks and have to untie the knot.

"Percy," Annabeth says. "You think…your kid would see me like a second mother?"

"About _that_ we have to talk first." I say.

"Well, I'm listening."

"…I'm not being father."

"…What?"

"All this time, Rachel had been lying to us. She…she has problems, Annabeth. That son's not mine. She doesn't even know who the father is. But thanks to mom, she made us think that we had sex when we _didn't_. And as we believed that happened, they made us believe also that Rachel was having _my_ kid."

"…_That…that bitch_! Percy, you _realize_ that we _could_ be already married? Nothing of _this_ would've happened!"

"I know, I know. That's the first thing I thought after I knew the truth."

"I don't mean to be rude, because she's your family, but your mother―"

"I don't blame her for anything anymore, Annabeth. That's another thing I've to tell you. After you broke up with me, I went to see her. I was…rabid. I was decided to face her. And I did, and told her a _lot_ of things. I was…sick of how much she'd ruined our lives. Then, one week after that day, I got a call from her lawyer. When I got there, her lawyer gave me letter from her. She…she wanted me to forgive her. She considered her as dead, but she _really_ is alive. She left the city, to fight for her love like she should've done since the beginning. She went to live with Paul Blofis, an old friend of the family. And that's when I got my inheritance and this house. I don't blame her anymore for anything. After all, she learned her lesson is better now. And she tried to stop Rachel with the letter she left her, but Rachel continued just to make us unhappy."

"Something she didn't manage to do it."

"Exactly."

I sigh, and then stare down to the sand. The only sounds hearable now are the ones of the waves and the seagulls. And also the wind. But we stop talking. Well, I stop talking. Because it kind of depresses me to remember everything.

"Percy?" Annabeth asks. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. You know, even when it was with Rachel, I liked the idea to have a son. I don't know, maybe because I wanted to demonstrate that I'll not be like my parents with Tyson and me"

"Percy," She gets near to me and hugs me. "You still have a lifetime to demonstrate that. Don't worry."

"You're right. I'll stop thinking about it."

I give her a smile and a slight kiss on the lips. Thus, I turn to stare at the sea. God, I never thought we would be this calm someday. But we are. We're alone, in a beach, a mile and a half away to each side till the next houses. Finally, we have peace. At least for this few days we'll have.

"So…this is Luke's plan?" Annabeth asks.

"Yep. Luke planned all this."

"It would've been better if he had brought us some clothes. This dress is bothering me."

"He _did_ think of that. I think he brought some. They must be in the house. I think he also brought food. And he improved it so we can stay here."

"Stay? For how much?"

"Only three or four days. He thinks we should be far from the city while he convinces his mother to stop getting in his life. And while Robert calms down for what I did. And…because he wants us to be together; to fix everything."

"Oh, Luke. I owe him a _lot_ now."

"_We_ owe him a lot now."

"…Well, we should go to the house and see if there are some clothes. This dress is annoying me."

"Annabeth, I've a suit and I'm _not_ complaining about it."

"So? That's your problem."

We smile. Thus, I help her get up and then start walking to the house, with our shoes on our hands. When we enter the house, I notice that he _did_ improve it a lot. There's light now. There even is a fridge now, something that there wasn't. There's also a mini living room. Anything is new, but he got them for us. Damn. I understand now what he meant with that I'll thank him even more when I go back to the city.

The two beds that the house has are now joined, making a single one. _No one_ would know that there are two beds, because they have blankets and pillows that make them look like it's only one. Only I know the truth because, well, it's my house.

There is a wardrobe now too. It's open, showing that it has clothes for both Annabeth and I. But it looks like Luke already chose the clothes we should wear today. Over the bed, on one side, there are male clothes. And to the other side there are female clothes.

"He thought about _everything_." Annabeth says surprised.

"We should thank him somehow when we get back." I say.

"Yes, we have to do it. I'll go and change my clothes."

She heads to the bed and grabs the clothes that Luke left for her. Before going into the bathroom, she analyzes the clothes. Thus, she locks herself inside and starts changing her clothes. Well, I know how women are. By the time she finishes changing maybe I can be already changed and even finished eating.

I head to the bed, where my designated clothes are. Thus, I start finally taking this suit off. I remove the tie, the jacket and unbutton the white long sleeve shirt. I unbuckle my belt and take off my pants. Thus, I start putting on the clothes. There are black shorts and a black shirt. When I try to button the shirt, I realize that it doesn't have buttons. Well, it looks like I'll have to go around everywhere showing stomach and thorax. Then, after putting on the khaki sandals on the floor, I sit on the bed and end up lying on the mattress, waiting for Annabeth to come out.

"Why the _hell_ does Luke want me to go around showing everything?" Annabeth says when the door of the bathroom opens.

She's dressed in another white strapless dress, but this one isn't a wedding dress. It's tighter than the one of the wedding, and it _barely_ reaches beneath her knee. Her hair still falls on blonde rings over the right shoulder, and she has similar sandals to mine.

I hunch my shoulders. "I don't know. This shirt doesn't even have buttons, so you're not the only one."

"So? You're a boy. Boys don't care to go showing their chests around everywhere. And the people who go showing what I around are the type of people with who Rachel would get along."

I kind of laugh. "You look good, don't worry."

She throws the wedding dress and all the clothes she took off on the floor, next to where I threw the suit. Then, she sits next to me and leans her head to my shoulder. I lean mine over hers and wrap her with my arms, pulling her near to me. We stay silent, for minutes, finally together. Then, I hear Annabeth's stomach growling.

I laugh and she blushed but smiles. "Looks like someone's hungry."

"_Very_ hungry." She answers. "I couldn't have breakfast, because they started fixing me for the wedding early. And I couldn't have lunch, because they didn't want me to feel sick from the nerves. All I've left is dinner."

I smile at her. "Let's have dinner, then."

We get up from the bed and walk directly to the fridge. When we open it, there are various plates with food and ingredients, which make feel hungry. There's a note inside the fridge, glued to the upper part inside the fridge. It's a note from Luke.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth:

This food isn't for your first day here. Please, look for something I left for you in the porch; there you'll find the food for your first day here.

Luke

* * *

"Should we go and see?" I ask Annabeth.

She shakes her head. "All this food is calling me. Let's just remove the note and forget about it."

She pulls the paper, and it unglues like a sticky note. For our surprise, we find that there is a second one also glued. It was behind the first one.

* * *

I KNOW YOU ANNABETH AND YOU'LL IGNORE MY FIRST NOTE, SO I'LL LEAVE ANOTHER ONE. If you dare ignore this one, after all I'm trying to do for you two, I'll kill you. Go to the damn porch and see what I left for you!

* * *

I laugh and turn to Annabeth, who's nodding, with a somehow surprised expression.

"Well…" She says. "I didn't see this coming."

Again, I laugh, and then reach to her hand. "Come on; let's see what he wants us to see."

When we walk outside, to the porch, we find what he left for us thrown on the floor. It's not food. It's a map. Damn. I'm hungry and he expects me to go _looking_ for the food.

"It's a map." I say.

"_Great_. Where does it take?"

One of the little houses drawn is circled with red ink. It's where we are. To both sides of the house, there are other two houses. And besides those houses, other houses. He drew all the houses in this part of the beach. Then, I see that the place where Luke wants us to go is circled with blue. And it's on the last house to the left. I think I know where, because Luke and I discovered that place years ago when we were only kids and our families came.

"…Are we going?" I ask Annabeth.

"I think so." She says. "It's true. He's done all this for us. We should do whatever thing he wants."

At the end of the paper, beneath the map, there's also a note from Luke. It says, "Get there before it gets dark."

"Well, I think where it is." I say. "We should go before it gets dark."

"Let's go, then."

I hold her hand and start walking to where the map says. The approximate distance between each house is at least one mile and a half. And we still have to pass in front of other four houses. It's a _very_ big terrain for each house. I shouldn't be surprised. My mother is who bought it, after all. She bathed in money before she left the city. Enough to buy her own part of the beach.

One would think that walking all the distance we have to walk is boring. But it isn't. Not when you have the love of your life with you. We laugh. We talk. We hold hands. Eventually, I push her to the water and leave running. Eventually, she jumps on my back and makes me fall on the sand with her. And we kiss. We recover all those kisses that Rachel snatched from us. It feels good to be alone. Any of the houses that we see is inhabited right now. Maybe the owners of them only use them during vacations.

We already passed in front of four alone houses, approximately six miles. And when we reach the fifth one, the one that was circled with blue in the map, we're exhausted. We fall on the sand, breathing, and staring to the sky. It's about to get dark. There is only a little visible part of the sun. And the stars are already out, in the parts where it's dark already.

"So…" Annabeth says. "What's what Luke wanted us to see?"

"I don't know. He circled this house, the last one. But he _perfectly_ knows that no one can be there during the night."

"And why's that?"

"No one has bought it because it was built in a wrong place. Come. I'll show you."

I pull her near the house, until we have it almost in front of us. Only then, Annabeth realizes what I'm talking about. The water of the sea is on the house. It was built in a wrong place, because it's very near the edge of the water. Every night, when the tide rises, half of the house is beneath the water.

"By the time it gets dark and the tide rises, the house is beneath the water. The water reaches to there," I point to the enormous wall of earth with a fissure on the middle. It's like a big building, but made of earth and with grass on the summit. "By the time it's morning again and the tide lowers, the house is no longer beneath the water."

"How do you know all that? This isn't you house" She smiles.

"Luke and I got in trouble when we we're kids and came here. We were climbing the rock wall and found something like a cave and got distracted there. By the time we wanted to go back, the tide had grown and the water was already on the wall. We had to stay there all the night, because the cave was in a tall part of the wall and the water obviously didn't reach there. Why do you think we never came back to Montauk?"

She laughs. "And where's the cave? Maybe that's where he wants us to go."

"I thought of it. It's here, I'll show you."

We surround the water, until we reach the wall. The water's almost near the wall.

"It's up there." I point up. "Only Luke and I know of it, because it isn't visible. As you see, it's in the middle of the fissure of the wall. The walls cover it."

"Have you come here after you were a kid?"

"Never again."

"…Want to see how it is again? Maybe that's where Luke placed the damn food."

"Let's go up, then."

"You said we need to climb, don't we?"

"Yes, just use the climbable rocks on the wall."

"You know what? Let's have a race. It's a fissure, there are two walls. You climb the one on the left and I'll climb the one on the right."

"It's a challenge again."

"Let's see who is better at climbing."

We get to our places, prepared to climb.

"On your mark," I say. "Get set, go!"

And thus, we start climbing. Shit. I don't know how I was able to do this as a kid. It's more difficult now. When I'm half the way up, I see that Annabeth's still on one fourth of the way.

"I think I'm better climbing!" I shout.

"Don't be so happy. I can win you." She says. "Any other day I can do it. Right now, I'm letting you. You don't _have_ a tight dress that barely permits you to move!"

"You've to accept I'm better, Annabeth!"

When I reach to the point where the cave is, I jump from the wall to the floor outside the cave. And thus, I win.

I sit on the edge of the floor, where I can see Annabeth still climbing. She already climbed three fourths of the way.

"Looks like _I'm _better climbing."

Then, when she jumps to the outside floor of the cave, she crosses her arms.

"That was just luck, Perseus. I could ― oh god; _this _is what Luke wanted us to see."

She points inside the cave. I still don't look inside of it, because I wanted to wait for Annabeth. When I get up― whoa, now that _sure_ is what Luke left for us. The cave is big enough to have at least two big tents of width, and tall enough as my department's roof. I had forgotten how big it was. And inside the cave, there's a four-post carp.

On every post there are vines with flowers. And inside the four-post carp, there are a lot of white blankets on the floor, making a big bed of blankets. There are two pillows. There's another blanket folded, but this one is red. Then, there are bowls with fruit. There are also water bottles. There are candles all around the cave. And the last thing is a bottle of champagne in a bucket with ice.

"Whoa." That's all I manage to say as I head to the cave's entrance.

I remove my sandals before stepping on the bed of blankets. It feels comfortable, as if it is a mattress. I wonder how many blankets Luke used to make it this puffy. Annabeth joins me inside the four-post carp, also staring everywhere around.

"There's fruit here." I say and kneel next to the bowls.

"This entire walk just for some fruit?"

But she understands as well as I that Luke's plan wasn't the fruit only. He didn't place a bed here for any reason. I should've imagined this, after the conversation we had while his mother talked with Annabeth.

"I expected a plate or something." Annabeth says and kneels next to me.

"Well, I'll have an apple."

I grab an apple from the bowl and get up, going back to the edge of the cave. I sit on the edge of the floor outside the cave, with my legs hanging on the air. I breathe and stare far away to the horizon, where the sun just disappeared and now everything is turning darker. Annabeth joins me and sits beside me. Then, all of a sudden, we hear rushed water.

Beneath, on the sand, the tide just reached the wall, and it's growing slowly.

"Shit." I say. "We're staying tonight."

"I think that was Luke's plan since the beginning." She says.

I bite the apple and try to continue staring to the horizon, awkwardly. _Yes, I knew it since I saw the bed_. Still, it makes me nervous.

"Want apple?" I ask.

She doesn't answer. She just grabs my hand with the apple and pulls it near to her mouth. She bites the apple and releases my hand. Thus, she joins me in staring far away.

"I can't believe Luke did all this for us." Annabeth says.

"He said we'll thank him even more when we go back."

"Maybe we'll have to do it."

"Want a drink?"

"I want food, but a drink's okay."

I chuckle and get up, heading inside the cave again. Next to the bottles of water, there are two cups. I grab them and grab the champagne. Thus, after getting them, I sit next to Annabeth again on the edge.

"Let's see how much this cork can fly." I say.

After I open the bottle, foam starts falling from the top. And the cork flies away, and we see how it falls on the water. Thus, I serve the champagne on the two cups and place the bottle on the floor. I give Annabeth her cup.

"For us." I say.

"For us." She repeats. "For our love. For how together we are now, and no one will change that again."

We proceed to drink the champagne. And then, we refill it twice. I stop, then, because I'm not planning to get drunk again. Every time I get drunk, the things get ruined. This time I'll not permit that. I place the cup next to the bottle, waiting for Annabeth to finish hers. Then, she places her cup next to mine.

"You know," She says and leans back on her hands. "I'd never come to the sea."

"Never?"

"Never. Mom was servant, remember? She didn't have time to take me anywhere for fun."

"Well, now you have me. And you'll have three or four days to be near the sea."

"It's beautiful. I always wanted to come." Then, she turns to me. "…I love you, Percy. I love you. Only _you_."

At the same time, slowly, we start leaning forward to meet the other. I run my finger through her chin, feeling how near I've her to me. Then, I place my thumb on her chin, and then pull her to a kiss. A slow and romantic kiss, where she gets nearer to me. She places her hands over my bare thorax, eventually clenching them and almost scratching ―now I know why Luke wanted me to use a shirt without buttons. And I wrap my arms around her, in an embrace, pulling her near to me as our kiss deepens and deepens, becoming more demanding.

We separate from the kiss, but we remain where we are, forehead to forehead.

"I would be lying if I say that I love you too." I say. "Because it's become than that. I adore you, and there's nothing else I need if I've your love. And I would like to tell you that I would like to be always here with you, but I would be lying. I want to be _everywhere_ with you, not only here."

Then, our kiss starts again, hungry and demanding. Slowly, I start running my thumbs from the low of her back to her shoulders, caressing her. When we separate from the kiss again, she turns to stare at the sea, breathing rushed and thinking. Her body is shivering, like it has always shivered when we're about to do something.

I release her and grab her face between my hands, forcing her to see me.

"Annabeth, if you're not ready, despite all the time that has passed, just tell me." I say. "We don't have to anything. I can wait for you_ years_ until you're ready. Besides, we didn't come here with the idea of doing something. We came here because―"

Her body stops shivering. Frowning, she throws herself to me, into a kiss. Unlike the other kisses we've had, this one is way more demanding. Her arms embrace around my neck, and I pull her near again to me. When we separate, her body is no longer shivering.

"You talk too much. Don't ruin this moment." She says. "And I want to do it. I want to be with you tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. I've my two reasons to be decided. One; I love you. Two; when we're together, Percy, the world is _always_ against us, making everything to separate us. We don't know how much time we will be happy until someone tries to separate us again. We'll never be able to have the opportunity to be this together again. If something happens, I would've already done it with the person I love."

"Then, I'll be the happiest person tonight."

She smiles, and slowly, she leans forward until our lips meet. I haul her against my body, making the kiss deeper and deeper. She passes her fingers through my hair, eventually scratching my skull, which makes me feel relaxed ―great, now I feel like a dog.

Again, we separate, but this time, I get up and hand her my hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Just to make clear, this is where the lemon not so lemony starts, in case you don't want to read it —though more than luxurious, it's more romantic. And sorry if it's not what you expected.

* * *

"Come?"

She grabs my hand and gets up, and together, holding hands, we walk back inside the cave. Together, we stand on the middle of the bed of blankets. I place my hands over her shoulders and kiss her again. She places her hands over my bare thorax again, pushing herself nearer to me.

"I don't mean to ruin this moment," I say. "But weren't you…scared of this?"

"I'm no longer scared, Percy. I was more scared knowing that Robert could've done anything to you, and we wouldn't get to this part of our life."

"I love you, Annabeth Chase."

We kiss again now, but this time, we don't stop. Our kiss becomes deeper and demanding, with our tongues fighting for dominance. When we stop to take some air, I remain biting slightly on her lower lip. Then, instead of kissing her on the lips again, I start kissing on her chin, moving deeper slowly, until I get to her neck and remain there. She moans, and I feel her hands over my thorax clench.

Then, I feel her soft hands start moving slowly, from my thorax to my shoulders, removing the shirt until it falls to the floor. Again, her hands clench, but this time on my arms as I kiss the other side of her neck. My lips go back to hers, kissing again as I run my hands from her breasts to her hips. For a moment, her body tenses.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Yes, just a little bit nervous. It's my first time, you know."

"It's mine too, remember. And if you feel scared―"

"I'm _not_ scared, Percy. In fact, I feel…like I'm touching the stars."

I smile. "Don't be nervous. I'll help you —though it's my first time too, but our bodies and our love must know what they're doing."

I grab her hands that are still on my arms. Then, I push my lips to hers, while helping her to move her hands over my body. From the thorax again, to the stomach, and then to the lower part of the back. Her hands reach to mine now, while we continue kissing, and she guides me through her own body, till we reach to her back, where the buttons of her dress are. After she leaves my hands over the buttons, she embraces my neck with her arms. And meanwhile, I unbutton the dress, which slowly falls through her body, leaving her only with undergarments.

Again, her body tenses and I see she's blushing.

"You're beautiful, Annabeth." I say. "Besides, you've seen me various times in underwear only. I think I deserve to see you at least once like this."

"Yes, but I never stay too much to admire you."

"So you want me to do what you and leave running? I can jump from here to the sand if you want."

"_No_! You can see me, but don't jump."

I chuckle and proceed to charge her. Then, I lay her slowly over the bed of blankets. My lips touch hers, moving then from her chin to the navel. And she moans as I do it. As time passes more, I feel the necessity to be with her completely. To make her mine. _Only_ mine, not from anyone else.

My hand reaches to the folded red blanket. After unfolding it and covering Annabeth with it, I stand up to take the shorts off. Thus, I slide beneath the blanket till I reach to Annabeth's lips again. And we kiss, with her hands caressing the lower part of my back, and mine leaned to the floor, to remain in the air so I won't have my entire weight over her.

"I love you, Annabeth." I say between our kissing. "And you're mine."

She kisses my neck and I suck on her earlobe, while my hands reach to unclasp her upper garment. When it's off, I lift my head to stare at her. And she blushes, wanting to cover herself but containing.

"Don't be ashamed with me, Annabeth." I say. "You're my present _and_ my future. I'll know everything about your body. Every spot and every dimple on it."

My lips travel again from her lips to her navel, and I remove what's left of our garments. We kiss, and again, and again, until we lose the number of times in our love. Finally, I end up staring to her eyes. She's no longer scared. And she's ready to be mine, and only mine.

"Shit." I say.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Luke wants me to get you pregnant. He thought about everything _except_, well, protection."

"I can do the Rachel style and force you to marry me if something happens."

I chuckle. "I'll marry you _even_ if you don't want it."

We remain silent for some seconds, until she talks. "…I don't care about anything now, Percy. If I get pregnant, I don't care, because I want to marry you soon. If it's in a week better. Nothing will matter if you're with me."

"You just needed to say it. We marry in a week, then."

"Ugh, I was just putting an example."

"But I _do_ want to marry you in a week, before anyone can separate me from you again."

She smiles and then places her hands on my shoulders. "Let's not think about that right now. We were about…"

"Oh, right. I was about…to make love to you."

I kiss her again, while I use my legs to open hers slightly. Then, we're staring at each other again.

"It's the last time you have to regret," I say. "Because it may hurt."

"I know it'll hurt. Just…go slow, please."

I nod and continue kissing her, but this time, sliding slowly into her. I know I'm completely inside her when her nails clench on my skin, scratching my back and pulling me near to her.

"You alright?" I ask.

She doesn't answer in some seconds. Then, she says, "Yes, I'm fine. Just give me some seconds." Then, after a minute, she nods. "I think it's alright to move now."

"I'll go slowly, don't worry."

By one minute more, we have a slow pace as I kiss her deeply and she hugs me to her, strong and firm.

"Ugh, Percy."

"Yes?"

"No, nothing. Forget it."

"Tell me."

"I don't want to sound like a Rachel."

"Whatever Rachel says it's in a bitchy way. Whatever you say, it's in a romantic and with love way. What is it?"

"…Percy, please…go faster."

I give a little chuckle, not hearable, and then bury my face on the crook of her neck. Kissing her skin slowly as our pace quickens. It reaches to a point where her moans turn to my name. And it's so beautiful to hear it coming from her lips in this moment, when she's mine. When I'm finally making love to her, something that both of us wanted in a certain way since time ago. She grabs handfuls of my hair, and eventually passes her hands to my back and scratches my skin. And we remain like that for long minutes, maybe an hour or so, when I've already kissed all of her skin and made her mine various times.

"Percy…"

"Oh, Annabeth…"

Finally, we reach to a point where we release the result of our love. And we end sweaty and tired. I end over her, burying the top of my head on her neck. And hugging her strong, not wanting to leave her.

"Don't ever leave me, Annabeth. Not again."

"Never in my life, Percy."

I throw myself next to her, hugging her. She lays her head on my chest, caressing it slowly with her fingers. I caress her loins slowly with my fingers, and then reach to her ear and whisper.

"I'll _never_ get tired of saying it. I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, my Percy."

Thus, tired and happy, she starts breathing relaxed, making me know that she's already asleep. Soon, I feel faint coming near too. And while I'm still conscious, I think that what I said was right. I _am_ the happiest person in the world right now.


	24. Chapter XXIV

**A/N: **Hello guys! Well, to make clear, there are some chapters left. Some thought and asked if it was already the end, but it wasn't. I wouldn't like the end to be without the things getting all solved. Thanks you for the reviews, followers and favorites (I received a lot for the last chapter). Well, here's today's chapter. And by next chapter, things will start fixing more and more, because there are only few chapter left.

* * *

**Chapter 24 ― Moving to Montauk.**

* * *

I wake up, thanks to different things. A slight breeze, touching my face, and I know it's the sea. The sound of the waves, rushed, until they end turned into foam. A slight, warm air over my chest; Annabeth's breathing. And finally, a soft finger, tracing invisible lines over my thorax, my stomach, and to my bellybutton. It's Annabeth; I see it when my eyes open. Her head leaned against my chest, with her other hand resting over me while she traces lines with her other hand.

"Morning." I say, leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

"Good morning." She answers.

I try to get up, but she places her hand over my chest, pushing me down, so I'm not able to stand.

"Don't." She says. "Don't move. Let me…let me enjoy this moment, while we're still here, before we've to go back."

I don't answer, but do as she says. Twirling a lock of her blonde hair with my index finger, enjoying this moment that we're still together. This would be the best. Waking up, every morning, with Annabeth next to me, after making love to her.

"Annabeth, I would love to stay here _always_," I say. "But we should go back, to the house, and at least send a message to Luke or your mother. I think your mother must be worried, because we didn't tell anything to her."

"God, my mother! I didn't care about her in all the day."

"How could you? You were busy with…me."

"Do you think that'll justify something? I can't go and tell her, 'Mom, I didn't call you because I was giving myself to the person I love.'"

I laugh. "You can always do that. I've been threatened by an angry gorilla, how bad it can be your mother's anger?"

"You don't know her. You don't know, but before the wedding, she threatened Luke with cutting him, well, _there_ if he didn't treat me right."

"But I treat you right, didn't I?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Percy."

"I know, I'm kidding. But I treat you right, didn't I?"

"_Yes_, Percy, you treat me right. Still, I'm not planning to tell my mother anything."

"I know, I was joking with that too. I can imagine how she would be with me. Then, want to go and at least tell your mother where you are?"

"Yes, I don't want to worry her."

She gets up from the bed of blankets, covering her body with the red blanket. Then, she makes a little knot on it, so it doesn't fall while she gathers her clothes. After she has all her clothes on her hands, she turns to me, and fast she turns around again, almost covering her eyes.

"God, Percy, I forgot you were naked too. C-cover with something."

Again, I laugh and do as she says. I sit, wrap one of the blankets from the bed around my waist, make a knot and get up, placing just behind Annabeth. I turn her around, forcing her to face me. Her cheeks are red, and she's shivering.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"Let's...let's get dressed first. Turn around, please."

I nod, turning around and proceeding to grab my clothes from the floor. I put my undershorts, shorts and the shirt without buttons. When I'm finished, Annabeth's still turned around, with her hands on her back, buttoning the same white dress from yesterday. Then, after she's done too, she turns around and smiles at me. My hand reaches to hers, which she grabs and I pull her against my body, embracing her.

"Now, are you telling me what's wrong?"

"You were _naked._"

"So? Annabeth, we made love last night. Both of us were naked."

"Yes, but I _never_ saw you last night. I always had my eyes closed, so I could feel I was...flying. Besides, that way, I just...felt."

"And what did you feel?"

"...Anger."

"You felt...you felt angry?"

"Yes, because...I knew there had to be an end to that happy moment."

I chuckle for myself, lifting her chin to kiss her lips slightly. Then, I grab her hand and start walking her out the cave. We put our sandals on, and then head to the walls of the fissure.

"A race to see who climbs down faster?" I say, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's a challenge." She raises both of her eyebrows to me. She turns around, facing her side of the wall. "On your mark, get set, go!"

I jump to my wall, grabbing firmly on the climbable rocks. Thus, I start climbing down, as fast as I can. Finally, when I reach to the sand, jumping, I turn around, expecting to find Annabeth still up. Shit. She's already on the house that drowns in the nights, sitting, and waiting with a smile.

"You're slow, Percy." She grins.

"How...?"

"I told you I can always win you."

"But how...?"

"Figure by yourself." She grins at me and gets up. Then, she stretches her arm to me, handing me her hand. "Coming?"

"…Ugh, yes. I think so."

When I get to her, she grabs my hand, and we start walking back to my house. Today, the weather is calm. Only a little wind is blowing, and the sun is warm. Just like yesterday, the houses are alone, so we're the only people on the beach. Then, after minutes and minutes of walking with only sand at sight ―and eventually some houses― we see my house. It's exactly how we left it yesterday, so that means that no one entered the house. Good. I don't remember locking it before leaving.

Before we reach the house, I grin, and then carry Annabeth until I throw her in the sea. "Shit, Percy!" She shouts as I release her over the salty water. After I hear the splash of the water, I try to run away. A firm grip grabs my heel. Shit. I stumble and fall in the water too. And then I feel Annabeth's body over mine, as she embraces me and the salty water pulls us deeper into the ocean.

We end up laughing, with her arms around my neck and my hands on her waist. And the waves hitting us, pushing us nearer to the beach. I can't help it. I kiss her deeply, until a wave hits us and I end up falling face-first on the sand. And there's laughter.

Our clothes are dripping when get out, holding hands like we arrived here. I remove my shirt, which is almost hanging from my body from how whet it is. Then, I place it on the porch, just before we get to the door. Again, before we can enter the house I embrace Annabeth, holding her near to me.

"Imagine us, Annabeth. In one week, finally married. Imagine me carrying you through the door, like in the movies, as my wife the next time you come here."

"That's something I've wanted since five months ago." She smiles.

"Why don't we practice for one week more?"

I carry her, forcing her to let herself. "Percy!" she laughs as I do it. And I simulate the song they play when someone gets married. Then, after opening the door, I kick it, forcing it to fly open. I spin around, simulating that we're married as she laughs, taking her inside my house. Then, my expression turns serious when I get to a stop.

Well, it isn't a serious expression. It's more like a surprised one. You don't always get to your house, thinking that it's alone, and when you open the door, you see Luke, sitting on an armchair, with his hands clenched behind his neck, and resting his legs over the coffee table.

"_Luke_?"

And I accidentally pull my hands and let them down. There's a thump on the floor. Shit.

"Ow," Annabeth exclaims.

"Shit! Annabeth, I'm sorry!"

There's laughing. After helping Annabeth ―who's rubbing her back on the place she hit after I let her fall― to get on her feet, we see that Luke's laughing. His face red, his hands rubbing his stomach because it's hurting him how much he's laughing. I want to laugh too, but I feel a punch on my arm just as I want to do it.

"Ow," I say.

"Thanks for letting me fall, sweetheart." Annabeth rolls her eyes. "You said this would be our practice. If it's going to be like this, please, don't carry me when we get married."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I just got surprised. You don't always enter a house and find a wild Luke that just appeared from tall grass."

"That's right. What are you doing here?" She turns to Luke.

He breathes deep, trying to recover from his laughter. Then, he just gets up.

"I had to come and tell you two something." He says.

Annabeth doesn't ask what he has to tell us. Instead, she walks to him, embraces him and then kisses his cheek. And I feel…_only_ a little bit jealous.

"What was that for?" Luke asks.

"Percy already told me everything you've done." She says. "What you've done for me. For us. I owe you a lot, Luke, and I don't know how to pay you."

"You don't have to pay me. You and Percy are my family now. Dad's gone; he's making his life. I don't really want mom in my life right now. And…this is my life. You and Percy are my family, and I've to see you're happy."

She hugs him again.

"What's that you have to say us?" I say, getting near to them.

They separate from the hug, and Annabeth comes to me, placing her arm on my back.

"Mom's gone." He says.

"Gone…where?" Annabeth asks.

"She went back to California. After all I said to her, she and Robert went back, so she can think about everything. I had to tell you in case you want to come back to the city now."

"She left today?"

"No, she left yesterday. Just after the weeding got cancelled. But I told you, Percy, I wasn't letting you waste what I left for you. So I didn't tell you until today. In case you want to go back."

Annabeth lowers her stare. And I turn to her, like I've been doing lately, lifting her chin to stare at her directly in the eyes.

"What's wrong, my love?" I ask.

"Aw." Luke says. And we both turn to him. "I'm sorry. Ruined the moment."

Annabeth turns back to me. "I…I liked the idea of staying here."

"I said just _in case_ you want to go back." Luke says.

"Then, why don't we stay here?" I ask Annabeth. "We can stay here all you want."

"Really?" She asks

"In fact, why don't we move here? We're marrying in a week, aren't we? We can plan everything here. There are no people that want to kill us anymore; we can get our things and move here right away. After all, we're being wife and husband. And if we marry in a week, we can live together."

"And what about my mother?"

"Tell her why you want to move. That we're getting married. She can stay with your father's house. She can take care of it. And Luke, he can take care of the department."

"I can do that." Luke says.

"What do you think?"

"I…it's a good idea." She smiles at me. "Then, if we're moving today, we should get our things."

"Well, let's go, then." Luke says. Annabeth and I turn to him, watching him with a "notice-something-strange?" expression. "What?"

"I don't know if you already saw us." I say.

"We're wet." Annabeth says. "I've to change. You left me a dress that makes me look like a Rachel."

"I don't even have a shirt on."

"Oh, right." Luke says, noticing what we said. "Well, as soon as you change, we leave and get your things."

Annabeth nods, heading to the wardrobe. I do the same. As soon as she picks her clothes, she leaves to the bathroom. And I'm left alone with Luke. Well, we're men, so it doesn't matter if I change here. Once I take my wet shorts and put on some dry and clean ones, I note that Luke's grinning at me.

"…What?" I ask.

"How was everything?" He asks.

"How was everything about what?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"If you only told me, I would know what you're talking about."

"I arrived here last night, expecting you two to be where I left something or you. And you were, because the house was alone and the map was gone. Do you know what I'm talking about now?"

"Oh. I think so."

"So…how was everything?"

"Good. It was…good. It's was… Shit, I'll never forget last night. So...magical. I owe you so much, Luke."

"So you _finally_ spent a night together?"

"…Yes, finally I…was able to be with her."

"You know what would've been better? That it had been your first time also. It was Annabeth's first time, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. And _mine_ too."

"No, remember Rachel―"

"Oh, I haven't told you. Rachel…she has problems, Luke. She lied to everyone. We never had sex; she told me the truth just before the wedding."

"_What_? So…that kid was never yours?"

"Nope. She already a month of pregnancy when she made me believe we had sex."

"I…I didn't _know_ there are people that can be so…_bitch_."

"Now you know there are. And Rachel Dare is one of those."

I finish changing my clothes, by putting on an orange T-shirt. Then, after putting on the sandals again, the door of the bathroom opens. Annabeth's already changed too, with jeans, a white tank top and the same sandals as me.

"Ready." She says.

"Let's go, then." Luke says.

"I'll drive." I say.

"You _have_ to. Annabeth barely drives and I come in another car."

"You've a car now?"

"No, but Annabeth's mother lend me one of the cars that Mr. Chase left Annabeth."

"You've my dad's car here?" Annabeth asks.

"Ugh, yes. Your mother wanted me to find you and tell her if you were fine and where; because we didn't tell her you were leaving."

"And…you told her?"

"Well, she doesn't know where you are, but she _knows_ you two are together. Everyone knows. And it's somehow obvious what happens when a girl and a boy are together, far away, and alone. I think she must know what a _night_ you two had."

"Shit. Then, I'll be in problems."

"First let's go, and then you'll find out."

Annabeth nods and we don't even care to take something. After all, we're planning to come back. I just get my car's keys from the floor, where I left them yesterday, and lock the house before leaving.

Then, Annabeth and I walk, holding hands, while the only thing we see is sand, until we get to my car and start our way back to the city.

**o+++o**

After one hour, we get to Annabeth's house. Luke goes with us, just to leave the car. He enters to the house first, with a promise that he'll not say anything that we're here, or that we'll move to the house in Montauk. Annabeth wants to be the one to tell her mother. Finally, after a few minutes pass, Luke gets back from the house.

"She didn't ask anything." Luke says.

"Good. Now, we'll go." Annabeth says.

"Alright, just leave me the car's keys, because you're driving me to the department, so I'll wait in the car."

"And why do I have to do that?" I ask.

"Because you're going to get your things too, aren't you?"

"Well, you've a point there."

"See? Give me the keys; I'll wait for you in the car."

I nod, getting my keys from inside my pocket and handing them to him. Thus, after he gets inside the car, Annabeth starts pulling me to the entrance. We agreed to go together; if she's in problems, well, for spending the night with me, I'll have the problems too. Though I don't know why she could be in problems. We're nineteen now. We're able to decide what we want. And we love each other. That's why we were together.

Well, Karoline's her mother, and a mother never stops being a mother. She has all the rights to be angry, then, if she wants.

When we open the door of the house, there are some sounds that can be heard coming from the living room. It's the TV. As we walk deeper inside the house, we see Karoline, sitting on the couch as she watches a movie which I don't recognize. Holding hands, we get nearer and nearer, until we're in the living room, just behind the couch where Karoline is sitting.

"I'm home, mom." Annabeth says.

_Great start_, I think.

"Annabeth?" Karoline turns around and notices us. Then, she gets up, staring at us. "Where were you?"

"Ugh, somewhere. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"…You spent the night together, didn't you?"

Shit. Everything would be alright right now. We could've invented a lie, so that she doesn't know the truth. But Annabeth, very smart, she just stared at me nervous, as if she's expecting me to invent the lie without her help. That's what makes Karoline know what happened last night.

Karoline frowns. "So…you _did_ spend the night together."

"Mom," Annabeth says. "I'm nineteen…and―"

"Annabeth, can we talk in the study?"

"Ugh, sure, mom."

Annabeth frees my hand, walking just behind Karoline. Ugh, she's in problems. When the door closes behind them, I start feeling a desire to hear what they say. Should I or not? Well, I don't want more surprises. So, I walk directly to the study, and lean my ear to the door. Shit. I'll be in problems if someone sees me.

"Mom, if you're angry, you don't have to." Annabeth says. "I'm nineteen. I've my life now, and if something happened between Percy and me it was because I love him. And he loves me back."

"I'm not angry, Annabeth."

"Then…"

"Oh, I just wanted to say to you that I'm happy you're alright. And that you're happy, with the person you love, and didn't marry like you were planning. If I'm acting angry it's because that Percy is my son-in-law now; like I was with Luke, I don't have to go easy on him. It's fun, because he thinks I'm mad at him."

"Oh, mom, he must be dying. I told him what you told Luke, about cutting him. He must be thinking the worst."

And then, both of them laugh.

"No, I'm not angry at him." Karoline says. "He loves you, and a lot. I like him for that. And if something between you and him happened last night I don't care. It's your life. Besides, remember your father and I weren't even married when, well, we made you."

"I forgot about it. It's true."

"Yes. And…what are you two planning now?"

"Percy and I are getting married."

"Really? When?"

"In a week. Before anyone tries to separate us again."

"Isn't it too fast?"

"I don't think so. We _should_ be already married, since almost five months ago. But, things happened... There's no need to wait anymore."

"Want me to help you with everything again?"

"Please, mom."

"Very good. Now, let's go back to the living room. Your fiancé must be dying."

"Oh, I also have something more to tell you, mom."

"What is it?"

"Ugh, I'm moving. With Percy."

"You're _moving_? To _where_?"

"His house. We're planning the wedding too."

"Back with the Jacksons?"

"No. Percy has a house on the beach. We were there yesterday."

"Oh, the beach. It's been years since the last time I was there. Alright, you can move with him, with the condition that you take me one time. I would like to see the sea."

"I'll tell Percy. He'll accept. If he wants me with him."

"Good. So, you need help with packing?"

"Yes. I'm just taking my clothes today."

"I'll help you. Now, let's go back. Just let me act angry again."

Shit. Here they come. Fast, I separate from the door and sit on the couch. After some seconds, the door of the study opens. And Annabeth acts as if she'd been scowled, while Karoline has an annoyed expression with a touch of angriness. They walk to the stairs, and then reach to a stop.

"I'll go and get my things." Annabeth says. "Mom's helping me."

"Alright." I say. And then I notice that Karoline is still pretending she's angry. "Ugh, you look good, Karoline. Younger."

She hits Annabeth with her elbow, leaning to whisper. A whisper I hear. She just said, "I like him. You should've married him since the beggining." And I smile, at Karoline, who fast goes back to act like she's angry. Thus, they head upstairs.

After minutes pass, they come back with Annabeth holding a suitcase. I already drank a cup of coffee, that the butler offered me.

"Ready." Annabeth says.

I get up, heading to her. I grab her suitcase, helping her to carry it. Karoline hugs her daughter.

"Call me to know in what can I help you for the wedding." She says.

"Alright, mom. I'll do it. Tomorrow, maybe, because we've to start planning it soon if it's in a week."

"I'll wait for your call. And Percy," Now, Karoline turns to me. "Take care of my daughter."

"I'll do it. Always." I say.

"Good. And...I'll tell you the same I said to Luke. If you don't, I'll cut your―"

"Annabeth, let's _go_."

When I turn around, trying to get away, I hear laughter, coming from Annabeth and Karoline. Then, we finally leave, heading to the department, to get my things.

**o++o**

By the afternoon, Annabeth and I are already getting to Montauk. I carry both of our suitcases, while she stays by my side. I can't believe we're finally living together. After all that has happened to us, we're finally together again. And this time, I'm not planning to let _anyone_ ruin our relationship again. We're far from the city, so no one can do anything. Only Luke and Karoline know where we are.

Finally, we reach to the house. Annabeth sighs, and then let's herself fall on one of the beds. I throw our suitcases on the floor, next to the wall, and then throw myself over Annabeth, making her roll until she ends above me. She's smiling, tracing again invisible lines over my chest.

"Can you believe it?" She asks.

"What?" I ask.

"That, for the first time, everything is alright. And the world isn't against us."

"The world has never been against us, Annabeth. If you think of it, we've had a lot of problems, but we always end up fixing everything. It's like…the world wants to have some fun, by making us everything difficult. But its intentions are not separating us, because we're meant to each other."

"Who would've thought that I was going to meet the love of my life in the house where I worked? I always thought I was going to end married with someone like me; poor. And we would work to maintain our family."

"Well, you see it's not like that. You fell in love with me, you found your father, you became rich, and you'll end up with me. Only with me. And we'll maintain our family with our love; we'll always be there for our children, for each other."

She smiles and leans down, to kiss me. I roll again, making her end beneath me. After giving her another kiss, I get up and leave her alone on the bed, heading outside. At the porch, I stare away, to the horizon. The good weather didn't last. Coming from the sea, from the horizon line, are clouds. Dark clouds. And the wind that's blowing is moving them fast, directly towards us and then to the city. A storm is near. Just then, I notice that far away, walking, there is a girl. It's… How was her name? Um…Piper? Yes, I think her name's Piper. She walks, happier than the last time I saw her four months ago.

I get out the porch, walking towards her. At sight of me, she smiles, greeting me.

"Piper, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes, and you're…Percy, isn't it?"

"Right."

"I was _just_ remembering our conversation from four months ago."

"Really? And why?"

"Percy," Annabeth appears behind me, staring strangely at Piper. I know that face. She's acting jealous. She gets near to me, whispering, "Who's her?"

I chuckle, thinking of her jealousy. "Piper, remember our conversation? When I told you my problems and you said I'll manage to get out of them?"

"Yep." She says. "Something about the girl you love dating your best friend, because you were waiting a kid or something like that."

"That's right. Well, she," I pull Annabeth near to me. "Is the girl I was talking about. The love of my life. And we're finally together, because the things fixed. She's Annabeth. And she's Piper, Annabeth."

"Oh, she's her? I told you things were fixing up. Hi, Annabeth."

"Hi, Piper." Annabeth says. And then, she gets near to me again, to whisper. "You talked her about me?"

"Of course." I whisper her. "You're always the themes of my conversations. I told her how much I was suffering for you when we broke up."

She smiles. "I'm sorry, Percy." And she kisses me on the cheek.

"As I was saying," Piper says. "I was remembering our conversation because things fixed for me too."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, actually―"

"Piper, I finally caught you." A blonde boy with stormy blue eyes appears from behind Piper. I hadn't noticed him coming. "Who are them?"

"He's Jason." Piper says to me. "Remember, from our conversation?"

"Oh, he is?" I ask her. And then I turn to him. "I'm Percy, I already knew Piper. And she's my fiancee, Annabeth."

"A pleasure." He smiles.

And…we talk. For minutes. Piper and I already knew each other, so it's easier to talk. But Annabeth and Jason don't stay behind. They talk too, with us, about different things. We even, well, get each other's number, just in case we want to go out some day. By the time half an hour has passed, the clouds are already over us. Wind's blowing stronger, and I can hear the thunders above us.

"Well, we must be going." Piper says. "I just came to visit my father's house. And it looks like a storm is getting near. We should be out before it starts."

"Yes, that would be the best." Jason says.

After they say good-bye to us, they leave, alone, holding hands and hugging. It remembers me how Annabeth and I were yesterday.

"Let's go to the house." I say to Annabeth once we're alone. "We should get inside before the storm starts."

"I follow you." She says.

And, like Piper and Jason, we walk to the house holding hands. Just by time we're at the porch, there's a loud thunder and the downpour starts. Annabeth and I get into the house, hearing how the rain hits the roof of the house. All of a sudden, the light goes out. And I get to Annabeth, who's sitting on the bed, hugging her legs.

I hug her, sitting next to her.

"I always dreamt about this, Annabeth. Being with you, living together."

She gets nearer to me, placing her cheek over my chest. I feel how she breathes, until I notice that she just fell asleep. I brush her hair, feeling how beautiful is having her near to me. And that's how we remain, while the downpour continues.


	25. Chapter XXV

**A/N: **Hello guys! I'm here again. You know what? This story is almost finished. There's only one chapter left, the epilogue and that's all. I hope that by Monday ―or maybe Sunday― both of them are ready. I would like to thanks again, for the reviews/followers/favorites. All of you are the best! Now, I leave you with the chapter I hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter 25 ― _My_ wedding.**

* * *

The mirror in my room shows a different Percy. He's not the same one that was depressed and sad. Who tortured himself for four months, thinking that he'd done something to make the love of his life separate from him. I'm not that Percy anymore. On the mirror, I see a new one. One that's happier than ever. Who is already dressed in his wedding clothes, ready for joining his life with the one of the love of his life. I'm finally dressed and ready for my wedding. Ready to start a new life with Annabeth, the person I love.

My clothing is almost the same that Luke will use ―he's my best man. I've a white linen shirt, with white pants and sandals. The perfect clothes when you're marrying on a beach. The only difference between Luke's clothing and mine is that I've a white tie around my neck.

After kind of fixing my hair ―not completely, because it's somehow making wind outside, and on a beach it will unfix again― I get out of what used to be my bedroom in the department. And Luke's already dressed, sitting on the couch, waiting for me to be ready. Now that I'm ready and here, he gets up with an envelope on his hands.

"Ugh…how do I look?" I ask.

"You look good." He answers. "Better than mine when I was about to marry."

"It's different, because I'm marrying on a beach."

"Well you're right. And…did Annabeth and you already chose what are you doing or where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"We still don't have an idea of that. We agreed to have a romantic dinner or something in the house at Montauk, while we plan in a week what we want to do for the honeymoon."

"And…going to Florida is an option?"

"It is. Actually, I'd never thought of it, until now, that you said it. But it's an option. Actually, I think you gave me the perfect place now."

"Well, if you go, it's my time to give you two your wedding gift."

"Wedding gift? What is it?"

He hands me the envelope on his hand. It has a logo in the middle of it.

"If you go to Florida, go to this hotel. This is a reservation for it. When you register, the expenses will automatically start to be paid by me. It's a reservation for a month. And don't worry if you don't want to go there. It doesn't cost me unless you register."

"But, Luke, this hotel is _very_ expensive. And if all the expenses are being paid by you, you'll spend too much. And it's for a month. I think it's enough with giving us the idea of going to Florida. We can pay the rest."

"No, accept it. You know dad left me a _lot_ of money. And I don't have anything where I can spend it. I would like to spend it more in you two, that are my family. Besides, I don't think that the expenses will be more than half of one tenth from the entire money dad left me."

"But―"

"Shit, Percy, shut up. Can't you just accept something without complaining about it? I'm paying _only_ the hotel, not your flights to there. Don't dare wasting the gift. After all I've done for you two, you should do what I want if you want to pay me as you say."

I chuckle. "Alright. I'll not complain anymore. Thanks."

"And…your wedding gift doesn't end here?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's more."

"_More_?"

"Yes, more. I've something _especially_ for you. That you'll need it now. Well, not _right now_. Now, after you and Annabeth come back from the honeymoon."

"What is it? And why will I need it?"

"Here."

He lifts a cushion from the couch, getting out a white little box with a red ribbon around. It's the kind of boxes that people use to keep jewelry in. Shit. I tell him that I don't like to spend in us and he ends up buying jewelry. He hands the box to me, making me signs with his hand to indicate me to open it. I do as he says. After removing the ribbon from it, I open it and see what it is. It's a watch. A silver watch. Wow, I've never had a watch _this_ fancy. The last time I used a watch was _years_ ago, when I found one inside a box of cereal in my parents' house. I think that's a lot of time.

"Hey, I like it." I say. "But why will I need it now?"

"It has something inscribed around it. And I can't tell you. I promised it. You've to wait until the end of the wedding."

I take the watch out of the box, removing the little pillow that has in the middle. And thus, I start reading what it has inscribed. There are barely visible ―if you're blind― letters, that read, "Perseus Jackson: President and only love of Annabeth Chase." I want to chuckle. I don't know why. It just impresses me. Thought I don't understand the part where it says President. The other thing is what I _love_. It sounds good. Only love of Annabeth Chase. I like it.

"I like it more. Thanks. I live the part where it says 'Only love of Annabeth Chase.' But what does it mean the President part?"

"No problem." He chuckles. "I thought you would like that. And I can't tell you, I told you. Wait until the end of the wedding."

"Well let's go, then. Before it gets late. We still have to get to Montauk."

"Yes, let's wait just some minutes more. We can't go already."

"And why not?"

"There's a third part of your gift, and we've to wait until it gets here."

"Shit, Luke. I know I said that I'll not complain anymore, but this is already a _lot_. And now there's more?"

"Yes, there's more. But, actually, this part of the gift didn't cost me anything. Maybe the call only. But the rest didn't cost _me_."

"Well, if it's free and didn't cost you, I'll accept it."

"You _have_ to accept it. You will, I know. It's not something you can reject."

"And when is that part of the gift arriving? We still have to go to Montauk, I told you."

"It should be here in any minute."

Just then, someone rings the doorbell of the department. It must be the gift, because Luke is the one that goes to the door to see if it's. It has to be, because he's already opening the door. Then, I see what the surprise is. It's not a material thing. It's a person. It's mom. I think I'm staring at her with eyes wide open, surprised to see her here, because she smiles at me.

She looks different. Hair is shorter and she looks even younger than before. One could say that she's my sister instead of my mother. Like if being happy made her look younger. She is happier than before, I can see it. She's not the same woman that planned to ruin Annabeth and me. It's obvious, because she even is dressed for the wedding, with her sky blue dress that reaches her knew, with sandals too to be on the sand.

"_Mom_?" I ask. "You're here?"

"Yes," She answers smiling. "I'm here. Luke called me and invited me. And…I hope you managed to forgive me and I'm not a problem in your wedding."

"Of course you're not a problem, mom. I forgave you since I read that letter you left me. And I like that you're happy now. Paul Blofis seems like a good man."

"He _is_. With him I'm receiving all the kindness that your father never gave me. But let's not talk about this. Why don't you give a hug since you forgave me?"

"Sure, mom."

I walk to the entrance ―or I'm not sure if I'm running― and hug my mom, who embraces me very strong. It looks like the end is near. I mean, from the problems, because everything's solving just like that. The truth with Rachel was discovered, I got Annabeth back, I'm living with her, I'm marrying today. And now, I've mom back, better than before. And now she approved the woman with who I'm about to join my life.

"I'm sorry, Percy, for doing everything I did to you and Annabeth. For not looking for your happiness like a mother should do. And thanks. Thank you _so much _for forgiving me. And for making me see that what I was doing was wrong. Thanks to you, I'm happier than ever."

"I forgive you, mom. I already told you. And I'm happy that you're now happy too. Just that as an adult son, I've to protect you. Tell Blofis that if he does anything to you, you've a son that will take care of him."

She chuckles, still hugging me. "I will, don't worry." When she releases me, I notice that she's crying and wiping her tears. "I think I'll need to use the bathroom, to make sure that all the make-up doesn't make me look like a clown."

"Ugh, we have personal bathrooms in each room. Use mine. My room is the first door of the rooms' hallway."

"Thank you. I'll be back in a minute…or five."

After she leaves, I can't help hugging Luke. Like _friends_, obviously. Like he always does, I pat him on the shoulder meanwhile.

"Thank you." I say. "Shit. I already owe you _so much_. I've said it various times and I'll continue saying it."

"Don't worry." He says. "As I've said it too before, you're my family now. That's why I do this for you. For you and Annabeth."

"Thank you." I say again and release him from the hug.

Thus, I start gathering all my things while mom is in the bathroom, so we can leave as soon as she's out. My car's keys, which are on top of the worktop, next to my cellphone and Luke's. Well, that's all. I don't have to take too much.

Finally, after five minutes of waiting, mom gets out my old bedroom and comes to us, no longer with tears.

"Well, let's go, then." She says. "We don't want to be late to your wedding."

"Yeah, we should go." I say.

After locking the department, the three of us get to my car. It looks like mom came here with the help of a taxi, because she doesn't seem to have a car near. Then, after taking the car out the department's garage, I start driving directly to Montauk. Directly to the place where I'll join my life with the one of the love of my life.

**o+++o**

The beach was perfectly prepared for this day. Instead of benches, because this is not a church, there are chairs for the guest. There is only a little quantity of chairs. Our families are not very numerous like May Castellan's. We only have a little family and friends. Making a path that leads to the front, where a priest is standing with bare feet, are little posts. Each post has a candle on the top, with a flame that moves everywhere thanks to the win. And finally, there are some lowers surrounding the place to make it a place even more beautiful.

Then, for when the wedding is over, there is an enormous with silver trays on it. They have snacks, just to celebrate a little after the wedding with the family. And there are cups too, filled with champagne. There's also a little table, especially for people that bring gifts. But that's not important. It wasn't our idea. After all, it was Luke who made this place ready for today.

It feels so good to be here, on the front near to the priest, waiting for my girlfriend to come here. All of our family and friends are already sitting on the chairs, and the musicians that Luke hired are ready to start playing music when Annabeth appears. Sudden nerves start appearing in my body, making me somehow shiver. I don't know why I'm thinking that what would happen if Annabeth doesn't appear. She loves me.

Just then, the musicians start playing, making the guests get up from the seats, just to stare at the girlfriend who is walking alone to the path that lead to the front. I'm stunned at simple sight of her. Did I say before, in Luke's wedding, that she looked beautiful? Well, she looks even more than that right now. Her white strapless dress is somehow different from the one he used for the wedding with look. It's more comfortable, as if it's made of veils from the way the wind moves it. She has a white necklace, with a pearl as pendant. Her hair is fixed in a ponytail, and it falls in blonde waves that the wind moves backwards. She has a brooch next to her left ear, with a white flower on top. And finally, she's bare feet like me and most of the guests.

I stare at the way she walks through the path, slowly, with lilies on her hand. Just by staring at her, time passes slowly, because one moment she is the middle of the path and by the other she's already next to me, smiling at me and then turning to the priest. She leaves the lilies on her seat as we're standing up.

My hand reaches to hers, grabbing it, and not releasing it. Again, she turns to me, smiling, and then we both turn to the priest, starting with the ceremony that will join our lives.

I can't really tell what happens during the ceremony. Most of the time I'm staring far away, distracted, and waiting for the moment when this ceremony ends and Annabeth and I can be finally wife and husband. Eventually I'm staring at my clenched hand with Annabeth's, noticing how finally we're together. And, eventually too, when I'm asked something, the priest has to repeat it to me, because I'm distracted.

The only part that really has my attention is the end, when we're finally kneeled, and about to be asked if we accept to be with the other. Luke stands with the ring behind me, and Vanessa does the same but with Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase, do you accept Perseus Jackson to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and respect him every day of your life?"

Again, like in her wedding Luke, she stays silent for a moment. I notice that she's staring at me, smiling. Finally, she stares back to the priest.

"Yes, I accept. I would _always_ accept."

Vanessa gets near to her, giving her the ring, which she places on my ring finger. And I can't help smiling. Feeling so…lucky to have met her.

"Perseus Jackson, do you accept Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife, love and respect, from now on, in good times, in bad, in wealth, in poverty, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Yes," I say. "I accept.

Luke gets near to me, winking and eye at me and smiling, and handing me the ring. I take up, and then place it on Annabeth's ring finger. Like me, she smiles at me, and we both turn our stars back to the priest.

"Now, with the power vested in me," The priest says. "I pronounce you man and wife. And…you may kiss the bride if you want."

Annabeth and I get up. When she's facing me, I can't help smiling like she's doing. I take my five seconds to admire her in front of me, rubbing her chin, until I pull her to a kiss. To our first kiss as a married couple. We even forget about everything. And everything is the people, who are clapping now that the ceremony's over.

**o++o**

Annabeth and I stand together, near to the table with the cups with champagne, hugged as our familiars and friends congratulate us. I can't believe we're like this finally. Together, married. We can finally be together without caring what the others think. It's something that should've been like this since five months ago.

Luke comes to us, smiling.

"Congratulations, Annabeth." He says and pulls her to a hug. Then, she turns to me. "You too, Percy." And then hugs me too, patting my back like he always does. "Did you already tell her about the gift?"

"No," I say. "I was about to tell her."

"What gift?" Annabeth asks.

"If you want, we'll go to Florida. For our honeymoon. Luke insisted that he's paying out stay in the hotel. He already fixed everything. We just have to go there and register, and we'll be able to stay there for a month."

"_Really_? God, I've never been farther than Stamford. Then, let's go there. To Florida. As soon as possible, so we can celebrate that we're together. Thank you, Luke."

"You know I do it for you two." He says.

"We can go buy the tickets for the flight when we're free." I say. "We can even go to buy them today if you want, so we can leave soon and start celebrating our honeymoon."

"Then, we should go today if we've time." She says.

"Good. Let's just wait until everything finishes. And, Luke, will you tell me now why I'll need this watch and what does the president thing means?"

"No." He answers.

"But you said―"

"I said that you were going to know _after_ the wedding, not that I was going to tell you. I'm not the one that will tell you that."

"Then, who?"

"Him."

Luke points far away, near to my house. Dad, dressed in relaxed clothes, is here, walking directly to me. He _did_ come to my wedding. When he gets near to us three, he stops and analyzes us for a moment. Then, she opens his arms and pulls Annabeth to a hug.

"Congratulations, Annabeth." He says. "And…I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. For everything. How much I criticized you and treated you after I knew you were in a relationship with my son. I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me.

"Don't worry, Mr. Jackson." She says and smiles. "Everything is forgotten now, don't worry."

"Please, you can call me father or something. Now you're part of my family."

"Thank you, father."

I smile, just like Luke, noticing that mom wasn't the only one that changed. Dad too. But I would've liked to see him in the ceremony, not only at the end. Dad releases Annabeth from the hug, and then turns to me. Luke walks directly to Annabeth, and takes her shoulder.

"Make me company?" He asks. "I think we need to let them talk."

"Sure." Annabeth answers.

And thus, we're left alone. Only dad and me. He stares at me, as if thinking how he will say whatever thing he has to tell me. Then, he nods, pulling me to a hug like he did with Annabeth.

"I'm sorry, son. Like I said to Annabeth; I'm sorry for everything. For being selfish and thinking only in what the people would think if they knew my son was dating with a servant. Please, forgive me, son."

"I don't need to forgive you anything." I say. "After what you said to Annabeth, I understood that you had changed."

"Yes, I changed. And a lot, because I've a lot more to tell you. Oh, and congratulations, for your wedding."

"Thanks, dad."

He separates me from the hug, and then starts staring at me again, thinking of the rest of the things he has to say.

"I don't know how to say this." He says. "I'll tell you that I want you to stay with everything I have."

"_What_?" I ask.

"Yes, I want you to stay with everything."

"But…why?"

"I'm leaving."

"You too? Like mom?"

"Yes. Actually, that's why I'm leaving. I saw that your mother had time to fix her things and be happy. And I want to that before leaving this world. I want to fix everything I ruined and finish everything I started."

"And where are you going?"

"With your grandparents. To Washington, where my family is. I'm planning to fix everything with them. Try to fix everything I ruined thanks to the money. And I'm saying that I want you to stay with everything because I really don't want to come back. Here, in New York, is where my selfishness started. Where the money dragged me to a selfish world. So I'll just go and stay away from it. And I want you to keep on everything I'm leaving here."

"And…what's all?"

"You're legally now the president of my firm. You're the owner now, and I expect you to take care of it. I know you'll do it. You've managed to do everything you wanted."

"But…I don't know anything about that."

"I know you'll learn. I believe in you. And just in case you're not here, your brother, Tyson, is legally the vice-president now."

"Dad, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. It's true what I said. I believe in you and you'll not fail in this. Oh, and by the way, you'll need to start using a watch. You'll have to attend meetings, dinners, trips and all those things."

I chuckle. "I already have one, dad." And I show him my wrist, where the silver watch is. "You talked it with Luke first, didn't you? Because he gifted it to me with 'President' inscribe on it."

"Yes, I needed to talk with him first. To tell him if Tyson can stay in the department, in the room where you used to live."

"Tyson? Why? Can't he stay in the house?"

"No. That house, son, I legally yours already. As I said, I'm planning to leave you everything, and I'm expecting you to take care of it."

"The _house_ is mine? Shi ― I mean, why is everyone giving me too much today? And what about Tyson? Isn't he staying with something?"

"He has the money I'm leaving him. And he also has the vice-presidency of the firm. Besides, he accepted to leave you everything to you. He said that you'll be much better than him in taking care of everything."

"So…everything's mine now?"

"Everything, son."

"T-thank you, dad."

I hug him, and then he hugs me back. I've never been so happy before. Today, just today, _everything _fixed. This is what makes me happy. Everyone changed, and things got better now. This explains why Luke inscribed the word "President" on the watch. He knew something that I didn't. After we separate from the hug, dad remains with his hands over my shoulder.

"Well, son," He says. "I must be leaving. As I said, I'm leaving to Washington, and my flight leaves in an hour and a half. Take care, son. I left my numbers in the house, just if you need something from me. And continue being happy. Don't let _anyone_ ruin your happiness."

"I promise, dad." I say. "You take care too. And fix everything. Be happy like mom is now. And…thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, son. And thank you too. I'm hoping to see you soon. And I hope that when I see you, you have already the award to the entrepreneur of the year."

Again, I chuckle. "I'll try dad."

He pats me on the shoulders with both of his hands. And thus, he starts walking back, heading to his car to leave. He stops for a moment in front of my house, just to stare at it for the first time. Then, like mom, he leaves, heading to happiness.

When I turn around, looking for Annabeth, I notice that she's reconciling with my mother. The two are together, accompanied by Karoline. Mom's hugging Annabeth, maybe congratulating her or maybe asking her for forgiveness. Or maybe both. Then, after mom leaves Annabeth, she starts talking with Karoline. Annabeth turns to me, and when she sees I'm alone, she starts coming back to me.

"Hi, husband." She says when she arrives.

"Hi, wife." I say, placing my hands on her waist and pulling her near to me, to embrace me.

"How was everything with your dad?"

"Good. Everything was good."

"Did he tell you something important?"

"Yes. We have a bigger house now, Annabeth."

"What?"

"He, like mom, left to fix the things and be happy. And he left me the house and names me president of his firm."

"_Really_? God, Percy, congratulations!"

"And…Mr. President doesn't get a kiss?"

"All the kisses that Mr. President wants."

She embraces my neck with her arms, standing on tip-toes to kiss me. I wrap my arms around her body, kissing her back. And like this, we stay for minutes, finally together. Finally wife and husband.


	26. Chapter XXVI

**A/N:** Hello guys! I really want to say that I'm sorry, because there wasn't much to write for another chapter. Besides, last chapter I wrote makes think that it's the end. And it is. So, this is the epilogue. I'm sorry, really, if you expected another chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 26 — Despite All (Epilogue)**

* * *

Now I understand the reasons Luke had to want us to go in that trip to Florida. Why he insisted so much in paying us everything in the hotel he wanted. He reserved for us the complete Love Package. The surprise Annabeth and I got the first night there, when we noticed women in our room, with a complete spa inside. And not only that. Darkness in the room, with the little light of the candles everywhere. That night was even more romantic and well prepared than our first time in Montauk. After receiving a complete spa treatment, we were left alone, just to start our first night together as a marriage. Only Annabeth, chocolate covered strawberries and I.

After coming back from the honeymoon, before anything else, we visited Luke. Another surprise we got when we saw him with Rachel, taking care of her and kissing her. Annabeth and I became mad, because as he'd been doing, we wanted his happiness too. But we couldn't say anything to him, because he insisted in loving Rachel, because she'd changed. According to him, after we went to the honeymoon, she was having a bad time living on the streets. Her father _did_ throw her out of the house. And Luke found her, worse than ever. And alone, with six months and a half of pregnancy. As a good person Luke is, he helped her, and all the goodness she received despite all she had done made her change. She was sorry for everything, and _really_ fell for Luke, who accepted her and accepted to be a father for her baby. As he said that Rachel was his happiness now, Annabeth and I gave her an opportunity. She didn't lose that opportunity. The way she _cried_, asking Annabeth to forgive her, made us understand that she'd really changed.

And now, Annabeth and I are happier than ever.

We're living now in what used to be my parents' house. One of the days of our first week in this house, our lives continued changing. It didn't last long after our arrival from the honeymoon till another happy notice attacked us. The way she started puking constantly and feeling dizzy made us know that we're waiting a kid. A _kid_! With _her_! Nothing can make me happier than that. The day we knew that notice, we were told that Annabeth already had a month. Luke _did_ want me to make her pregnant in our first night in Montauk.

As time passes now, things start getting better and better.

By the next time I see my father and mother, I'm someone different. Married. With a wife with seven months of pregnancy. A complete entrepreneur now, thanks to all I learned. With a firm that's growing even better than when dad directed it. And nominated for the award of the entrepreneur of the year. They feel so proud of me.

After two months more, my…son is born. A beautiful baby, with my sea-green eyes and Annabeth's blonde hair. He's just…perfect. And he will always have my time, despite how busy I am. He'll always have my love and support. He, Dariel Jackson, is the best gift that Annabeth has given me after her love.

When you've everything you want, time passes as fast as snapping your fingers. My little Dariel —or kiddo, as I like to call him― is about to turn four years old. And Annabeth, my lovely wife, the love of my life and the only woman I'll love, is already expecting a girl now. My little…princess, she will be, because I already have a queen. Well, two queens. My mother and Annabeth. And also, by now, Annabeth and I are about to be Luke and Rachel's newborn baby's godparents. Rachel really proved that she deserves the love of our brother.

My little princess is born, just to make me happy and forget about the recent…death of my father, who managed to fix everything before leaving this world. She'll be named Annabella. Annabella Jackson. Annabeth got to choose the name of our son, so I get to choose the one of my daughter. Annabella's the perfect name. It's so similar to her mother's name, which fits the gray eyes she got from her. And it fits her beauty, because I know that in Spanish, the word "Bella" means beauty.

Now, I can say I've everything I want. A family, who supports me with the pass of the time. They're always for me in the most painful moments of my life. Like my mother's dead. And I'm for Annabeth when she loses Karoline. But despite everything that happens, we're strong. For our children and because we know that no one lasts forever in this life. We know that, it's not soon, but we'll also reach to a moment when our lives will end.

"There are still a _lot_ of years since that happens to us, Annabeth." I say to her when she's worried of leaving our son and daughter alone in this world. "I promise it. We'll live until we're ninety years old, and we'll die together. If someday I'm going to die, I want you to be the last thing my eyes see."

She seems to calm with it.

And then, a lot of events pass with the years. My little princess riding her first bike; entering elementary school; graduating from it with excellent grades; entering middle high, and thus high school, also graduating from them with excellent notes; turning eighteen, until she's a complete lady; having her first boyfriend —who I have _very_ well threatened if he gets to do her something.

And with my Kiddo, I see him grow too. How he grows to be like me, somehow a problem boy; how he has excellent grades like his sister; how he _really_ grows to be like me, by not judging servants and poor people like his friends do; how he starts feeling love, like everyone someday, and I'm here to hear everything and give him, well, tips; and how he enters university, planning to get ready to inherit my father's firm one day.

Like everyone one day, we're soon left alone. Annabeth and I try not to be sad when my Kiddo gets married, just after he gets his degree. And when my princess leaves, to London, because she's that smart to be in an exchange program.

"Percy," Annabeth says when we're again alone in our house. "What are we doing now? We're alone again."

"We can always get a third kid." I tease her. "Nothing. We don't have to do nothing. We just have to be here, for our family, in case they need us. And we've to wait, years, until the promise to die together when we're ninety years old becomes true."

By one month more, I call my Kiddo to make him officially the president of my firm. I've various years left of life, and I want to enjoy them with the love of my life. Before we die together. Maybe visiting the world wouldn't be bad. Or helping the poor people; the orphans and the servants, to have a better life. Make something now, that we've time and money.

Whatever thing we manage to do, we'll do it alright. After all, that's what we've been doing since that day. The day I met her in the dance club. We managed to do everything right, and even thought we had problems in our way together, we managed to do alright. Because, despite me, despite everyone, we're meant to be together.

She's mine. I'm hers. And despite all, no one can change that.


	27. Thank You!

Hello guys! Well, this is the last thing about this story. A thank you. Thanks to you, everyone, for your reviews, follows and favorites. Thanks to you I tried —and I'll continue trying— to get better in my writing. Well, thanks to you it _did_ got better, because my main language is Spanish and I didn't know much about grammar and all those things before. Thank you, sincerely. Now, I'll continue to make other stories. And I want to thank everyone. And this is everyone:

**Reviewers:**

-Guests

-Wrestling is my best skill

-Archipoke123

-foreverfanfiction

-ChildOfSea

-Elena C. Jackson

-LeeMeru

-StreakyStar

-LaughLiveLoveForever

-kim3375

-May Salome Love

-Princess Annabeth Weasley Fowl

-la bella nunez

-WisestOwl

-DaughterofPoseidon917

-alyaJackson

-STYLEASIAN

-Percabeth2074

-KayCee

-zoew

-Louisa4533

-Shandia99

-XxbethamphetaminexX

-SailorMoonAddict

-megameghamango

-MissWriterProdigy

-skprettygirl

-luv2write12234

-kk 234

-annieandpercy

-Kunalrocks23

-Fictiongal232

-GirlThatsAwesome

-Maliciousity

-The Spirit Of Delphy

-TheRandomGeek

-poohbearluver82012

-Thebluecookie

-PjAcTsKg

-The Goddamn Dark Knight

-lovinbooks10

-victoria62

-ViolinPerson

-DarkLordMaster

-TooCoolForYou

-Athena grl huntress

-PercabethLover5

-Shaniqua

-Jay1697

-MegJackson

-Jellkit99

**Followers:**

-20Aphrodite11

-AC-18

-Amity1999

-AnnabethWeasley22

-Archiepoke123

-AthenaGrayEyes98

-AynonomusAngel

-Blackwolfy

-Bookluver132

-CRAZYYNESS

-Captain Riddickulus

-ChildOfSea

-Chloejones9327

-Corky04

-DarkHairedHeroes

-DaughterofPoseidon917

-DeziRayDaughterOfApollo

-Dulanic

-Elia19

-EmoFox112

-Fictionlover1996

-ForbiddenWarrior

-Gallifrey Dweller

-Genaegis

-God of saying Hi

-Greakfreak

-Isi Writer

-Jay1697

-Jellykit99

-Jlfrancis24

-KatieElizabethGrace

-KatnissPeetaPeeniss

-Kerribell

-Kiezack God of Awesomeness

-KronosSlayer21

-L1berty0rD34th

-LaughLiveLoveForever

-Lili is the One

-Louisa4533

-Maliciousity

-May Salome Love

-MegJackson

-Meghanromeara

-MewMewWater

-MexicanPr0digy

-MissWriterProdigy

-MoonVixen96

-Muffin Russell

-MyCheekMeat

-Percylikesannabeth1999

-PjAcTsKg

-Pretty-Unpretty

-Princess Annabeth Weasley Fowl

-Qwerty232323

-Ralsco

-RandomAngel123

-Random Reader 14

-Saiyans rule

-Sarmoo123

-SassCass

-Selene Eris Moon

-ShadowRider9

-Shaft of Light

-Shandia99

-ShatterMyHeart710

-Shawty308

-SnivyJackson

-The Girl of the Moon

-The Hindu Homie

-TheKingOfAtlantis

-TheMaxIronGreekVoldySpyGames08

-The Spirit Of Delphi

-Thebluecookie

-Theimaginenation

-Titpoil

-ToriNeverShouts

-Unicorn Blast Pop

-Wrestling is my best skill

-XxbethamphetaminexX

-akd007

-anikota94

-anime-fan-girl1751

-annabeth the wise girl

-avrilparamore78

-bookworm2609

-bubblelover302

-burning book

-cantbetamed5656

-dakota845

-darksword490

-dragon fier 20

-ecerzlem

-foreverfanfiction

-frikki90

-gelaiaceee08

-greek geek johnna

-highlycoolperson1

-honeymello

-iampercyjackson'swife

-josedadude5

-justinlee979

-kim3375

-koolkimoov

-la bella nunez

-liajd718

-lolarose2012

-lovetoread1410

-luv2write12234

-magicchalkdust

-maryclumsykatherine

-megameghamango

-mharzipan

-midnight luna18

-mirto30

-mlmary57

-mobaby15

-natalie1222

-nikitabella

-p4d

-peachtree3

-percabeth4evr99

-perkygirl1998

-pjofanforever

-putkiput

-sellyfan12

-sgleek15

-si-fi-lover22

-terrified-littlehero

-thequeenofawesomeness712

-twostar

-xX9SoftballChick9Xx

-zoew

**Favorites:**

-AC-18

-Amrikandesi

-Archiepoke123

-AynonomusAngel

-CRAZYYNESS

-ChildOfWisdom

-Chloejones9327

-Dancerluver123

-DaughterofPoseidon917

-DeziRayDaughterOfApollo

-Dulanic

-Elena C. Jackson

-Elia19

-Fictionlover1996

-God of saying Hi

-Greakfreak

-Isi Writer

-Jellykit99

-JustEmmaIsFine

-KatieElizabethGrace

-Kiezack God of Awesomeness

-LeoHazelForever

-MewMewWater

-MexicanPr0digy

-Percylikesannabeth1999

-Ralsco

-Random Reader 14

-STYLEASIAN

-SailorMoonAddict

-Sarmoo123

-ShadowRider9

-Shawty308

-TYRANT FOOL

-The Goddamn Dark Knight

-TheKingOfAtlantis

-TheMaxIronGreekVoldySpyGames08

-Wrestling is my best skill

-XxbethamphetaminexX

-alyaJackson

-anime-fan-girl1751

-annieandpercy

-audiogamer101

-burning book

-darkynstars

-dragon fier 20

-ecerzlem

-foreverfanfiction

-gr33nskittle

-hb15

-hija del mar

-honeymello

-hopesolofan

-iampercyjackson'swife

-jellyfish1234

-kim3375

-magicchalkdust

-megameghamango

-mobaby15

-percy lover123456789

-pongochic2

-rashingkat

-rocker23

-sellyfan12

-si-fi-lover22

-stikenotes

-x Aero Physicx

-yanksrock615

Phew. Well, again, thanks to all these people! You're the best, because even if you didn't review or anything, you followed, and knowing that made me want to get better in writing so I didn't get to bore you. And also, thanks to the rest of the readers. Thank you! These people are apart because I had problems placing their nicks in the list, because it erased: sizzle. like. stygian. ice, XxLife. Is. No. Nintendo. GamexX. I'm sorry!


End file.
